


Too Strong to Lose

by Prairie_Garden_Girl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Dogs and Cats, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I'm not kidding this is the slowest burn in the world!, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inappropriate Humor, Music from the real world, Other, Past Violence, Rock and Roll, Rude Food, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 163,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prairie_Garden_Girl/pseuds/Prairie_Garden_Girl
Summary: A modern romance featuring everyone's favourite Hound 🐶 Sandor Clegane and his partners are running a successful security business, but Sandor has yet to complete his business degree. His final course is a language class, and he gets more out of it than he ever could have imagined. Super slow burn! Sandor x OFC
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/OFC, Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 390
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, thank you for choosing my story! This is my very first ever fanfic, and I am posting it with great excitement and trepidation!
> 
> I really love Sandor Clegane...I really love SanSan fics...but for my story, I decided to pair Sandor with an original female character. If you love Sansa Stark, I'm sorry to say she isn't in this story at all; none of the Starks are! I know, crazy right?! It doesn't mean I don't love the Starks, it's just that my plans for Sandor didn't include them this time! Please don't be too mad ;)
> 
> I hope you'll give this story a chance anyway...I've been having a ton of fun writing it, and I do hope you'll enjoy it for what it is: just a simple, fluffy romantic sloooowwww burn of a story about our dearly beloved Hound in a modern version of Westeros! Okay, full disclosure: some of it won't be so fluffy. There may be small amounts of angst and memories of violent occurrences...yikes! When things like that are coming up in a chapter, I will mention it in preceding notes.
> 
> I would love so much to read your kind comments :)
> 
> All Game of Thrones/ASOIAF characters belong to GRRM! 
> 
> This first chapter is mainly background for Sandor. As a whole, the story will be told from alternating perspectives; mostly from Sandor and OFC.
> 
> Away we go!

TOO STRONG TO LOSE

CHAPTER 1

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP *smack*

Sandor groaned, stretched his long arms, and forced himself upright. 6 am. Rise and shine. He threw on a t-shirt, hoodie and track pants, and padded over to his townhouse door where Stranger was already waiting eagerly. 

"You're bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning," Sandor grumbled. Stranger lolled his drooly tongue. 

Sandor stepped into a pair of trainers and grabbed the leash hanging by the door, although he rarely had need of it. At just over a year old, the enormous black-and-mahogany Rottweiler mix was barely past puppyhood but was extremely well behaved thanks to Sandor's early and diligent training. The "mix" part of Stranger's bloodline was a mystery; he'd been one of six pups in a litter left in a cardboard box next to the dumpster at the company lot. Pod had found them and brought them into the office. It didn't take long for a few of the guys to decide to foster or adopt the pups; after all, once they got bigger, they might be good candidates for the Canine Training Program. But Sandor claimed the runt for himself. Stranger had been such a scrawny little thing, but you'd never know it to look at him now. He had the face and markings typical of the Rottweiler breed, but was the biggest, broadest Rottie Sandor had ever seen, with a short but dense and slightly wavy coat. The saying that dogs and owners often resemble each other was certainly true for Sandor and Stranger: they were like inter-species twins.

After a quick 1K run to get the heart pumping, a hot shower and cold breakfast, man and best friend hopped into Sandor's black Jeep Wrangler and headed for the office. Taking the Ring Road freeway got them there in less than 20 minutes, even during the rush hours. Thank the Smith for decent infrastructure planning, Sandor always thought on work mornings. He pulled into the lot and parked the Jeep, and strode toward the warehouse building with Stranger loping next to him. The pup often accompanied his master to work, either staying by Sandor's side or playing in the kennels with the other dogs. 

Sworn Shield Security Solutions, Inc. made its home in a mid-sized industrial park on the lower East side of the Visenya's Hill district of King's Landing. The company took up the entirety of a large two-story warehouse, housing the executive and administrative offices, classrooms and training centres, a gym, a cafeteria (outside management), and equipment storage. In the company's early days, they'd been located downtown in a cramped and dusty fifth floor office with no elevator; the current facility showed off just how much the business had grown in the last seven years. That was thanks in large part to some high-profile clients Tyrion had landed a few years ago. Namely, mega-pop star Dany T, whose personal body guards came from Sworn Shield, as well as traveling security personnel for her team when she went on tour. After that, other big clients had sought out their services and business started booming.

As Chief Operations Officer of a successful security company, Sandor's career was nothing if not demanding. But it was also satisfying. He finally felt he was somewhat in control of his own destiny, doing work that he cared about and could be proud of. Not like the old days; right out of military school, he'd gone straight to work as security guard at Lannister Corp., the largest oil company in Westeros. Due to his size, menacing looks and general aptitude for all things security, Sandor has risen in the ranks to eventually end up, just in his mid-twenties, as Security Manager reporting directly to Cersei Lannister, daughter and second in command to company head Tywin Lannister. 

Sandor couldn't say he had particularly enjoyed being at Lannister Corp., but it was steady and challenging work, the remuneration was more than satisfactory, and he'd gotten used to ignoring the family drama that the Lannisters seemed to thrive on. While he'd had little admiration for most members of that wealthy and cut-throat family, he had developed a respect for and eventual friendship with Tywin's younger son Tyrion. Tyrion was a dwarf, was remarkably intelligent, and his father and sister despised him. Tyrion also had a brother, Jamie, who was Cersei's twin; the boys were close, but it was complicated by Cersei's vindictiveness. 

Sandor supposed he and Tyrion each had a bit of an outcast complex, which gave them some common ground. And over time, Sandor realized that Tyrion might be the only Lannister with a shred of integrity. One night while playing cards, and somewhat in their cups, Tyrion had confided to Sandor that the corporation was heavily in debt, that Cersei had been involved in some underhanded (i.e. illegal) dealings to try and rectify the financial situation. Furthermore, Tywin himself had a number of unsavoury characters in his employ, off the books, one of whom happened to be Sandor's monstrous older brother Gregor. A few months later in a board meeting, Tyrion had opposed actions that aimed to undermine and likely destroy one of Lannister Corp.'s competitors, thereby enabling a hostile takeover; Tywin had tossed him not only off the board, but out of the company altogether, effectively disowning Tyrion. As soon as Sandor heard, he'd tendered his own resignation. 

It turned out, Sandor really wasn't cut out for unemployment. It wasn't just the fact that he couldn't fill the hours in a day. It was the disillusionment of having given so many years of his life to a corrupt family, and that family ruthlessly discarding one of their own, his friend. And it was the sickening knowledge that his (now former) employers were using his evil, brutish brother to commit gods' knew what kinds of heinous acts...he could only imagine. So Sandor had started drinking to pass the time and to drown out his thoughts. His phone had made a lot of noise at him, until he'd smashed it. Then one morning, about two weeks after walking out of Lannister Corp head office, there came a pounding in his head that just wouldn't stop. Drinking more didn't stop it, sticking his head under the shower didn't stop it, and yelling at it didn't stop it. Finally he had given up, stumbled over to where the pounding was coming from, and yanked open the door. 

Tyrion Lannister. And standing behind him, a tall, lanky, black-haired, smug-looking fucker he couldn't recall having encountered before. Out of instinct, Sandor had straightened up to his full 6'8" height and rooted his feet to the floor, legs apart, blocking the doorway and trying to look his most intimidating for this unlikely looking duo. "The fuck you doing here?" He'd slurred. "Gonna get noise complaints thanks to you pricks."

"It's so nice to see you too, Sandor, you're looking…," Tyrion winced, "mouldy?" He sniffed, grimaced, and continued. "This is my associate, Bronn Blackwater." He gestured to Bronn and Bronn cocked his head forward. "Mind if we come in?" 

Sandor started to protest, but Tyrion ducked and waddled into the flat under the arch of Sandor's legs, and Bronn swept inside as Sandor looked down at his own feet, bewildered. 

After that, things had been a bit of a whirlwind.

Although the severing of family ties had come a bit earlier than expected, Tyrion had not been unprepared for it. He knew his father and sister, knew that eventually he and they wouldn't be able to reconcile their "philosophical differences"; and so for years, Tyrion had quietly (secretly) set himself up for independence, building up assets and incomes with no ties to any other Lannister holdings. Now, Tyrion planned to turn entrepreneur and start a security company, and he wanted Sandor on board as a partner. Bronn, and someone named Beric Dondarrion, had already agreed to help create the company. Between the four of them they'd have enough to get started; besides, Tyrion knew a lot of people, and he knew how to talk and make deals. It was what he lived for. Sandor couldn't really come up with a reason to turn Tyrion down. What was the worst that could happen? They'd fail? So then Sandor would just have to get another job and carry on. At least this was something to do besides drinking, puking and sleeping. That was getting old, fast. Tyrion had a stipulation though. He wanted Sandor to go to school and get his business degree. He felt the COO of Sworn Shield Security Solutions Inc. should have the official credentials, as well as the skills and experience. He could complete the degree part time...Sandor would need to devote a lot of his time to helping get this business off the ground anyway. And so a few days later, Sandor had found himself at the Baelor University Faculty of Business admissions office with an advisor, choosing his first year courses. And the rest, as they say, was history.

***

Except for one small problem...Sandor had yet to complete his degree. Once Sworn Shield had been established, Sandor found he was able to apply himself quite diligently to earning his degree, while business was less than brisk. Then, all of a sudden, business WAS brisk. Sandor had to pull back on school somewhat while working to meet the demands of new and increasing numbers of clientele. He still took a few courses per year, had even completed his major paper early, and figured he was getting close to finishing by now but to be honest, he hadn't really been keeping track. Then a few weeks ago, a letter had come from BU stating that he still needed to complete a certain number of credit hours within the next year in order to graduate. It included a list of eligible courses for him to choose from. He had set it aside, too busy to deal with it right then...but Pod had come across the letter and warned Sandor that he'd "better get on it". Up to his eyeballs in department reports, Sandor had grumbled irritably, "Be a good assistant will you, pick a fucking course for me and send in the registration" and promptly forgot about it.

Until the course confirmation package arrived. Sandor opened it, and knew there was something amiss. Is this a jape? he thought, and he hollered for Pod. The young, timid, dark-haired man trotted into Sandor's office. 

"What can I do for you, sir?" Pod asked keenly. 

Sandor waved the letter in Pod's face. "The fuck is this? Am I being punked?"

Pod looked very confused, then spotted the Baelor University letterhead and exclaimed, "Ah! Course confirmation! Did they send the books?" 

"Books?!" Sandor barked. "What good are books I can't fucking read? 'Intermediate Tyroshi III'?? How in the name of the Mother did I get into 'Intermediate Tyroshi III' when I haven't done 1 or 2, or even BEGINNER Tyroshi for that matter?? What the fuck did you do, Pod?" he growled menacingly.

Pod winced. "You asked me to pick the course for you, and your Tyroshi is not too bad sir! I heard you chatting with those Navy blokes down at the Anvil a while back, and you were getting on just fine!" He gave Sandor what he hoped was an encouraging look. "Oh, and...all the other course options were at capacity already," he shrugged sheepishly.

"That was just street talk with the 'Navy blokes', Pod, not civilized conversation! How is it I've been accepted without the prerequisites?" Sandor asked, exasperated. 

"Oh! Right, the requirements for acceptance were either the prerequisites, or a brief essay written in Tyroshi, demonstrating your level of familiarity with the language." Pod cleared his throat.

"I didn't write a gods-damned essay in Tyroshi, Pod." Sandor glowered. 

Pod shrank. "I wrote it, sir. Uh, you were busy, and you asked me to sort it out…It'll be great sir, you'll see! The class starts next Monday! I've rearranged your schedule to accommodate...here are the books!" He grabbed the books from the desk and held them up in front of his face, like a shield.

Sandor clenched his fists and his teeth, but plunked himself down in the chair behind his desk. Defeated. His breath wheezed out of his lungs slowly. "Don't fucking call me sir. And get out of my sight before I shove those books up your arse hole."

"Right away, s-Sandor!" Pod stuttered. He quickly deposited the books on Sandor's desk, turned, and scuttled out of the office, hiding a small smile. He was used to his grumpy boss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Okay, suspend your disbelief over university course admissions/degree completions, it's for the sake of the story, and it is a fiction after all, am I right?! :)
> 
> I hope this first background chapter wasn't too tedious...there will be fun times ahead, I promise! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor goes back to school; we meet some new characters.

CHAPTER 2

Baelor University was a sprawling campus that spread itself over the top of Visenya's Hill, which centred the southern half of the city of King's Landing. In ancient days, the Great Sept of Baelor had sat atop the hill: the religious headquarters of the Faith of the Seven in Westeros. With the advent of modern and more secular times, the site had been transformed and expanded into the major educational institution it was today. The university offered a great many choices for keen young undergrads and seasoned "career students" alike: Fine and Applied Arts, Culinary Arts, Engineering and Architecture, Economics and Business, and Applied Sciences and Technology.

The bustling campus was like it's own small city within King's Landing, and could be intimidating to navigate. Sandor was the kind of person who could easily commit routes and directions to memory though; if he read a map of a place, it stayed like a photograph in his mind. His long strides took him through the walkways and corridors toward the Faculty of Business library. 'Intermediate Tyroshi III' would be meeting on Monday and Wednesday afternoons for 15 weeks in one of the library conference rooms, not in a lecture hall. That meant a very limited number of students, Sandor knew. Great. Nowhere to hide. He'd been able to complete a lot of his courses at least partly online, which he'd preferred, but many had been held on campus in person, of course. He always steeled himself for having to mingle in a group of strangers. The massive burn scar that ran down the left side of his face and neck, coupled with his unusual height and massive frame always attracted astonished or uncomfortable looks; even after all these years, that still bothered Sandor to a degree. However, in a crowded lecture hall he could ensconce himself in a back corner and generally escape a lot of notice. But in a conference room, he would be quite exposed. Gonna be trapped in there with a bunch of poncy millennials and wannabe Instagram influencers, he thought bitterly. Silently he cursed Pod again, but he knew it was his own fault for not having registered for a course himself, in a timely manner, as he should have done in the first place. He cursed himself.

Sandor arrived at the library and quickly located the correct room for the class. Thankfully, it was one of the more spacious conference rooms: there was a large, boardroom style table with 15 swivel chairs around it, a white board on one wall and Smart Board on the opposite wall, a cabinet with a coffee station, and even a window overlooking a small courtyard. Sandor saw that he was the first to arrive, so he picked a chair closer to the window and settled in. Soon others began to trickle into the room. First a baby-faced, bespectacled young man - is he old enough to be here? Sandor wondered. Then a trio of girls, two in crop tops and shorts and the third in a romper, all talking at once. The boy-man and the chatty girls all sat at the opposite end of the table from Sandor. Typical. After that came a pant suit-clad woman with silver hair in a short, neat style, clearly a professional, followed by another young man with a ridiculously curled and waxed moustache. Then came a 20-something woman in a long skirted, long sleeved pale yellow dress, long chestnut braid draped over her shoulder; she chose the seat directly on Sandor's left, looked him in the eyes and smiled at him as she sat. My scarred side, and she didn't even flinch, he thought. Weird. Four more students came into the room, but Sandor forgot to pay attention to them. The instructor was the last to arrive, and her greeting brought Sandor back into the moment.

"Good day to you all, this is 'Intermediate Tyroshi III', and I have the honor to be your instructor this semester. I am called Saelanea Brenaris. I know we will all be friends here, so you may call me Saela." The tanned, petite woman had a permanent smile, several facial piercings and a head full of electric pink-dyed dreadlocks.

Sandor was quite certain he wasn't going to 'be friends' with anyone here; his plan was to keep his head down, do the work, and hope nobody noticed that his Tyroshi was barely passable. He technically shouldn't have even been accepted into this class, that was Pod's doing. Maybe he could play himself some Tyroshi audio books while he slept at night...learn by osmosis or whatever?

He returned his focus to the room. Saela was making sure everyone had the correct books, and the next order of business would be to go over the course outline and expectations, but first she wanted to go around the table and have everyone say their name and tell something about themselves, IN TYROSHI, such as their job or field of study.

First up was Baby Face, followed by each of the Chatty Girls, Suit Lady and Mr Moustache.

Sandor was next. He was pretty sure he looked like he was suffering from indigestion. He sighed heavily before speaking. He began his introduction, which translated to something like…

"I am called Sandor Clegane...if you are a rich and lazy weakling, it would please me to eviscerate your enemies like the ugly, diseased mongrels they are...in exchange I will allow you to shower me with your gold." He almost added "and invite your daughters to entertain me", but he really didn't feel like being summoned to the dean's office. 

To his immediate left, Yellow Dress Lass let out a snort and a long guffaw. Sandor whipped his head around to look at her; she was holding onto her midsection and her face was seemingly splitting in two as she shook with mirth. After a pause, Saela began to chuckle loudly, followed by the tentative giggles of the rest of the group.

"That was AMAZING!" Yellow Dress gasped. She slapped her knee and straightened up while catching her breath. "Such Tyroshi bravado!" She giggled. "So let me guess...you're military?" 

"Security," mumbled Sandor. He felt a little lightheaded for some reason. 

"I think you have some Tyroshi friends, or perhaps spent some time on a frigate?" Saela said, amused. "Never fear, with practice we will refine your approach some," she winked.

All Sandor could do was nod sheepishly. His Tyroshi certainly couldn't get any worse. Mercifully, his turn to speak was over. Saela gestured to Yellow Dress, who was still giggling; she flashed Sandor another smile as she began to introduce herself, and Sandor paid attention.

Her name was Lenora Glover, she was originally from the town of Deepwood in northern Westeros, and she worked here in the university. He couldn't quite make out which department or faculty. But at least he could stop thinking of her as Yellow Dress now. He didn't give a rat's arse what his other classmates' names were.

***

As Lenora rode the elevator up to her ninth floor flat, she reflected on her Monday. She had felt a bit nervous through the morning, knowing that she would be starting a new class in the afternoon. Her schooling was completed, she didn't need the language course for credit, but she had thought it would be a good way to meet some new people while also taking advantage of her flexible working hours. Besides, Tyroshi would be fun. Lenora had excelled at High Valyrian back in high school, and Tyroshi was a variation of that ancient language; she'd bypassed the prerequisites for the Intermediate level with a three page essay. 

It was Lenora's immediate superior at work, Shae, who had really encouraged her to pursue an interest or join an activity of some kind. For weeks now, Lenora had done little besides coming to work and going back home, often begging off joining her friends' outings. She knew she'd been stressed and worried again, but Shae was right. Getting into something new wouldn't do her any harm; it was just one class, easily manageable, and she certainly had the time.

The other bonus was that she didn't even have to leave her workplace to participate in the Tyroshi class. Lenora worked at Baelor University in the Faculty of Applied Arts as Assistant Program Co-ordinator. Shae was technically Lenora's boss, but they were more like a team. Shae was only two years older than Lenora, super smart, and very easy to work with. She had a direct way of speaking that Lenora enjoyed. The two of them worked hard and took their careers seriously, but they laughed together a lot too. Lenora considered Shae a great friend.

Lenora reached the door to her apartment and opened it up to hear a long, high-pitched squeak moving towards her. Lenora closed the door, knelt down and started making kissing sounds as a slender, short haired little tortoiseshell cat padded over.  
"Moira! I'm home, girly girl!" The cat walked in a circle and brushed against Lenora's leg, half disappearing under the long yellow skirt. Lenora stood up and walked to the kitchen to add a few biscuits to Moira's food dish, the cat following close behind. 

"What did you do today, my sweet?" Lenora asked. "Did you deposit lots of fur on my clean laundry, hmm?" Moira didn't answer, but crunched on her biscuits.

Lenora busied herself around the kitchen, prepping some chicken legs and vegetables for an easy one-dish supper, enough for two. Her roommate had texted that she would be home in about another hour. The dish went into the oven and Lenora sat down to organize her class notes and do some reading.

Just over an hour later the lock rattled and Lenora heard her roommate announce her return home. 

"Hey Cam, how was your day?" Lenora asked.

"Ugh, it was stupid!" her friend replied. "But I'm not going to talk about it until I've drunk a glass of wine!" She dropped her heavy bags near the entryway closet.

Lenora smiled and got up to fetch a bottle of good Dornish red. I'm ready for a glass too, she thought.

Camille Vaith was Lenora's closest friend. Cam was originally from Dorne; she'd moved to King's Landing to attend Baelor University, and she and Lenora had met in their first year at the school. They'd been in a couple of the same courses, even though their majors differed. Camille had graduated with a Fine Arts degree in photography, and now worked professionally in her field. 

Lenora and Camille had hit it off with one another as soon as they'd met. At the end of an especially dull lecture during their first semester, Camille had bemoaned out loud the tragic fact that they were not allowed wine in class. Lenora had snorted a laugh and agreed wholeheartedly, and the friendship had been struck. They'd both lived on campus in the dormitory that first year, but had soon agreed that for the following school year they would find a flat to rent together. They still lived in the same flat today.

Soon Camille was ready to explain why her day had been so shitty: she'd been booked for a job, but the agency had given her the incorrect address. She had finally sorted that out and arrived at the right place, only to discover that the clients had the day wrong and they weren't ready for her. She had returned to the studio to work on some other editing, but then the client had called to ask her back, as they had cleared the afternoon to accommodate her. But that meant Camille would have to cancel her afternoon meeting. Overall, a frustrating day. She changed the subject and asked about Lenora's class.

"It went well!" Lenora started. "It's a really small group, only twelve of us. The instructor is adorable. Saela, she's called. Bright pink hair! It's a pretty diverse group, different ages and backgrounds." Lenora stopped talking, and chuckled under her breath.

"What's funny?" Cam asked.

"Oh, it's this guy in the class...his Tyroshi is a little rough, I think he must have picked it up from sailors! We all had to introduce ourselves in Tyroshi of course, and his introduction was a bit...street." She giggled. "His name is Sandor. He's enormous, built like a gladiator! Almost the whole left side of his face is one big burn scar. When I got to the classroom, nobody was sitting near him; I think people are intimidated by him," she said with a hint of sadness.

"Let me guess, you purposely sat right next to the gladiator?" Cam raised an eyebrow. "Should we run a background check on this guy?" 

"Oh Cam! There's actually nothing scary about him at all! He is a bit crass, and grumpy, but in a non-threatening way, if that makes any sense?" Lenora explained. 

Cam shrugged. "Just want you to take care, babe. I know it's in your nature to give people the benefit of the doubt, and that's not a bad thing! But caution isn't a bad thing either." 

"I know that all too well, Cam. And I'll be okay," she assured her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, where DID Sandor learn his rough Tyroshi??
> 
> Next chapter, more interaction between Sandor and Lenora.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor interacts with his classmates, and actually doesn't hate it?? Maybe??

CHAPTER 3

Almost before he knew it, the time for the Wednesday afternoon Tyroshi class came round. Sandor wasn't exactly excited about it, but he wasn't quite dreading it either. His eyebrow-raising self introduction had been the most uncomfortable bit of his first class on Monday; after that it had all gone pretty smoothly.

Once the rest of the introductions had been made on Monday, Saela had summarized the course outline. Class time would for the most part be devoted to the learning of new and review of familiar vocabulary and grammar, as well as pronunciation and conversation practice. In addition to short weekly written assignments, there would be occasional pop quizzes. There would be a main project to complete, which she had promised to explain in more detail on Wednesday of this week, and at the end of semester there would be an exam; both written and verbal. Then the remainder of the class time had been spent on practice and review.

Again he was the first to arrive to class, and he chose the same seat as last time. Next was Suit Lady; she was wearing a suit again. "Afternoon Sandor," she nodded, and also chose her same seat from Monday. Sandor greeted her, but confessed that he'd forgotten her name. "Barbara Bracken," she replied, "and I don't recall everyone's name either. I remember you, though," she smirked. Sandor supposed she was referring to his questionable language skills. 

Lenora walked in: she was wearing a red blouse and high waisted navy trousers, showing off a slender, leggy figure that hadn't been as obvious the other day.

"Hi Barbara, Sandor," she said, gliding over to the coffee station to deposit a container there. She turned back and slid into the seat on Sandor's left. Several other classmates had sauntered into the room behind her and started chatting amongst themselves.

Lenora turned to Sandor. "Having a good week?"

He looked surprised that she'd spoken to him again, but nodded. "Aye, the usual shite, nothing I can't fucking handle," Sandor rasped. He did not usually bother to censor himself around ladies.

"Good to hear! Although, I believe you could handle anything thrown at you!" Lenora remarked cheerfully. 

"Small talk," Sandor grated out, and Lenora raised an eyebrow. "That's something I can't handle."

"Oh dear. You're not going to eviscerate me, are you?" Lenora joked.

Sandor rolled his eyes. "I'll never live that down."

"Nope," Lenora agreed.

***

After spending the first hour on review and conversation exercises, Saela dismissed the class for a fifteen minute coffee break. Lenora fetched the food box she had brought with her.

"I've made some date balls, you're all welcome to help yourselves! They're nut-free and vegan! Just pass the container round," she announced as everyone took the opportunity to stretch their legs and grab coffee or water. 

The date balls came back around to Lenora and she held the box out to Sandor. 

He eyed the snack suspiciously. "They look like filthy goat's turds," he remarked.

Lenora honked out a laugh. "Okay, you have a point, but they're really very good!" Several classmates nodded in affirmation. "They are full of fibre, energy, and deliciousness!"

"I hate deliciousness," was Sandor's stubborn reply.

"Oh that's bull cock!" exclaimed Lenora. "Nobody hates deliciousness!!" He's too young to be such a curmudgeon! She thought with amusement. 

Sandor's facial expression feigned shock. "'Bull cock'?! Really, Glover, such language!"

"Ppbbtt! Now there's the pot calling the kettle black!" 

"I don't want any turds, thanks."

"You can't judge a book by its cover, Sandor Clegane. If you don't at least have a nibble of one of my balls, I will be very cross with you!" She paused. He cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. She coloured as she realized how that had sounded. 

"Fine," he intoned. "I'll nibble one of your nasty balls, if it will get you off my case!" He popped a whole date ball into his mouth and chewed, smiling sarcastically. "Happy?" He swallowed.

Lenora just smiled and set the box down on the table in front of Sandor, and turned to chat with Barbara Bracken. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied a large paw reaching into the container. By the time she turned back, there were only a couple of treats left inside. She gave Sandor a look.

He kept his eyes on the table. "I saved you the last pair." The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Ugh! You might as well finish them off!" Lenora huffed. Sandor shamelessly snatched them out and popped them into his mouth. Lenora put her hands on her hips. "You want to lick out my box, too??" 

Sandor almost choked. 

"Argh! Never mind!" What was with her slips of the tongue today?? She thought. Who knew bringing date balls would degenerate into lewdness. Next time I'll just bring muffins, she told herself. Wait...maybe not. Oh, by the Crone…

***

With coffee break over, everyone returned to their seats. Saela took this time to discuss the project assignment that she had mentioned on Monday. The students would be given the next seven weeks to complete the assignment; they would have to prepare a presentation as well as a written portion. Each student could work on a project alone, or choose to complete a project with a partner or small group. In the case of partners or groups, however, it was expected that the project would be on a larger scale than an individual one. She directed everyone to refer to the syllabus for a more detailed outline of expectations, and for some topic suggestions. If anyone had specific concerns or questions, they may of course speak to Saela directly. She would leave time near the end of today's class for brainstorming and preparation. Saela then carried on with the lesson for the day.

When Saela allowed the class to explore project ideas or form groups if they wished, Lenora regarded Sandor. Out of everyone here, he was the least fluent Tyroshi speaker. 

She almost couldn't believe what she was doing, but she took a deep breath and looked at Sandor. 

"How do you feel about working as a team?" she asked him.

He stared at her blankly for a moment. "With you?!" he asked, incredulous.

Lenora nodded. "Let's be honest. You could probably benefit from the extra help...meaning no offence!" she half whispered.

Sandor grimaced. "Think you're doing me a favour, do you? Why? What's in it for you?" he growled.

Lenora didn't back down. "What's in it for me? Probably more work!" she laughed. "Listen, if you're not interested, that's fine...but why carry on struggling when there's someone willing to help you succeed? If you're willing to work hard at it, that is."

Sandor frowned, but seemed to be considering Lenora's words. "Who says I'm struggling?" he grumbled. Lenora narrowed her eyes at him. Sandor leaned back in his seat. She could tell that he was a stubborn mule when he wanted to be. She waited as he twirled his pen between his fingers.

***

Am I in the twilight zone? Sandor wondered. Why is this pretty young lass giving me any of her attention? It was as if Lenora had adopted him: a sad, neglected stray dog who had wandered into the university in search of scraps. But she wasn't just handing out scraps. She was being persistently friendly and helpful, constantly smiling at him for fucksake...and she didn't give a shit that he snarled at the hand that fed him, either. No matter what he said or how he growled, she wasn't put off at all. He really wasn't accustomed to women talking to him voluntarily; not women like Lenora, anyway. And not in a non-work related setting.

He figured he should turn her down. She'd regret partnering up with him on a major project, having to pull most of the weight herself if he couldn't keep up, but still having to share credit for the work with him. On the other hand, she was right about him needing help. He'd make it through this course a lot easier if he had someone to study with, or show his work to when he was trying to complete assignments. He knew Pod was quite good with Tyroshi; Pod was the reason Sandor had gotten into this class after all. But with Sandor taking time away from work to do this course, he was giving Pod more responsibilities at the office. He didn't want to lay this on him too. 

Sandor made his decision.

"All right, Glover," he sighed. "Have it your way. You really want a ball and chain to drag along, that's your problem."

Lenora grinned. "Splendid!" she exclaimed. "We should go over the syllabus, and start thinking about some topics. By the way, slight tangent, but I'm curious...you said you're in security? What is it you do for a living, exactly?"

Sandor sat up a little straighter. This was a topic he was knowledgeable about.

"Chief Operations Officer and part owner of Sworn Shield Security Solutions. We provide everything from electronic home alarm and surveillance systems to body guards and other security personnel, and even operate a Security Canine Training Program."

"Wow!" Lenora was wide-eyed. "You're not just 'in security', you ARE security!"

Sandor wondered if she was doing some kind of weird play on words again, but she looked genuinely interested and impressed, so he let it go. He asked her about her job, and she gave him the rundown. Then they heard Saela call out the five minute warning for the end of class time.

"We should exchange contact information. We'll need to find time to get together to work on this project, and study," Lenora said as she started to put away her notes.

Sandor reached for his wallet. "I think I've got a card on me; you can text the mobile number." He found a card and handed it over.

Lenora pulled out her phone and quickly sent him a test message; they heard his phone buzz, so she smiled and took her leave.

He opened the message.

"I knew you'd enjoy my balls - L"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date balls bit was my little homage to the old Saturday Night Live skit, "Schweddy Balls", with Molly Shannon/Ana Gasteyer/Alec Baldwin :D If you've never seen it, look for it on YouTube, it's a classic!
> 
> P.S. Date balls are delicious!
> 
> P.P.S. How do you think this study partnership is going to work out?? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick little chapter of Lenora's reflections, and a bit of her past.

CHAPTER 4

Well now it makes sense, Lenora thought to herself as she walked through the corridors. It wasn't just that Sandor seemed harmless (albeit crusty); his career was literally all about keeping people safe. No wonder she felt at ease around him. She'd had a feeling from the beginning that Sandor was a decent human being. She liked to think of herself as a good judge of character, for the most part, but she wasn't perfect of course. She had been very wrong about people in the past. But she really hoped she was right about Sandor, because now they would be spending more time together, thanks to her offering to be his study partner! She'd make sure they studied here at the university, or in places where there would be other people around. She still needed to be prudent and cautious.

Although trusting by nature, with a tendency to look for the good in people, a lot had transpired since Lenora first left her small resort town for the bustling city. Coming to King's Landing for school had been such an exciting time for her. All through high school, Lenora had daydreamed about living in the city: longing for the chance to immerse herself in all the culture, the nightlife, the fascinating sights and people that she had only ever read about. She had fantasies about running into some of her favourite celebrities in the coffee shops. And of course, she dreamed about campus life. She had always loved school, and excelled at studies.

As soon as she was eligible, Lenora had applied to Baelor University, and had urged her boyfriend at the time, Darrol Dustin, to do the same. She had been ecstatic when they'd both been accepted, and both had been assigned lodging in the dormitories.

Those first couple of years in King's Landing had been a blast. Lenora and Darrol both quickly made friends, and even on a student's budget, they managed to dive into city life and find ways to have cheap fun. When Lenora and Camille moved into a flat together at the start of the second year, Darrol still lodged in the dorm; however, he spent a lot of nights at Lenora's flat, where they could have more privacy. Camille was very easy going about it and didn't mind Darrol hanging around. She had once remarked to Lenora that she didn't know that a pair of lovers could be so quiet!

At the end of first year, Lenora and Darrol had returned home to Deepwood for the summer, working to earn tuition money. Camille had gone back to her family's residence in Sunspear. But at the start of year two, Lenora knew she would also have bills and rent to pay, so she found part time work at the university, helping a couple of her professors with administrative tasks and the like. When the second summer rolled around, she decided to go home again, but Camille stayed. She had found a summer job in the city, and she didn't want to sublet the flat.

Not long into that second summer, Darrol started acting strangely. He would tell Lenora that he needed to go out of town on errands for his parents, but he wouldn't specify what those errands were. He'd be gone all day, or overnight, and sometimes two nights in a row. It got to the point where even when he was home, he seemed far away. Instead of spending the evenings with Lenora, he'd take his leave of her, blaming fatigue. Finally she confronted him about it. Surprisingly, Darrol immediately admitted that he had met another girl at uni. She was from Winterfell, and she was summering there, and that's where he had been going on his mystery errands.

Lenora had been devastated. She'd felt blindsided by her high school sweetheart. For years, she had just assumed that one day she and Darrol would marry, have a family together, and live happily ever after. Now that fairy tale was over, and at that time, it felt like the world was ending too. When Camille found out about the breakup, she had flown up from the city to spend a weekend with Lenora, knowing how much she needed a friend.

By the start of the third year at BU, Lenora was getting past her heartbreak. After her initial misery, she'd been angry; after that, she'd felt worried that she might end up single for the rest of her life. But her friends had given her another pep talk, and Lenora had resolved to just do her thing and be open to what life had to offer. In that spirit, Lenora had decided to make a profile for herself on 'WyldeFyre', an online dating site that was popular amongst the university crowd. At worst, it would be good for a laugh, she reasoned, and if she was lucky, she might meet someone nice.

Lenora ended up meeting lots of nice people through the site. Lots of odd people too...but no one that she really felt a connection with. She wasn't discouraged though. She kept trying.

But then, towards the end of that third school year, the unthinkable had occurred. An occurrence so unbelievably horrific, like something out of a fiction, that Lenora was almost in denial that it had happened at all. Only, the physical evidence made it impossible to deny. As soon as she was able, Lenora went back home to Deepwood and to her family. She had no intention of ever returning to King's Landing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man....but she DID return...hmmmm.....
> 
> Should Lenora trust her gut? Are her instincts about Sandor correct?
> 
> Did things work out between Darrol and that other girl from uni, and do we even care?? ;) 
> 
> What catastrophic event changed her life, and what brought her back?
> 
> Stay tuned! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor and Lenora have their first study meeting. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to include text messages between these two...I'm not sure if every device will allow every reader to see the rich text emoticon images, so although I'll be including emoticons in their texts to each other, I'm putting in parentheses what the emoticon is supposed to be. Just in case you can't see the image :)

CHAPTER 5

Sandor and Lenora had touched base in the week, and had decided to meet in the library on Saturday morning to get started on their project. Although the library was open to students seven days a week, it wasn't as bustling a place on the weekends, especially in the morning. It was usually quite easy to secure a spot in which to work.

It was five minutes before ten when Sandor strode into the library, and his phone buzzed.

L: Back south west corner!

S: (thumbs up)👍

As he rounded the last row of bookshelves, Sandor spotted his study partner waving from her chosen table. He raised his hand in a return greeting, and sat down opposite her.

"I've brought us some snacks," Lenora told him in a low voice, "as long as we're not messy, I'm sure no one will complain."

Sandor made a face. "What is it this time? Vegan wieners?" He was pleased to watch Lenora turn pink.

"No," she replied haughtily, "It's a freshly baked  _ banana _ bread, with  _ nuts _ in it….oh, gods-dammit!" She threw her head back, and Sandor let out a wheezy giggle. He decided to show some mercy and changed the subject slightly, asking if she did in fact follow a vegan diet.

"Not at all!" She remarked. "I love a nice juicy hunk of meat every now and then!"

"I'll bet you do!" snorted Sandor. It was just too easy.

"Shut up!! I swear to you, I do not have a genitalia fixation!! I don't know why this keeps happening!!" Lenora dropped her forehead onto the table top, but she was laughing as well.

Sandor chuckled. "Alright, alright. We'll have some of your nuts bread later...what are we thinking for this fucking project?"

"Well I've had an idea...I thought we might each do a sort of biography on one another, but with a professional focus. You being an executive of a big security company is really interesting! I don't think my job here is all that fascinating, and I don't own a business, but my family does, up in Deepwood...what if we made a profile presentation on each company, sort of like an infomercial?"

Sandor admitted he liked the idea, but worried that his vocabulary would fall short. Lenora reassured him that this was why they were a team, so that they could help each other.

"I'll need your help with all of YOUR lingo too, you know!" she told him.

***

The two of them spent the better part of the next hour talking about their respective businesses, and taking notes. Sandor gave a run down of all the different services provided by Sworn Shield, gave brief biographies of himself and the other executives of the company, and listed off some of the events they had supplied personnel to in the past.

Lenora described how, as a young married couple, her parents, Renata and Gordon Glover, had purchased a small bed and breakfast business just north of Deepwood proper. It sat at the edge of the Wolfswood National Park, and just five leagues from the sea. Over the years, they had seen the potential to tap into the outdoor adventure crowd; now, aside from the expanded inn (formerly the bed and breakfast), they also provided tours and guides for everything from boating and fishing to hiking and camping, as well as horseback trail rides. In winter, they did ice fishing, sled dog rides, sleigh rides, and an ice maze with a fully stocked bar in the centre. 

Lenora and her four siblings had helped their parents run the business from childhood. One of Lenora's older sisters, Marla, worked as a travel agent and had moved to Duskendale several years ago; she was able to promote the family business from there. The other three siblings were Lenora's eldest sister Palya, and her younger brothers, twins Garrett and Ronson. Palya had completed her business management degree over a decade ago and was heavily involved in the family business operations; the boys were currently studying mechanical engineering up at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea.

Sandor was quite sure he'd never been farther north than Saltpans, so he listened and took notes intently as Lenora talked about her family's lifestyle, the landscape and the seasons they experienced along with the accompanying activities. He thought he might like it up north, to visit someday anyway...escape the stench and heat of the city, get some fresh, cool air, jog the forest trails with Stranger...it sounded idyllic. Lenora described everything so fondly, he wondered why she chose to live so far away from her hometown. 

Satisfied with their start, they decided to take a quick snack break. Lenora reached into her bag to pull out the banana nut bread, as well as a thermos with two cups.

"Lingonberry tea," she replied to Sandor's sceptical look. "I can't find it down here, so I have my folks mail me a few boxes every once in a while," she laughed, as she poured for each of them.

Sandor took a cautious sniff and sip of the suspicious drink; tangy, flavourful, not too sweet. He liked it. He bit into a slice of banana bread...moist and delicious, and how was it still warm from the oven? He sent up a silent prayer to the Mother that Lenora would always bring snacks to their study sessions.

They finished up their time together by discussing an outline for their project: the sequence of information, which media they would incorporate, et cetera. They agreed to take some time over the next couple of days to work on some related vocabulary translations on their own, and meet again after class the following Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way to a man's heart is through his stomach? Heeheehee...  
> I don't think Lenora is consciously thinking that, but hospitality is in her blood!
> 
> Can't you just imagine Sandor jogging in a full sweat down the forest trails? Mmm....
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora has a lunch date, and Sandor has meetings.

CHAPTER 6

The weekend had gone by fast. After her study meeting with Sandor, Lenora had gone home to tidy the flat, as she usually did on Saturdays. Camille always helped, but this Saturday she had been out on a job and didn't return until evening. For about an hour in the late afternoon, Lenora had done some homework for her language class.

On Sunday, she and Camille had gone out for a light brunch before wandering through the street market down by the piers. Late in the day, she'd had a text from her friend Eddison, wondering if she would meet him for lunch on Monday. She agreed, provided he could meet at one o'clock rather than noon; that way she would skip her early lunch break, and just go straight to her class after lunch with Edd. 

Eddison Tollett also worked at Baelor. He was the Program Co-ordinator for the Culinary Arts programs. Lenora had met and befriended him at a work function soon after she had landed her position. Edd could be a bit of a 'Negative Nelly'; his mates nicknamed him Dolorous Edd, and it fit. However, despite Edd's resting gloomy face and mournful commentary on daily life, he was determined and persistent, and never gave up on anything.

Lenora met Edd at the campus tea room. He had a resigned look about him, as usual, but he greeted her pleasantly.

"Hey Len, long time no see, you're looking lovely...sorry to ruin your Monday!" he said sadly.

Lenora clucked her tongue. "Silly Edd, you've made it better, not worse!" She smiled and leaned in to kiss both his cheeks, and sat down opposite her friend. "How's work?" she asked.

Eddison smiled ruefully. "Oh, it's going well. Classes are full, can't complain. It's that Stokeworth Patron of the Arts gala coming up, that's throwing a wrench into things...the dean's got me on the menu committee...Stokeworth's have asked for swordfish at the banquet...of course, it's swordfish migratory season, very hard to get, very expensive, so I suggested tuna. Easier to acquire, easier on the budget, appeals to a broader palate...Stokeworth's aren't overly fond of tuna. Their counter suggestion was Aurochs Wellington. No problem; it's just that a good fifty percent of the expected attendees don't eat red meat. So I says, 'What about some nice game hens?'," Edd sighed heavily.

"So what's the verdict?" Lenora was afraid to ask.

"It's going to be surf and turf, but a bit more surf than turf. And there's an urgent order on one whole smoked swordfish that might arrive in time. If not, you'll be enjoying smoked swordfish canapes here in the tea room for the next six months."

Lenora couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sure it will all work out! Now what about you? How are things? Still seeing Olyvar?"

Edd had recently started dating Olyvar Rivers, one of Shae's friends. Lenora wondered what sort of a match they would make. Where Edd was modest and a bit of a homebody, Olyvar was very fun loving and perhaps somewhat vain.

"Olyvar! Yes, still seeing each other, I dare say getting a bit more serious," Eddison replied with a glimmer of enthusiasm. "Do you know, Olyvar enjoys very smooth skin?"

Lenora sipped her tea and shook her head, bracing herself for Edd to elaborate on this revelation.

"Well I'm certainly no grizzly bear, but neither am I a porpoise, if you take my meaning," he started. "I thought as a nice surprise, I'd go and get a bit of manscaping done, you know, show that I'm not opposed to trying new things...so the ladies started on the waxing process...very nice ladies they seemed to be, at first...they ripped off the left half of my chest though, so I thanked them, paid, and ran the fuck out of there. Well what good is a very smooth, red, left pectoral, I asked myself as I staggered through the street market the following day. And that's when I saw the sign: Henna Tattoos." Grinning proudly, he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the left side away to reveal a cartoonish swordfish skewering a heart, like a fishy Cupid.

"Oh Edd," snorted Lenora. 

***

Mondays at Sworn Shield were usually full of meetings: executive meetings, department meetings, strategic meetings, job board update meetings, and on and on. And because Sandor left work early on Mondays, he relied on Pod to sit in for him those afternoons and then brief him first thing Tuesday. 

Sandor came in extra early Monday mornings to get a quick workout in at their on-site gym, then jumped straight into the meetings fry-pan with Tyrion, and their CFO, Beric Dondarrion. Beric and Tyrion had known each other for many years, networking in the same business circles. Beric had been working as an independent financial consultant when Tyrion had approached him for a little "free advice", when he was first brainstorming about Sworn Shield. Beric had been intrigued; he enjoyed the freedom of being his own boss, yet he missed the camaraderie that came from being part of a team. So over weeks and months, the free advice had turned into strategy sessions until a solid business plan was formed, and Beric officially came on board.

Sandor had a great deal of respect for Beric. Tyrion was Sandor's good friend, but whereas Tyrion was exceptionally clever, sharp-witted and somewhat of a schemer, Beric was an open book. He was an honest man who lived his life above reproach, and although he was not much older than Sandor and Tyrion, he had an old-soul feel about him that seemed to have a soothing effect on people. Early on, Tyrion had insisted on Beric attending all meetings: with banks, suppliers, potential clients, you name it. Everyone trusted Beric, and he had been a huge reason for their success.

Sandor finished up his last few reps, dashed through the shower and dressed, and took the stairs two at a time up to Tyrion's office on the second floor of the warehouse. Tyrion was at his desk, chugging what was probably his fifth cup of coffee, and Beric was off to the side looking at spreadsheets on his laptop. Sandor stepped inside and grabbed a chair.

"Ah! Here's our Honor Student!" Tyrion exclaimed. Sandor smirked.

Beric peeled his eyes away from the laptop screen. "Would you fly the training dogs cargo, or cabin?" he asked Sandor.

"How far are they flying?" Sandor crossed his arms over his chest.

"White Harbour. Maybe."

"What have the dogs 'maybe' got planned in White Harbour?" 

"Trade show. Possibly. We're thinking of submitting Sworn Shield for the show; deadline's end of the week. It probably goes without saying, but the White Harbour Trade Show would be a great networking opportunity for us...an opening to expand into northern Westeros," Beric had his nose in the laptop again. "I think we're more than ready for that."

Sandor grunted. Trade shows. Crowds. Schmoozing. Bad food. He'd rather go in for a root canal. "Personally, I'd arrange for dogs to travel by land if they have to go at all; less stressful for the dogs, less expensive for us. When is this trade show happening?" Maybe he could call his dentist and quickly schedule something…

"Five weeks from now...I think we'll be able to pull something together in time, if we're all on board?" Beric made it sound like the decision had already been made.

Tyrion chimed in from the espresso machine in the corner. "I hear White Harbour's 'fish markets' are amongst the cleanest in Westeros! Put me down as a yes," he said with a cheeky grin.

They both looked at Sandor expectantly. He was hardly the deciding vote, he was already outnumbered. "Fuck it," he grumbled. "I'll tell the others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick look at some of the other friends/influences in the lives of our main characters! 
> 
> P.S. "fish market"= brothel ;P
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora "rescues" Sandor...
> 
> A bit of mystery as Lenora gets a phone call...
> 
> Sandor and Lenora share some personal details, as well as some of the usual silliness!

CHAPTER 7

It was the start of the second week of the Tyroshi course, and Lenora found that she no longer felt any nerves about it. She liked the small, intimate class setting, all the other students seemed like pleasant people, the instructor was lively and engaging...and Lenora loved learning just about anything. She was one of those people who would happily be a life-long student, so it was little wonder she'd found steady employment within the university.

It didn't take long to notice that their Tyroshi instructor, Saela, had taken Sandor under her wing. The cheerful, diminutive teacher spent a lot of time working one on one with Sandor during conversation practice, and was constantly encouraging him in the lessons. He'd become a bit of a teacher's pet! It didn't bother anyone though; strangely, Saela's adopting of Sandor had the effect of making everyone else more accepting and friendly towards him. 

On the Wednesday of the second week, Lenora's usual seat to Sandor's left was occupied. When she arrived at class, Thaddeus was already in that spot, talking off what remained of Sandor's left ear. Thaddeus was Mr Moustache. As Lenora approached that end of the table, she heard Thaddeus say, "I just can't recommend them highly enough! A bit on the higher end price-wise, but totally worth it. I mean, I leave there feeling like a walking work of art," he giggled. Sandor glanced at Lenora over the head of Thaddeus with what she could only interpret as a plea for help. She spoke up.

"Oh, hi Thaddeus! Sorry to interrupt! Mind if I sit next to my project partner?"

Thaddeus turned around. "Hi there Lenora! No, of course not! Sandor and I were just talking facial hair, hehe!" He got up and wandered over to his usual seat at the other end of the table.

Lenora sat down and looked at Sandor with raised eyebrows and a smile playing around her mouth. "Styled vs wild?" she quipped. She heard a low growl from deep in his throat, and she chuckled at her own joke.

Sandor could not be accused of over-grooming. His head was full of dark, shoulder-length waves, except for part of his scalp on the burned side; he parted his hair on the right, in order to cover as much of the scar as he could with his long hair. He kept a full beard and moustache - trimmed, but not shaped. He didn't bother shaving the front of his neck, like a lot of bearded men did. His facial hair just traveled right down and spilled onto his chest without interruption. Not that he was a cave man though; he was always clean and tidy, and smelled wonderfully masculine: a combination of musk, leather and plain soap. He just was not your typical slender, clean-shaven metrosexual southern city boy. He reminded Lenora of the northern men she'd grown up around; unfussy males of large, powerful build, more concerned with putting in an honest day's work than with vanity and style. 

Maybe that's another part of what makes me at ease around him, she mused to herself. He reminds me of home.

***

Class wrapped up, and Sandor and Lenora moved into the library to do their studying and project work. As they picked an open table and sat down, Sandor was looking at Lenora expectantly.

She looked back at him with knitted brows. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he was smiling mischievously. "Just wondering what kind of vulgar confection you've brought me today."

Lenora scoffed. "Is that so! Well I regret to inform you that I didn't get around to doing any baking this week," she softened at the sight of his disappointed expression. "So," she continued, "you'll have to content yourself with a bag of fresh cherries." 

Sandor's eyes went wide as saucers before he erupted into wheezing hysteria.

"What??" Lenora snapped in a loud whisper. "What's wrong with sweet little cherries??"

***

Thursday had been a long day; there had been a system crash at work almost first thing, and Lenora had spent a long time on hold with tech support. Finally the problem had cleared up and she worked through her breaks to catch up. 

On the way home, she stopped at the shops to pick up groceries and ingredients. She was determined to prove to Sandor at their Saturday study meeting that she could come up with a snack food that had no inappropriate connotations! 

Lenora swiped her key card against the front door of her apartment building, and greeted the security guard in the foyer. "Hi Grenn!"

Grenn Hill looked up from the cctv display. "Oh, good afternoon Miss Glover! Need any help with the bags?" Grenn had been working at the building for a couple of years now. Lenora didn't think he made for a very intimidating presence, despite his big build; Grenn was very friendly, young, and his face often wore an expression of confusion which made Lenora chuckle internally.

"That's alright, they're not heavy. Have a nice evening!" she replied. Grenn wished her a good evening in return as she stepped into the elevator.

Lenora's ring tone started up just as she was unlocking her apartment door. She ignored it until she was inside and had put down her bags, then saw that the missed call was from her mother. She returned the call.

"Hi sweetheart, was this a bad time?" Lenora's mother answered. Renata Glover kept in touch with her children regularly, but tended to call unpredictably at random times.

"I just got home, Mum, but it's not a bad time! Just putting away the shopping," Lenora replied. "What's up?" She started up her chores as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Oh everything is good, got a full house in the inn at the moment, so we're keeping on our toes! I really just wanted to check in with you, see how you're doing lately," Renata said.

Lenora smiled to herself. "Actually, things are good! I started a new class at the university, just for fun...it's a language class, the people are really nice, I'm enjoying it! Something new to do, you know?"

"Ah, that's great, Leni! It's so good for you to get out, do more than just work...but how have you been feeling, really, with some things still being unresolved? Have there been any new updates from Alyce?" 

Her mother's mention of Alyce Graceford, prosecution attorney, triggered a familiar knot in Lenora's belly. She didn't enjoy thinking about this, but she knew her mother was only asking out of concern.

"Alyce does call regularly to check in, but there hasn't been anything new to report. They are still waiting on the judge, so no change. The courts can be dreadfully slow." 

Renata hummed in reply. "Well that's disappointing...I do hope we have some news soon! In the meantime, I'm happy to hear you sounding well, and that you're keeping busy! There's energy in your voice, which puts me at ease a bit, being so far away...is there anything you need, love? Anything we can do for you, or send your way? I've just finished a great big batch of pickled herring!"

Lenora burst out laughing. Her mum knew very well that Lenora couldn't even stomach the smell of pickled herring! "Oh, that's such a kind offer Mum, but it's a hard pass," she snorted. "I would take a few jars of your bean soup though," she said hopefully.

Renata giggled. "I'll get right on it!"

Mother and daughter continued chatting for another half hour, catching one another up on the other family members and news from the small town and the big city. Lenora missed her family dearly, and when she first returned to King's Landing after a long absence, she almost turned around and went right back to Deepwood. But she was feeling stronger now; she didn't regret coming back to the city. While it was true that some things from her past were still up in the air, now more than ever Lenora felt like her life was moving forward in a positive way.

***

Sandor spotted Lenora straight away when he strode into the library that Saturday morning. She was smiling and laughing at her phone. He sat down across from her.  
"Hi! Look at this," she said, showing him the screen of her phone. It was a photo of Moira curled up in the bathroom washbasin. "My roommate just sent me that," she chuckled.

Sandor looked at the photo and smiled in spite of himself. He was an animal lover, after all. He cocked an eyebrow. "You got a roommate?" he asked.

"Yes, Camille, she's my best friend, we've lived together since second year university! She's a professional photographer," Lenora explained.

"She takes pictures of cats for a living?" Sandor questioned. You can get paid for just about anything these days, he thought to himself.

Lenora hooted out a laugh. "Ha! No! This is OUR cat, Moira!" she clarified. Putting away her phone, she asked, "Do you live with a roommate?"

"Aye," Sandor replied, "My dog, Stranger."

Lenora gasped. "Aww! How lovely! What type of dog? Do you have a photo? Can I see?"

Sandor nodded and pulled out his phone. He found a picture of Stranger sitting in the driver's seat of the Jeep, mugging for the camera...his head was well above the steering wheel. He showed Lenora. "Rottweiler, just over a year old. Bit of a handful, that one," he chuckled. He smirked as he saw Lenora's jaw drop at seeing the size of the dog.

"Just over a year old?? Are you sure?? Do you think he's still growing??" she asked, astonished.

"Fucking hope not! Eats like it's going out of style!" Sandor laughed. "Good looking lad, though," he said proudly.

"He certainly is!" Lenora gushed. "You're a matching pair, that's for sure," she smiled, then immediately blushed; Sandor narrowed his eyes. Was she joking, or was he to take that as a compliment?

Lenora quickly changed the subject to their task for the morning. They pulled out notes and laptops and knocked out a good bit of work before declaring it time to take a quick break. Lenora reached into her bag to pull out a box of snacks, already with a victorious expression on her face, knowing that Sandor couldn't possibly find anything untoward about the food she had prepared. Sandor, on the other hand, looked smug in anticipation of this week's "rude food".

"Should I cover my eyes, or my ears?" he joked.

She gave him a withering look and opened up the container, placing it on the table between them. The food was still steaming, and smelled divine; Sandor's mouth was watering as he peered inside the container.

"Nice tits," he said dryly.

Lenora's smile disappeared and her eyes bugged out of her face. "What?!" she sputtered. "No! No, they're...steamed meat buns…," her shoulders drooped as realization struck. "Shit," she muttered. 

Sandor tilted his head and looked at Lenora with a mix of sympathy and condescension. "Face it Glover," he sniffed, "consciously or unconsciously, your mind is firmly in the gutter." He leaned back in his seat and crossed his tattooed arms over his broad chest. But he was betrayed by his growling stomach...those tits, er, buns, smelled incredible.

Lenora sighed in defeat and threw up her hands. "I give up!" she cried. "I hope you like pork tits!"

Sandor nodded solemnly. "Best part of the animal," he deadpanned, and Lenora couldn't take it anymore. Her straight face cracked and the air wheezed out of her lungs, which set Sandor off; the steamed buns went cold as the two of them doubled over and cackled until they couldn't breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think that particular comedic device has run its course...no more food jokes from now on...well, we'll see! I live with a husband and three sons...does that explain my sense of humor at all?? 
> 
> The mystery of Lenora's past unravels ever so slightly...by the way...does anyone out there LIKE pickled herring?! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora gets a new nickname; Sandor gets testy.
> 
> Lots of reflection and a little more unraveling of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH! Something went wrong when I tried to split up Chapter 8 into 2 parts...they ended up appearing in the wrong order! So I've reposted it as a single chapter. I hope there wasn't too much confusion before I noticed what happened!! Sorry about that!

CHAPTER 8, PART I

Daily life rolled along for Lenora. Sunday was a typically lazy day: she'd had a bit of a lie-in, then sat out on the balcony with coffee and a book. Her sister Marla had called. Marla was the travel agent, who lived not too far away in Duskendale. Of course she always had the beat on great travel deals, and was forever begging Lenora to take an extended weekend for a girls' getaway. Lenora loved the idea, but was holding off for a future time, when nothing would hinder her.

The work week was nothing remarkable, although she had been asked to help with the set up for the upcoming Stokeworth gala on Saturday. There would be a group of them there early in the morning to decorate; she agreed to it, feeling she could help out and still be available for her usual study meeting with Sandor. 

And then there were her Monday and Wednesday classes. Lenora was so glad she had joined the Tyroshi course, she was having a lot of fun with it. The small group had formed a jovial camaraderie, were very encouraging of one another, and Saela made the assignments fun. Lenora admitted to herself that she liked spending the extra time with Sandor too; she smiled, thinking about him.

Mid-week, the attorney, Alyce Graceford had called. She'd heard rumblings that there could be definitive news anytime within the next few weeks; Lenora should prepare herself for meeting soon. Lenora had thanked her, and tried to will away the sick feeling in her gut. She decided to call her therapist's office, and try to squeeze herself in for an appointment this week. Prepare herself, indeed.

***

Sandor felt that his schedule was currently about as busy as it could get. Work was always brisk, but within the next couple of weeks Sworn Shield would be placing out their latest group of newly-trained security personnel. Plus, they'd submitted for the trade show in White Harbour, and there were a lot of logistics to sort out for that. Sandor was meeting with his department heads daily, and receiving regular reports, making sure that all was running smoothly. He had been relying heavily on Pod, and was pleased to see that his faith in the young man's capabilities was not at all misplaced.

As for the Tyroshi class, Sandor felt his confidence steadily increasing. He no longer felt self-conscious amongst the small group, and he was even grateful for Saela's attentiveness towards him. The extra study times with Lenora were helping too, and besides that, she was pleasant company. He enjoyed making her laugh.

In the evenings, Sandor tried to leave his work back at the office, for the most part. He would bring Stranger to the dog park, or the two of them would jog the walkways near their condo complex. Back at home, Sandor would cook himself a simple meal and spend some time studying, then unwind by playing his guitar. Sandor loved learning and playing all kinds of music on his guitar; his favourite was rock, especially bluesy-rock, as reflected by the many rock band t-shirts in his wardrobe.

On Friday night before going to bed, he double checked all of his class notes, and saved his progress on the project work he'd done on his laptop. He was going to be meeting with Lenora the next morning. He was really making an effort to pull his own weight for their tandem assignment. He didn't want to let her down. And anyway, it was in Sandor's nature to work hard at whatever task was put before him; it was a matter of pride.

***

Lenora checked the time on her phone and cursed under her breath. It was nearly 10am on Saturday. She and Sandor were supposed to be meeting in the library, but now she was going to be late; she'd better text him, she thought.

Sandor beat her to it. Her phone buzzed twice.

S: Got here a bit early. 

S: Just saw 2 blokes running down the hall with a swordfish on a gurney. ??WTF?? Are they stealing it?

Lenora snorted out loud.

L: LOL It must be for Gala

S: Who is gala and what does she want with a fucking swordfish

L: LMAO! Sandor! Gala=big fancy banquet

S: I knew that

L: (laughing face)😆 You kill me Sandor 

L: Speaking of gala, was about to text you, I got roped into decorating, still up in Visenya Auditorium (exasperated face)😣 Sorry!! Come up here?

S: K, on my way

Sandor walked into the auditorium that was being transformed into a banquet hall for the Stokeworth Patron of the Arts gala. About twenty people were bustling in all directions. A gargantuan basket full of tall, round-headed, bright-yellow-petalled flowers came teetering towards him; he saw Lenora's strained face peeking out from between the thick flower stalks. Then she saw Sandor too and stopped in her tracks, smiling. 

"Hello, Sunflower," Sandor said. "Give me that!" And he grasped the bottom of the huge flower arrangement. It had dwarfed Lenora, but Sandor carried it effortlessly. "Where is this going?"

"Over there, next to the lectern," Lenora pointed. "You came at just the right time, there's another like this one for the other side!" She laughed.

"Putting me to work, are you?" He growled playfully. "Work makes me hungry."

"Help me finish up here, and I'll feed you! We'll go down to the Eel Alley Inn. Best nachos in town! They're usually not crazy busy for lunch, so we can do our work there too."

After placing a last few decorations, Lenora took her leave and grabbed her book bag. Sandor had ridden his motorcycle to campus. The Inn was several blocks down the hill, so rather than walk down now and all the way back up later to fetch his bike, he suggested they ride to lunch. "Don't worry, I always carry an extra 'skid lid'," he reassured Lenora.

Lenora wasn't worried. Her father had owned a couple of bikes, and she'd loved going for rides as a young girl, perched on the back, wind in her face, holding tight to her daddy's waist. True to his word, Sandor reached into a saddle bag and produced the spare bucket. 

"Vulcan! Is it a custom?" Lenora asked, admiring the cruiser. 

"Aye, 900. You know motorcycles?" Sandor was surprised, and impressed. "Built this one over at the warehouse. Took me a couple of years to get all the parts together." He climbed onto the seat and waited for Lenora to swing her leg over behind him. "No back-rest on the pillion, mind, but it's just a short ride anyway. Hold on." He grinned when she let out a 'whoop' as they took off down the hill.

***

They picked out a quiet back corner booth inside the cozy pub. The style and decor of the Eel Alley Inn paid homage to the ancient history of Westeros and King's Landing in particular, with framed etchings and tapestries depicting knights and nobility filling the walls, and lots of dark wood and richly coloured leather and velvet upholstery. Lenora came here sometimes with friends from work. She enjoyed the atmosphere and loved the old tapestries; one of her favourites showed a large knight with a snarling hound helm, swinging a longsword from the back of a gigantic rearing black stallion. She couldn't explain why, but every time she looked at the image of that knight, it made her feel a surge of invincibility.

Lenora had promised Sandor a meal after the help with decorating, so she got the attention of a server and ordered the nachos she had raved about earlier, some chicken wings, and a couple of mugs of ale. While they awaited the food, they both pulled out their class notes and their tablets, and tackled some of their project. Lenora was impressed with Sandor's keenness to improve his Tyroshi, and indeed he was beginning to catch up in fluency. Lenora did wonder to herself how he had managed to qualify for their level, but she didn't question him on it. He clearly intended to put the work in, and that was what mattered, she thought.

The food arrived, and the two of them put away their work for the time being to refuel. They ate mainly in silence; Sandor appeared to be enjoying the nachos. After some time, Lenora had eaten her fill and she sat back in her bench, regarding Sandor intently. He stopped eating too, and asked, "Something on your mind, Glover?"

Lenora hesitated slightly before speaking. She decided to just be direct.

"I'm not wanting to be rude, or intrusive; but I have been curious about how you got your burn scar," she stated.

His grey eyes turned to steel. "What burn scar? This one?" Sandor said sarcastically, pointing at his face. Lenora just kept her gaze steady. "It was fire," he said, offering no further details.

"Alright, fair enough. There's no rule that says you have to tell anyone your life story. At least that's what my therapist says!" Lenora said lightly, not bothered by Sandor's shortness.

"Ah, your therapist!" Sandor jumped right on that. He waved his hand at her. "Your life's such a big clusterfuck, is it, that you need therapy to help sort it all out?"

Lenora smiled patiently. "Don't be so quick to judge! You never know what's going on beneath the surface. And besides, even if your life isn't a 'clusterfuck', a therapist can be of great value generally; an objective listener, a teacher of strategies for coping with everyday stresses, and so on. Maybe you should try it out." She calmly took a sip of her ale.

"Well aren't you Little Miss Helpful," Sandor growled, but he had relaxed again. Lenora chuckled. Sandor was way more bark than bite. 

CHAPTER 8, PART II

The classmates spent another hour or so on their school work before calling it a morning. Sandor wanted to take Stranger for a good long run at the park, and Lenora had some chores to do, so they both packed up their things and made ready to part ways. Lenora and Sandor had each tried to take care of the bill, but after some argument, Sandor grudgingly agreed to split it.

At the last moment, as they walked out of the pub doors, Sandor asked, "Want a lift home?"

Lenora had seemed to consider, but ultimately declined. It wasn't a long walk to her flat from there, she'd said, and it was a nice day anyway.

Sandor figured she probably didn't want him to know where she lived. His feelings weren't hurt by that though; in fact, he thought she was being prudent. They'd wished each other a good weekend and said "see you Monday".

As he wove his motorcycle through the downtown streets, making his way to the freeway, Sandor thought back on his interaction with Lenora at the pub. He was rarely asked about his scars, except by the occasional curious child. He always told them he'd been burned by dragonfire, as their embarrassed parents muttered apologies and dragged their children away. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at Lenora; she hadn't meant any harm by asking him the question. But the answer was so disturbing and horrible, and to him, private. She seemed to understand that though...how was she always so unflappable around him, anyway? He now felt badly about mocking her for seeing a therapist too...Lenora was young, beautiful, came from what sounded like a happy background; he just couldn't imagine why someone like her would feel the need to see a therapist. But he supposed she had been right, that you couldn't judge without knowing all the facts. She didn't judge him...instead, in her gentle but direct way, she had suggested he might also benefit from talking to someone…

Little did she know, because he'd failed to mention, that he did in fact see a therapist. Had done for years now. It had been a later add-on stipulation of Tyrion's, in order for Sandor to stay in business with him. 

Sandor's military schooling and security training had taught him discipline, good work ethic and determination, but hadn't taught him much about handling his emotions or dealing with the trauma in his past. Through most of his late teens and early twenties, whenever things got stressful or overwhelming, his remedy was to go on a weekend bender and punch a few things. Or people. It didn't happen frequently, and never lasted more than a day or two, but he'd often be surprised by the amount of damage he could do in a short period of time. That two week drunken stupor he'd gone into upon quitting Lannister Corp., after Tyrion's ousting, had been his longest ever. After that, he'd vowed never to drink or rage like that again. Of course, never say never…

What with starting a new business and becoming a university student at the same time, life got stressful and overwhelming in a hurry. And Sandor got unruly. Tyrion had nipped it in the bud early, to his credit. He'd given Sandor the ultimatum: do a thirty-day rehab program, or their partnership was over. Sandor had balked at first, but soon saw reason. He was old enough by that time to realize that if he couldn't solve something on his own, it wasn't weakness to seek help. Besides, he had really wanted to make a go of Sworn Shield, prove that he could have some kind of a successful life despite the sorrow and pain of the past. And to prove that he was nothing like his shit of an older brother.

So he had done the program on an outpatient basis, and upon completion had been referred to Samwell Tarly, whom he'd gone on to see biweekly for the next several years. Sandor still saw Tarly on occasion, but more like every few months. Tarly was a good man, he had helped Sandor a lot. He couldn't claim to be a perfectly happy and well-adjusted individual by any means, but he'd certainly come a long, long way from where he'd been in life before. No more rages or benders. His healthy hobbies, his canine companion, his colleagues and friends, all helped him to cope. He was grateful for the direction life had taken up to this point. 

He did get lonely sometimes, though. Long ago, before he'd been scarred, he'd assumed that when children grew up, they all got married and had families of their own, and so he had believed he would do the same one day. But then everything had changed, and those dreams had been burned away. In his adult life, he'd had brief trysts with women of various types, but never any serious relationships. He didn't want to risk rejection so he never let himself get attached. Since hashing things out in his sessions with Tarly though, he now knew this was self-defeating. Maybe, just maybe, he could start to let himself believe that there was someone out there for him, if he was open to it. Someone who would accept him as he was. Someone to whom he could devote his heart. Sandor was a loyal hound; if there was a woman in this world who could love him, he would be hers for life. 

***

Lenora took her time walking home from the Eel. It was a beautiful, sunny day, warm, but there was a pleasant breeze coming off Blackwater Bay for once, and it felt great to be outside. Lenora did sometimes walk all the way to the university and back home; she and Camille shared a car, and took turns using it. At a brisk pace, she could make the walk in just under thirty minutes.

As she idly peered into the the windows of the many downtown shops and restaurants, she thought about Sandor, and how defensive he'd become when she'd asked about his scar. She hadn't seen him behave that way since the first week she'd met him. Of course, she had known that the subject of his scar might be a risky one to broach. He'd never spoken of it openly; he didn't answer questions about it openly either, it seemed. She understood the desire for privacy though.

Sandor had scoffed at her when she'd mentioned her therapist, not believing that she had any serious problems in life. She hadn't been offended though, seeing a therapist was nothing to be ashamed of. Therapy had played a major part in saving her life, as far as she was concerned, and there was no way she would be where she was today, without it.

Lenora had been through an ordeal that she'd barely survived. Her family thought it was divine intervention which prevented her from coming home to Deepwood in a casket; she'd spent a long time in hospital, enduring several surgeries and a very painful physical recovery. But even after she'd been cleared to leave the hospital, her mind had not healed. She had been almost broken. The arduous police investigation had taken its toll as well, with the seemingly endless interviews and recounting of events. Terrified of every sound, every shadow, unable to sleep or eat properly, she'd begged her parents to bring her home with them. They'd happily obliged, not wanting to let their beloved daughter out of their sight. They'd hoped being with family, and the homey surroundings, would help to lift Lenora out of the dreadful darkness that consumed her during that time.

But her family soon realized that they were not equipped to help Lenora emotionally, not in a progressive way. They had already become well acquainted with Alyce Graceford through the investigation, and so they contacted her for advice about how best to help their daughter. Alyce had quickly set them up with a therapist who specialized in trauma, who could meet with Lenora via video link to start with.

With months of intensive therapy, the constant love and support of her family, and frequent visits from Camille, Lenora did begin to make progress. She went out more often, and started helping out with the family business again. She was still afraid to be alone, and suffered from nightmares. But finally there came a peaceful night, and Lenora woke up with an incredible feeling of optimism. She knew that to be her true nature; she knew that although she'd physically survived something horrible, her spirit had slowly been dying. It was a turning point. Lenora wanted to live again, really live. She worked so hard on herself from that point on, even through her many setbacks. With every two steps backward, she pushed forward three more. 

Almost a full year later, the trial was set to begin. Lenora needed to return to King's Landing. Going back there was the hardest thing to push through yet. But she moved back into the flat with Camille, and her sister Marla came with her. Lenora soon found out that moving back to the city was nothing compared to experiencing the trial. It had been a nightmare all over again, one that dragged on longer than necessary because of the antics of the defense, but eventually, mercifully, it had concluded.

After that, Lenora had felt like she'd been hit by a truck, she was so exhausted. She returned to Deepwood for another few weeks; then she got restless. After many, many conversations with her support system, Lenora decided to finish her degree. Camille had been ecstatic. Lenora moved back, one more time, to the flat in King's Landing, enrolled in her courses, worked part time at the university, and completed her goals; she'd then moved quite seamlessly into her full time employment, gradually rebuilding her life.

Now there was only one loose thread from her past ordeal. The court system was less than efficient, and cases often dragged on for months and even years. Although the trial Lenora had been involved with had ended, there hadn't been a sentencing yet. Lenora had done her best to live her life despite the unfinished business, but of course, all she wanted was for the whole thing to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two make a good team in school, would it be too much to hope that they'd be great life partners as well? Fingers crossed!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor shakes off a bad dream.  
> Lenora visits Sworn Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * CONTENT WARNING *  
> This chapter starts with a nightmare: disturbing themes of violence/death/torture. It's all in the first few paragraphs and all in italics, if you would like to skip over it.  
> For future reference, all dreams in the story will be in italics, but not all will be nightmares :)
> 
> P.S. I had a bit of a mishap with the posting of CHAPTER 8, things ended up in the wrong order, but it's all sorted now! Sorry about any confusion that may have occurred!

CHAPTER 9

_ Sandor was sitting in his office, scrolling through an endless list of emails. He rubbed his eyes, stretched his back and looked out the office window. The sky outside looked hazy, almost smoky. He stood up from his seat and wandered down to the first floor, out the warehouse doors and across the parking lot to the field out back.  _

_ The landscape changed: rocky outcroppings dotting the field, shelterbelts farther out...he turned in a circle and saw the house, the barn, the sheds and the harvester...he felt nausea rising in his belly, but his legs carried him along, further out into the field toward the old watering hole.  _

_ I don't want to go there, he was thinking, but he couldn't make his legs stop. The sky was now an oppressive reddish brown and the air smelled of iron. He kept walking and walking, until his muscles were aching. He felt like he weighed a ton.  _

_ Finally, there was the familiar dip in the field, bordered by the semi-circle of low shrubs, rocks and boulders. He looked, despite knowing what he would see. The bare feet first, and as he approached, more of the lifeless body lying stomach down in the mud. Her face was in the water, a large rock pressed up against her head.  _

_ The screaming started, close behind him. "Agata!! Agata!! No, no, no!!" _

_ No. No. No. _

_ The odor changed to smoke and burning hair and flesh, and he couldn't move, he was being held down… _

_ NO! NO! NO! _

_ Panic, fear and rage all surged through him...the sheer agony...everything was on fire...he screamed... _

Sandor sat up in a cold sweat. Stranger was whining at his master's bedside. "It's alright Stranger," Sandor said, reaching out and placing a shaking hand on his dog's huge head. Sandor got out of bed. It was morning anyway, he'd take Stranger out for a run. That would be the best way to shake off a bad dream. Haven't had that one in a while, he thought.

Sandor had suffered from nightmares most of his life, but their frequency had waned in recent years. He chalked that up to maintaining a healthy lifestyle, and keeping himself busy with meaningful pursuits. Not to mention staying completely clear of his brother Gregor. That wasn't very hard to do; the brothers did not move in the same circles. In childhood, Sandor had been plagued by Gregor's bullying, but that all changed when Sandor got into his teen years and entered military school. By that time Gregor was a young adult, involved in his own questionable exploits; half the time, he was in jail, and didn't even come into contact with family. Also, Sandor had grown and filled out. Bullying him had lost its appeal.

Sandor thought back to the last time he had encountered his brother; it was years ago now, shortly after Tyrion had mentioned Tywin's illegal operations. He'd just finished his shift and was walking to the car park, when Gregor had rolled up in a brand new Lincoln Navigator. He'd stepped out of the car and lifted his Cartier aviators off his face. 

"Jealous, brother?" he smirked. "Maybe you're sucking the wrong Lannister cock...or cunt."

Shortly after that, Gregor had been jailed on extortion charges, but that was all quickly and quietly dealt with. The Lannisters took care of their most useful mindless minions, apparently.

Since then there had been zero contact between the brothers, and that was exactly the way Sandor wanted it. He didn't know what Gregor was up to, nor did he care, as long as it had nothing to do with him. As for the Lannisters, Sandor knew that there had been a few attempts on their part to undermine Sworn Shield, especially when the company started to see success. But Tyrion and Beric were not without resources, and had legally blocked all such attempts. Besides, Lannister Corp had its own problems to deal with; they'd decided that messing with Tyrion wasn't worth the trouble.

Sandor wanted nothing more than to forget that Gregor even existed. But even after all these years, and all the distance between them, Gregor still infected Sandor's psyche via his nightmares.

***

Despite his restless nights over the weekend, Sandor's week got off to a reasonably good start. Plans for the upcoming White Harbour Trade Show were coming together. All department heads were busy putting together their demo and info packages for the show, administrative staff were working on the travel and hotel arrangements, and even the dogs in the training program seemed extra keen. Sandor was overseeing everything, with Pod's help. It was quite an undertaking. Beric and Tyrion helped when they could, but they were in and out of town on other meetings, maintaining and securing contracts, and busy with the general running of the business.

Sandor liked being busy, as it gave him a sense of purpose and satisfaction. He enjoyed the challenge of problem solving. He was good at it. And he valued the skills and knowledge of the people around him, contributing to a job well done.

That was how he was tackling the Tyroshi class. As grumpy as he was in the beginning about doing the class at all, he soon came to see it as another challenge. He did his part by taking it seriously and putting in the work and practice, and he took advantage of the "team" he had access to: Saela and his classmates, especially Lenora. As a result, his language skills had rapidly improved. Even Sandor could say he was happy with his progress. 

On Monday afternoon, Saela was so pleased with Sandor's participation that she actually gave him a hug at the end of class! Sandor's arms had hung limply at his sides, but he'd given his happy instructor a sheepish grin. Sandor was not used to getting hugs, but he didn't dislike them, he found.

Sandor had been so surprised by Saela's display of affection, that he nearly forgot that he'd wanted to talk to Lenora about the trade show. It was during a weekend, so he would have to miss one of their Saturday meetings. He caught up to Lenora in the corridor outside the library, and let her know what was going on. They agreed to put in some extra time during their next few meetings to make up for the Saturday they would miss.

***

On Friday afternoon, a text came through from Sandor.

S: Got work to do tmrw, meet at warehouse instead? Same time. Easier for me to steal a couple hours that way 

S: P.S. I checked, some of crew will be around here then. Won't just be creepy Clegane skulking about (sticking tongue out face)😛

L: LOL that's fine!

L: P.S. you're not the least bit creepy

L: But I do appreciate your concern for my comfort (smiley face)😊 Must be a security man thing?

S: Ha. Always on duty (shield, thumbs up).🛡👍 Thanks. 800 Street of Steel. Buzz in at the front.

L: See you then!

***

Lenora parked her red Civic hatchback in front of Sworn Shield's headquarters, grabbed her book bag and located the intercom at the front doors to announce her arrival. She pressed the button.

"Welcome to Sworn Shield, who are you here for?" asked a chipper male voice. Not Sandor, definitely.

"Good morning! Lenora Glover to meet with Sandor Clegane."

"Come on in!" The door buzzed and swung open automatically, and Lenora entered the big building. 

She walked through a large reception area that was unmanned on the weekend. Aside from some large potted plants and artwork on the massive white walls near the desk, the decor was minimalist in nature. To the far right was a stainless steel staircase leading up to the second level offices; Sandor was striding down it to meet her at the bottom.

"Hi," they both said at the same time.

"Are you sure you've got time for this today? You must be busy if you're here on a Saturday?" Lenora asked.

"Aye it's alright, with a couple of big things coming up, just wanted to work out a few details; pre-emptive troubleshooting and whatnot. Don't want to slack on OUR project though, either."

"Well I certainly can't complain about your commitment as a study partner!" Lenora smiled. "Where can we work?"

"We can go up to my office. Fancy a quick tour first?" Sandor suggested.

Lenora assented and Sandor led the way deeper into the warehouse. They passed a set of rooms, which Sandor explained were classrooms for trainee security personnel. They continued farther on to come upon a fully equipped gym, currently in use by several fit-looking individuals. Sandor reached some controls on the wall and turned down the volume of the music in the gym. 

A tall, wiry man in a black tank shirt and shorts turned around. "Oi, boss, who's this come for a visit?" He smiled roguishly and grabbed a towel to wipe his sweaty face, and approached Lenora with a swagger in his step.

"Bronn," Sandor scowled slightly, "Lenora Glover, classmate from uni."

"Ah, the lovely Miss Lenora Glover, it's an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance. Bronn Blackwater, Recruitment Manager, at your service," he winked and grinned.

Lenora couldn't help but smile at this obvious player. "How do you do," she replied politely. The other two people working out had approached by now; one was a man of average height, clean-shaven with model good looks, the other was an exceptionally tall blonde woman, almost of a height with Sandor, and powerfully muscled. She looked like one impressive lady. Sandor made the introductions.

"Garlan Tyrell, heads our sales and marketing, and Brienne Tarth, Co-ordinator and Lead Instructor for our security personnel trainees program."

There were greetings and handshakes and a bit of polite small talk before Sandor and Lenora moved along. He showed her the kennels and training yard out back that served the Security Canine Training Program, and then the empty cafeteria. On the way up the stairs to the offices, Sandor explained that there were normally recruits training on Saturdays, but the latest group had completed the course and a new group would be starting in a couple of weeks. The other executives were not in the offices today: Tyrion Lannister (CEO) and Beric Dondarrion (CFO) were in Lannisport and due back late in the evening.

As they turned into Sandor's workspace, they nearly collided with a rosy-cheeked young man. 

"Oh, my apologies s-Sandor, Miss!" he stuttered. "You must be Miss Glover? Welcome! Uh my name is Pod! P-Podrick. Payne!" Pod rattled out shyly, but cheerfully. He nearly dropped the files under his arm as he moved to shake Lenora's hand.

"Hi Podrick, was it you on the intercom earlier?" Lenora gave Pod a genuine smile. What a sweetheart, she thought.

"Aye, that was me! Well I'll get out of your way...oh, I found some fruit and cheese downstairs, and I've left it on the desk, in case you both get a bit peckish!" And with that, Pod trotted off.

Sandor and Lenora both looked at the desk top; there, on a large wooden tray, was an elaborate arrangement of cut fruits, cheeses, bread, crackers and pickles, not to mention an assortment of canned beverages and bottled water in an ice bucket on the floor.

"What does Pod do here, exactly?" Lenora asked.

"He's my assistant," Sandor replied, wide eyed.

"I think you need to give him a raise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, before anyone starts to worry (or, starts getting excited, perhaps?), there will not be any connection between Gregor and Lenora! I toyed with the idea initially, but decided against it. I didn't want quite that much angst and horror for this mellow, modern version of Sandor to deal with!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora comes to Sandor's rescue again, and meets his best friend.

CHAPTER 10

Sandor's phone buzzed. He ignored it. It buzzed again, and he ignored it again. Buzz number three. He rolled his eyes, "Sorry, might be work." Lenora just nodded and continued with the translations. The pub was fairly quiet at this time of day, so tucked away in their back corner booth they were making good progress on their assignment. The best nachos in town fuelled them, as well as a good dark ale.

"Fuck me sideways!" Sandor growled, startling Lenora out of her writing. 

"What is it??" she asked.

"My fucking work trip this weekend, the trade show, somehow I fucking forgot that my usual dog sitters are also traveling; I need to get my dog sorted at short fucking notice. Fuck. FUCK!" he snarled at his poor phone. He shook it in the air. "Bronn, asking if I've got Stranger looked after, and I fucking don't. FUCK," he barked again. His head had been so full of planning for the trade show; he couldn't believe he'd neglected planning for his dog. 

"I can do it!" Lenora exclaimed cheerfully.

Sandor frowned and cocked his head to the side. "You??"

Lenora almost giggled at his dog-like expression. "I'd be happy to! I'm great with dogs, my family always had dogs when I was growing up. I can even stay with him, if you're okay with that; Camille's in town all weekend, so I wouldn't have to worry about the cat."

Sandor looked doubtful. "I dunno...He's a big fucker. You're little. He might eat you."

Lenora waved him off. "Don't be silly! It's all in the attitude. Calm, assertive energy, like The Dog Whisperer."

Sandor snorted, "Right, the Dog Whisperer...well I am in a bit of a bind, so if you're serious, maybe you should meet him first before agreeing to bunk with him for 48 hours." He tried to imagine the willowy-figured woman in front of him wrangling the barrel sized bundle of muscle and slobber that was his canine companion.   
"Rhaenys' Hill dog park in the Old Gate district...meet me there tomorrow after work, so I can watch you eat your words, 'Dog Whisperer'," he smirked.

"Great!" Lenora chirped back. "I'll be there! Now let's get some work done."

***

Late the following afternoon, Sandor kept one eye on Stranger and the other on the parking zone until he spotted Lenora floating through the gate and into the open field of the dog park. She was dressed casually in dark leggings and a soft blue belted tunic, her long chestnut hair pulled back in a simple ponytail, showing off her glowing, smiling face. She always looked so effortless and approachable, Sandor mused. Unlike himself: big and brutish looking, usually dressed head to toe in black, or charcoal, or dark grey; usually scowling, or brooding. Not so approachable. Especially with Stranger at his side. Yet here strolled this lovely vision of a lady straight towards him, no hesitation in her step. She waved and he heard her call out a greeting, snapping him out of his little reverie. He waved back, whistled to Stranger, and prepared to snap on the leash to contain his beast.

Lenora strode up, relaxed, arms at her sides but palms out to face the dog.   
"Hello Stranger!" she called; the huge canine padded up close, sniffed, and promptly dropped to the grass, rolling onto his back and exposing his broad, soft belly. Sandor hadn't even gotten the leash on him. 

Sandor was dumbstruck. Why was his so-called best friend embarrassing him like this?! Betrayal!! 

"Who's a Very Good Boy?" Lenora cooed. She was down on the grass, massaging Stranger's doggy armpits. 

"Have you got mince mutton in your blouse?" Sandor huffed in disbelief. "What the actual fuck?" He shot the pooch his most ferocious scowl.   
Stranger looked back at Sandor apologetically and thwapped his tail against the ground, but made no move to get up. The animal was putty in Lenora's hands. Sandor had the fleeting thought that he'd likely behave much the same way, were he in Stranger's shoes - or paws, as it were. He quickly shoved that thought aside. As if he'd ever find himself on his back, panting, gazing helplessly up at Lenora as she traced circles over his bare chest with her long, delicate fingers...oh stop it, for fucksake!! 

He cleared his throat. "Aye, well, we should probably see how you handle him on a walk. I've got his leash here…," his voice trailed off and he watched, dismayed, as the wee bonny lass continued to tame the vicious beast. Is she some kind of sorceress??

"Leash?! We don't need a silly leash, do we Stranger? No, that's rubbish! Rubbish, I tell you! Because you're a Very Good Boy, aren't you Stranger? Yes you are, yes you are!" Lenora gushed as Stranger gently licked at her face. Sandor was absolutely mortified.

The sorceress calmly rose from the ground and commanded, "Up Stranger! Heel!" Stranger flipped over and did as he was bid, and the two of them marched off side by side. Sandor stood gaping after them, frozen to the spot. Lenora turned around and called, "Lets go, then!", so Sandor snapped out of his stupor and like a Very Good Boy, obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, now we know who's REALLY in charge ;P
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora dog sits; Sandor and Lenora have a slight misunderstanding.

CHAPTER 11

As they approached Sandor's townhouse condo with the blazing sunset behind them, Lenora allowed Stranger to trot up the short staircase ahead of her. He waited patiently as she climbed the steps after him, key in hand, and opened up the door. It was a beautiful, warm Southern Saturday, not a cloud in the sky all day. Sandor had left before dawn to meet his team at the airport, for the flight to White Harbour to take part in the weekend-long trade show there. They'd agreed that Lenora would turn up to his condo around 6 am, which was when Stranger routinely had his first short walk and "business break". She was still rather amazed at herself for volunteering as dog sitter for someone whom she'd met as a random classmate in her Tyroshi Language class just a couple of months ago. But surely they were more like friends by now, weren't they? New friends? Even so, she'd surprised herself the other day when she had blurted out, without so much as a second thought, her offer to look after Sandor's dog for the weekend. Then, the next day, had driven alone to an unfamiliar part of town to meet the dog. And afterwards, to take the cake, she had broken her own rule about not being alone with a man in a non-public place. The two of them had driven, separately, back to Sandor's condo so that he could show her everything she needed to know and do in order to stay with Stranger. He'd given her a spare key and the alarm code, and promised to leave a list of instructions and emergency numbers in the kitchen as a reminder for her. Then he had walked her back to her car and that was that.

When she had gotten back home and told Camille about her unusual weekend plans, her friend had been concerned at first. "Do you want me to sleep over there with you?" She had asked. "Then go back home in the morning to feed Moira…" But Lenora had reassured Camille that everything would be alright; she wouldn't be alone, after all. She would have a big Rottie for company, and for protection to boot. Besides, she'd thought to herself, this was a good confidence builder. Stepping out of her comfort zone, asserting some more independence, a reminder to herself that she was a normal, capable woman.

Now it was Saturday evening, and she was about to settle in for a quiet night with her weekend companion. As planned she had arrived early that morning to attend to Stranger's routine; then she had spent a couple of hours on her laptop, reading, working and answering some correspondence. Right before lunchtime she and Stranger had gone out for another stroll, then upon returning to the condo Lenora had inspected the food situation. Sandor had told her to help herself to anything she wanted, and indeed the fridge was well stocked. But she was in the mood to do some baking this weekend, and Sandor's pantry definitely did not contain what she needed. So, after a leisurely ham and cheese sandwich (which she may or may not have shared with the dog), Lenora sent Stranger to his bed while she headed out to the supermarket a few blocks away. By the time she returned and put away her purchases, she decided it was time to head to the park for some exercise. The two of them had spent a solid two hours running, fetching, walking, sniffing at bushes and rolling in the grass, and Lenora was quite sure Stranger was properly tuckered out. She put out his food and fresh water, and for her own supper she fried up a small flank steak and two eggs with Swiss chard on the side. 

Lenora hadn't checked in with Sandor since early morning, so after washing up she figured it would be a good time to let him know how things were going. She wandered over to where Stranger was lounging on his enormous doggy bed. 

"What do you think, should we FaceTime your master? Eh, boy?" Stranger rolled onto his back and Lenora plopped herself down on his bed to lie next to him. She tapped Sandor's avatar on the video chat function on her phone and held it up high. 

They heard Sandor's gravelly "Hello" as his face popped onto the phone screen. Stranger's ears perked up at the sound of his master's voice.

"Hello!" replied Lenora. "There, Stranger, look, say hello!" Stranger howled out a high-pitched 'ha-roo-rooo', sneezed, and wiggled as Lenora scratched his tummy. 

"Did you break my dog?? What in the seven hells is going on over there?" Sandor growled.

"Everything is fine Sandor, we ran ourselves ragged at the park today, didn't we boo boo?" The dog snuffed in reply. "I'm going to give his coat a good brushing out later. He's such a big bubbah. It's like he's starved for affection, Sandor. He always wants a rub and a cuddle!" Lenora sat up, and Stranger sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hm, well who doesn't?" Sandor mumbled.

"Haha, Sandor, but seriously, he is SUCH a good boy, he listens so well, eats and poops like a champ, and he's such good company. I think I might be in love with him," Lenora gushed.

Sandor gave a snort. "I'm starting to wonder if I'll even be welcome back in my own home," he sulked, not too convincingly.

"Don't be ridiculous. Sometimes I catch him staring at the door, like he's expecting you to walk through at any moment. Poor sweetheart, he misses his Pops! Anyway, how's the trade show? What do you think of White Harbour?"

"Ah, trade show...mass of greasy, obnoxious, tight-collared know-it-all pricks with pamphlets. Haven't seen much of the city beyond the airport, just spent the morning setting up and the afternoon suffocating in the sweaty crowd...the guys went out for a bit of a pub crawl tonight, but me and Brienne begged off. Had it up to my eyeballs with noise and people for one day." 

"Oh!" Lenora exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to interrupt anything, I didn't realize you'd be having a quiet evening with Brienne!" She flushed red; is he WITH Brienne? So what if he is? What difference does it make? I don't know him THAT well, so how should I have known if he was dating anyone? It's really none of my business anyway! Why am I blushing??

"WHAT?" Sandor barked. "NO! I just meant, Brienne also decided not to go out. We are not 'spending the evening together'. Bloody hells, NO," he emphasized; he looked a bit like a cornered bear for a moment.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lenora repeated. Internally, she chuckled a little at his vehemence. Relief washed over her, but she refused to think about why. "Okay, well, I'll let you go and get some rest. Good luck tomorrow, yeah?" She wanted to erase that last awkward bit of their conversation.

"Aye, alright, thanks...I'll text you tomorrow with my ETA." He rubbed his beard sleepily. "Don't spoil my dog."

"It's not SPOILING Sandor, it's CARING. He's so perfect, how can I not give him my complete and utter devotion?" She smiled dreamily. "Okay. Saying goodnight now."

"Night. By the way, Len…"

"Yeah?"

"Just checking...Exactly how good does a boy have to be, to earn a belly rub?" The scarred corner of his mouth was twitching. The last thing he saw before his phone screen went black was her middle finger.

***

Well that was different...he'd never had a video chat with a girl go quite like THAT before...correction, he'd never had a video chat with a girl, ever, period. Unless it was for business, and then it was always in a conference call. What the fuck was that weirdness about Brienne? Somehow, Lenora had mistakenly gotten the impression that he and Brienne were together, and she'd looked so flustered about it. She had turned such a pretty shade of pink...well he'd set that situation straight in a hurry! Seven hells! There wasn't anything wrong with Brienne, of course. He just didn't want Lenora getting the wrong idea. Why though? Why did he care what she thought about his personal life? Not that he had much of a personal life, per se, but surely it wasn't anyone's business whether he was dating someone or not. And it wasn't as if Lenora was interested in him in that way, or he in her for that matter. Right? They were barely acquaintances, just classmates. In ONE class together. Okay, friendly classmates...pals? Were they chummy? He sighed. She's just a girl he kind of knows. Woman. Just a very kind, gentle-spirited, smart, funny, pretty woman who is totally amazing with his dog. And has a bit of sass, he smirked, as he thought about how she'd ended the phone call. That's what you get when you flirt out of turn, you big dummy, he thought to himself with a lopsided smile. The smile turned upside down. Had he been flirting?? Oh by the bloody seven…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAS he flirting?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor returns home from White Harbour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains the first minor bit of (one-sided) smut!*  
> Proceed with discretion! ;D

CHAPTER 12

The Sunday of the trade show had gone well enough, he supposed. Lots of business cards and pamphlets had been traded, lots of "talking shop" with other related industries, lots of greasy food...but Sandor was exhausted and ready to go home. Mingling and networking was more Bronn and Garlan's thing. Even Brienne was great with people. Sandor rarely even dealt directly with clients, except on the bigger jobs. But he really thrived as the COO, skilfully managing the internal workings of the company. All the staff really respected him.

All packed up, the team boarded the plane and prepared to head back to King's  Landing. Sandor shot Lenora a quick text to let her know he would be back home around 7pm; she replied that she and Stranger would likely be at the dog park, and to meet them there unless she texted otherwise. 

Upon landing and disembarking, Sandor fetched his jeep from the airport car park and drove to the warehouse to drop off some of the company's displays and equipment, then straight to the dog park. He had missed Stranger, as he always did when he had to be away, which was not all that often. He was surprised and a bit unnerved to find that he was also looking forward to seeing Lenora; she had been stuck in his brain well into the night last night.

It was nearing sunset when he pulled up to the dog park. He spotted his dog and Lenora straight away and wasted no time in striding over to them, calling to Stranger. The giant puppy practically vibrated at the sound of his master's voice, and the two of them crashed together with delighted pats from the man and ecstatic slobbering from the beast; Lenora looked on and laughed.

Sandor had attempted to offer Lenora payment for dog sitting, but she outright refused to accept anything, telling Sandor that it had been like a mini vacation for her. Taking care of Stranger had been an absolute pleasure, and she would gladly do it again if Sandor ever had need. With that, Lenora bid goodbye to her weekend charge and to Sandor, and headed back to her flat. They both had work in the morning, and they'd be seeing each other in class in the afternoon. 

Sandor let Stranger into the jeep and the two of them returned home as well. Sandor still had to unpack and do some laundry. Plus, he was starving; he hadn't eaten dinner yet. He dropped his bag inside his apartment door and flicked on the lights, taking a look around...everything looked exactly as he had left it. Except for a few things on top of the kitchen island. He walked over to inspect. There was a fully loaded homemade pizza, with a note that said "Ready to Bake - 15 min, 230 C. Salad in fridge." And there were two food containers. One box was labeled "Home Baked Doggie Biscuits", and the other, "Filthy Goat's Turds".

***

_ It was high noon on a blazing hot day. He was standing on a beach, wearing his springsuit, but unzipped with the top rolled down. The paddle board was stuck into the sand a few metres away. Odd. The waves here were too high for paddle boarding. The water was getting rougher and the sun was getting hotter. He was so thirsty...but there was nothing to drink. _

_ He stared out at the crashing blue water, even though the glare from the sun hurt his eyes. He had seen something in the distance. He kept his eyes on the ocean. He saw it again, closer now. Something was walking out of the waves. _

_ It was a woman. Wearing a long yellow dress. Lenora. The soaked dress clung to her figure as she emerged from the waves; through the thin fabric, he could see her pointed nipples, and the dark triangle where her legs joined her torso. He felt himself hardening at the sight of her, as she approached him on the sand. The heat was so very intense, he was so very thirsty...he tried to ask her for water, but no sound came when he opened his mouth. "I can't," she said, as if she had heard his thoughts. "I can't, not yet." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her wet body to his. "Sunflower," he murmured. The heat was almost unbearable. He didn't touch her. He just let himself burn. _

Sandor woke up, sweating, hard as a rock, sheets tangled in his legs. He didn't want to think about his dream but this erection was killing him and he needed relief. He took himself in hand, rubbing his cock with the fluid leaking out of it, and began stroking with a steady rhythm. The image of Lenora, wet on the beach, swam before his vision. In his mind, he was sucking on her nipple through the soaked material of her dress. He picked up the pace of his strokes...faster, firmer, more, just a little more...one, two, three, four, five, and he grunted his release to his bedroom ceiling as semen spurted from his grasping hand. He panted heavily.

Fuck. What the fuck?? A nice girl cooks for you, takes care of your dog, and you start having wet dreams about her? Fuck off with that! He thought to himself. You see her at least three times a week, you can't be thinking about her that way, or things are going to get awkward, fast. Seven hells, she's your friend. 

Sandor tried to bury the feelings from the dream as he stepped into the shower. A cold shower. Usually, his dreams were either terribly nightmarish, or terribly mundane. It was rare for Sandor to have erotic dreams; this one hadn't even been particularly sexy, yet he had been so aroused. Maybe download a bit of porn tonight, and get it out of your system, he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang. Just Sandor and "Palmela Handerson". Fun times. O_o 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor eavesdrops.
> 
> Lenora and Sandor complete their project.
> 
> Sandor commisserates with Stranger.

CHAPTER 13

This week would be the final push for finishing the Tyroshi class project, as presentations would begin next Monday. Lenora and Sandor would spend extra time after class on both Monday and Wednesday this week, as well as Saturday. Both were pleased with their progress on the assignment and were very comfortable that they would be prepared for presenting; they were also pleased with Sandor's individual progress, as he was managing to catch up in fluency. In class, Saela randomly drew names for the order of presentation, and Lenora and Sandor would be first. 

On Wednesday at dismissal time, Lenora checked her phone for messages as Sandor secured a table in the library. Two missed calls from Camille, I wonder what's going on, Lenora thought. She dialled Camille. 

"Hey babe," Camille picked up.

"Hey, what's going on? You called twice! Is everything okay?" Lenora asked, concerned.

Camille grunted. "Everything is fine, sorry to worry you...I've been offered a really cool job for Friday, it's out of town so I'd need the car, and they want my answer like YESTERDAY! I told them I needed to secure transportation first. That's why I called, to make sure you wouldn't need the car this Friday!"

"Oh! No problem, take it! I'm going out with Edd, he'll fetch me and bring me home if you're not back by the time I leave," Lenora assured her friend. 

Camille thanked her and they hung up.

Lenora looked at Sandor and apologized. Sandor nodded. "Big plans with 'Edd' Friday night?" he asked, sounding a little sour, Lenora thought.

"Ah, no big deal...just a movie at the Cinematheque, have you been there?" she asked; he shook his head. "They mostly show non-mainstream films, and sometimes have a theme. This month it's 'Worst Movies of All Time', so we're seeing 'Plan 9 from Outer Space'," she chuckled. "Literally no one else is willing to go with Edd, so I took pity on him!"

Sandor snorted. "You're a dutiful girlfriend."

"Ha!" Lenora laughed. "Dutiful girlfriend, that's funny! Wait...EDD'S girlfriend?! Hardly!" She giggled. "If I had romantic intentions with him, I'd be barking up the wrong tree."

Sandor scowled. "Why's that? What the fuck's his problem?"

"No problem at all," Lenora replied, "it's just that women aren't his type!"

Sandor's scowl disappeared. "Oh. Right," he said a little sheepishly.

Lenora looked at Sandor for a moment, thinking…

"I was someone's girlfriend once, years ago," she revealed. "But it didn't work out. Then I tried dating, and that REALLY didn't work out." She stopped there, wondering why she'd even mentioned all that.

Sandor looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Not much for dating, myself," he mumbled.

Lenora's brow creased. "Not finding the time? Your career is very demanding," she guessed.

Sandor curled his lip. "Right, I'm too fucking busy, that's the problem," he said sarcastically. 

"No? What then?" Lenora asked patiently.

"Women aren't exactly beating down my door," he scoffed. "I don't think I'm the type you want to bring home to mum and dad." He gestured toward his face.

Now Lenora started getting annoyed. He's feeling sorry for himself! She thought. "And why is that?" she asked sharply. "Because of your scar? YOU are not your SCAR Sandor, it's just a part of you. If women aren't looking further than that, then maybe you're meeting the wrong types of women!" Lenora was on a roll now. "You're mature, but still young; you're very successful, hard working and reliable; you're genetically perfect…" Sandor's eyebrows nearly flew off his face, and Lenora turned beet red. "...I mean, you cut an impressive figure, and you clearly take care of yourself!" She glanced involuntarily at Sandor's chiseled torso.

Sandor narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Been ogling my pecs, Glover?" He bounced his pectoral muscles up and down.

"Ewww, stop!" She laughed, and swatted at Sandor with a notebook, as he snickered impishly. "ANYWAY, my point is, you have a lot to offer! Maybe you're just not putting yourself out there!" Lenora gave him a stern look. How did we even get into this conversation?? And why can't I just shut up, or change the subject?? She wondered desperately.

"I don't need dating advice. Let's just drop it, shall we?" Sandor rolled his eyes.

Thank the gods, Lenora thought. "Fine," she said. "Let's get working!"

***

The two classmates put the finishing touches on their project on Wednesday evening. On Saturday, they did a few run-throughs, tweaking details here and there; otherwise, they were ready.

On Monday afternoon, Sandor and Lenora arrived at class a few minutes early in order to set up their presentation on the smart board. Once everyone had arrived and settled in, Saela gave the go ahead, and the project presentation began.

They had set things up to take turns: Lenora went first, handing out some printed materials, introducing Sworn Shield Inc, describing its many services, and launching a brief video showing some of the staff, facilities and products (Sandor had gotten the footage while at work). It was like a little TV commercial, in Tyroshi. 

Then it was Sandor's turn, and he proceeded in much the same way. His portion was to describe the Glover business up north. He also provided printed materials and a video. Lenora still had a lot of photos and videos from Deepwood in her phone that they were able to use, but she'd recruited her parents to take a few shots of specific things they wanted to include in the project.

Once the presentation was over, Sandor and Lenora looked at each other and sighed in relief. It couldn't have gone any better, neither of them had stumbled over the Tyroshi vocabulary or grammar, and Saela looked very happy. The partners smiled and fist-bumped as they took their seats, while Saela finished writing up her scoring and comments. Then the next presenters were called up, and Lenora and Sandor relaxed knowing they'd done their best.

***

Sandor sat on his balcony with Stranger late Monday night, mulling over his day. The presentation had gone off without a hitch; all of the hard work had paid off. Not only that, but he actually felt pretty confident in his language skills. It was something he'd been determined to work at, and he studied diligently, but he felt that a lot of his success was thanks to Lenora. If she hadn't convinced him to study with her, he wasn't sure he would have advanced this far. She was very patient with him; not just in studying, but in general. She was a bit of a mother hen: checking his schoolwork, bringing him food, encouraging him...Lenora was nice to be around. 

Sitting there thinking about Lenora, he finally admitted to himself that he liked spending time with her, that he liked HER, period. His mind suddenly flashed back to the dream he'd had about Lenora, and he got a sinking feeling in his gut. Do I like her as more than just a friend? That would be futile, he thought to himself. She as good as said that she wasn't interested in dating, or romantic relationships. Besides, in a few more weeks, our class will be over, and we'll likely never see each other again. That was a sad thought. He'd gotten used to seeing Lenora. I'll just have to get used to NOT seeing her, Sandor thought miserably. Then again…

If we're friends, why can't we just stay friends? He wondered with a glimmer of hope. Just keep in touch, hang out once in a while, even after the class has ended. But do we even have anything in common? He questioned. Without the studying, what would we do, or talk about? He thought back on all the time they'd spent together. Somehow, there had always been a sense of ease between them. Even when they weren't talking about something, they never felt the need to force conversation. What else? They both had pets...back home, she'd enjoyed all kinds of outdoor activities, including paddle boarding, and he liked that too...and they had sort of bonded over food, and seemed to laugh a lot together. 

Sandor let out a long sigh. Maybe it wasn't such a long shot, Lenora continuing to be a presence in his life. He looked down at Stranger. "What do you think, pal? Will Lenora want to keep hanging out with us mutts?" 

"Wuff," replied Stranger decisively. 

"I fucking hope you're right," sighed Sandor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Stranger knows what's up!
> 
> Coming up in the next chapter, a blast from the past! Stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor and Lenora come face to face with a piece of Lenora's past.  
> Lenora realizes that Sandor has her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my new favourite chapter so far:)
> 
> P.S. I woke up this morning to see that there are more than 200 hits on this story! Wow! That's really cool, thank you all for choosing to float down this lazy river with me!  
> And I'm so very grateful for all your comments; that is the nicest motivation to help me with writing and posting daily :)  
> Thank you, everyone!!

CHAPTER 14

Sandor sat in the usual booth at the Eel Alley Inn on Saturday, waiting for Lenora. Their major project had been successfully completed, but there were still several weeks before the completion of the course itself. The two of them had decided to continue meeting regularly, to maintain good study habits and give themselves, or rather give Sandor, a chance at passing with flying colours.

He'd arrived early; there were a few work items he could take care of via his laptop, and so he'd thought to work on those before Lenora arrived. However, he kept being distracted by an obnoxious couple openly groping one another in a booth opposite his. Someone ought to tell those two to get a room, he thought irritably. He was just about to tell them off, when the woman, a busty blonde, got up and appeared to make her way to the ladies room. Finally, a few moments peace, thought Sandor. 

Just then, the pub door opened and Lenora came floating in. She spotted Sandor, smiled, and began making her way to the back of the pub. She was stopped in her tracks by someone calling her name: the horny prick in the other booth!

"Lenora Glover?" the man repeated, and he got out of his seat to approach Lenora. Sandor didn't move; he wanted to feel this out first. If Lenora was uncomfortable, her tell was to increase her personal space. Sandor would watch for that before jumping in, guns blazing.

Lenora looked surprised when she saw the man approaching her, then recognition hit and she greeted him in return.

"Darrol! Wow, it's been such a long time! Fancy meeting you here," she said pleasantly enough...not overly friendly though, Sandor thought.

"Yeah, I know! How wild! You're looking fantastic," Darrol gushed, stepping closer and touching Lenora's arm. Lenora took a step backward and angled herself in order to face Sandor directly, and Sandor didn't hesitate; he sprang up and marched over to stand next to her at once. 

"Hey," Sandor greeted Lenora casually. "Got here early, found us a table back there," he pointed a thumb at their booth, then turned to Darrol and nodded once, cold steel in his eyes.

Lenora beamed a grateful smile at Sandor. "Ah! Sandor Clegane, this is Darrol Dustin. We went to school together, back in Deepwood. Darrol, Sandor is a friend of mine through university."

Darrol was not a short man, but he still had to look up to meet Sandor's eyes. He reached out for a handshake, which Sandor returned...firmly. 

"Now Lenora, we didn't just go to school together," he winked (unwisely). "We actually dated for quite a long time," he told Sandor smugly. So this is the ex boyfriend. Sandor wanted to punch Darrol's too-white teeth. 

Lenora smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes. "Yes, we dated seriously for quite a long time, until Darrol found the TRUE love of his life, and I could hardly stand in their way." Sandor clenched a fist.

Darrol turned red, and gave a quick laugh. "Oh surely that's all water under the bridge, Len? It's been years! We were so young, we didn't really know what we were doing!" Sandor's arm muscles started twitching...

"Of course! Water under the bridge. Are you and Katrina still married?" Lenora asked. Married? Sandor cocked an eyebrow and relaxed his fist. Was that the wife with him in the booth?

Darrol nodded. "Yes, got two rugrats as well, and a third on the way!" He brushed his hand across his forehead to feign the exhaustion of parenting. "We've settled up in Riverrun, very picturesque, Katrina loves it." Riverrun, don't make me puke, thought Sandor. He rolled his eyes.

"How lovely for you," Lenora replied. "So what brings you to King's Landing?"

Darrol blanched slightly. "Ah, just here on business for a few days…" He was interrupted by the reappearance of the blonde, who sidled up next to Darrol and grasped his arm.

"All set, babe?" said the blonde. "Who are your friends?"

Darrol turned absolutely pallid and cleared his throat. "Uh, this is Lenora Glover, an old high school friend of mine," he paused as the women nodded to each other; he turned to Sandor. "And this is Lenora's friend…"

"Clegane," Sandor finished for him. "Sandor Clegane." He saw Lenora's eyes narrow suspiciously at Darrol and the woman, so he next spoke on a hunch. "Nice to meet you, Mrs Dustin," Sandor smiled.

The blonde giggled and squeezed Darrol's arm. "Oh, we're not married! Not yet, anyway," she said affectionately while nuzzling Darrol's ear. Darrol looked alarmingly ill. 

Lenora and Sandor both chuckled, as Lenora said, with conviction, "Well I wish you good luck with that!"

At that, Darrol hastily made excuses to leave. The two of them turned to walk out, but Sandor's giant hand landed on Darrol's shoulder. "Uh, Darrol, by the way," he rasped, falsely apologetic, "your fly's undone."

Sandor wasn't lying. Darrol flushed red as he looked down and adjusted his trouser zipper; then without a word or a backward glace, he scuttled out of the pub with his lady friend.

Sandor and Lenora exchanged a stifled laugh, and settled themselves in their booth. Suddenly, Sandor scowled deeply. "I think I should follow them," he said. 

Lenora's brow creased. "Follow them? What for?"

"Find out where they're staying, what he's driving...slash his tires!"

"Sandor!! Absolutely not! Besides, he's likely cabbing it if he's only here for a few days...or driving a rental. You can't slash rental car tires!!"

"He'd be liable for the damages; that would be satisfying, wouldn't it?" The wheels of revenge were spinning round and round his mind now. "I could snap some photos of the two of them snogging, send them to his wife."

"Ugh, Sandor, he would assume it was us who did it!"

"I don't fucking care! That clammy cunt is a pathological cheater, his wife deserves to know. So does the girlfriend, for that matter!"

"Maybe his wife does know, and is dealing with it in her own way! I don't want you to get in trouble Sandor, or get sued! I wouldn't put it past Darrol to turn everything around on you! Let him ruin his own life, please?"

Sandor sighed and looked his absolute grumpiest. Lenora was taking the fun out of his revenge plot, but he admitted to himself that she was right. As a company executive, vigilantism would probably be frowned upon. He looked Lenora in the eyes.

"That dumbfuck had to have his head way up his arse, to do you wrong...you're well rid of that rash magnet," he growled.

Lenora had to giggle. "I haven't lost any sleep over Darrol Dustin for many years, and I'm not about to start now, trust me!" She smiled wickedly. "That was a nice touch, calling that girl 'Mrs Dustin'," she snickered. "And his fly being undone? Priceless!"

Sandor snarled. "Dirty Darrol," he drawled in his most gravelly Clint Eastwood voice, and Lenora burst out laughing. 

***

When she'd told Sandor that she didn't lose sleep over Darrol, Lenora had been telling the truth. She'd gone through a lot worse than Darrol's cheating. And in the past several years, being in a romantic relationship was way off her radar. Honestly, she wasn't sure whether she'd ever be ready for something like that; for her, it would require absolute trust in another person. She would have to open herself up so completely, and reveal things that frankly, she wasn't sure a man would be able to accept. And even if that man COULD accept it all, it would still mean placing her heart in someone's hands. Lenora had gotten over Darrol, but she still remembered the betrayal.

Lenora actually felt sad for Darrol's wife, Katrina. If she didn't know about Darrol already, she would soon. Darrol was not even being cautious. With two children and another on the way, that situation was sure to be unpleasant.

How strange, running into Darrol at the Eel like that, she thought. One of the last people I'd want an unexpected reunion with...I'm so glad Sandor was there, what a great wing man he turned out to be, she chuckled. How did he know I needed a bit of a rescue? She mused.

Lenora indulged in another giggle, recalling how Sandor had made Darrol squirm and turn fifty shades of nauseous...I really like being around Sandor, he's such a good friend, she thought hazily, and she slowly drifted off to sleep…

_ She found herself trudging down a wide dirt path at the edge of a wood, clad in a long, filthy dress. Strapped across her back was a tatty bed roll and a sack with a stale loaf of bread, a chunk of hard cheese, and a water skin. She felt like she had been shuffling along for days on end; her feet ached with every step, and yet it seemed she was barely making any forward progress. _

_ Vaguely, she wondered where all the people were. Hadn't she been walking with others? What had happened to them? And where was she going? She wasn't even sure of her destination, all she knew was that she needed to get to safety.  _

_ As soon as that thought crossed her mind, a sense of impending danger pressed around her. She started walking faster, getting nowhere. Out of the corner of her left eye, from between the trees, she saw the approach of several shadowy forms moving to intercept her on the path, and she halted.  _

_ The group of grimy looking men formed a circle around her, closing in, coming close enough to touch her. They smelled foul and they flashed their cruel rotten smiles. Nobody talked, but Lenora felt the imminent threat. Don't scream, she thought. Don't give them the satisfaction. _

_ Then, one of the men's heads fell clean off his shoulders… _

_ The body followed the head to the ground with a thud, and standing in the dead man's place was the largest, fiercest person Lenora had ever seen. He stood at least a head taller than the tallest man there, and she mused that two ordinary people could easily fit into his plain dark armor. Atop his broad shoulders sat a helm fashioned into a snarling hound's head; this, combined with the man's sheer size, made for a frightening sight. Lenora wasn't afraid of him. In fact, she thought he looked familiar. _

_ The men surrounding Lenora moved into a defensive position, and one of them shouted, "We found her first, she's ours!" _

_ The Hound snarled loudly and lurched forward with his longsword, and all the men shuffled backward, startled. "Your mother asked me to tell you to go fuck yourself," he grated out, smacking the nearest man on the arse with the flat of his sword. _

_ Lenora almost laughed out loud. He sounds like Sandor, she thought with amusement, as the men all took off into the trees. _

_ She looked back at the Hound. He whistled, and an enormous black stallion appeared at his side. "Hungry?" the Hound asked as he climbed onto his mount. He reached a huge, gauntleted hand down to Lenora. She nodded, grabbed onto his arm, and with almost no effort he hoisted her up into the saddle behind him. She knew she'd never be on her own again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Darrol...not only is he a slimeball, he is an idiot slimeball!
> 
> Next couple of chapters, things will get a bit intense :L
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora gets some "official" closure, and wonders how far she can extend her trust.

CHAPTER 15

The voice message from Alyce Graceford came mid-morning on Monday. Lenora removed herself to the relative privacy of her faculty lounge to return the call. She kept her cool as Alyce told her that the judge had set the date for sentencing for this week Wednesday. After all this time waiting, now it would all happen almost in the blink of an eye.

Lenora immediately called her parents. She knew they would want to be with her on the day, and with such short notice, they would need every moment to arrange the flights and for someone to run things for them for the one or two days they would be in the city.

She next spoke with Shae about taking Wednesday away from the office. Shae was aware of Lenora's situation; she gave Lenora a tight embrace, and told her she could take as many days as she needed.

The final arrangement Lenora needed to make was with Saela, and Sandor. She caught up with Saela as she was entering the library and explained that she would be absent mid-week. And as soon as Lenora sat down next to Sandor, she told him the same.

"Would you mind collecting the notes and homework for me, and maybe meeting up on Thursday after work, if you're free then?" she asked. "My family will be in the city on Wednesday, and I'll be with them," she explained vaguely.

Sandor agreed to her request, but asked, "Everything alright with the family?"

Lenora assured him that all was well; but she had been tense and distracted for the rest of the class time. Sandor had never seen her like that, nor had he ever known her to be evasive before. It was a mystery and he didn't like it. Something was off with her, but he didn't want to pry. 

***

Lenora and her family were not obligated to attend the sentencing; the trial was over and done with, there was nothing more for Lenora to contribute. But to her, it was important to see this thing through to its conclusion. She wanted to be there when the judge read the sentence, and her family wanted to be there to support her.

Getting to the courthouse was a complicated procedure; she and the others had been promised anonymity for all court proceedings in the case, and that meant an intricate system of pick ups and drop offs with different vehicles, as well as disguises. Her family went through the same procedure. No phones or cameras were permitted within the courtroom. Reporters were only allowed pens and notepads.

Lenora's sisters, brothers and parents had all arrived late the night before and stayed at a hotel downtown. Early on the morning of the sentencing, the entire family had joined Lenora and her therapist to prepare. Then they had met with Alyce; then Alyce had met with Lenora and the other complainants alone. By 11 am, everyone was in the courtroom and proceedings were under way. It took just about an hour, and then it was all over. The attorneys stepped out to face the press, and the complainants and their families embraced, congratulated one another, and all made their complicated exits from the courthouse. Lenora spent another half hour with her therapist to debrief, and then the Glovers ordered in lunch to Lenora's flat, Camille joining them.

Lenora's siblings left King's Landing that same evening; the boys had classes to attend, Marla had work, and Palya would relieve the employees who had run things in her, Renata and Gordon's place. But Lenora's parents decided to stay an extra night. They wanted to be close to their daughter a little longer, and make sure she would be okay.

***

Lenora woke up Thursday morning feeling like she hadn't even slept. She texted Shae; she would be taking today off, since her parents were still in town, but assured her she would be back at the office on Friday. In turn, Shae assured Lenora that she needn't rush back. Lenora was grateful for Shae's understanding, but she knew she needed to get back into her routine as soon as possible.

For lunch, Lenora took her parents down to the piers for fresh seafood, different from what they were used to up north. They strolled through the markets for a couple of hours, and enjoyed each other's company. Lenora rarely had the opportunity to spend this kind of time with her parents anymore, and she tried to be in the moment, but for some reason, she kept thinking about Sandor.

She was going to be meeting up with him later today, in order to study and collect her notes. Considering the events of this week, Lenora knew she was out of sorts, and she knew Sandor would know it too. The question was, did she want to explain to him anything of what was going on? She knew it wasn't necessary; it had nothing to do with him. As long as she did her best to focus on their studying, she really didn't owe him any explanation. But something inside her made her want to confide in him. Something told her that he might understand a bit of what she had gone through. She still didn't know the story behind his scars, but her gut told her that it hadn't happened by accident. 

Not many people knew anything about what had happened to Lenora, and for the time being at least, that was how she wanted it to stay. She had always been drawn to Sandor though, and thought of him now as a friend she could trust. Did she trust him enough to reveal to him her darkest secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one, to set up for the next few chapters...a bit of angst coming up!
> 
> Thank you for reading, thank you for the kudos, and thank you for your wonderful comments!! You are all lovely, and you are helping to make this writing experience so much fun <3 <3 <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora takes a big leap of faith and discovers that her instincts were correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CONTENT WARNING*  
> Mentions of past violence and trauma throughout the chapter.

CHAPTER 16

Lenora hurried into The Eel Alley Inn, and with a quick sweep spotted Sandor's hulking frame wedged into their usual booth in the far back corner of the crowded pub. On her way through she snagged a server and ordered two Johnnie Walkers on the rocks and indicated the table Sandor was at, then made her way over to him.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, traffic was nuts coming back from the airport!" she exclaimed, a little breathlessly; she was a stewpot of emotions and she was sure it was obvious. Her suspicion was confirmed when Sandor cocked an eyebrow and rasped, "You drink too much coffee? You look like you need to run a few laps."

Lenora shot him a withering look and tried to still her shaking hands. "It's been a crazy couple of days," she said, as the server arrived with their drinks. Sandor gave her a questioning look, but she just raised her glass and said, "To moving forward." 

They touched glasses and took a drink. "What's this about?" Sandor asked curiously. "Didn't realize you drank the hard stuff...did something happen?" 

Well this was the moment...Lenora's heart was pounding and she heard the rush of blood in her ears. She gathered her thoughts before asking Sandor if he followed the news at all, and if he'd heard about the Ramsay Bolton trial and the so-called "Bolton Four" - a term she despised. 

Sandor grimaced. "Aye, sick fuck, took those women and did gods-know-what. Sentencing was yesterday, it's all you hear about. Damn shame he only has to languish in prison; should be an eye for an eye, for a creature like him." He looked like he wanted to spit, but took another swig of whiskey instead. 

"Well he'll die locked away, and he'll never harm anyone again, and that's got to be good enough I suppose." Lenora felt cold. She remembered Ramsay's slimy voice as even at his sentencing, via video feed from the maximum security prison, he continued to try and goad the women who had survived his violent assaults and confinement. He had zero remorse. The revulsion she was feeling must have been written all over her face; Sandor looked at her warily, asking "What's all this to you then? Other than the fact that this piece of shit is off the streets for good…" 

Her hands were still shaking, and she stared at them, willing them to calm. She raised her eyes to meet Sandor's steely grey ones, then flicked her gaze down to the table briefly before meeting his eyes again and taking in a deep breath. She could practically see the understanding start to click in his mind as she watched the colour drain from his face.

"Fuck no…," he grated out.

***

The penny dropped. His mouth went dry and in the next instant he felt the bile rise from his belly. He vaguely heard her say "I was one of the four, Sandor" as an old, familiar prickling hot sensation crept up the back of his neck: the feeling that rode the line between rage and panic. Sandor clenched his left fist tightly, felt the edge of his fingernails dig into his palm, and that brought him back into the moment. What he wanted to do more than anything was hit something, the table, the wall, anything...just pummel it until it shattered...but he managed to hold himself in check. Going ape-shit would not help. He counted backwards from five and his brain started to work again and questions flooded his mind: What had that vile slug Bolton done to her? How was she functioning like a normal person? 

Out loud, he uttered the next thought that came to him. "I'd like to rip both his arms off and shove them so far up his arse hole that he chokes to death."

Lenora sighed and looked at Sandor wanly. "You're not the only one," she replied. "But he's a psychopath, experts agree he can't be rehabilitated, so it's as you say...he'll languish. It's strange; I've waited years for this day to come, I thought I'd feel relief in the end, that it's all finally over, but what I actually feel is...more complicated. Sort of restless...I want to get on with my life, move forward, leave Bolton and the rest of it behind me but...I'll never forget what happened even if I try to. The reminders will always be with me." 

She fell silent then as she absently fingered the cuff of her long cotton shirt sleeve. Again he wondered, angrily, what exactly Bolton had done to Lenora and the other women. 

The basics of the case were widely known: via the popular local dating app "WyldeFyre", Ramsay had met with the women one by one, drugged them, and brought them to an unused (and unsurveilled) property owned by his father, right here in the city. Once there they had been confined, restrained and seriously assaulted; several days after the women had gone missing, police announced that they, along with Ramsay, had been discovered at the Bolton property thanks to an anonymous tip. An unknown person had been spotted fleeing the area; this was suspected to be a man who had acted as Bolton's accomplice. He had ultimately been captured; upon questioning, he'd refused to utter a single word. He'd been deemed unfit for trial and placed in long-term psychiatric care. It had been known that the women had required hospitalization, but the exact nature and extent of their injuries had not been publicized, nor had the women's identities. Sandor was sure that whatever the public knew about what had happened to Lenora and the others likely only scratched the surface. It made his blood boil. 

Sandor was a man whose bread and butter was protecting people. Safety and security: he'd even go so far as to say it was his vocation. He himself knew all too well what it was like to be treated as a disposable object, to be senselessly maimed. And he knew what it must have taken for Lenora to confide in him just now something so profoundly traumatic and personal. He couldn't imagine why she'd chosen to tell him, but he'd be damned if he ever broke her confidence and twice damned if he ever let any harm come to her again, if he could help it.

He looked at Lenora across the table and said, "It was my older brother. Gregor." She looked bewildered for just a moment, but then nodded for him to continue.

"Just a normal day really...doing some clean up on the property, our father had lit a fire in an oil drum and had us tossing the rubbish in there. As I was throwing some rotten planks into the drum, Gregor came at me, got me in his grips, and smashed my face against the burning oil drum. Just held it there forever. There was no reason for it, just did it because he could. He'd been having violent outbursts for years, but at that point, he was as big as a grown man even though he was still just a kid. Took a bunch of grown men to drag him off me; there was nothing I could do to fight him off."

"How old were you, Sandor?" Lenora asked quietly. He saw a lot in her expression: horror, incredulity, anger, and something else...understanding. Not pity, but empathy. 

"Six, maybe seven. Gregor was around twelve."

"What happened then?"

"Father told people there had been an accident, but he sent Gregor off to military school. He came home for holidays. Nobody looked forward to his visits." Sandor's eyes were like stone.

"Where is he now?"

"Job man for Tywin fucking Lannister, Cersei's pet, in and out of jail, who the fuck knows...we don't correspond." He didn't like talking about this, but he felt he owed it to Lenora, to trust her and share a confidence in kind, for the trust she'd just shown him. He figured neither of them was ready to delve into the most excruciating details of what had happened to each of them, but what they had told each other just now was a big deal. 

"Well." Lenora's soft voice broke into his thought bubble. "A real set of damaged goods, aren't we? But too bloody stubborn to just die and get out of the way," she half-smiled. Sandor snorted. 

"So what now?" she asked.

"Hungry?" Sandor asked, and Lenora smiled and tossed back the rest of her whiskey. They flagged down a server and asked for two mugs of the pub's darkest ale and their biggest tray of house nachos with the works. When their order arrived at the table, Sandor shoved a pawful of tortilla chips and oozy cheese into his mouth and declared, not for the first time, "Best fucking nachos in town."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the "Hungry?" line throws it back to Lenora's Hound dream :)
> 
> So...Lenora has been living with all this for a while, and wants to move on. But it's all new to Sandor...how is he going to handle it??
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora processes recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * CONTENT WARNING *  
> First bit of the chapter in italics is a nightmare with disturbing themes of captivity, violence and torture. Be advised!

CHAPTER 17

_ The stench of piss and shit had roused her, and then a cold, high pressure spray hit her in the back; some of the smell was coming from her, she'd soiled herself in her fitful half-sleep. She was sure it didn't bother Reek, he smelled like that all the time. But it was his job to keep her and the others clean for his "master". The water stopped and she looked around until she saw the stooping, lurching figure of the man (being?) who had been hosing her down. Disfigured, submissive, flinching, defeated...a creation of her captor. In a way, Reek was as much a captive as she was, she supposed, only he wasn't tied up...he could leave if he had the guts, he could go tell someone, get help...but here he stayed, helping the man who was hurting her, doing everything he was told to do, bent to their tormentor's will...is that how she'll end up? She wondered. An unthinking, unquestioning slave to a monster? She'd rather die. But death was slow in coming here, she knew. She closed her eyes against the bleak surroundings. She heard the dripping of water, the shuffle of Reek's footsteps as he wandered off to his next sorry task, a distant clink of chains and an agonized moan. She felt rather than heard another presence approaching. Then his oily, cajoling voice. "Come back Reek, you're not done here. I want it upright." The shuffling footsteps returned and she felt the tug on her arms as the fastenings were pulled upwards in the winch until she was hanging straight up and down, hands high above her head, toes just brushing the floor. Blinding pain shot through her left shoulder and collar bone; they'd been dislocated the night she got here. How many days ago was that? Through the burning haze of pain she tried to think of how many times she'd been allowed to lie prone on the floor since arriving here…her thoughts were interrupted. "Meat," the oily voice sneered. "You're just meat, but I don't think you know it yet. I'm going to teach you, until you learn." The jolt of the cattle prod exploded into her ribcage, and she swallowed her shrieks.  _

Lenora bolted upright in her bed, sweat pouring down her back, heart pounding in her ears and chest. She quickly got her bearings. Moira's amber eyes peered at her from the foot of the bed. Home. She glanced at the clock; 3:21 am. The light flicked on in the hallway and then her bedroom door opened, Camille's face poking into the room. "You okay girl?" she asked, concerned, but not alarmed. Camille was used to Lenora's lousy sleeping.

"I'm okay Cam, thanks, just a dream. I'm sorry I woke you, I didn't realize I'd called out." She gave herself a shake to try and rid herself of the ghost pains in her torso.

"Don't worry babe, it's understandable with the sentencing and all. You want to talk about it?"

"No...nothing to say really, it's just the usual," she sighed. "You should go back to sleep, it's the middle of the night!"

"I will, but can I get you anything first? Tea? Warm milk?" 

Camille was the most caring and laid-back person Lenora knew, and for the billionth time, she thought about how lucky she was to have the Dornish woman as her best friend as well as her roommate. It was, in large part, Cam's dedicated support and friendship that had finally brought Lenora back to King's Landing. Lenora was sure that Camille was probably the only person who could tolerate her night time disturbances. 

"No, I'll be alright. Have I told you lately that you're the very best human in all existence, Cam?"

"Yes, but you know I never tire of hearing it!" Camille replied with a grin. "Heading back to bed. SWEET DREAMS, boo," and she blew Lenora a kiss as she disappeared back to her own bedroom.

Lenora sighed and reached forward to scratch Moira between her pointy ears. The nightmares had decreased in frequency over time. In fact it had gotten to the point where they were rather few and far between, but Camille was right; it stood to reason that the sentencing, and seeing and hearing Ramsay again, would trigger her fears and memories. It took only moments for reason to help her shake off the nightmares now. She knew that in truth, she no longer had anything to fear from Bolton. He was gone for good. And although she still bore marks, her body had healed; her mind was stronger than ever too.

Sandor entered her train of thought. She wondered if he suffered from nightmares too. She shuddered at the memory of what he had told her at the pub, about the horror inflicted upon him as a child at the hands of his own brother. And that his father had covered it up with a lie. Sandor must have felt so alone. She couldn't even fathom any member of her own family doing anything like that. Lenora thought she understood now the deep isolation Sandor must have experienced for much of his life, his pain literally written all over his face, feeling ashamed of his own family, few people knowing the truth of his terrible scars. She knew that most people who encountered Sandor were intimidated by his physical appearance, and many avoided looking him in the eye altogether. The reason Lenora dressed so conservatively was because she didn't want to deal with the staring, or the looks of alarm, pity or judgement she was sure to receive if people saw the way she was marked. Sandor didn't really have the option of covering up, and her heart ached for him. She wished that people weren't so superficial, but this was the world they lived in. Sandor was honest, funny, smart, hard-working and compassionate, and she wished everyone could just know that about him immediately. 

She was glad now, that she had told him about what had happened to her. She knew that she could trust him, that he would guard her privacy. She realized too, that he had placed his trust in her by speaking about his own past trauma. She smiled as Moira got up, stretched and uttered a raspy meow. 

"I do think about the big man rather a lot, don't I?" she asked her cat. The little tortoiseshell just trilled, turned, and began kneading the blankets. For the longest time now, Lenora had had no desire whatsoever to get close to, or be involved with a man in any way...but every time she thought about Sandor: his massive Warrior physique, giant paws, his steady, intelligent grey gaze, she felt...safe, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Well actually maybe she could; she just wasn't quite ready to go there…yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Sandor is thinking about....we'll find out next time!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting inside Sandor's head!

CHAPTER 18

Sandor wasn't sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about what Lenora had told him at the pub; every time he closed his eyes and drifted off, the old nightmare of the watering hole returned, only now the face in the water was Lenora's. 

His emotions vacillated between nauseating anger, abject despair, and ferocious protectiveness. He wanted to stand guard at Lenora's apartment door every night, escort her wherever she needed to go, ensure her safety. He also wanted to storm the prison where Bolton now resided, and separate the man's head from the rest of him. But none of those things could erase what had happened to Lenora, and that was what he really wished he could do. Travel back in time and prevent the whole occurrence, take away the pain. But what was done, was done; just like what had happened to him, it could never be reversed. It made him feel powerless.

On the other hand, Sandor also marvelled at Lenora's resilience. In the time he'd known her, he'd never had an inkling that she had lived anything but a normal, happy life. He recalled their discussion about therapy and how sarcastic he'd been with her; he felt like the worst shit for that now. But of course, now it all made perfect sense. And he could relate. He remembered how hard he'd worked, for years, to try to come to terms with his past, and knew that Lenora had been doing the same. He felt overcome with admiration for her. She was unbreakable.

On Thursday evening, after Lenora had told Sandor what had happened, they hadn't gotten much studying done. Mostly, they ate and drank in companionable silence. Lenora talked a little more about the sentencing, and Sandor talked about the area where he'd grown up. After a few hours, it was time to go. Lenora had parked at home after coming back from the airport, and had taken the tram up to the pub; but after a couple of drinks, Sandor didn't like the idea of sending her back on her own. He also didn't want to force her to tell him her address, so he suggested she call Camille to come fetch her.

Camille arrived at the Eel in no time at all, and she and Sandor met each other for the first time.

The two of them shook hands as Lenora slid over to make room on her bench.

"Heard a lot about you," Sandor told Camille.

Camille grinned. "Well I've heard LOADS about you!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, and Lenora nearly choked on the water she'd been sipping. Sandor looked worried, but Camille assured him that she'd heard only good things. "Len tells me that your Tyroshi has improved by leaps and bounds since your class began! She's very proud of you!"

Lenora blushed as Sandor flashed her a lopsided grin. "In that case she ought to be proud of herself, it's largely thanks to Len that I'm even getting by in the class at all," he said warmly.

The three of them chatted a few minutes more before agreeing that it was time to call it a night. As Sandor walked the ladies to their vehicle, Lenora asked Sandor if they could hold their Saturday study meeting at the dog park; she missed Stranger. Internally, he couldn't believe she still wanted to go ahead with studying as usual, but he readily agreed.

That night began Sandor's sleeping difficulties; he couldn't rest the following night either. Their Saturday meeting was great: having Stranger with them made things easy and fun, they'd spent some time exercising the dog, then found a bench for themselves to go over their assignments while Stranger sniffed around nearby. 

Again Sandor wondered at Lenora's ability to just move forward and carry on with business as usual. He was the one having a hard time dealing with his new knowledge. He found he was hypervigilant around Lenora now, always looking around, checking for potential threats; watching Lenora carefully for any signs of stress or upset; asking her to text him when she arrived safely back home. By Wednesday of the following week, he was getting the impression that she found his behaviour a bit overbearing.

Right before the start of class on Wednesday, Sandor wanted to know if Lenora had brought her car, worried about her going home alone if they were to stay late after class.

Lenora sighed and gave him a long look. "Sandor, all this time, I've been coming and going, car or no car, and everything has been just fine. Nothing has actually changed. I'm touched that you're concerned for me, but I promise you, I'll be okay! And no, I don't have the car, I'll be taking the tram, and it will be fine!" She tried giving him a reassuring smile.

Sandor scowled. "Maybe it's better if we stop the evening study meetings, and just have Saturday mornings. Then you don't have to be out after dark." He knew, even as the words came, that he was being unreasonable; somehow, he couldn't help himself.

He saw that Lenora was trying very hard to be patient with him. "I'll tell you what," she said, "if it will help you feel better, why don't you drop me at home this evening? But we won't make a habit of it, okay?" She told him firmly.

"It's not about me feeling better; it's about you being safe," Sandor grumbled. "I will happily drop you at home, but only if you're really okay with it." He knew she was indulging him.

Lenora gave him a look of forbearance. "I'm okay with it Sandor. Besides, you'll get to see how secure my building is; you'll probably love it," she snorted.

After class and an extra hour of study time, Sandor and Lenora walked to Sandor's jeep in the car park, and Lenora gave directions to her apartment building. As they pulled into the loop that fronted the building, Sandor recognized the block.

"I know this building," he told Lenora. "Some years back, Sworn Shield did a retro fit here: cameras, alarms, everything."

Lenora looked at him with genuine surprise. "You're kidding me! So I was right, you DO love my apartment!" She laughed. Sandor just smirked. "By the way," Lenora added, "have a look: the tram stops right at the front of the building just down there, and it's very well lit after dark." She pointed to the street in front of the loop.

They both got out of the Jeep and Lenora swiped her card to open the foyer door. As they walked in, Lenora saw that Grenn Hill was on security guard duty. He seemed to have his nose in his phone though; he hadn't quite noticed them yet.

"LOOK ALIVE, HILL!!" boomed Sandor; poor Grenn dropped his phone, his spine went ram-rod straight and he stood to attention. Even Lenora straightened up. Despite his deep, gravelly voice, Sandor was usually rather soft spoken. Just now, he'd sounded like an army sergeant giving his troops a dressing down!

Grenn looked white. "Sir, yes sir, Mr Clegane, sir!" he squeaked out.

"If this were an inspection, do you think you'd fucking pass?" Sandor growled. "Sworn Shield has a very high standard, and a reputation to uphold; if you can't take the job seriously, you're in the wrong line of work! Put the fucking phone away!" 

Grenn, who was a large lad, seemed to shrink before Lenora's eyes. "Yes of course, Mr Clegane sir, my apologies sir, it won't happen again! Um, is this an inspection, sir??"

Lenora took the opportunity to take some of the heat off of poor Grenn. "Sorry to interject," she said lightly. "Do you two know each other?"

Sandor crossed his arms. "Grenn here did his security training with us. Did pretty well, too...hope he hasn't turned into a lazy fucker!" he snarled. 

Grenn looked thoroughly browbeaten. "No sir! Of course not sir! I do, absolutely, take my work very seriously, I promise you sir!"

"Don't fucking call me sir," barked Sandor. 

"Yes, Mr Clegane!"

Lenora pressed her lips together, trying to stave off a giggling fit while feeling sorry for Grenn at the same time. She had no idea Sandor was so strict, so authoritative, so...alpha. Quite impressive, actually. She felt her cheeks get a little warm. She decided it might be time to take her leave. She cleared her throat.

"Well, gentlemen, I've got dinner and chores to get to upstairs...I'll leave you to your happy reunion! Goodnight Grenn; S-uh, Mr Clegane, thank you for the lift, I'll speak to you in the week," Lenora said, grinning as she walked over to the elevator. 

Both men bid her goodnight, but after Lenora disappeared, Sandor craned his neck to get a look at Grenn's cctv screens at his desk. Grenn, guessing what Sandor was looking for, called up the ninth floor hallway camera. As Lenora emerged from the elevator and went to the door of her flat, she gave an exaggerated wave to the camera.

Sandor sighed, half in relief and half in frustration at himself. He knew he was dangerously close to crossing boundaries. He gave Grenn a rough pat on the back, told him to stay sharp, and walked back to his jeep. As he drove home, he desperately hoped he could get a decent night's sleep; it would go a long way to helping him get his mind right, but also...

Sandor really needed to talk to someone. It was obvious even to himself. First thing Thursday morning, he called Tarly's office to book himself in as soon as possible. As it happened, there had been an afternoon cancellation; Sandor could get in the same day. Thank the Mother, he thought. He took the appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody help this man! He's turning into some kind of tenacious, sexy bodyguard!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor talks things over...then talks things over some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer*  
> I am not a therapist, but I am related to one! And she approved this fictional therapy session, haha! :D  
> Also, over 300 hits??? Whaaaaaaaat???  
> Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!

CHAPTER 19

Sandor walked into Tarly's office and closed the door behind him. 

"Sandor!" Samwell Tarly's jolly greeting preceded the rotund figure doddering across the room. He grasped Sandor's hand for a healthy handshake, and indicated that they should sit down.

"Well now, I must say, I was surprised to find out I'd be seeing you today! Oh, pleasantly surprised, of course! It's been quite a while...now, they say 'no news is good news', I certainly hope that's been the case with you, hehe!" Sam grunted as he eased himself down into his soft wingback chair. Sandor took a seat in the large leather sofa at a diagonal to Sam's chair, and confirmed that overall, things had been going smoothly. His career was steady, and he was finally working to finish his degree.

Sam looked pleased, and nodded at Sandor, chins jiggling. "Wonderful! That's excellent, completing your degree, that will be a nice big box to tick, won't it," he said. "So what brings you in today? Is there something specific that I can assist with? Trying to balance work and school again can be tricky; are you adjusting alright?"

"Aye," Sandor replied, "I'm managing…" he paused. How do I begin to explain why I'm here? He wondered. Start at the start, I guess…

So Sandor described meeting Lenora, starting out as study partners, and becoming friends.

"Recently, she told me about something that happened to her a few years ago. Something terrible: a violent attack. And after she told me that, I told her about what happened to me as a child." He let out a breath.

"Ah," said Sam. "That must have been very intense. I imagine it must have been a lot to process, for both you and your friend."

"That's the thing; she seems to be carrying on quite well. I know she has a lot of help and support: family, friends, therapist, you name it. But me...ever since she told me what happened, I haven't slept. The bad dreams have come back with a fucking vengeance. I keep worrying about her safety." Sandor went on to confess how he had been asking Lenora to check in with him, and how he had seen her home rather than let her take the tram alone as she normally did.

Sam nodded in understanding. "I see. What your friend has told you is all new information for you, and it feels very immediate. Meanwhile, she has been living with her experience for some time. It makes sense that you would be feeling significant alarm, and upset, not only for your friend's sake, but in terms of reminding you of your own past trauma. Let me ask you something: how did it feel to tell your friend about your past? That's not something you've done with just anyone."

Sandor gave that some thought. "I guess, in that moment, it felt like a natural thing to do. She had just confided something very private to me, so I was returning the gesture, in a sense."

"Hmm," Sam agreed, "a sharing of confidence, a mutual understanding." 

"Right."

"However now that these confidences have been shared, you are finding it challenging to carry on as usual, even though you, and your friend, are still the same people you were the day before or even the minute before you confided in each other! Tell me, now that you have told your friend about your past, what are your expectations? Do you wish for her to treat you differently, change her behaviour toward you?" Sam asked.

Sandor grimaced. "Of course not! She hasn't been treating me any differently, and I wouldn't want her to. That would be weird, and uncomfortable." A look of realization flashed across his face. "Fuck. You're saying that  _ I  _ shouldn't be treating  _ her  _ any differently, either."

Sam blinked, and smiled. "Well, let me put it to you this way: do you know why your friend chose to confide in you? Do you know exactly what she expects of you now?" He waited.

Sandor shook his head in the negative.

"Ah! In that case, this may call for one of my favourite pieces of advice: 'When in doubt, ask'!" Sam said cheerfully. "When we don't ask questions, we make assumptions...when we make assumptions, we can have misunderstandings, you see, hehe! You've both taken a big step in your friendship, by sharing something very personal; why not continue the conversation by discussing how to move forward, and how you may best support each other in the context of your new knowledge?"

Sandor nodded in concentration as he took in Sam's advice. It actually sounded very simple. Lenora was always direct, and Sandor was usually not shy about speaking his mind; what if they could just talk it over?

***

Upon returning to the office for the remainder of the afternoon, Sandor did his best to get some work done, but his mind kept drifting to the meeting he'd had with Tarly. What his therapist had said was true; now that Sandor and Lenora had opened up to each other, it would be best to continue being open. We can't read each other's minds, for fucksake, he thought. Just talk to her. Still, he worried that he would scare Lenora with the way he'd been feeling, or push her away. Either way, he resolved, he'd better just get it off his chest.

After work, Sandor and Stranger hit the dog park and then had a quiet dinner at home. But soon Sandor was feeling restless; he didn't want to wait until the weekend to speak with Lenora. He pulled out his phone.

S: Hey, you busy?

L: Hi! Nope, just lounging around like a lazy arse! (Happy face) 😃 What's up?

S: Are you decent? Can we video chat?

L: Ha! Depends what you consider "decent"...fully clothed, yes, don't worry! Sure, let's chat!

Sandor hit the video chat and waited to see Lenora's face. The face he saw come up on the screen was Lenora's, he thought...but it was completely coated in shiny green goo…

"What the fuck??" he mumbled.

Lenora chuckled through her stiff clay facial. "Oh, hi there! You didn't think this magic happened all on its own, did you?" She waved her hand around her upper half. "It takes work, you know!"

Sandor made a face. "What is that shite? No, never mind, I don't think I want to know."

Lenora smiled. "It's top secret anyway, if I told you, I'd have to kill you! So, what's on your mind?"

"Plenty," Sandor replied. "Too much, probably…" he sighed. "It's about what we talked about last week."

Lenora nodded. "Hm, I've been thinking about that a lot too. Things feel a bit different between us now; are you alright?"

"Aye, I'm fine," Sandor started to say, then shook his head. "No, not really." He took a deep breath and looked at his ceiling. "Look, first off, I've got a confession to make...remember that time you mentioned your therapist, and I thought it was ridiculous that you needed therapy, and you recommended that I see one? Well, I do see one; I've gone to a therapist for years." He winced, waiting for a scolding.

"Seriously??" Lenora exclaimed. "Sandor, that's amazing! Wow, I'm so relieved! And here I've been stewing over how to broach the topic of you going to talk to a professional, without coming off like a nagging nanny!"

Sandor snorted. "Nagging nanny! By the gods, Glover, you're spoiling my innocence with such foul parlance," he told her facetiously.

Lenora rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up, Sandor. So, what were you telling me about your therapist?"

"Aye. I saw him today. Kind of needed to unload a bit, you know? You said that things have been different between us, but I think it's mostly been ME who's been acting differently," Sandor admitted apologetically. "I've probably been a little too…"

"Overprotective?" Lenora wryly interjected.

"Watchful," Sandor finished with a smirk. "You've probably been wanting to tell me to fuck off."

Lenora laughed lightly. "Well that's a bit harsh! And not true, by the way. But I have been worried about you; you've not quite been your usual self."

"I know," Sandor said quietly. "You have though; you haven't changed the way you treat me, and I guess you don't want me to change either. I just...want to have your back. If you ever need my help with anything, just ask. Anything. And if you want me to back off, just tell me to back the fuck off."

Lenora smiled and gazed at Sandor through the phone. "Thank you," she said, "that means a lot to me. I know that it's in your blood to want to protect, and considering what happened to you, it explains a lot about what drives you now; but I'd rather have you as my trusted friend than as my personal bodyguard! Although, it would make me look pretty badass walking around with you next to me all the time," she teased.

Sandor grunted. "You're already pretty badass if you ask me," he said with a half smile.

Lenora blushed. "Yeah,  _ totally _ ," she stuck out her tongue. "Anyway...I want you to know that I've got your back too. Add me to your list of confidantes, if you ever need to talk, I'm here, anytime. Or if you ever need emergency date balls, you know who to call!"

Sandor burst out laughing. "Now that you mention it, I've completely burned through the stash you left me. That was my go-to snack for work mornings, you know."

"Why didn't you say something??" Lenora gasped. "You could have a standing order!"

"Why don't you just teach me how to make them?"

"Oh...good idea!" Lenora agreed. "Let's meet at my flat this Saturday! I'll teach you how to make date balls, in Tyroshi! Kill two birds with one stone!"

"Badass  _ and _ clever," Sandor winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think the kids are alright for now, thank goodness *phew*  
> But wait...  
> The temperature is about to rise...ever...so...slightly...
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora sees something she can't unsee.  
> Sandor gets his wish.

CHAPTER 20

Lenora got up early on Monday mornings. Having flex hours was great; she could get into the office early and end her day early, or go in late and end late, depending on her schedule. Her Monday and Wednesday late afternoons were currently taken up by her language class, so she always worked early those days. 

She quickly whipped up a breakfast smoothie and brewed some coffee to go, while gathering her laptop and the books and class notes she would need in the afternoon. As she paged through her notes, she noticed some handwriting that wasn't hers...shoot, some of Sandor's papers had accidentally gotten mixed in with her own! He would probably want to review these before class. She had the car today, so she resolved to zip over to the warehouse to drop off the papers before heading to the university. Sandor had mentioned before that someone was always at the warehouse early.

As she made the drive through downtown, Lenora thought back on the past couple of weeks; after their video chat, she and Sandor seemed to be on the same page. The Saturday that he had come to her flat to study and make date balls, they'd really enjoyed the time together. They had even picked up and delved further into what they'd discussed during their phone conversation, talking more about how they coped with their pasts, and how far they'd come. Lenora spoke about how hard she'd worked to regain her sense of independence and confidence; Sandor understood that, and once again pledged to let her ask for his help if she wanted it, rather than impose it upon her. Since then, the two of them had gotten along as well as they always had. Things felt easy again, and Lenora was happy about it.

She pulled into the lot on the Street of Steel and walked over to the building. The door was unlocked, although there wasn't anyone sitting at the reception desk yet. 

She didn't see any lights on upstairs where the offices were, but she did hear loud rock music coming from the far end of the warehouse. The gym was back there, she remembered, so she wandered down the corridor towards the music.

From the gym entrance, Lenora spotted Sandor. He was at the far end of the gym in an open area, in just shorts and trainers, flipping a ginormous tractor tire end over end across the floor. When he ran out of room, he lifted the tire onto its treads and rolled it backwards along the floor back to its starting point, then began flipping it across the floor all over again. He hadn't seen her.

But she was seeing him, alright: dripping sweat, grunting with each hoist of the tire, tattooed arm and back muscles bulging...he was the very image of the Warrior. Lenora's mouth was watering, but her throat was dry. Somewhere next to her, she vaguely heard someone greet her and ask her a question, so she automatically replied, "Fine thanks."

She heard her name again. "Miss Glover? Lenora?"

Lenora came to her senses and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Brienne! Good morning!" She cleared her dry throat and a pink bloom travelled from her chest all the way up to the roots of her hair.

Brienne smiled. "Sorry if I startled you! I asked if you're here to speak with Sandor?"

Lenora made herself nod. "Yes! I've brought some of his class notes by, I had them by mistake! I don't want to disturb his workout...could I bother you to pass them along for me?"

Brienne had barely replied, "Of course, I'd be happy to," before Lenora cried, "Thanks so much!", thrust the papers at Brienne, wished her a wonderful day, and speed-walked out of the building back to her car.

Lenora sat behind the wheel and closed the car door. 

"Holy Hells' Bells!" she whimpered. Her crotch was moist and throbbing, so she squeezed her thighs together. That didn't help. She let out a loud groan and dropped her forehead down to her steering wheel, honking the car horn. "SHIT!!" she cried, then clapped her hand over her mouth, looking about wildly to see if anyone was nearby. She had to get out of here!

Lenora drove, with great concentration, up the hill to the university and parked the car. She gave her head a shake, still trying to figure out why she was so hot and bothered over seeing Sandor working out in the gym. It wasn't as if she had never seen a shirtless man before! Sure, her experience with men was somewhat limited, but she was certainly no maiden. 

But Gods, Sandor was a specimen. Fully clothed, it was obvious that he was strong and impressive; but there was something about seeing him half stripped down and exerting himself that had been incredibly arousing. Lenora couldn't remember the last time she'd felt aroused like that. Actually, she didn't think she had ever felt THAT turned on before in her life! She didn't know what to do with that. 

Lenora was going to see Sandor later today, she really needed to get over this weird episode and pull herself together. He's my friend, for gods' sake, this is so inappropriate! Maybe I should try meditation? She wondered desperately. But every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Sandor's tight arse. Mother help me, I'm not ready for this! I'm screwed, she thought miserably.

***

By Monday afternoon, Lenora felt that her mind had straightened itself out. While she couldn't deny to herself that she found Sandor very attractive, she was absolutely going to deny that she felt any  _ sexual _ attraction toward him: she just chalked up her weird reaction to the fact that their friendship had hit a new, more personal level. She was just getting wires crossed, that's all...it was no big deal. 

In class, Sandor thanked Lenora for bringing his notes by that morning, telling her she could have interrupted his workout, it wouldn't have bothered him at all. Lenora had coloured slightly, remembering how flustered she'd been, and wondered if Brienne had mentioned that to Sandor; but if she had, Sandor was giving no indication of it. Lenora sighed with relief. That was an encounter best forgotten.

***

On Tuesday near the end of the work day, Lenora had a text from Camille.

C: Babe! Can't believe it, got a flat tire on the Ring Road! Waiting for WAA, they say it could take more than an hour (crying face) 😭

L: WHAT?? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED? I'M CALLING YOU NOW!

Lenora dialled Camille. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Camille said by way of answering. "I'm out near River Gate; some numbskull who was clearly on his phone, side-swiped me and I hit the shoulder. I got back on the road, but I must have run over something, the rear right is flat!"

"Gods, Camille! Are you sure you're not hurt? What can I do? You say WAA won't be there for an hour or more? What's the hold up??" Lenora asked in a flurry.

Camille chuckled. "Alright, first, yes I'm sure I'm not hurt, just pissed; second, maybe you can keep me company on the phone; third, yes, they said over an hour, because they've had an unusually high number of calls today. Maybe there's a full moon tonight? Gods only know!"

Lenora thought for a second. "I'm going to call Sandor," she said decisively. "I'll bet he can change the tire, and we can get to you much more quickly than the WAA, I'm sure! Let me get back to you in five, okay?"

She hung up with Camille and dialled Sandor; he answered immediately.

"What's up, Glover?"

"Hi! Sorry to bother you at work...Camille's at the side of the Ring Road with a flat tire by herself, and has over an hour wait for roadside assistance...I was just wondering if you would mind…" she didn't get to finish.

"Say no more. I'll fetch you first, then tell me where to go from there. Do you keep a donut and jack in the boot?" Sandor asked.

"Ummm…"

"I'll bring extras," he said. "See you shortly."

Lenora couldn't help smiling as she texted Camille that she and Sandor were on their way. This is probably Sandor's dream come true, she laughed to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh snap!  
> What is happening here??
> 
> Thank you all very much for reading and commenting!!
> 
> :-*


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor rides to the rescue.  
> We meet an old friend of Sandor's.

CHAPTER 21

Sandor tucked his phone away. Adrenaline and testosterone flowed through his body as he took extra long strides though the warehouse. Lenora needs my help, he thought triumphantly. Okay, technically, it's Camille who needs help...but LENORA called ME! Dammit...fucking focus, Clegane!

Sandor's purposeful marching took him down to the corner of the warehouse where various and sundry automotive parts were stored, mostly for the purpose of maintaining Sworn Shield's fleet of service vehicles. He knew he'd find what he needed there: jacks, torque wrenches, and a suitable spare tire. He loaded up the Jeep, then fetched Stranger from the kennels. The next stop was the university to pick up Lenora. He texted that he'd be waiting for her outside her faculty entrance.

As he pulled up, Lenora was already waiting outside. She hopped into the Jeep, and Stranger bounced forward from the back, pushing his big drooly face between the two front seats to greet Lenora. 

"Stranger, sit!" Lenora commanded; Stranger sat. "Now give me a kiss, boo boo," Lenora cooed. Stranger gave her face a spongy wet lick. "Good boy, I wuvs you soooo much!!"  
Sandor looked totally disgusted with both of them, but internally, he melted a little.

"Where are we going?" Sandor asked as Lenora buckled up, and she gave the directions.

They found the red Civic, and Camille, parked on an extra wide portion of the freeway shoulder, hazard lights flashing. Sandor parked a car length and a half behind, putting on his hazard lights. He and Lenora hopped out of the Jeep. "Stay," they both commanded Stranger; Sandor cocked his eyebrow at Lenora. "Sorry!" she giggled.

Lenora walked over to Camille while Sandor set to work, setting up reflective hazard triangles around their cars and bringing the equipment from the Jeep to the Civic. He had Camille pop the hatch to look for the spare tire. Indeed there was one in the storage, but it was ancient; about as useful to them as the flat tire. Sandor fetched the spare he'd brought along, and proceeded to change the flat. The women watched, and handed over the tools as needed.

"We should probably know how to do this ourselves," Lenora admitted.

"Aye," Sandor agreed. "I can show you. We could practice somewhere safer, like the warehouse lot, rather than the side of a busy road." He couldn't believe how manly he was feeling right now! Is it weird to be enjoying this so much? He wondered.

Sandor finished the tire, and before he could even stand up, Camille grabbed his head and placed a big smooch on his cheek. "My hero!" she exclaimed. "Thank you Sandor, you're the best!" Lenora giggled behind them.

Wide eyed, Sandor awkwardly mumbled that it was no trouble and quickly stood up to make a cursory inspection of the rest of the Civic; he noted the scratched paint and dented body where the car had been scraped, and mentioned a body shop owned by a friend of his. The ladies told him to lead the way; Sandor cleaned up the tools and got back onto the road, and Camille and Lenora followed in the Civic.

***

Noye's Auto Body was about a ten minute drive away. Sandor and the ladies pulled into the lot and parked alongside each other. As Sandor and Stranger strode toward the shop, a burly, late-middle-aged man came walking out of one of the service bays toward them. He wore his thinning, greying hair in a ponytail, he had a prosthetic left arm, and a big smile on his face.

"Clegane, you mangy hound!" the man greeted enthusiastically. "Gods, have you gotten even taller since I saw you last?"

Sandor grasped the man's right hand. "Maybe you're just shrinking, old man," he joked, and the other man replied with a hearty belly laugh. "Good to see you, Don," Sandor said.

Donal Noye gave Sandor an affectionate slap to the shoulder. "Aye, you're looking well, my boy! Working hard?" Sandor nodded. "Good! Keep you out of mischief! Would you look at this war horse!" He stared in wonder at Stranger. "What have you been feeding that thing?"

Sandor just laughed, and Donal asked what brought Sandor in to the shop.

Sandor pointed a thumb toward the red Civic. "Friends of mine had a small scrape on the freeway, any chance you can take a look at it today?"

Donal looked across the lot and cocked a brow. "The ladies? Friends, eh? You working on advancing that situation?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, just friends, Don!" Sandor said firmly. 

"Hmph," grunted Donal. "We'll be applying the 'friends and family discount' then, I take it?"

Sandor shot him a grateful, and hopeful smile, as they walked over to the ladies together.

"Donal Noye, Lenora Glover and Camille Vaith. Don owns the shop," Sandor introduced them all.

Don nodded, and approached the car. "So, tell me what happened here!"

They all listened as Camille explained the sequence of events, expressing regret that it had happened too quickly to note the plate number of the offending driver. Donal began explaining the procedure for filing a report and a claim, and said he had an empty bay for the Civic; the guys could get started on the work first thing tomorrow.

Leaving Donal and Camille to their arrangements, Sandor went to get a water bowl from the Jeep, and go fill it up for Stranger at the shop. Lenora joined him.

"You two need an emergency kit in your boot," Sandor started out. "And replace that old donut. Learning to change a tire is a good idea, and probably some other basic vehicular trouble shooting...you might think about getting a dash camera installed, as well." 

Lenora narrowed her eyes at Sandor. "Is this you letting me ask you for help if I need it?" she chided him.

He did look a bit sheepish, to his credit. "I know, sorry…but an emergency kit is kind of a must-have," he insisted. Lenora shrugged in agreement.  
"As for the dash camera, just hear me out for two seconds...9 times out of 10, a perp will rob or attack you when you're coming or going from your vehicle, when you're alone and with your hands full...just the little blinking light from the dash cam is a good deterrent, not to mention capturing any incidents on video. The camera would have captured that hit and run on Camille, would have caught the licence plate."

Lenora frowned and crossed her arms. "You know what, Mr Clegane? I hate it when you make a valid point!"

Sandor smiled down at her, and flinched when she smacked him lightly on his bicep, even though he barely registered the impact. "Sworn Shield carries the Owl Cam brand, I can easily do the installation myself," he blurted out before Lenora smacked him a second time, and by then he was laughing. She poked him in the ribs for good measure.

Someone made a noise behind them. "Begging your pardon," Donal said, "are we interrupting something?"

Donal and Camille had walked into the shop. Lenora looked at Camille, exasperated. "Sandor thinks we should get a dash camera in the car."

"Oh, aye, I was just saying the same thing to Miss Vaith here! Got one in me own vehicle. Excellent investment," Donal said.

Lenora sighed. "Fine...but just how much of an investment are we talking about?" she looked crossly at Sandor. 

"I'll give you the 'friends and family discount'," he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I suspect Lenora secretly loves getting Sandor's help as much as Sandor loves giving it :D
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me, dear readers!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car is all fixed up and kitted out!  
> Lenora meets Tyrion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thrown in a nod to a fan-favourite scene from the GoT show...slightly altered dialogue...see if you can find it! ;)

CHAPTER 22

The guys at Noye's Auto Body were nothing if not efficient; Donal called Camille to let her know the car would be ready first thing Thursday morning. Don had lent them a courtesy car to use while the Civic was in the shop, so on Thursday morning Cam and Lenora went together to trade it back for their good-as-new vehicle.

Their business concluded, Lenora dropped Cam off at the studio she worked out of and carried on to the university. The previous evening, while studying, Sandor had said Lenora could swing by the warehouse at the end of day Thursday to get the dash camera sorted; so just after 430 pm, she made her way down the hill to Sworn Shield.

Lenora walked into the warehouse to find Sandor, Pod, Bronn, and a much shorter man all chatting together at the reception desk; Bronn was the first to notice her walk in.

"Here's the lovely Miss Glover!" Bronn said with a flourish, bowing low. Sandor's eyes shot daggers at him, which Bronn caught, and he gave Sandor a cheeky grin in return.

Tyrion stepped forward to take Lenora's hand. "Lenora, is it? Tyrion Lannister, in the flesh! No doubt you've heard countless tales of my unrivaled charm, wit, and courage? No? Shocking!" Lenora giggled. Tyrion Lannister may have been small in stature, but he clearly had a big personality. "I regret to say that I've heard  _ next to nothing _ about you, as well!" Tyrion continued, looking pointedly at Sandor. "But then, Sandor is famous for keeping his cards close to the vest," he winked. "Welcome, my dear. It is a sincere pleasure to finally meet the reason Sandor will actually succeed in graduating from university."

Lenora cheerfully exchanged pleasantries with Tyrion and the other men until Sandor suggested they get started with the installation. Lenora agreed, but Bronn interjected before they walked away.

"Say, Lenora, are you a fan of live music?" he asked. "A couple of Friday nights out of the month, some of the crew here get together at The Broken Anvil; Tyrion is part owner of the pub. Tomorrow night, bring some girlfriends, have yourselves a fun evening of drinks and dancing to a live rock band!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Lenora said. "My sister Marla is coming down for the weekend, maybe I'll ask if she'd like to go, thank you for the invitation!" She turned to Sandor. "What time do you normally meet up there?"

Sandor was glaring at Bronn again. "Around 8...don't feel obligated, if you're not interested…"

"Nonsense! It's been ages since I last went to check out a live band! And you know I'm a sucker for pub food," Lenora chuckled.

Bronn smiled broadly. "Fantastic! Hope to see you there!" He slapped Sandor on the back and sauntered away.

Sandor grabbed a box and a clipboard folder from the reception desk. "Shall we?" he asked.

Lenora led the way to her car. It took Sandor a very short time to install the Owl Cam; next, he walked Lenora through its features and operation. He put the manual into her glove compartment for future reference.

"These things have to be registered with the DMV, so I've got the forms here to fill out. I already did my bit, as the authorized installer. You can do this portion," he pointed out where Lenora needed to add her information. She took out her driving licence and filled everything in, then handed the clipboard back to Sandor to check that all was in order.

Sandor's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Do you need an extra page to fill in your name?!" he asked incredulously. "Lenora Sylvia Willow Tallhart Glover? Is that all of it?"

Lenora shot him an imperious look. "Yes, that's all of it! For your information, LOTS of people have multiple names."

"Lots of hippies."

"Children of hippies," Lenora corrected. "I'll bet you've got at least one middle name too!"

"Nope," Sandor immediately replied. "Just plain old Sandor Clegane."

"Prove it." Lenora stared him down.

"What?" 

"Prove it! It's not fair, you've seen my full name, I want to see yours too!" she crossed her arms stubbornly.

Sandor tried staring back at Lenora, flared his nostrils at her, but she didn't budge or blink. "Have it your way," he grumbled, and reached into his wallet to pull out his own driving licence. He reluctantly handed it over.

"Sandor Laszlo Clegane," Lenora read aloud. "That's a lovely name! It suits you!" she smiled at him. She glanced at the licence one more time before handing it back. "That's a good photo, too," she grinned.

"Right," Sandor snorted. "Laszlo was my great-grandfather's name," he explained.

Lenora looked thoughtful. "Hm, that reminds me: how do you know Donal Noye, the auto body guy? You two seem close," she said.

"Aye," nodded Sandor. "Don was my dad's closest friend, they knew each other from childhood," he explained. "After my folks passed, it was Don who made sure the estate affairs stayed in order, made sure I finished my schooling...tried to keep me from getting into too much trouble." He half-smiled. "He even moved to the city after I did; set up shop, established himself, and kept an eye on me at the same time. He's a big reason I kept to the straight and narrow, not following in my brother's footsteps."

Lenora looked at Sandor with sympathy. "Sandor, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize both your parents were gone," she said sadly.

Sandor shrugged. "It's a long time ago." 

Lenora nodded. She wouldn't press him on it; one day, he'd be able to tell her more.

After a moment, they gathered up all the packaging and instructions from the Owl Cam, and double checked that everything was as it should be; Sandor bid Lenora good evening.

Lenora gave him a big smile. "Thank you for all your help with the car these past few days! You've been amazing! Maybe I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing, Glover," he replied, and Lenora made her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you spot it? Here's a hint: "Lots of..." ;D
> 
> Next up, a night out! Woohoo!
> 
> Thanks for reading, everybody!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls head over to The Black Anvil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...woke up this morning, logged in, and saw more than 400 hits...YAY!!  
> You are all a very patient bunch, coming along with me on this "Sunday drive" of a story! There's no rush here, so I hope you can stand the wait, hahaha! "Are we there yetttttt???" LOL  
> I'm still doing my very best to write and post every day; I sincerely hope you continue to enjoy the updates.

CHAPTER 23

On Friday during the lunch hour, Lenora had a text from Marla, letting her know she'd be in the city early; did Lenora want to be picked up from work? Lenora replied in the affirmative, and at the same time mentioned the possibility of heading to a pub for some dancing later in the evening. Marla had been surprised, but excited. She thought it was a great idea.

Lenora had also mentioned the pub to Shae and Camille, and they were both on board; it looked like they were set for a girl's night out.

Marla picked up Lenora at the end of the work day and they got some take-out sushi to bring back to the flat for dinner. Camille was already home. After a lively dinner with the ladies catching each other up on their news, they took turns dashing through the shower and getting ready.

Lenora perused her wardrobe, wondering what she should wear out. "Can you give me a hand, Marla?" she asked her sister. "Dark pub, rock band...I should probably go for something edgy, don't you think?"

Marla scoffed. "Edgy? You? Do you even own a pair of jeans, Len?"

Lenora looked offended. "Of course I do! They're in here somewhere…" she began digging around in search of her jeans. "I just never wear them...King's Landing doesn't really have a jeans-friendly climate!"

Lenora's wardrobe consisted mainly of either long, flowing dresses or baby doll style dresses paired with leggings. Or long tunics paired with leggings. Or long skirts or trousers paired with blouses. More "flowy" than "edgy".

"Aha!" she exclaimed, and held up a pair of faded black, high-waisted skinny jeans. She looked through the closet some more, and picked out a royal blue, not-quite-sheer cropped blouse with gold buttons and long sleeves; she found a black lace camisole to go under the blouse. For dancing, she would wear her sensible Franco Sarto ankle boots with the lowest heel. At the last moment, she added a pair of chunky earrings and threw her long hair up into a loose, messy topknot.

As the ladies primped and preened, Marla asked who they would be meeting up with at the pub. "Will I get to meet this Sandor fellow you don't shut up about?" she asked Lenora with a sly smile.

Lenora blushed. She seemed to be blushing a lot lately, she thought with chagrin. 

"Yes, he'll be there...I don't talk about him THAT much," she said defensively. 

"You mention him every time you and I talk!"

"Well, I see him often! We're classmates, and we study together, and we've become good friends! I guess that's why I mention him sometimes!" Where is she going with this? Lenora thought.

Marla shot a look at Camille. Cam smiled. "Well I've got to say, I really like Sandor! Rough around the edges, but a real gentleman underneath. He totally came to my rescue the other day, when I was stuck on the highway! Changed the car tire, got us a good deal on the repairs…," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "...but to be honest, I think he really did it for Len," she winked.

"What was that??" Lenora asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Camille and Marla said together.

***

The women opted to ride together in Marla's Subaru Forester, as it was a roomier vehicle than the Civic, and they still needed to pick up Shae. Shae lived only a few blocks away. Marla gave a quick honk as they pulled up to her building, and they all waved as she came gliding over to the car. Shae always looked luminous, and this evening was no exception. No introductions were necessary as she climbed into the Subaru; all four ladies were well acquainted with one another.

The Black Anvil Public House was located down on River Row, a street overlooking the great Blackwater Rush, the river that bordered the eastern edge of King's Landing. The Anvil was just one amongst many pubs, nightclubs, restaurants and other entertainment establishments on the Row. Once upon a time, this had been considered a rough neighbourhood, especially after dark; but within the past decade, residents and business owners had pulled together to transform the street into an attractive and vibrant nightlife destination. 

They were lucky enough to find a parking spot on the street near the pub; at just past 8 pm, it was not yet as crowded in the neighbourhood as it would be later into the evening. The ladies were chatting happily amongst themselves as they approached the Anvil, and joined the back of the queue that had started to form outside the big steel doors.

A second later, the security guard at the door peered over at them and beckoned for them to approach. 

"Identification please, ladies," he uttered in an impossibly deep voice. All four of them showed their cards, and all of a sudden the guard was on his phone. 

"Yes Mr Lannister, Miss Glover and company have arrived. I'll send them straight through." He put away his phone, told the group to follow him, and opened up the door.

The girls were all looking at Lenora with amusement, but she just shrugged; she hadn't realized they'd be getting the VIP treatment!

As soon as they walked through the door, Tyrion was there to greet them. 

"Ladies! I'm so pleased you could make it! Lenora, you are a vision! Welcome!"

Lenora took his hand and bent down to kiss each side of Tyrion's face. 

"Wow Tyrion, this IS quite the welcome, thank you! I'd like you to meet my best friend, Camille Vaith, my sister Marla, and my dear friend and colleague, Shae." She turned to the ladies, "This is Tyrion Lannister, part owner of this pub, and CEO of Sworn Shield as well."

Tyrion shook each woman's hand in turn. "So, Camille Vaith, Marla Glover, and Shae…"

"Just Shae," Shae replied dryly, giving Tyrion serious side-eye. 

"Just Shae," repeated Tyrion, looking a little dazed. After a moment he flashed a charming grin. "Well then, allow me to show you to your table, best in the house, right up front! If you would follow me!"

Tyrion led the way deep into the pub, near the stage where an energetic young band was performing some classic punk rock. Lenora saw the large group of Sworn Shield employees already seated, and she gave Sandor a happy wave; he half-smiled and raised his hand in return. He pulled out the stool next to his own, and Lenora took a seat. Everyone tried their best to make introductions and place drink orders through the noise, and then proceeded to break off into groups of shouted conversations.

Lenora turned to Sandor and noted that he was dressed more colorfully than usual: he wore a Megadeth t-shirt under a very worn, black and green tartan flannel shirt, unbuttoned with sleeves rolled up, distressed black jeans, and a thin black toque on his head. He looks like a rock star, she thought to herself.

"Any trouble finding the place?" Sandor asked. "How's the parking?"

Lenora shook her head. "No trouble at all, and we parked right out front! I have to tell you, I think people were giving us the evil eye coming in here!" she giggled. "We weren't expecting to get such special treatment!"

Sandor smiled and shrugged, leaning his elbow on the table. "You're special guests," he said.

"Hm, so I can expect this every time I come here, then?" Lenora teased.

Sandor looked at her very seriously. "Only if you behave yourself; don't be starting any bar brawls, Glover." Lenora threw back her head and snorted out a laugh.

Soon the punk rock band were thanking the crowd and bringing their instruments off stage; music started playing on the speaker system in their stead. Meanwhile, drinks and snacks had arrived, and everyone was having a merry time. Suddenly, Sandor, Pod, Bronn and Garlan all stood up together and appeared to be taking their leave; Lenora looked at Sandor, confused.

"What's happening?" she asked. "Are you guys leaving already?" They'd all just gotten here!

Sandor cocked his head toward the stage and smirked. "We'll be up there for a while. Catch you in a bit," he said, and followed his colleagues to the backstage area. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, what??
> 
> Next time, more from The Black Anvil!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Anvil, continued...  
> Lenora learns something new about Sandor, and enjoys a rock concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next couple of chapters are how this whole story was born! I was busy in my sewing room, listening to the Guns N Roses Station on Amazon Prime Music, and it occurred to me that Sandor should be a guitar hero in a classic rock cover band ;D  
> These have also been the most challenging chapters to write, so far...I wanted to create a live music atmosphere, highlight some of the songs that inspired the story, insert some dialogue, and somehow progress the relationships all at once *argh*  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 24

Lenora sat with her jaw on the floor as she watched the men set up their instruments; Sandor was tuning an electric guitar, Garlan an electric bass, Pod was tapping on the drum set, and Bronn was testing the mics and another guitar. How did I not know this about him?? Lenora asked herself. He's mentioned that he plays guitar...I did see a guitar in his condo...how has this never come up?? She kept her eyes glued to the stage as the men readied themselves to play.

Bronn greeted the pub crowd. "Good evening everybody! How about another nice big hand for 'Sheltered Lives'? Weren't they fantastic? Love me some punk rock!" Sandor strummed a few loud chords. Bronn continued. "Welcome to The Black Anvil. We are 'The Sellswords'!"

And with that, the band launched into "Lay It On the Line" by Triumph; Lenora was riveted. They sounded incredible. Bronn's got pipes! And Podrick had seemed like such a sweet, unassuming young man, yet there he was, bashing away on the drum set! The song got to the guitar solo, and Sandor totally shredded. At the end of the song she was almost too stunned to applaud, but she quickly recovered and cheered her appreciation. 

The band's next song was "Fall to Pieces" by Velvet Revolver, and this time Sandor took lead vocals AND lead guitar. Holy crap, he sings too?? Lenora thought. His gravelly voice was perfect for the song, and he played the guitar solo so mournfully that Lenora's heart nearly stopped. She was enthralled, and feeling a little star-struck. That's ridiculous! She thought. That's just my good friend Sandor right there, same guy I know from Tyroshi class, up there on stage, looking like a total rock god...damn…

She felt a punch on her arm, and she reluctantly turned to the offender, Marla.

"You didn't tell me your friends were in a band!" Marla shouted.

Lenora looked at Marla helplessly. "I had no idea!" Marla cackled in laughter, and Lenora resumed unabashedly gawking at Sandor. He caught her eye briefly and the corner of his mouth twitched.

The band continued through their first set: "Still Loving You" by Scorpions; "Take it on the Run" by REO Speedwagon; and "Love Hurts" by Nazareth. Bronn announced the intermission.

"Thank you very much everybody...we'll be back in 20 minutes for our second set of the evening, and that's when I want to see all your asses on the dance floor! We are The Sellswords!"

***

The bandmates each grabbed some bottled water and descended the stage onto the floor. Lenora watched as groups and pairs of women drifted over towards the men, chatting them up. She saw that two women in particular were paying Sandor some attention, while showing off bare shoulders and long, bare legs at the same time. For some reason, that got Lenora's hackles raised...until Sandor appeared to excuse himself, and the women moved on toward Bronn and Garlan. Sandor came over to take his seat next to Lenora. 

"Hi," Lenora smiled.

"Hi," said Sandor. They both chuckled.

"So tell me…," Lenora started again, "...how is it that I had no idea you were in a rock band with your co-workers??" She asked a little indignantly. "I mean, it's kind of a big deal! You guys are amazing!"

Sandor shrugged and scratched his beard. "Ah, thanks...wasn't sure if you were into that kind of music...I guess it's just never come up in conversation?" 

Lenora looked at him in disbelief. "But you've told me that you play guitar! Wouldn't that have been the time to add, 'Oh and also, I play in a band on Friday nights'??" she tried her best Sandor imitation. He wheezed in laughter at her comical attempt.

"Anyway," Lenora continued, "I did detect a bit of theme with that first set…"

Sandor sighed and rolled his eyes. "Aye. That was Bronn's set list; he's just gone through a break up, apparently."

Lenora looked sympathetic. "Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that!"

Sandor grimaced. "Don't be. I'm pretty sure he dated the woman for all of three weeks," he sniffed. "And fair warning: he's randy as fuck at the moment."

Lenora clapped her hands to her face and hooted out a shocked laugh, trying to be discreet as she glanced over in Bronn's direction; she saw that Marla was there. Sandor saw it too.

"Might be you'll want to give your sister the heads up as well," he suggested, eyebrows raised.

Lenora waved her hand dismissively. "Marla can handle herself," she snickered.

She glanced around to see if she could locate her other companions. She spotted Camille snapping photos; of course that's what she's doing, Lenora smiled. She saw Shae at a table farther down, chatting with Brienne. Meanwhile, Tyrion was solicitously asking what type of food or drink he could have brought over that Shae would most enjoy. Shae pretended to ignore him, and Lenora could see there was a smile hovering behind her lips.

Lenora turned back to Sandor. "So, what can we expect for the next set?"

"I'M expecting to see YOU flailing your appendages on the dance floor, Glover," he challenged her.

"I thought you didn't want me causing bar brawls, Mr Clegane!" she shot back.

Sandor laughed out loud at that. Some moments later, they heard a loud whistle, and they turned to see Bronn waving. "Time to go up," Sandor said, and he made his way back to the stage.

***

Pod began tapping a light beat on the cymbals as Bronn approached the mic stand and addressed the enlarged crowd; the pub had filled to capacity by this time. Lenora and the rest of the group followed other patrons onto the floor in front of the stage.

"I wanna see everybody up off your seats, on your feet, shake what your mama gave you...that's right, I'm talking to you, Glover Girls," Bronn cackled, and pointed down at the sisters. "Lets all take a ride on the 'Night Train', alright!" Pod tapped on the cowbell and Sandor strummed out the opening chords of the classic Guns N Roses tune, and the crowd erupted in noise.

The band was loud, and the crowd was lively, hooting, wolf-whistling and singing along. Lenora, Marla, Shae and Camille had all found each other out on the floor and danced and jumped around as well as they could in the press of people. Garlan took the vocals for "Gimme All Your Lovin'" by ZZ Top, and singing duties returned to Bronn for "Highway Tune" by Greta Van Fleet. The sisters swayed and sang along loudly, and Sandor shot them a grin. Lenora noticed that Sandor put a lot of heart and soul into the blues rock songs, but he really got to showcase his fast fingers on the Van Halen version of "You Really Got Me". Next in the set was "Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin, which got everyone sweating and gyrating.

Once the song came to an end, Bronn took the opportunity to introduce the band members. "Thank you very much for coming out and joining us tonight everybody! How you all feeling??" he shouted; the crowd roared back. 

"You're all hard-core, fucking right! Allow me to introduce the band...to my right, on bass, pretty boy Garlan Tyrell! Behind me on cowbell, triangle, maracas and drums, Podrick Payne!" The crowd laughed as Pod rang the triangle. "Over to my left, on lead guitar, the big man, the axe man, Mr Sandor Clegane! I'm Bronn fucking Blackwater, and we are The Sellswords!" 

Bronn and the band soaked in the cheering and applause for a few moments, then Bronn announced they were near the end of the set. 

"Almost time for a breather folks...our third set will be our final set of the night, but it will be an extra long one, because we'll be taking your requests! Yeah that's right people, all you got to do is tell Wes what you wanna hear...stage manager Wes...where you at, Wes?" A man in a head set popped up off to the side of the stage and gave a wave. "There's our Wes, strong silent curly blond mop-headed motherfucker right over there! He's your man! We got one more song for you right now...take us out, Clegane."

Sandor went directly into singing the final song of the set, "Best of You" by Foo Fighters. Lenora found herself standing amongst strangers as her companions had returned to their table for refreshments. She didn't care; she was focused on Sandor. Lenora knew the song, but now she was imagining what meaning the lyrics must personally hold for Sandor; he was pouring so much intensity into his performance, and she was getting chills.

Toward the end of the song though, Lenora's senses and emotions started crashing together: the surprises this evening; the noise and the jostling of bodies; Sandor's intensity; her own feelings of elation, fear and uncertainty...Lenora felt her throat start to tighten, and it became difficult to fill her lungs. She registered that the music had stopped, that the pub patrons were moving away from the dance floor, but her ears were ringing and every nerve was on fire. She frantically looked around for an exit. She needed space, and air. She saw an archway on the far side of the pub and forced her legs toward it. The archway opened into a hallway, and she felt cool night air hit the left side of her body; she turned left, the noise faded, and she was outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh....a bit of angst in the works...
> 
> Hey, do any of you watch "Nailed It" on Netflix?   
> Stage Manager Wes is THAT Stage Manager Wes :D   
> Hahaha!
> 
> Love to you all, thank you for reading!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor follows his instincts to protect Lenora, but witnesses her resilience as well.  
> More music and fun at the Anvil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts out angsty, ends up fluffy :)

CHAPTER 25

Sandor lifted his guitar off his shoulders, placed it on its stand, and grabbed a bottle of water. He turned toward the crowd to watch people milling about, and he noticed Lenora standing stalk still in the middle of the floor, pale as a sheet, clutching at the neckline of her blouse. Suddenly she moved, making a beeline for the ladies room, he thought; was she feeling ill? He wondered. He looked around for Marla or Camille but didn't spot them right away. 

Concerned, he leapt down the stage stairs and headed in the direction Lenora had gone. He got to the archway: to the right was the ladies and mens rooms, to the left was the pub's back door which led out into the alley. He felt awkward about loitering around the ladies room door, so he'd try the back door first. If Lenora wasn't out there, he'd come back and look for her inside.

The back door was stuck wide open, and Sandor saw Lenora before he even got outside, standing in the middle of the alley.

"Len? You okay?" he asked gently through the doorway.

Startled, she jerked as she turned to look at Sandor, whites of her eyes glowing in the single door light overhead. Her familiar, easy smile was absent. Instead, she looked terrified.

Sandor slowly stepped closer. "Talk to me. What's happening?" he asked calmly, hoping the alarm wasn't showing on his face.

Lenora was tapping her hand to the top of her chest. "I just need some air." Her voice came out sounding thin, and her hands were shaking.

"Tell me how I can help," Sandor said. 

"S-stay with me?" Her teeth were chattering.

"Not going anywhere, Glover. Want to sit down? Can you give me your hand?" He reached out to her.

Lenora nodded and put her small, shaking hand into Sandor's big, steady one, and he led her to a low concrete bench next to the back door. With his boot he cleared away a pile of cigarette butts on the ground, and they sat. He placed her hand palm-up in his, and with his thumb traced slow, soothing circles over her wrist.

"No crowd out here...fill those lungs, relax the shoulders, you're going to be alright," Sandor murmured, holding Lenora's eyes. She nodded again and seemed to relax some. After a few minutes sitting in silence, she was breathing steadily and calmly again, and she thanked Sandor for staying with her.

"This kind of thing ever happen before?" he asked.

Lenora huffed an ironic laugh. "Yes, but not recently…" she took a moment for another deep breath, and rubbed at the back of her neck. "After the attack happened, I was paralyzed by anxiety. For a long time. Asleep, awake, it didn't matter; the panic was constant. But things got better. I haven't felt like that in ages." She looked frustrated.

"What do you think triggered it now?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure...one minute I was enjoying the music and the next, there was a traffic jam in my head and I couldn't get clear of it. Just, overwhelmed. I'm okay now, though; I'm good." 

Sandor's eyebrows knitted together, questioning. "You want to go home and get some rest? We can go find your crew?"

"Not a chance!" Lenora exclaimed. "I'm not going to let five unpleasant minutes ruin the whole evening! I promise, I feel much better now. You really helped me, Sandor; thank you. And I don't want to miss your last set!"

Sandor finally realized he was still holding onto Lenora's hand. He gently placed it in her lap and shifted on the bench. "We're taking requests this set; anything you want to hear?"

Lenora's face brightened. "Oh, my list would be too long, I couldn't pick just one! My parents grew up on classic rock you know, we kids heard Zeppelin and Kiss all the time," she chuckled. "And Palya was really into GnR, Def Leppard and Mötley Crüe, so of course I was too...my first rock concert was Warrant, super cheesy, but such a thrill!" She giggled.

Sandor looked a bit taken aback, but impressed. "Huh, I didn't really have you pegged as a rock chick, I guess looks really can be deceiving." 

"Isn't that what I'm always telling you?" Lenora laughed.

Just then Garlan popped his head out the back door. "There you are!" he said to Sandor. "Five minutes!" Sandor acknowledged him, and he disappeared back inside the pub.

Sandor looked back at Lenora. He was relieved to see that her dazzling smile had returned. "Ready, Sunflower?" he asked.

"Ready, Axe Man!"

He saw Lenora back to their tables; then he went straight over to stage manager Wes. He had a song request or five to add to the list.

***

The crowd was buzzing as the band took to the stage again, everyone waiting to see whose song requests would be played tonight. Bronn stepped up to the mic. 

"Alright maniacs, let's keep this party going!" The crowd cheered and whistled. "Wes, you gave us a fucking long list of requests, you bastard!" The crowd started a chant of "Wes, Wes, Wes", and ended with a cheer. Bronn continued. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are The Sellswords, and We Will Rock You!" Pod began thumping on the bass drum, and everyone started the stomping and clapping rhythm of the famous Queen anthem; it turned into a big sing-along.

The moment the last note played, Sandor ripped straight into Motörhead's "Ace of Spades" with its roaring, dizzying guitar riffs; Bronn took the vocals for "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC and "Back in the Saddle" by Aerosmith. Garlan kept the sex theme going, singing Kings of Leon's "Sex on Fire". All the while, Camille was moving around the dance floor and the rest of the pub, photographing all the action.

The guys got the crowd involved again for the Ramones' "Blitzkrieg Bop", everyone hollering "hey ho, let's go" together. Bronn was an energetic performer; by this time he was so sweaty from prancing around the stage, he began dumping whole bottles of water over his own head. He resumed vocal duties for "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne and "Shout at the Devil" by Mötley Crüe. All four guys traded vocals for "Lick it Up" by Kiss; Sandor raised his eyebrows when he looked at Lenora and saw that she was enthusiastically singing the slightly lewd lyrics along with everyone else!

To switch things up a bit, each band member next took turns for a minute of solo improvisation on their own instruments, allowing the others to refresh themselves and take a breather; it also gave the crowd a chance to show appreciation to each of the guys individually. Bronn addressed the crowd again.

"For our last three songs of the night, we're switching gears a bit...we got some power ballads for you...which appeared on the set list rather mysteriously, at the last minute...you know anything about that, Clegane?" 

Sandor shrugged innocently, caught Lenora's eye, and gave her a wink. She bounced up and down, clapping. As Sandor picked out the familiar opening bars of "Sweet Child O' Mine", Bronn thanked the crowd.

"It's been a pleasure entertaining you this evening...fun's not over quite yet though...everybody grab yourself a dance partner..let's go!" And he began to sing. Lenora and Marla sang along and even attempted some air guitar, much to Sandor's amusement.

Next up was Def Leppard's "Hysteria", one of Lenora's favourites, and she yelled out her approval.,

For the final song of the night, Sandor and Bronn split the vocals, with Sandor starting out, then Bronn taking over for the higher register change near the end. It was "Heaven" by Warrant; Lenora nearly screamed her head off, and Sandor mentally patted himself on the back for choosing the song. The two of them kept their eyes on each other through all of it, singing together, one on stage and the other dancing on the floor. Many people in the crowd were holding up their phone flashlights and waving them back and forth; a few had old-school cigarette lighters as well. As the song ended, Lenora formed her hands into a heart shape over her chest, just for Sandor. For a moment his eyes went soft...but then he gave a cheeky grin, reached down and dropped his guitar pick into Lenora's hand, like a legit rock star would do. Lenora laughed and played the role of superfan, alternating between looking faint, and jumping up and down squealing.

Sandor couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun playing live, and he felt energized. At times, playing in a cover band could get a little stale. Having Lenora there injected some life back into it. He hoped she would come back to watch the band perform again.

Bronn announced the end of the concert, reminding everyone to have a designated driver or take a cab home at the end of the night, but to continue to enjoy the food and beverages until then, and The Sellswords would be back in two weeks. Music came onto the speaker system and the crowd milled about or returned to tables. The band members packed up their instruments and found their group of friends afterward.

Sandor took his seat next to Lenora. She was chewing on some loaded potato skins, but quickly swallowed her bite of food. "That was BRILLIANT!!" she gushed, and held up the guitar pick Sandor had thrown to her. "I think I might have this framed...or bronzed!"

Sandor looked at Lenora like she was off her rocker, and chuckled. "Did you have a good time?" he asked her.

"I've had an amazing time!! After all that dancing, my legs will be complaining tomorrow morning…," she stopped and frowned. "Oh my gods, Sandor, I've just realized...all these weeks we've been studying early on Saturdays, and you've been out late performing on Friday nights!! You must have been exhausted!! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!!"

Sandor grunted. "Ah, it's been fine...it's just one Friday out of the even months, and two out of the odd months. So it's only been a few times that I've been out late before our meetings."

"Well what about tomorrow, do you want to meet later in the day? Or on Sunday?" Lenora asked.

Sandor shook his head. "We can change it, or keep it the same...whatever you like, Sunflower."

Lenora looked at him for a long moment with an unreadable expression; he wondered if he'd said something wrong.

She leaned onto the table, rested her chin on her hand and gave a small sigh. "You want to know what I like?"

"What's that?"

"When you call me Sunflower," she smiled.

Sandor grinned and his eyes gleamed. "You know why I call you that? Remember decorating the banquet hall, and I found you hauling that giant flower pot around?" Lenora nodded and giggled. "You looked like you were growing in the pot, along with the sunflowers," he chuckled. "I'll never forget that, it was too bloody cute," he said fondly.

Lenora laughed merrily, and they fell silent for a while, drinking their ale and munching on potato skins. Sandor couldn't help thinking that he didn't want this night to end, but on the other hand, he looked forward to what the next days might bring...as long as it somehow involved spending some time with Lenora. Of course, he also couldn't help the doubts creeping in. Careful, you shaggy hound, he told himself. Whatever your hopes are, just don't get them too high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's falling, falling, falling...<3
> 
> There's nothing like live music, in my humble opinion! I think I'm going to have to peruse the streaming services for some concerts during the indefinite shelter in place period...I feel very grateful to be able to do that, too. I hope you are all staying safe out there. Peace and health to you and...
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a chat.  
> Sandor dreams of fire and water.

CHAPTER 26

Lenora woke up late the next morning. She had been right about her legs being sore; actually, everything was sore! She couldn't recall the last time she had danced all night. She smiled as she thought about the evening at the Anvil, and how much fun it had been. 

Even in spite of the brief anxiety attack...she shuddered when she recalled what had happened, and she realized she had left her friends and the safety of the building to stand outside in a dark alley, alone...but Sandor had been there moments later, and had been solid as a rock. He was always looking out for her: is it just because he's trained to be aware of everything happening around him and react appropriately to it, or is it because he cares for me? She wondered. Either way, she felt grateful that he'd been there last night, right when she needed someone.

At the end of the night before heading home, she and Sandor had agreed that Lenora would touch base with him whenever she was up and ready for the day, and then they would decide on a study time. There were only a few weeks left of their class, and they both wanted to be prepared for the final exam when the time came.

Lenora heard noise coming from the kitchen, so she stretched her sore limbs and gingerly climbed out of bed, shuffling down the hall to see if someone was brewing coffee yet.

There was Marla. She had the coffee on, and was in the process of whipping up some scrambled eggs and toast for everyone's breakfast. There was still no sign of Camille, but Lenora knew that the scent of fresh coffee would soon lure her out of bed.

"Morning, Mar," Lenora greeted her sister, through a yawn. Marla was sleeping on the pull-out sofa bed this weekend.

"She lives!" Marla replied dramatically. "I was starting to wonder if I should come check on you! I've been up for ages, reading...finally couldn't stand it anymore and thought I'd better start making some noise," she grinned. Marla was an early riser, no matter how late she went to bed.

Lenora chuckled. "I don't usually sleep in so late, I guess I wore myself out last night! That was fun wasn't it? You should come down more often, and do that again!"

"Absolutely!" Marla agreed. "Your rock star friends are actually quite good! Besides the fact that I'd love hanging with you and Cam more often, I think seeing 'The Sellswords' play again would be worth the drive." She poured the eggs into the hot fry pan and started stirring. "So, what's shaking for the rest of this weekend?" she asked.

Lenora thought. "Well, I'll need to find an hour or two to study with Sandor; other than that it's wide open, we can do anything we want!"

Marla cocked an eyebrow as she opened cupboard doors in search of a serving dish. "Sandor, Sandor, Sandor!" she teased.

Right then Camille stepped into the kitchen. "Oh goody, are we talking about Sandor?" she was smiling and rubbing her hands together eagerly. "Can we just acknowledge what a smoke show he is with a guitar in his hands?" She whistled. "Honestly Len, you've got to admit he's delicious."

Lenora turned pink and scoffed, frowning. "Yes, of course, he's a very attractive man! If you're interested in him, maybe you should try asking him out!" She blurted out petulantly. But please don't, she thought to herself...why did I say that?? 

Camille snorted loudly. "Now that would be an exercise in futility! I don't think HE is very interested in ME." She crossed her arms and stared meaningfully at Lenora.

Lenora sighed heavily. "Alright, I'm not an idiot...the two of you have the idea that Sandor and I ought to be dating...look, I can't see the future, all I know is that right now, he and I are friends. I really value his friendship, and I'm happy and comfortable with the way things are at the moment. So would you mind if we just leave it at that?" 

As far as Lenora was concerned, it was challenging enough trying to sort through her own evolving feelings, never mind fielding questions and innuendo from her best friend and her sister!

The other two women looked chastened. Marla put her arms around her sister.

"Oh Len, we're sorry! We'll stop harassing you! We WANT you to be happy and comfortable, more than anything! Sandor seems like a really cool, really good guy...it's awesome that the two of you are friends." Camille nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," sighed Lenora, relieved. "But you're right...he is smoking hot!" She snickered, and Camille and Marla shrieked in laughter.

***

_ The fire was raging now...what had begun as a few flames licking at the wall had turned into an inferno chasing him through the empty building. The pub had been packed with people just moments ago, he thought; how is it I'm the only one left in a burning building? Just my luck. _

_ He turned in a circle, looking for a way out. The smoke was too thick to see his own hand in front of his face, let alone across the room...he got down on the floor...he would have to go by feel. He needed time to figure out an escape, but time was running out, he knew. The fire was closing in, biting at his heels, his calves, and still he crawled forward, feeling the floor, seeking out the clues that would give him direction. _

_ THERE. He felt it...the movement of air...then the edge of the archway. Restrooms to the right, back door to the left. He turned left, on his hands and knees, and the flames were halfway up his body now. He ignored the pain; just keep moving, he thought. And then he heard his name. _

_ He reached the door as the hallway became fully engulfed behind him, and there she was, calling for him…"Sandor, can you give me your hand?" He stretched out his arm as far as it would go, their fingers touched… _

_...and they were underwater, limbs all tangled together, cool relief flooding his burning body as the two of them rose, entwined, to the surface of the ocean. As he floated on his back, she wrapped an arm around his chest and swam for shore, pulling him along, depositing his exhausted body onto the sand. Her face hovered over his, eyes boring into his skull as slender fingertips like burning embers scorched a trail from his abdomen to his jaw...the cool ocean waves no longer offering any relief. But he recognized this heat now. It was desire, and she was branding him with her touch. "Sunflower," he rasped from his parched throat. "Stay with me." _

_ She pressed her forehead to his and ran a thumb over his lower lip...he panted helplessly, silently pleading, paralyzed...consumed by her fire. _

"Fuck," he uttered aloud, opening his eyes and addressing the tented bed sheet over his hips. The tent twitched in reply; Sandor rolled his eyes and got on with it.

***

Lenora hadn't texted him until almost noon on Saturday, but he hadn't been surprised. He'd figured she would be tired, not to mention the fact that her sister was in town; they were likely busy doing sister things.

In the end they'd decided to move their study meeting to Sunday afternoon, after Marla departed to go back to Duskendale. That way, Lenora would have uninterrupted time with her sister.

They met at the dog park again, playing with Stranger first, then letting him explore around them as they read through their notes. They'd talked about the evening at the pub; Lenora had a dozen questions about how long Sandor had been playing guitar, how they had formed the band, and on and on. Sandor asked Lenora what she'd gotten up to with Marla, and she described their shopping trip and market visit. He soaked up every word, every moment...every minute spent with Lenora only fed his growing realization that his feelings for her were indeed running deeper than platonic friendship.

But as happy as he felt being near Lenora, it was also a bit of torture; he couldn't imagine that she would share his feelings. And despite what Tarly had told him about making assumptions, he just couldn't bring himself to talk to Lenora about it. He was afraid it would ruin whatever they had now, something that had become precious to him...he would willingly sacrifice a physical relationship, just to have her in his life as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's getting there people, she's getting there...it's happening at a snail's pace mind you, but still! ;D
> 
> Meanwhile, Sandor's vivid unconscious imagination is really messing with his morning routine.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora hosts a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff in honor of the Easter Bunny (^_^)/

CHAPTER 27

These next few weeks of class were full of pop quizzes and written assignments. In addition, Saela was spending a few minutes with each student individually, testing their conversation skills. The twelve strangers had turned into a close knit group; what Lenora had started in week one, with the sharing of snacks, had been carried on by everyone else. The classmates had created a snack schedule, taking turns bringing favourite treats to share.

On Monday afternoon, while sharing some cultural information with the class, Saela spoke about how the Tyroshi were traditionally fascinated with astronomy, and loved to gather together in order to observe night sky events. She mentioned the Valyriid major meteor showers, which would be at their viewing peak this coming Friday around the midnight hour. It would be a new moon as well, so provided the skies were clear, the showers would be visible even within the city; she encouraged everyone to stay up late to watch them, if they could.

A spontaneous idea struck Lenora. "We could have a viewing party on the roof of my apartment building, as a class! I'd have to clear it with the building manager first of course...but if you're all interested in doing it, I could get back to you with an answer by Wednesday?" she suggested. Saela and the others enthusiastically agreed.

The rooftop of her building was even set up with a few pieces of sturdy outdoor furniture for the benefit of the residents, but it was seldom used; Camille and Lenora were amongst the few who occasionally ventured to the roof for some fresh air and relative quiet. Lenora was sure the manager would have no problem with a small gathering such as this one would be. She texted him as soon as the class was done.

Shortly after Lenora got home, the building manager, Jaq, was calling her with an answer. It was a 'yes', but came with the requisite warning that any mess or damages would be Lenora's responsibility. Lenora understood and gave him her thanks.

On Wednesday she let the class know that the party was on, so they spent some time organizing the event, all speaking in Tyroshi of course; it had become a nice little exercise to practice language skills. The party time was set for 1030 pm, and they agreed to make it a potluck. Everyone would bring a small snack, hot dish or beverages to share.

Before Lenora knew it, Friday night had arrived. Camille volunteered to help set things up on the roof, and Lenora insisted she stay to enjoy the party as well. There was a storage shed on the rooftop where they found folding tables and extra chairs. The women dressed up the tables with colourful coverings and bowls of fresh flowers, and plugged in the little string lights that decorated the seating area. They turned on a small stereo for some background music. Grenn was on duty in the foyer, and Lenora had given him the guest list with instructions to send her classmates up as they arrived.

Not surprisingly, Sandor was the first to get there. Carrying several beverage cases, he nodded to Grenn as he stepped into the foyer.

"Oh! Good evening Mr Clegane! Can I help with those crates?" Grenn asked keenly.

Sandor gave Grenn a fierce expression. "I can manage; you just see to your duties," he growled. Grenn straightened up and nodded rapidly. Sandor cracked a grin as soon as he stepped into the elevator. He knew it was cruel to torture the lad, but it was just too easy. He walked out onto the rooftop to find Camille setting up a camera on a tripod, and Lenora fussing around the tables, arranging food, paper plates and disposable cutlery and cups.

Lenora heard Sandor greeting Camille, and she turned around and smiled. 

"Happy Valyriids Day," he quipped. "Where should I put the drinks?"

Lenora laughed. "Valyriids Day, I like that! Right over here, I've got a big cooler full of ice to put them in." She directed Sandor over to the tables. He'd brought cases of honey mead, ale, cherry soda and a few different juices. "How in the world did you carry all of this??" Lenora marvelled. She looked at his arms and chest. "Never mind," she said, as Sandor gave a smirk.

The next guest out of the elevator was their instructor, Saela. Tyrosh was famous for its honey cakes, and Saela had brought her own home made version. She placed the box down on a table and greeted Sandor and Lenora with an embrace, and shook hands with Camille. 

The rest of the classmates were soon to follow, some having car pooled together. By the time all the food was laid out, it looked like there was enough to feed a small army. Before everyone started filling plates though, Camille had the group stand together for a class photo.

The first meteor sighting came around 1130 pm, and the showers picked up steam close to midnight. They were spectacular; Camille took some long-exposure photos while everyone enjoyed the show. Around half past midnight the showers were waning again, and Saela was the first to thank the hostesses and take her leave. That started a domino effect and the majority of the group packed up leftovers, soon following Saela down the elevator. Camille and Lenora began cleaning up, and Sandor stayed to help; he carried heavy items back to their flat, while Camille put away leftover food and drinks and washed up the serving dishes. Sandor and Lenora returned to the roof to put away the tables and chairs. Working together, they finished quickly.

Lenora flopped down on the outdoor sofa and put her feet up on the low table in front of it, beckoning for Sandor to join her. He sat, keeping a shoulder width of distance between them. Music still played softly on the stereo, and meteors fell intermittently to the sounds of the city streets far below.

"We used to sit out watching the stars all the time, back home," Lenora said wistfully. "In the winter time, it gets dark early...we would brew up a big pot of hot cocoa, bundle up in our thickest blankets and go sit around the fire pit for hours. I miss that."

"Hm," Sandor replied. "Skies were great for viewing out on the farm, too. I had trouble sleeping as a kid...so some nights I'd sneak out, go and sit in the barn loft, stargazing...it was peaceful," he reminisced. Lenora was silent, and he glanced over at her, catching her pained expression. He half-smiled. "Don't look at me like that, Glover. My childhood did have its occasional bright spots," he tried to reassure her. 

Suddenly her expression changed, to one that told him she was getting one of her spontaneous ideas.

"You should come up to Deepwood for Sevenmas this year!" she exclaimed. "There's plenty of room...you could bring Stranger! I bet he'd love running around in the snow!"

Sandor looked at her dubiously. "You're inviting ME to spend Sevenmas with your family??" he asked with some amusement, but deep down his heart leapt at her outlandish suggestion. Imagine taking long walks with Stranger and Lenora, breath steaming in front of their rosy faces, playfully tossing snowballs at each other...bollocks, he thought. By tomorrow, she'll forget she even mentioned it.

"I think you'd like it up there, too," she continued. "Well it's still a long way off, but keep it in mind! We Glovers love hosting friends for the holidays," she smiled.

"That's very hospitable of you," Sandor chuckled, though he was truthfully very touched by her offer.

"Hospitality is literally our business," Lenora agreed, "We'll even give you the 'friends and family discount'!" she giggled. "Which really means 'free'...but only if you bring your dog," she teased him.

Sandor laughed, and they both fell silent, looking up at the sky. The wee hours were approaching, and Sandor figured he should head home. Just a few more minutes, he thought...it was just too pleasant, sitting up on a rooftop at night, with the stars twinkling down at the two of them. Very briefly, he allowed himself the fantasy that this was even a little bit romantic, but quickly shut that down. All of a sudden, he felt a light pressure against his left bicep.

He slowly turned his head and peered down at his arm. Lenora's forehead was pressed against him, her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling with deep, even breaths. She had fallen asleep. On his arm. A flash of heat shot through his body. Nope, don't go there Clegane...please, don't go there right now, he begged his groin, as well as all the gods. 

Mercifully, Lenora's phone buzzed just then. Gently, Sandor reached around with his right arm and gave Lenora's shoulder a nudge. She roused easily, sat up and blinked at Sandor, gradually realizing that she had drifted off. "Oh gods...Sorry!!" she exclaimed, looking a bit embarrassed.

"No worries Glover, it's just a bit of drool...living with a Rottie, I'm quite used to it," he teased with a big grin.

Lenora gasped and wiped at his sleeve with her hand, but feeling no moisture there, she gave him an indignant smack on the arm. "Liar!" she cried, and Sandor held his stomach and laughed at her remorselessly.

He recovered himself, and said, "I think someone might be looking for you; your phone was making noise just now." He guessed it was Camille, wondering what could be keeping Lenora on the roof so long. 

She checked her messages: "Ah, Camille," she confirmed, as she texted her friend to say she'd be down directly.

Sandor stood up and stretched, and walked over to the stereo to turn off the music and unplug the string lights.

"The stereo can stay there," Lenora told him as they made one more visual sweep of the rooftop, making sure all was in order. Then they walked to the elevator and hit the ninth floor button. At Lenora's floor, Sandor held the elevator door open and watched until Lenora reached the door to her flat, and she turned to wave goodnight.

As he left the building and walked to his Jeep, his arm still burned with the memory of Lenora leaning against him, so innocent, so trusting...and he knew that what few hours remained of this night would be sleepless ones.

***

Lenora entered the apartment to see Camille seated at the dining table with a cup of tea for herself, and another cup waiting for Lenora.

"Were you up there alone all this time, or did I interrupt something?" she smirked. "I'm kind of sorry if I did!"

Lenora blushed; dammit, how she wished she could stop doing that! She took a seat across from her friend and sighed. Moira jumped up onto her lap. "I fell asleep," she said, still surprised at herself.

Camille's face shifted from impish to bewildered. "Fell asleep??"

"I fell asleep...on Sandor's arm."

Camille's mouth formed a large 'O'. 

"Nothing happened!" Lenora quickly explained. "He just let me sleep on his arm for gods know how long and didn't move a muscle until you texted me!" She pressed her lips together as an electric feeling zapped through her belly, the heat from which spread up, down and all around. For some reason she could not fathom, the image of a shirtless, sweaty Sandor chose that moment to flash through her memory.

Camille cleared her throat. "What a good friend Sandor is."

"Such a good friend," Lenora agreed dreamily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, poor Sandor...I hope Lenora doesn't forget about that Sevenmas invitation!
> 
> Have a safe and peaceful weekend, wherever you are...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora wakes up, both literally and figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a little bit of smut to start the week? ;)  
> Okay, it's only one-sided smut...but better than nothing, eh??

CHAPTER 28

_ She could hear loud rock music blasting in the gym as she made her way through the warehouse. She already knew what she would see when she reached the end of the long hallway, and her heart pounded in anticipation. _

_ She stepped through the gym entrance and reached up onto the wall, turning down the volume of the music slightly. That got his attention: Sandor dropped the big tractor tire and turned around.  _

_ Chest heaving, sweat streaming down his torso in little rivers, every muscle bulging from being pushed to the limit, he watched darkly as Lenora approached him from across the gym. She was not in a hurry; she wanted to admire the results of his hard work. _

_ Finally Lenora stood in front of Sandor. The scent of him made her dizzy with desire. She was craving a touch, so she reached out and brushed her fingers over the line of hair between his sternum and his navel. She felt his abdomen shivering at the contact. _

_ In an instant they were on the floor, Sandor on his back, Lenora straddling his ribcage, lifting her loose yellow dress up and over her head. She leaned down and covered his mouth with her own, heat seeking heat, tongues and breath and teeth colliding in a frenzy. She bucked against his ribs, making him growl. _

_ Disengaging the kiss and bracing her hands on either side of his head, she edged her bottom up to his chest. He grabbed her thighs and brought her the rest of the way until her centre hovered over his mouth. Then her knees slid wider apart. His nose nudged her clitoris and she felt the prickle of his beard against her tender flesh. Her breathing sped up to match her racing heartbeat, waiting for him to take a taste. _

_ He used his thumbs to spread apart her labia and she finally felt his wet mouth on her, tongue plunging in and lapping up her juices. She moaned, loudly; the feeling was electrifying. Sandor's hands squeezed her thighs and arse as he held her in place, tongue working, drifting near her arsehole and sweeping back up across her folds to suck on her clit.  _

_ She grabbed his head and rubbed herself down on his face, the friction from his beard adding to the sensation of pleasure radiating out from the middle of her body. Without warning, she came hard through an explosion of wetness, yelling out and opening her eyes wide… _

Lenora found herself in her own bed, panting, sweating, with her hand between her legs...the sound of her own voice had woken her. Sunlight was streaming into the room; it must be well into the morning. She froze, wondering if Camille was awake and had heard her yelling. That question was answered a second later when Camille knocked on the bedroom door.

"You alright in there?" Camille called.

Lenora swallowed, and answered. "All good! Umm, Camille…"

Cam opened the bedroom door a crack and poked her head through. All she saw was Lenora's flushed face poking out of the covers. "Yeah babe?"

Lenora bit her lip. "Can women have wet dreams??" she asked innocently.

Camille sucked in her cheeks, trying to stifle a laugh. She opened her mouth for a few moments, considering her words. "Girl, I'll be in my room with my ear buds in, you do what you gotta do, and I'll see you in a bit, m'kay?" She closed the door, and Lenora flopped back onto her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

Rather than lie there trying to decipher her dream, she decided to just get into the shower. What was there to decipher, anyway? Surely, it was just because she was feeling horny that she'd had such a dream. When was the last time she'd felt horny?? Well, there was that time she'd seen Sandor at the gym, but before that...ugh...too long ago...and now out of nowhere, a steamy dream. Both times Sandor, though...she sighed.

Lenora showered, dressed and made her way to the kitchen for a late breakfast, and brewed some fresh coffee. Camille emerged and joined her at the dining table.

Despite Lenora's attempt to dismiss the way she'd woken up that morning, she found she was having trouble letting it go. No topic was ever off limits with Cam though, so she chose to pick her friend's brain about the issue at hand.

"So," she began, "What do you think it means when you have a sexy dream about a friend?"

Camille smiled patiently. "Do I need to ask which friend we're talking about?" she asked.

Lenora just gave her a sheepish look. Camille continued. "Well I'm certainly no expert, but I think I remember reading somewhere that it could mean a couple of different things...first, and simply, it could mean that you're feeling a sexual attraction to that person. Or, even simpler, that you're just feeling randy, and the person in the dream just happens to be the random object of that feeling." She paused to sip at her coffee as Lenora nodded. "Another possibility is that the sex act in the dream represents your waking-life friendship hitting a new level of closeness, or intimacy, whether sexual in nature or not."

Lenora looked at her friend, impressed. "Wow, Cam! That's a really clever explanation!"

Camille shrugged. "Hope it helps...so, what exactly happened in this dream, anyway?" She took another drink from her mug.

Lenora cocked her head to the side. "Oh, he was eating me out while I sat on his face," she said matter-of-factly.

Coffee spewed out of Camille's mouth, across the table, past Lenora. Lenora turned to see where the mess had landed. "Almost to the sofa! Bravo! I think that might be a new record!" she said facetiously as Cam doubled over, wheezing hysterically. Moira trotted over to the spill, hopeful that it might have been something delicious; but upon sniffing the strong coffee scent, she raised her furry little nose in the air and stalked off indignantly.

Camille finally managed to get a hold of herself, and fetched a towel to wipe up her mess. 

"Damn, girl," she said to Lenora, "you are in serious trouble, you know that right?"

Lenora slouched in her seat and dropped her face into her hands. "Argh!" Came her muffled exclamation. "I'm just not ready for this kind of thing! I can barely wrap my mind around the fact that I'm attracted to Sandor...but having a sexual relationship with him, or with anyone…" she shook her head. "And anyway, maybe it's all moot...he's probably not even interested in me in that way!"

Camille gave her a look of disbelief, putting her hands on her hips.

Lenora was quite flustered. "Stop!" she exclaimed, shaking her head again. "I just can't! How will I even be able to look him in the eye now?!"

Camille relented and walked over to give Lenora a soothing pat on the back. "I know, it's alright...try not to overthink things. You've got to take care of yourself first, do things in your own time, your own way," she reassured her friend. "I do have one more piece of advice though," she added.

"What's that?"

"Get yourself some good, durable sex toys," she smiled sagely.

Lenora dropped her head to the table and groaned. "Just tell me the name of the website," she said with resignation, Camille cackling behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See?? I told you she was going to get there! :D
> 
> Any other interpreters of dreams out there? What's the weirdest dream you can remember having? Just curious!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!! <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora makes some interesting observations.  
> Sandor is scandalized by a conversation not meant for his ears.

CHAPTER 29

Early the following week, it was Camille who reminded Lenora that The Sellswords were performing at The Black Anvil again that coming Friday; was she planning on going? Right away, Lenora said yes, as long as Camille came too…she commented that her usual quiet Friday nights staying in were rapidly becoming a thing of the past.

On Thursday morning at work, Shae asked Lenora if she had any weekend plans, and Lenora mentioned the Anvil. After that first time they'd gone together, Shae had been rather apathetic about the experience. Lenora didn't think she would be interested in going again, but to be polite, she asked.

Shae wrinkled her nose. "Meh, it's so dark in there. And crowded. And too loud."

Lenora smiled and chuckled. "That's alright Shae...some other weekend, let's get together and do something YOU want to do!"

Shae looked offended. "I didn't say I don't want to go!" She shifted in her chair. "I will come with you on Friday night," she sniffed.

"You will?? Well that's great!" relied Lenora, surprised. "Are you sure??"

"Sure," said Shae, staring at her computer screen.

Interesting, Lenora thought, musing at Shae's mysterious behaviour.

***

Sandor's phone buzzed on Thursday afternoon.

L: Be prepared to welcome your VIP guests again tomorrow night! (Winking face, guitar) 😉🎸

He grinned and fist-pumped the air.

S: Marla driving down again?

L: Not this time (sad face) 😕 Just me, Cam and Shae. See you there! (Dancing girl) 💃

S: (two thumbs up) 👍👍

Sandor put down his phone and leaned back in his office chair, lacing his hands behind his head. Fuck yes, another Friday night with the Sunflower...I could get used to that, he thought. But you probably shouldn't, his doubt replied. Can I have one fucking day without that bullshit? Sandor retorted...Fuck me, now I'm having arguments with myself, he groaned.

***

When the girls stopped to pick up Shae on Friday evening, Lenora couldn't help noticing that her boss had put even more effort than usual into her look: her dark waves of hair were swept into a low, romantic side-chignon, and she wore a loose-draping skin tone dress that bared her shoulders and most of her back. She looked breathtaking, and her friends told her so.

"Bah," Shae waved her hand dismissively. "It's just nice to get dressed up sometimes! You girls look gorgeous too," she added.

Camille parked the car and the trio made their way to the line up outside the Anvil's doors, but once again, the baritone-voiced security guard called them over and ushered them inside. And once again, Tyrion was there to greet them.

"What a privilege to be graced with the presence of such vivacious goddesses! Good evening and welcome!" One by one he grasped their hands. "Camille, you look ravishing...Lenora, always a vision! Shae…," Tyrion allowed his gaze to linger, clearly appreciating what he was seeing. Shae shook his hand limply and turned her face to the inside of the pub, looking extremely bored. Lenora observed the odd exchange with some amusement; she thought she was starting to piece together what was transpiring here.

"Well," Tyrion said cheerfully, breaking the spell, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you, your table awaits!" And he led the women to the same tables near the stage, where all of their Sworn Shield acquaintances already sat.

Sandor smiled and pulled a chair out for Lenora, Camille stood and chatted with Pod, Garlan and Brienne, and Tyrion offered a seat to Shae; she carried on a few more steps to take a different seat, and smiled. A server came by with a tray of drinks and snacks to deposit on the tables.

Sandor turned to Lenora. "Got your dancing shoes on?" he asked.

"You know I do," she replied. "I even remembered to bring my air guitar!"

Sandor laughed, and said he was looking forward to the accompaniment. Soon the band took the stage, patrons poured onto the dance floor, and the night was filled with rock and roll.

***

It was nearly time to begin the final set of the evening. Lenora and her friends had gone together to the restroom some time ago and hadn't returned...what could possibly be keeping them in there for so long? He wondered, but then decided he didn't really want to know. He himself liked to spend as short a time in a public restroom as possible; but gods only knew what women got up to in there.

Another couple of minutes ticked by, and he started getting a little concerned...was something wrong? Had they been waylaid by drunken patrons? He got up from his seat to make a visual sweep of the pub. They weren't at the bar, but he saw Brienne there, chatting with Tyrion and Thoros, the pub's co-owner. They weren't at any of the other tables, or standing with the guys near the stage, either. Weird. 

The one last place he thought to check was the alleyway outside the back door.

Sandor walked down the hallway that led to the alley door, and clearly heard female voices laughing and chatting outside. Fucksakes, there they are, he thought with relief. Guess they needed some fresh air. He heard Shae's accented voice say something he couldn't quite make out. He wouldn't have been able to explain his reasons, but something made him stop short of the doorway, out of sight, and listen in. He heard Lenora speak.

"Ugh, I can't be bothered...I'd rather spend my time and money elsewhere! I just trim the hedges myself once in while."

_ Hedges? In her ninth floor apartment?  _

Shae chuckled. "I guess I've been doing it for so long, I can't imagine letting it grow. I would probably scratch myself to death!"

_ Hay fever much? _

"Anyway," Shae continued, "I don't like a lot of hair on a man, either."

_ Umm...so they're NOT talking about topiary… _

Camille chimed in. "I'm not picky: smooth, hairy, skinny, chubby, if they've got the right moves and the right attitude, I'll give them a chance, hahaha!" The girlfriends all laughed together.

_ Wow. Dornish women... _

"Body hair doesn't bother me at all!" Lenora exclaimed. "A lot of a person's pheromones emanate from their body hair, that's a big part of what attracts one person to another!"

_ Is that true?  _ He sniffed an armpit.

Shae snorted. "Well I think that confirms it then."

"Confirms what?" Lenora asked.

"That you have a thing for big, hairy men? Or, maybe just one specific big, hairy man? Must be buckets of pheromones pouring out of that one…" Shae giggled.

_ What?? Whose kneecaps am I going to have to smash? _

Lenora gasped a laugh. "Shae! It's not like that!"

Shae interjected. "Oh, I know, I know…," her voice took on a simpering tone, "'Sandor and I are just good friends, Shae, it's no big deal!'" she imitated Lenora. 

_ Wait...they're talking about ME?? Fucking hells… _

"Seriously Shae, stop it," Lenora said in a threatening tone, but she was giggling as well.

"Don't even bother to deny it anymore! Look at you, you're as red as a tomato! It's ridiculous! Just bone him already!"

_ Gods be good. _

Sandor heard a flurry of light smacking sounds, Shae yelping "Ow!" and all three women's hysterical laughter, and then Lenora's voice again.

"Well speaking of being in denial, Shae...you can't stand pubs or rock music, and yet you're back here again...why might that be?" she asked pointedly.

Shae snorted. "Someone has to keep you and Cam out of trouble, of course!" she replied feebly.

"A likely story," Lenora replied sarcastically.

Sandor had no idea what that was about, but it was time to get away from there before he was discovered. 

_ That was very confusing...Let that be a lesson. No more eavesdropping on girl talk. Mother have mercy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Sandor! I think he may be too shocked to even process what he overheard ;D
> 
> Thank you for hanging with me everybody, and for your wonderful comments! I love that interaction with you lovely folks! <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very quick one for you, while I catch up on writing! (#^.^#)  
> Veering off the beaten path with this one...I'm not sure yet if I want to include more little chapters like this one down the line, so let me know what you think! Yay, bleh, or meh?  
> Also, more than 500 hits?! *faint* Thank you so much!!  
> Cheers, everyone!

CHAPTER 30

A warm breeze brushed across the candle-lit suite and caressed her bare back as she dozed off and on, still recovering from the last two hours of exertions. Deep in a nest of silken sheets and feather pillows, she dreamed vague images of lemon groves and the scent of the salt air coming off the Sea of Myrth. 

Suddenly she roused fully, realizing that the other side of the mattress was unoccupied. She sighed and closed her eyes again, unconcerned; he wouldn't have gone far. He had too voracious an appetite. She smiled at the ache between her legs. An ache she hadn't felt in years, but now, she was going to have to get used to it...she was going to be very busy on Friday nights from now on. And many other nights as well, before too long.

She rolled over and drifted off again for a few minutes, until she heard the padding of footsteps and the telltale clink of a bottleneck touching the rim of a wine glass. She stretched luxuriously, the long golden chain rippling between her small, firm breasts. She turned onto her side at the edge of the mattress and struck a seductive pose. The footsteps approached, and she smiled through sleepy eyes.

"My Lion," she purred, "come back to bed."

The Lion set his wine glass onto the bedside table, and complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh yeaaahhh.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Back to our usually scheduled programming tomorrow!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final exam time. Sandor and Lenora make predictions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, for the sake of clarity, yesterday's Chapter 30 was in fact a Shae/Tyrion interlude, not a rapid escalation between S and L!!! Hehehe, sorry if it gave you a shock! ;P  
> Well it was a bit of an experiment...got it out of my system, I think...and now we get back onto the main road!  
> Thanks for indulging me, guys! <3

CHAPTER 31

At last, exam week had arrived for the twelve students of Intermediate Tyroshi III; Monday would be the written portion, and Wednesday the verbal testing. That would be the official end to the course work, however the group would meet one final time the following Monday, as a class wrap-up to receive their final grades and to have a small celebration together. It was also nearly the end of the spring term at the university. Most courses were wrapping up and many students were preparing to head home for the summer, or begin their summer jobs.

Lenora and Sandor had studied hard in the last weeks. Despite their unspoken, burgeoning feelings for one another, they were able to maintain focus on the task at hand. It was important to both of them to finish the course strong.

Lenora was so proud of Sandor's effort and resulting improvement throughout the months of their class, and said as much.

"I think you'll ace the exam, Sandor," she told him confidently.

Sandor blew a raspberry. "YOU'LL ace the exam; I'll be happy to score above 70%."

"Seventy percent??" Lenora exclaimed. "If you only score 70%, I'll consider myself a failure as your study partner!"

"Bull fucking shite, my score is my responsibility, not yours...you've been a brilliant study partner, and if I score low it's because I'm a shitty student."

Lenora smiled at his rant. "Well, I bet you'll score at least 95%. You've worked so hard, I'd be shocked if you didn't."

"Placing bets, eh? How much do you want to wager?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "What do you say we make this interesting, Glover."

"You want to gamble over your exam scores?" Lenora laughed. "Alright...you're saying that if you get 95% or above, you lose the bet?"

"Aye, that's what I'm saying; how much would you be willing to risk?"

"Oh there are much more interesting things to gamble with than money," Lenora replied. Sandor raised his eyebrows. "I think a good performance on your exam should be celebrated with a good performance on stage," she continued enigmatically.

"Spit it out Glover, what is your twisted mind conjuring up?"

Lenora was deep in thought. Finally she spoke. "If you lose the bet, you've got to play a song on the keytar, live on stage at the Anvil, with your band."

Sandor made a face. "A  _ keytar?? _ Is that the best you can do?"

"Have you ever played a keytar before?"

"Fuck, no!"

Lenora folded her hands on the table in front of her. "Well, then," she said stubbornly.

Sandor grimaced. "Alright, and if YOU lose?"

"You pick."

He gave it some thought. "Let's stick with the musical theme then. If I score below 95%, you sing a song live on stage at the Anvil, with The Sellswords!"

Lenora honked out a laugh. "If I have to sing a song, you won't feel much like a winner, believe me!"

"We'll see," replied a smug-looking Sandor. 

And so on Monday, they took the written exam; both came away agreeing that it had been tough. On Wednesday was the verbal exam, and that had felt even tougher. On the weekend, almost out of habit by now, they met at the dog park to agonize over the answers they had given. Sandor was especially on edge, because passing this course meant completing his degree; if he failed, he didn't know what he would do next.

At the final class meeting, everyone sat with bated breath, waiting for their exam results. Saela ended their anxiety right away by announcing that everyone had passed. Now, for Sandor and Lenora at least, it remained to find out which one of them had won their wager.

Lenora looked at her score sheet and smiled. "98%!" she showed Sandor. 

Sandor turned over his sheet and gawked at the number at the bottom of the page, then muttered something profane under his breath.

"What is it??" Lenora asked eagerly.

He showed her the paper. 

98.5%.

Lenora guffawed loudly and clapped her hands with glee. "Oh that's wonderful, Sandor!" she gushed. "I can't wait for the show!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandor should have known better. Lenora is always right. :D  
> Also, he beat her score; I think he's secretly a bit of a nerd (^--^)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyroshi class wraps up.  
> Lenora and Sandor discuss upcoming plans.

CHAPTER 32

The classmates all pitched in and ordered a feast from a nearby Tyroshi restaurant to celebrate the completion of the course, and of the term. A special toast was made in Sandor's honour, as he was the one amongst them whose passing of this class meant achieving a bachelor's degree. In the end, it was a fond and almost tearful farewell as everyone would now be going separate ways. They agreed wholeheartedly that they would miss coming to this class.

Lenora accepted a ride home from Sandor; they made the short drive mainly in silence, as they each wondered to themselves what this might mean for the two of them. Without the class, and their study meetings, would they find reasons to see each other?

Sandor stopped the Jeep in the loop fronting the apartment building.

"Want to come up for a cup of tea?" Lenora asked spontaneously. 

Sandor looked at her, surprised. "Aye. Thanks."

Lenora greeted Grenn pleasantly as they walked through the foyer, the young guard snapping to attention when he saw that Sandor was there. 

"Evening, Hill," Sandor growled dangerously. 

In the elevator, Lenora gave Sandor a scolding look. "You've got to stop being so tough on poor Grenn! He's such a nice young man!"

Sandor grunted. "You don't need him to be nice, you need him to be effective. I'm just keeping him on his toes," he grumbled. "And besides," he added after a moment, "it's kind of fun making him squirm."

Lenora elbowed Sandor in the ribs, which did little more than tickle, but he made a show of being injured. That only earned him a swat on the arm. 

Upon entering the flat, they heard the squeaky meowing of Moira as she trotted to greet Lenora, but when Sandor stepped inside, the little cat completely ignored her lady human. She went straight for Sandor's feet and began sniffing. The last time he had come over to Lenora's place, Moira had never emerged from wherever she had been sleeping; this was their first meeting. 

He didn't know what to do next, afraid of either tripping over the cat or accidentally stepping on her, so he just stood rooted to the spot until Moira had memorized his scent. She rubbed her little tortie body against his trouser leg, then carried on to the kitchen to munch on some of her biscuits.

"Am I allowed in now?" Sandor asked with a wry smile.

Lenora giggled. "She normally disappears when people come over! Looks like she's decided to give you a chance! Have a seat in the living room, I'll put the kettle on," she instructed.

Sandor wandered further into the flat, taking a seat on the cozy, plush red sofa, which faced the balcony door. At a right angle sat a matching loveseat flanked by dark wood end tables; in the middle of the floor, a coffee table. Across the room opposite the loveseat was a flat screen TV. The walls were decorated with framed artwork and family photographs.

"Where's Camille?" he called as Lenora busied herself in the kitchen.

"Out on a job, I suppose; she said she'd be home late. Herbal, or black?" she called back.

"Black, thanks," he replied.

In a few minutes Lenora emerged with a tray: teapot, cups, spoons, sugar, milk and a plate of soft coconut cookies all loaded onto it.

Moira had followed her into the living room, and leaped up onto the sofa, proceeding to settle herself into a furry loaf on Sandor's thigh.

Sandor looked very alarmed, and Lenora gasped a surprised laugh. "I think you've been claimed!" She stared in wonder at her cat.

Sandor scratched Moira gently on the top of her head, and she began to purr loudly. Lenora frowned and cocked an eyebrow. "Really now, Moira, throwing yourself at a man the first time you meet him! Not very subtle!"

"Hmph!" Sandor grunted. "Now you know how I felt the first time Stranger met you! It was like I ceased to exist!"

"Are you still sulking about that??" Lenora teased as she poured their tea. "I'm very happy that Moira likes you, and I think she has excellent taste in guests," she smiled. 

Sandor returned the smile, and accepted his cup of tea with a coconut cookie tucked onto the saucer.

"So...change of subject…," Lenora began, "I am not going to forget about our wager, but, I'm going to give you some time to prepare." She sat down in the loveseat. "At the official end of term, work will slow down a lot, so I'm going to go and spend a couple of weeks in Deepwood, hang out with my family. That should give you a chance to beg, borrow or steal a keytar to practice with!" She chuckled. "And after I get back, I will be very eager to see your spectacular performance!"

Sandor gave her a look of mock defeat, but replied gamely, "Fine Glover, if spectacular is what you want, then spectacular is what you'll get! When do you leave for Deepwood?"

"End of next week."

"Flying?"

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed. "Driving would lose me half my vacation time!" she laughed. "As it is, the flight only takes me as far as Winterfell; then it's a three hour drive from there to my folks. One of them will fetch me at the airport," she explained, pre-empting Sandor's next question. Sandor nodded. Lenora spoke again. "What are you going to do with all your free time, now that our class is over?" she asked.

Sandor barked a laugh. "Remind everyone that I'm still COO of Sworn Shield, actually do some work...give Pod a promotion??"

"Oh, fantastic!" Lenora smiled. "He deserves it, doesn't he?"

"Aye," Sandor grinned. "He's really held down the fort for me these last months. I need to come up with a title for his new position…"

"Operations Manager?" Lenora suggested.

Sandor cocked his head to the side, considering. "JUNIOR Operations Manager. Don't want him getting too full of himself," he smirked.

The two of them chatted through a second cup of tea before Sandor realized the time; he still needed to fetch Stranger from the kennels at work before going home. As he made ready to leave, he hovered over the tea tray.

"Did you bake those cookies?" he asked, eyeing the dainties.

"Of course!" Lenora exclaimed. "Would you like me to pack some up for you?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Sandor grinned gratefully. "You read my mind," he rasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a running joke with myself that poor Grenn is on duty 24/7, hahaha. HIS WATCH NEVER ENDS. (°.°)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor gets back to work, Pod gets promoted, and Lenora prepares for her vacation.

CHAPTER 33

After meeting with Tyrion and Beric, Sandor wasted no time in making things official with Podrick; he was Sworn Shield's newest Junior Operations Manager, and nothing could have wiped the smile off Pod's face. Sandor had slapped him on the back and told him he'd earned it, that he couldn't have done without him the past few months; Pod's satisfaction came from knowing that it was true, yet he maintained his bashful humility. The rest of the crew gave Pod their heartiest congratulations, then promptly told him to get off his arse and get back to work. Pod did so, still smiling.

For his part, Sandor dove back into his former routine quite easily. The transition between spring and summer always meant an uptick in business: maintenance or upgrades of security systems across the greater King's Landing area, new installations, and plenty of events which required the hiring of security personnel. Additionally, that trade show in White Harbour had yielded a lot of interest from other parts of Westeros. The executives were actively looking at expanding their brand outward.

That first Wednesday afternoon though, Sandor had to stop himself packing up and leaving the office early for class. Instead of going up to the university as he had grown accustomed to doing, he completed a normal work day and went straight home. It felt odd to not have to be anywhere, and a bit sad to not have any company. After dinner, a text from Lenora came through.

L: Home so early! Weird! Nothing to do but bathe!

She'd followed that with a short video of Moira washing between her fuzzy toes with her long tongue.

Sandor laughed, then sent a clip of Stranger sound asleep and twitching from a doggy dream.

S: Plenty to do over here….zzzzzz

L: (dog face, heart eyes) 🐶😍

The exchange lifted his spirits. With their class being done, and Lenora taking off to Deepwood soon, he felt somewhat at loose ends. He feared that their friendship would erode. He honestly didn't know what to do; he wanted to see her, talk to her, but didn't want to come on too strong. The fact that she was continuing to keep in touch encouraged him, just a little. So on Friday night, he took a chance and reached out.

S: 9 am, we'll be out sniffing tree trunks if you'd like to join us (dog face, tree) 🐶🌳

L: Delightful! Count me in! (Nose, tree)👃🌳

And so they met at the dog park on Saturday morning.

***

The week leading up to Lenora's vacation was a busy one. End of term meant liaising with other faculty staff to assess programming and budgetary issues, make recommendations, file reports, etcetera. After work, she was running around town, picking up little treats or trinkets to bring to her family that couldn't easily be found up north. 

But even with very little free time, she was missing the former routine of attending her class, and more than that, she missed seeing Sandor. In lieu of meeting with him on the Monday and Wednesday as she used to do, she sent him a silly text or photo, or a message in Tyroshi for old times' sake; he always replied in kind.

Lenora was gradually admitting to herself that what she felt for Sandor was turning into a lot more than platonic friendship. She knew that she was unlikely to maintain contact with most of the other people from her Tyroshi class, and as much as she had liked all of them, she honestly didn't feel upset about that...but the thought of losing her bond with Sandor was distressing. She wanted him in her life, but the feelings swirling around in her head were threatening to overwhelm her at times. She needed to talk to someone. So the day before her trip to Deepwood, she made time to see her therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one for you this time, but the next one will be a lot longer!
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! <3


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora visits her therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a long one, but I do hope you'll find parts of it relaxing, hehehe! My therapist relative basically co-wrote this chapter with me, special thanks to her for the help! <3

CHAPTER 34

Sam Tarly took a few minutes to relax and prepare for his next client. He hadn't seen Lenora Glover since Ramsay Bolton's sentencing. She had been doing quite well leading up to that event, and she had handled the sentencing process with such strength and courage. Lenora was a client that Sam had worked with very intensely, for a long time; he cared about her, and thought of her often. He wondered what was bringing her in today, but knew he'd find out shortly.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door, and Lenora stepped into Sam's office, smiling broadly. That's a good sign, Sam thought. He returned the smile and rose from his chair.

"Well well, Lenora, do come in! You're looking wonderful, what a pleasure," Sam welcomed his client. Lenora closed the door behind her and walked forward to grasp Sam's hand.

"Hi Sam, it's lovely to see you!" Lenora replied. "I've been meaning to check in sooner, but life has been busy...it's end of term now and I'm off to Deepwood for the next couple of weeks, so I wanted to make sure I could see you before I go!" She took a seat on the sofa.

Sam nodded. "I see, well, I trust your trip will be a refreshing break from the city? All's well with the family, I hope?"

"Yes," Lenora assured him. "I'm looking forward to it; the northern air is good for the soul," she chuckled. "And I'm sure my folks will put me to work somehow, but it will be a nice change of pace!"

"Hehe, indeed! I imagine your parents are eager to have you there, even for a short time," Sam smiled. "I've thought of you often in the last weeks, Lenora! I'm curious about how things have been for you lately; you say you've been busy, and I see a smile on your face...does this mean that things have been moving in a generally positive direction?" he asked.

Lenora nodded emphatically. "Yes, I would say so!" She paused. "At least, I think so…"

And from there, Lenora launched into all that had transpired since the sentencing. She prefaced everything with an explanation about the Tyroshi course, and how she had come to develop a close friendship with a man in the same class. She told Sam about how she had confided in her friend after the sentencing, and how that friend had reciprocated, telling her about his own past trauma. 

Sam was getting a feeling of deja vu as Lenora spoke: why was this sounding so familiar?

Lenora continued, talking about how she and her friend were able to relate well to one another, how easy things felt when they spent time together, and their ability to speak candidly with each other...except for one thing. Lenora confessed that lately, her feelings toward her friend seemed to be shifting into new territory, that is, romantic territory. She didn't quite know what to do about it, as she hadn't had feelings like this in years. 

Additionally, she didn't know if her friend had similar feelings for her...and all of this was complicated by both her past experience with heartbreak, and current insecurities about her own body. She even wondered at times whether or not her romantic feelings were genuine, or if this was some strange, temporary infatuation. She hoped that at the very least, speaking with Sam might help give her some clarity, and calm the whirlwind of her thoughts.

Sam knew that this was a lot for Lenora to unload. He also suspected he knew the identity of her friend...oh, if only he could say so...but of course, that would be a serious breach of confidentiality. He decided instead to help Lenora focus on her feelings, her instincts, and remind her that the journey was as important as the destination.

Sam gave Lenora a reassuring smile. "Yes, it sounds as though there is a lot going on between heart and mind. There are emotions coming to the surface that had been perhaps buried, or pushed aside, for some time...and it takes some effort now to process all of that. I find it very interesting that you chose to confide in your friend about your trauma; that would have required a great deal of trust on your part!"

Lenora nodded. "It was a bit of a leap of faith. Without going into detail, the evidence that he had suffered something very painful is plain to see. I didn't know the truth of it until he told me, but I suppose I acted on a hunch that he would have some sort of understanding, or empathy, for what happened to me. I did, and do, trust him. He's been a solid, steady friend."

The evidence is plain to see? Sam thought. His suspicion was becoming a probability.

"A valued friend, by the sounds of it," Sam commented. "Lenora, I'd like for us to try an exercise. It's one we've done many times, as way of grounding oneself and being in the moment…would you like to proceed?"

Lenora assented, and Sam began.

"Alright now, I'm going to invite you to sit comfortably, preferably with your back against the lean of the sofa and your feet on the floor. If you wish, you may close your eyes, or you can just direct them to the floor." Sam waited a few moments for Lenora to settle in, then continued.

"Now notice your breath. Where is it going? Is it deep or shallow? Don't try to change it, just notice."

Lenora sat with eyes closed, quietly breathing. 

"Now notice the sensation of the seat beneath you. Draw your attention to your feet and the feeling of them touching the floor. Again, no need to change anything, just notice."

Sam paused again, allowing Lenora time.

"Now bring your attention specifically to your bottom, thighs, and back. Notice how they depend on the sofa for support...tune into the feeling of the sofa holding you up. If you can, imagine yourself relaxing just a little more into your seat. Imagine completely letting go so that if the sofa were to suddenly disappear, you'd fall to the floor, that's how much you're letting it hold you up."

Sam observed how Lenora's shoulders were beginning to drop, her breaths coming slowly and evenly. Excellent work, he thought.

"Now go back to your breath for a moment. I'll invite you to imagine yourself filling your torso like it's a container for air, starting at the bottom near your navel and filling it to the top near your collar bone. Inhale into the belly, then the middle where your rib cage is, and finally the top, perhaps feeling a little stretch at your shoulders as you fill all the way up. It shouldn't feel forced, just intentional. Let's do that a few more times."

Together, Sam and Lenora repeated the breathing exercise.

"Now take your attention back to the sofa. Are you still letting it hold you? Notice again your feet on the floor. Notice your breath. Now when you're ready, bring your attention back to the room, open your eyes and raise your head." Sam finished.

Lenora opened her eyes, and smiled at Sam.

"How are you feeling at this moment, Lenora?" Sam blinked, and smiled encouragingly.

Lenora took another deep breath. "Very relaxed, and calm, thank you!"

"Wonderful! You've done very well, tuning in to the body, the breath...what emotion do you notice now?"

Lenora thought for a moment. "I feel content; happy, actually. At ease...you know, when I think about my life right now, compared to even just a few months ago, it's such a drastic change! There really have been a lot of positive things happening for me, and I'm excited about it! I feel a zest for life that I haven't felt in...well, years!"

Sam's chins jiggled enthusiastically. "It really stands out to me that the first emotion you mentioned just now is contentment; that's an indication that even amidst all the new, perhaps unfamiliar feelings and experiences, overall, you are feeling content, comfortable!"

Lenora nodded thoughtfully. "You're exactly right! I think in general, I'm very happy with my life as it is now!"

Sam was nearly bouncing in his seat now, he was so pleased. "I'd love for you to hold that, and carry that with you when you leave here today! Enjoy all of the amazing things life has to offer, absorb each happy, or interesting, or unexpected moment as it comes...notice how those moments make you feel, and listen to that...trust yourself! If doubt ever creeps in, your thinking starts to feel cluttered, you can try our grounding exercise again on your own. And remember, you're never  _ truly  _ on your own; you have an incredible web of support, some very well established, some new...isn't that fantastic!" he said warmly. 

He knew how effervescently his speech was coming across, but he couldn't help it: he was very fond of Lenora, they had come such a long way together. Sam cared a great deal for all of his clients, but he had to admit that it did his heart especially good to see Lenora the way she was now.

"You're right, it is fantastic!" Lenora agreed, chuckling. "I'm really glad I got to see you today, Sam. By the way, since I'll be up north, I might be able to get my hands on a couple of jars of pickled herring...interested?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Sam sat up in his seat, wide-eyed. "Oh! Well...only if you've got the luggage space, hehe! Goodness gracious, I can't remember when I last had pickled herring! That's very thoughtful of you, I'd be most grateful," Sam chuckled sheepishly. What could he say? He was a man who loved his food!

The two sat in friendly conversation for a little longer. Upon the hour, the session was ended, with Sam extending his warm regards to Lenora's family, and wishing her a happy vacation. Once Lenora had gone, he sat and ruminated over what she had told him, about this friend of hers...was it really possible she had been talking about Sandor Clegane? That the two of them had even met was astonishing enough; but that they were friends, and perhaps one day more than friends? He knew them both intimately, and he couldn't think of two people better suited for one another. Besides himself and his wife, Gilly, of course!

"Oh my," Sam said aloud, grinning. "Wouldn't that be something? Wouldn't that be something indeed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!  
> They have the same therapist!!!  
> No, he can't tell them, they'll have to figure it out on their own!!!  
> *laughs maniacally*
> 
> Thanks for continuing the journey with me, folks!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora goes to Deepwood.

CHAPTER 35

Lenora spent Friday evening packing, unpacking, and repacking her suitcase. Even in late spring, the temperatures could be on the cooler side up north; she packed a few of the warmer items of clothing that she normally didn't get to wear here in the southern city.

She had also carefully organized and wrapped up the small gifts for her family: exotic spices for her mum, a bottle of Dornish Red for her dad, silk scarves for each of her sisters, and spicy smoked snake meat for the twins. Her younger brothers were fond of trying unusual foods.

Satisfied with the state of her luggage, Lenora made a pot of chamomile to help her relax before bedtime. She had an early morning flight and wanted to get a good night's sleep. Just as she eased herself down onto the sofa, she heard her phone.

S: Hey. What time is your flight? (Plane) 🛫

L: Hi! 7 am departure (sleepy face)😪 Will be up EARLY. Camille is driving me to the airport.

S: Ok good. Just wanted to wish you safe journey, have a great time with your family, see you when you're back.

L: Thanks! (Smiling face)😊 I'll send you updates!

S: (two thumbs up, sunflower) 👍👍🌻

I'm going to miss you, she thought, but didn't type.

***

It was an uneventful four hour flight to Winterfell; Lenora tried to pass the time first by watching a movie, then cracking open the book she'd brought along, but her wandering thoughts kept her from concentrating on those diversions. At times, she daydreamed about all the things she would do and people she would see back home, and then she would start wondering what Sandor was doing right now…

She thought back to the day before, to her meeting with Sam, and what he'd said to her about living in the moment: enjoying the positive things happening in her life, and taking one day at a time. There was no hurry to see the future; things would unfold, in time. Lenora would do her best to take that to heart. The the next couple of weeks in Deepwood would be like hitting a reset button, getting back to her roots and enjoying a little nurturing from her greatest support system. She knew how excited her mother was, to have Lenora around helping in the gardens and greenhouses, and just to enjoy each other's presence.

At last the plane landed, and Lenora headed to the arrivals baggage claim to fetch her luggage. Just out of the corridor, she saw Palya waiting for her; Lenora hurried over for a tight embrace, the sisters chuckling with delight.

Palya was the Glovers' first born, six years Lenora's senior. Tall, russet-haired and shapely, she was a Glover through and through, while Lenora favoured their shorter, willowy mother. Palya was confident, very smart with a keen mind for business, but the quietest of the three sisters. When Lenora and Marla lingered at a noisy pub or gathering, Palya often excused herself early to go off and have a soak in the bathtub. That didn't mean she was unsociable; on the contrary, she excelled in dealing with customers and suppliers of the family business, and had gradually taken on more and more of the running of the company.

All loaded into the car and cruising down the highway, the sisters alternated between singing along loudly with the songs on the radio, and chatting about the latest goings-on.

"The boys finished early and came home two weeks ago," Palya said, talking about their brothers, Ronson and Garrett. They had just completed their second year at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. "Dad's got Garrett at the stables, and Ron at the surf shack; they both got their knickers in a knot over that, claiming their skills are being wasted," continued Palya with a snort. "They want to be with the boats and quads, tinkering around, but until the seasonal staff get in, we need them prepping the hot tickets."

Lenora laughed and nodded. When the early summer holiday-makers started showing up, the most popular activities were horseback trail riding, and kayak and paddle board rentals; it was important to have those ready in time for the season. Before long, the boys would have their pick of ways in which to contribute. In fact, Lenora was sure they would soon be complaining that they had TOO MUCH to do!

Back when Lenora had been around to help for whole summers, she had mostly involved herself in the upkeep of the inn and yard: looking after the gardens and chicken coops, cooking and baking, readying rooms, and seeing to the needs of guests. She had loved it. She was looking forward to spending a good part of the next two weeks helping to prepare the inn for the upcoming busy season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, some time apart for our "friends"; will absence make the heart grow fonder? Or will it be "out of sight, out of mind"?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay well!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora arrives at the Glover home, and touches base with her King's Landing friends.

CHAPTER 36

It was late afternoon by the time the sisters pulled up to the Glover property. They grabbed Lenora's bags out of the boot and went up the wide porch steps into the family house. Nobody was inside; Renata, the girls' mother, would be busy elsewhere. Lenora would track her down to say hello, once she'd gotten herself settled into her room.

The large, two story farmhouse had originally been the bed and breakfast that Renata and Gordon had taken over after they married. It stayed that way until their second child, Marla, was born; the couple then realized that with their expanding family, they would need to either expand their living quarters, or separate their home from their business. They chose the latter. 

While continuing to run the bed and breakfast within the farmhouse, they spent a year and a half converting the large barn on their property into the inn it was today. New outbuildings were added, and stables were expanded as well. Now, the farmhouse was only occasionally used for paying guests if needed, and only if the Glover kids (or invited friends) were not already making use of the rooms.

Palya helped Lenora bring her bags up the stairs to the second floor, then took her leave.

"I'm heading to the office to check on a few things...you'll be okay here?" she asked Lenora.

"I'll be fine! I'm going to grab a shower, then I'll see if I can track down mom or dad. See you later?" Lenora replied.

Palya smiled. "For sure! I'll text mom to let her know you're here," she said as she walked away.

Lenora sighed and stretched; her muscles were cramped from sitting for the long flight and the long drive. A hot shower would feel fantastic. One of the perks of living in a former bed and breakfast was that every bedroom had its own attached bathroom!

As she opened up her suitcase to unpack, she suddenly realized that Camille would be waiting for a text that Lenora had arrived safely; she grabbed her phone to send her friend a quick message.

L: The eagle has landed! (Eagle) 🦅 Actually I'm already at the farmhouse, sorry I waited so long to text you! (Blowing a kiss) 😚

C: Yay! No worries, I've only chewed down a few fingernails, LOL (tongue out winking face) 😜 Just kidding! Glad you made it, give my love to all the Glovers! (Lips) 💋

L: Haha, will do! (Lips) 💋

Just as she was about to put her phone down, Lenora thought of Sandor; it might be nice to check in with him too. She sent him a message similar to the one she had sent Camille, and his reply seemed to come almost the instant she hit send. 

S: Glad to hear it. Flight okay? How was the highway?

L: The flight was fine! Watched "Jumanji: The Next Level", LOL! Highway is good. There's been a lot of rain lately, standing water in the fields, but roads are dry (Smiling face) 😊 

S: (thumbs up)👍Your mum fussing over you yet?

L: Haven't seen her yet, just got to the house, and she's probably out in the yard or at the inn! Gonna grab a shower now, then go find my folks (magnifying glass) 🔍

S: Cool (Smiling face) 😊 Thanks for checking in. Have yourself a great holiday!

L: TTYL! 

***

Sandor had calculated the approximate time he thought Lenora's flight would land, so although he didn't  _ really  _ expect to hear from her, he couldn't help being a little concerned at not knowing whether or not she'd landed safely. From the estimated landing time, he tacked on another three to four hours for her to reach her family home. When that hour came around, he was sitting on his balcony, staring hard at his phone, willing himself NOT to text Lenora, but willing his phone to buzz with an incoming text from her.

When the buzz came it startled him, but he had an itchy trigger finger; he read her text and replied in the blink of an eye. Slow your roll, Terminator, he scolded himself. His feeling of relief overpowered his embarrassment at seeming over-eager though. He knew Lenora was safe with her family. He really needed to relax. He also needed distraction, and he knew how to get it. He walked back inside his condo and picked up the keytar sitting in his living room. Time to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet...next time, we'll meet more Glovers! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Glovers!

CHAPTER 37

Lenora found her mother at the inn, beginning dinner preparations for a pair of guests. Many guests of the inn chose to dine in town most of the time, but dining at the inn was an option with advance notice. Only two rooms were occupied at the moment: one by a writer, a man in his fifties, and the other was inhabited by a thirty-something couple on an extended weekend getaway.

"Can I help?" asked Lenora as she stepped into the kitchens. Her mother spun around, gripping a pepper mill.

"Leni!" she exclaimed, her startled expression changing into a huge smile. "Oh, darling, there you are! Come here then," she beckoned, and they fell into a tight embrace.

"Your timing is perfect; chop some onions?" Renata suggested, grinning.

Lenora chuckled and washed up, then grabbed the chef knife from the magnetic strip on the wall and got to work. "I had a feeling you'd have a job for me," she laughed.

"Ah, there's always plenty to do around here, you know that, but I'm hoping to get a good visit in while we're at it! Flight and drive were okay?" At Lenora's nod, Renata continued.

"We'll have a later dinner...if you're hungry just find yourself something in the pantry. Your dad is out back in the machine shop I think...the boys are at work...and Palya...where did she go?"

"She said she had to check in at the office," Lenora supplied. "Why don't I go back to the house and get a meal started for us, if you've got things under control here? That way we won't have to eat so late," she suggested.

"Ah, you're an angel," said Renata. "I had taken out lamb chops for quick grilling, but perhaps you could work on mashed potatoes and a couple of salads? That would be a great head start!" She kissed Lenora's cheek. "Oh!" she added as Lenora was walking out, "Allyn will likely be joining us, include him in the count!" Allyn was Palya's live-in boyfriend.

Lenora walked back to the house, calculating portions for dinner. Hit the ground running, she laughed to herself. It gave her great satisfaction to see that things back home hadn't changed a bit.

***

Lenora puttered alone in the farmhouse until around 645 pm, when her mother appeared, having finished with the inn guests' meal. Next came her father, Gordon: six-foot-three and broad shouldered, with an unruly mop of greying russet locks and a beard to match, a permanent smile on his weathered face. He saw his daughter and hurried over, lifting her into a big bear hug. 

"Here's my baby girl!" he roared, as Lenora giggled. "Hi Daddy!" she exclaimed happily.

They heard Renata clucking behind them. "Gordon! Go wash up, you're filthy, for gods' sake!"

Gordon put down his daughter, giving her a wink and a furry peck on the cheek before stomping off to clean up.

Renata sighed. "Honestly, that man and his prehistoric manners!" she cried. Lenora snorted loudly.

Shortly after that came more stomping and slamming, accompanied by duelling male voices echoing in the mud room; moments later, two tall, slim, chestnut-haired young men came sauntering through.

"That's not what I fucking said, Ron, I said  _ top up the fuel,  _ not drain the oil! Fucksakes!" said one, while the other replied, "Well don't talk with a sandwich stuffed in your gob, dipshit, then maybe I'll understand what the fuck you're saying!!"

Lenora snorted again as Renata scolded her twins. "Guys! Language! And would you take a moment to notice that your sister has arrived??"

"Oh! Hey Len!" Garrett and Ronson said together, and took turns kissing her cheek. 

"When did you get here? Have you been to the stables yet? Did you make mashed potatoes? Will you come down to the machine shops when you get a chance, I gotta show you something!" the twins took turns blurting out. They were nearly twenty one years old, but could still behave like excited children at times.

"Of course I'll come to the shops," Lenora said. "What are you building now?"

"Wash up, and dinner first!" Renata interjected, and the boys went off.

Just then Palya arrived, with Allyn on her heels. Allyn Wells was of a height with Palya, but burly: in his free time, he trained for Strong Man competitions in the north. But as his day job, he owned a plumbing and heating company in town. 

"Ehhh, Leni!" he cried, coming in for a hug, and Lenora embraced him warmly. Palya and Allyn had been together for many years already, and no one in the family was ever too shy to wonder aloud if they would ever "make it official". But the two of them always laughed it off, claiming they were in no hurry.

Now the house was full, and ringing with laughter and conversation and the clanging of cutlery on dishes. The only one missing was Marla, but Renata confirmed that she would be arriving in six days, to spend a week visiting. So all the Glovers would soon be reunited, if only for a short time. 

Lenora savoured her meal, but even more than that, she savoured being in the presence of her dearest loved ones, and being home. She found herself wishing she could share all of this with a certain someone; maybe one day, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've missed several family gatherings in the past couple of months :..(  
> I hope you're all keeping well, wherever you might be <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor keeps himself busy; Lenora keeps in touch.

CHAPTER 38

Sandor was actually thankful when Monday morning rolled around. It meant he could keep himself busy at work, keep his mind occupied...maybe stop wondering every five minutes what Lenora was up to. 

On the weekend, he'd spent hours and hours practicing on the keytar. He'd been dubious about the instrument at first, simply with how ridiculous the thing looked. But having been at it for a couple of weeks now, he found he was getting the hang of it and starting to enjoy it. He still wondered how he was going to honor the wager with a "spectacular" performance. He'd informed his fellow band members about the whole deal, of course, and Bronn had promised to come up with some ideas. Sandor was a little afraid of Bronn's ideas.

He arrived at the warehouse and brought Stranger down to the kennels to play and learn with the other dogs. They'd had two new young dogs come in recently for training. The kennel master had informed Sandor that Stranger had been almost acting like an assistant, keeping the new recruits in line and setting a good example with behaviour; that made Sandor feel like a proud dad. 

After the kennels Sandor went straight into the slew of Monday meetings. First, with the department heads who reported directly to him, one of whom was Pod, of course. Sandor had placed Pod in charge of their home installations division. 

Previously, reports to Sandor were made by the most senior of the fleet of installers; but with an increase in demand for installations, Sworn Shield had to hire, and their senior installers hadn't the time to "muck about filing reports", as they'd complained. Now, Pod oversaw the installers and did the mucking about, reporting to Sandor, and the grumbling had ceased.

Sandor also heard from Bronn, Garlan and Brienne before heading up for lunch with Tyrion and Beric; his contribution to the meeting would be straightforward, with nothing out of the ordinary to report.

Much of the chief executives' lunch meeting was taken up by talk of expanding Sworn Shield's brand: suitable first locations and available properties, finding suppliers, hiring, and so on. There was a lot involved in adding a new branch, it was sure to occupy the bosses' time and headspace for months to come.

After lunch, Sandor checked his phone messages: one from Lenora, over an hour ago! Fuck, how did I miss that, what if it's urgent? He wondered. He opened the message; it was a photo of Lenora in a rain jacket, holding a bucket, and standing in what looked like a mud field.

L: Low tide clam digging in the estuary 🐚 Dinner in a bucket! 🥘

Sandor smiled and hit reply.

S: Good job! I like the view (Smiling face) 😊

A few minutes later…

L: Hey! (Waving hand) 👋 Yes, it's a lovely view, that's the Bay of Ice behind me! On a clear day you can make out Bear Island 

S: Aye, the scenery is fine too, but that's not what I meant (winking face) 😉 It's nice to see your face

Ergh, he thought...was that too forward??

L: Awwwww…(big blushing smile) 😀 I missed our weekend walk in the dog park (dog face) 🐶 Looking forward to resuming those when I get back! Have you been keeping busy? Sorry to text you at work (monkey covering eyes) 🙈 I should wait for after hours!

S: You can text me anytime Sunflower (sunflower) 🌻 Aye, meetings coming out my arse today...spent all weekend practicing your bloody keytar (keyboard, guitar) 🎹🎸

L: (laughing faces) 🤣🤣🤣 Good! That's what I like to hear! LOL That's going to be so good. Memorable, hahaha

S: Aye, for all the wrong reasons (tongue out) 😜

L: Heeheehee I can't wait (happy face) 😃 I'll let you get back to work! Will send a pic of clam chowder later!

S: Later then, flower (sunflower) 🌻

Later, at dinner hour…

L: Dinner is served! 🥘🍞🍺

That was followed by a photo of fresh, steaming chowder served in a loaf of crusty bread, with a frosty mug of ale next to it.

S: Gods...I wish you could send me the actual chowder

L: Well, don't forget about Sevenmas, we get clams at that time of year too!

Sandor's heart skipped. She fucking remembered that!

S: Keep sending me food pics and I won't need much more convincing (toothy grin) 😁

L: Challenge accepted, LOL! Off to eat clams now!

L: CHOWDER, that is! (Tongue out) 😜

S: LMAO you've still got it, Glover (thumbs up, laughing) 👍🤣

Sandor looked down at his sad hot beef sandwich, then at Stranger across the room.

"Should we go north for Sevenmas?" he asked the dog.

Stranger rolled onto his back.

"Aye, with Lenora. Your favourite person."

Stranger sighed, and closed his eyes.

"You and I are absolutely fucking lost, you know that?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor lovesick fools! (*_*)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora checks in on her brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* The views expressed by the Glover Twins do not necessarily reflect those of the author writing their dialogue XD
> 
> A little something for BeccaH2 in this one!
> 
> P.S. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 700+ HITS!! IT'S UNREAL!!
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday to the fabulous, furry, Mr Rory McCann!!

CHAPTER 39

The rest of that week flew by. There was no lack of items and issues requiring Sandor's attention at work, and the Sellswords got together to rehearse a couple of times. Bronn had come up with some suggestions to add "flair" to Sandor's upcoming keytar performance; it turned out, the other guys were quite enthusiastic about participating in the honoring of the bet, and they all added their two cents for making it really special. Sandor knew he was going to look like a total dweeb, but he also knew Lenora was going to love it. He'd gladly sacrifice some dignity to please her.

Every evening, Sandor could look forward to a text and a photo of the meal of the day at the Glover household: after the clam chowder on Monday, there had been roast ptarmigan with sauteed fiddleheads and wild mushrooms; cottage pies with spring greens and goat cheese; butter basted halibut steaks with glazed carrots and fennel; and on Friday, hearty baked beans and toasted bread. 

He asked Lenora who was cooking all these feasts. She replied that she was the cook, and he nearly fell off his chair. He knew she could cook; he'd been the beneficiary of her talents on a smaller scale, but these mouthwatering meals? He told her she ought to run a restaurant, or teach in the culinary school. She'd just laughed. 

Meanwhile, up in Deepwood, there was rarely an idle moment for Lenora. The day after her arrival, she had gone into town to pay a visit to her Granddad Tallhart, her only living grandparent. Manfred Tallhart was Renata's elderly father. Still very spry, he came across as rather crotchety to outsiders; but his direct, no-nonsense manner endeared him to his family and friends.

Lenora had brought her Granddad some Lysene salve for his arthritis. He'd cocked an eyebrow at her, and in his northern brogue had growled, "Well now Leni love, I dinna have arthritis; but it is a mite less malodorous than that foul shite your mother brings me." He winked as he rubbed some of the salve into his knobby knuckles. 

Back at the farmhouse, Lenora had taken it upon herself to make sure her family were fed at decent hours of the day, which took a load off of Renata for the time being, until summer staff arrived. Lenora also found herself puttering around in the gardens and greenhouses. The Glovers grew produce for their own personal use and for that of the inn guests, and sent surplus to market for sale.

While the inn was half empty, Renata had wanted to do some sprucing up. She and Lenora had bought paint and tackled two of the guest rooms on Wednesday, and planned to do a couple more rooms in the following week.

As promised, Lenora had paid a visit to the machine shop where her brothers spent most of their down time. Garrett and Ronson were both halfway to earning their degrees in mechanical engineering. Since the time they were toddlers, they could be found loitering around their father's vehicles and machines, picking up tools and getting their hands coated in grease. They were in their element in the shop, and Lenora was happy to let them show off their latest projects.

The boys had the music blasting of course, so Lenora rang the triangle that hung above the door to get their attention. Ronson slid out from under a lorry, and waved.

"Hey Len!" he shouted cheerfully, jumping up and jogging over to turn down the music. Garrett looked up from his work bench then, and greeted his sister as well.

"Where do I look first?" Lenora asked. Her eyes swept through the shop; there was the lorry, a couple of motor bikes, a snowmobile, a washing machine, and various other unidentified engines.

"Oh! Come and see this, it's what I wanted to show you, it's really cool," Garrett exclaimed, beckoning Lenora over to the work bench. "It's my summer project for school...working on a portable osmotic power generator." He looked at Lenora expectantly; when her expression was blank rather than impressed, he explained, "It runs on sea water!"

Lenora's face lit up. "Ahh! Wow, sea water? You can do that? How amazing! I can't believe you know how to make stuff like that!" She chuckled in wonder. Growing up, her brothers had been typical rough and tumble boys, always wrestling, getting dirty, making mischief...but they'd also been rather precocious, showing a talent for building and tinkering early on.

"Hehehe, we'll see what kind of efficiency we can pull out of her, get a decent mark in small engines, maybe even get a half-smile out of Prof Snow, eh Ron?" Garrett smirked.

"Ugh, don't hold your breath," replied Ronson.

"Prof Snow? Is he a tough one?" Lenora asked.

"Aye...an overachiever, youngest Prof on faculty, but acts like he's had thirty years' tenure! Stodgy, that one...Bit of a pretty boy though, I guess, all the girls are loopy over him...but like, is there such a thing as 'resting-miserable-git-face'? 'Cause that's what he's got," Garrett explained.

Lenora giggled. "Is that like 'resting sad face'?"

"Aye," said Ronson, "but way,  _ way _ sadder."

"Aww!" Lenora cooed sympathetically. "It sounds like the poor man needs a cuddle!"

"Ha!" Garrett barked. "Get in line! Every female in the Eastwatch/Bay of Seals area is fixing for a 'cuddle' with ol' Jon, precious few as there are...a good few blokes as well, for that matter!"

Lenora snorted and crossed her arms. "You two are probably just jealous! Has it occurred to you that you might actually have to put in a little effort if you want to catch someone's attention? Has either of you got your eye on someone special?" 

"Pfft, no!" the twins said in unison, then abruptly returned to their projects. The normally loquacious young men suddenly had nothing more to say. Interesting, thought Lenora...I'll have to do a little more digging! She chuckled to herself. 

Lenora adored her brothers; she had been five years old when they were born, and they had been like little baby dolls in her eyes. She happily helped Renata in every aspect of their care: feeding, dressing, and playing with one while their mother was busy with the other. The boys had still been in their teens when Lenora had been assaulted, and they hadn't known how to help her, or behave around her. So, their solution had been to not change their behaviour at all; they were the same animated, loud, talkative, bright, affectionate boys they'd always been, and Lenora had loved them for it.

She still felt protective over them, even though they now towered over her. If anyone ever toyed with her brothers' hearts, she would certainly have something to say about it! But for now, she wouldn't needle them  _ too _ much…

"Alright, you're both clearly up to your eyeballs in grease and engine bits, so I'll leave you to it...can one of you tell me which vehicle I can borrow? I'd like to run into town for a bit."

Garrett piped up, and walked over to a row of keys hanging on a wall. "Here, take my Charger," he said, tossing the keys to Lenora. "Fill her up on the way back, will ya?"

Lenora clucked and rolled her eyes.

"What??" Garrett exclaimed innocently. "I'm a poor student!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BeccaH2, full credit to you for "miserable git" ;P Couldn't resist!
> 
> Have a lovely weekend, everyone!  
> Thank you for reading <3


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marla arrives in Deepwood.

CHAPTER 40

Marla arrived late on the Friday afternoon of Lenora's first week in Deepwood; Gordon had gone to fetch her from Winterfell airport, and she settled into her old room at the farmhouse. The family reunion was complete, and spirits were high all around. 

Over the weekend, Marla's first order of business was to commiserate with Palya about updating the promotional materials and website for Deepwood Inn and Wilderness, the family business. As a travel agent based in Duskendale, Marla was in a great position to essentially be a presence for the business in the south. 

On Sunday the boys were up and out of the house early to exercise the horses and help their father with some minor repairs around the property. After breakfast, Renata went off to fuss around the inn, and Lenora disappeared to somewhere in the yard. By mid-morning, Marla wanted to head into town and hoped Lenora would come along, so she trudged around looking for her sister.

She eventually found Lenora in the machine shop, video chatting on her phone. Lenora saw her come in and smiled; Marla peered over Lenora's shoulder and saw Sandor's face looking back at her through the phone screen.

"Oh! Hi there, Sandor!" Marla waved gregariously. "How are things down in the capital?"

"Hi Marla," Sandor replied, "Can't complain, fucking hot today though. You up there for the week?" he asked.

"Yeah, supposed to be a holiday, but coming home is never  _ really _ a holiday, there's always shit needs doing! Though I must admit, we Glovers sort of thrive on that, haha!"

Sandor smirked through the phone. "I'm getting that impression. Len's just shown me the machine shop; plenty on the go in there, looks like," he commented.

The three carried on for a few more minutes before Marla begged to steal Lenora to go to town, and they said their goodbyes.

The ladies borrowed Gordon's truck for the trip, Marla taking the wheel. As they rolled down the road, Marla spoke up. 

"So, how  _ is _ everything with your good buddy Sandor? He looks well!" she started.

Lenora chuckled, knowing where this conversation was going. "Yes, he's well, everything is good, I think! We finished the Tyroshi class, passed with flying colours; he didn't believe he would score well on the final exam, so we made a little wager," Lenora told her sister. "He lost, of course, so now he'll have to play the keytar for a future gig at the Anvil," she snickered.

Marla honked a laugh. "Now that I'd like to see! Please let me know when it's happening, I will be there with bells on!" she hooted. The women had a good chuckle, then fell silent; after a moment, Marla giggled again, glancing at her sister and shaking her head.

"What is it?" Lenora laughed.

Marla shook her head again. "I don't want you to get mad at me for speaking my mind, but...surely you must know, that man is completely devoted to you?? It was already obvious ages ago, when I first met him! It's written all over his face, it's in his body language, his tone of voice, the way he looks at you...and now he's going to play the dorkiest musical instrument known to humanity, on stage, in public, FOR YOU!! Come on, Len!!"

Lenora just looked at Marla, smiling dreamily; Marla looked back, did a double take, and gasped, "Are you two a 'thing' on the down-low, and you've not told me??"

"Ha! No, of course not!" laughed Lenora. "Nothing's changed, we're not a secret 'thing'...Marla, everything is great...I'm happy,  _ finally, _ really happy with my life right now! I really care about Sandor, a lot, and maybe, down the road, something might develop...but I'm not stressing over it, or rushing anything. I'm just going to live and be happy!" she said decisively. "And as for the keytar, it was a wager made in good faith, of course he's going to honor the bet."

"Hmm," grunted Marla. "Well  _ I'll _ make you a bet," she grinned.

"What's that?" Lenora asked cautiously.

"I bet you'll be shagging that behemoth raw before the end of summer!" 

"MARLA!!! OH MY GODS!!" Beet red, Lenora swatted at her sister as they both erupted into peals of laughter.

***

All day Sunday, Sandor was high from his video chat with Lenora. He couldn't believe, or understand, why she was keeping in touch with him so much on her holiday. Clearly, she had dived back into the Glover lifestyle as soon as she'd arrived there; she shouldn't really have time to chat with him. Not that he was complaining! That morning she'd called him and showed him, virtually, around the property: the farmhouse, the gardens, the inn, and ending up in the machine shop. And that hadn't even been half of it. He could imagine what it took to operate all of that. It was no wonder the kids went straight to work when they came home.

He thought the place looked incredible, and he hoped he would get a chance to have a look around in person, with Lenora, one day. Maybe it was a long shot...but maybe it wasn't. She hadn't forgotten about the invitation to visit Deepwood in winter. But that was a long way off, and a lot could happen between now and then. He would cling to hope, and try his damndest to not fuck things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at Chapter 40 already, and they're STILL "just friends"?! FFS! ;P
> 
> All I can say is, thank you for your patience everyone! Did I mention it's a slow burn? An agonizingly slow burn?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a good ol' fashioned kitchen party!

CHAPTER 41

Sunday turned into Monday, and the Glovers resumed the weekday routines of upkeep, chores, and conducting business. The first few seasonal staff would start working the following week. Many of those were university students returning home to the Deepwood area for the summer, working to earn their tuition and board for the next school year. A few summer staff came from north of the Wall; they often took jobs as expert guides for wilderness treks or fishing trips.

Lenora carried on looking after much of the cooking and gardening. Word had gone round to extended relatives that the Glover kids were visiting, so a plan for a Wednesday night kitchen party was thrown together; Lenora ran into town for some groceries, having a mental list of foods and drink to prepare, although she knew her aunts and uncles would bring dishes along to add to the party fare.

Lenora and Renata spent most of Wednesday morning tidying up the farmhouse, cooking, and bringing extra chairs up from storage to accommodate their evening guests. Gordon and the boys set up a few kegs outside the kitchen, and got the barbeque pit fired up.

Around six in the evening, various Tallharts and Glovers began turning up; siblings of Renata and Gordon, and their spouses, and adult nieces and nephews. Some of Lenora's cousins had young families of their own, and they brought along their little ones to show off.

There was no formality to the occasion. If someone brought food or drink to share, it was placed on the tables, and everyone went ahead and helped themselves to whatever they liked. 

Lenora wandered about the house and yard, full plate of food in hand, chatting with relatives she hadn't seen for a long time. As the sun set, the northern air got chilly and everyone who had been sitting outside to eat made their way indoors. The house was packed like a can of sardines, and full of chatter and laughter. Lenora soaked it in. A thought crossed her mind; she pulled out her phone, and video dialled Sandor.

His face popped up. "Oy, Glover, what's going on?"

"Hey," Lenora said with a smile. "A bit noisy in here, sorry...got my mic and earpiece on, can you hear me okay? Is this a good time?"

Sandor nodded. "Ten four, I can hear you. It's a perfect time. You got the whole town in your living room?"

"Nearly," Lenora laughed. "Having a family kitchen party, it's just us and a couple of aunts and uncles and cousins."

"A couple? It sounds like you're at a football match!"

"Haha, okay, more than a couple...Here, I'm going to reverse the camera, and point some people out to you...can you see?" she asked as she walked through the house.

"I can see the stove."

"Okay, one second!" She shifted the phone up and across the kitchen. "Now?"

"I see Marla."

"Yes! Next to her is my eldest sister, Palya. Next to Palya is our cousin Edith, holding the baby," Lenora pointed out.

"Tall girls. How come you ended up so shrimpy?" he teased.

"Hey!" Lenora huffed.

"Sorry, did I say shrimpy? I meant petite," Sandor corrected himself.

"I'm not petite either!" Lenora replied brusquely, "I'm five foot five, that's average height!"

Sandor snorted. "For what, emperor penguins? Compared to me, you're petite."

" _ Everyone  _ is petite compared to you, Sandor!!" Lenora hissed. He grunted. She carried on into the living room, and pointed the phone at the archway between the living and dining rooms.

"Those tall skinny boys are my brothers, Ronson and Garrett," she said.

Sandor squinted. "The twins? How do you tell them apart?"

"Look at their hair: Ron's got the clipped sides with the mop top, and Garrett's is just a mop," she giggled. "Lots of other ways to tell the difference though, if you know what to look for."

"Who's the bloke they're talking to? He looks familiar."

"Ah, that's Allyn! Palya's boyfriend." Lenora zoomed the camera.

"Holy fuck," Sandor exclaimed. "Allyn fucking Wells? From Strong Man competitions?"

Lenora squeaked. "How in the world do you know that??"

"Seen him on the telly! That man's a bloody beast! It's blowing my mind that he's in your house right now!" Sandor gushed.

Lenora rolled her eyes, though Sandor couldn't see her. "Don't go all fan-boy on me now! Look, over there in the corner, that's my folks. Renata and Gordon," she pointed the camera at her parents standing with their arms around each other, engaged in lively banter with some relatives, drinking beer.

"Hmm," mused Sandor. "Now I see who  _ you  _ take after," he said. It was true; Lenora did look quite a lot like her mother. 

"The grumpy looking old man in the easy chair is my Grandfather Tallhart," Lenora said. "My mum's father…,"

She didn't get to complete her thought as cheering noises erupted from somewhere in the room just then, penetrated by the strident tones of a fiddle.

"What's happening now?" Sandor asked.

Lenora turned the camera toward the sound. "Ah! My Uncle Timbo is going to play for us!"

The fiddler set a lively tempo starting off with "Iron Lances", and everyone in the house began singing and clapping along; Lenora turned in a circle with her phone, so that Sandor could witness the raucous atmosphere. The song ended with a great big "HURRAH!", then Lenora's uncle continued straight into "A Cask of Ale", which had everyone hoisting their mugs. Uncle Timbo switched gears after that, coaxing a pure, melancholic melody from the fiddle with the ballad "The Mermaid's Lament". 

At the end of the ballad, Lenora moved back into the vacated kitchen as the music continued.

"Just a typical Wednesday evening," Lenora laughed.

Sandor chuckled. "Looks like a good time. Thanks for showing me around, letting me listen in."

Lenora smiled. "Shame you're not here! I think you'd enjoy it. Everyone just jumps in with an instrument, if they brought one, or even if they didn't! Someone's playing the spoons in there now, hahaha!"

Sandor hummed, giving a half-smile and looking thoughtful. "So," he started, "What's left on the agenda before Saturday?" Lenora would be catching a flight back to King's Landing on Saturday noon.

"Well, tomorrow Mum and I should be able to finish painting the guest rooms…I'll be spending some time in town on Friday, so I can pick up some of my favourite northern foods to bring home! Some gifts as well...which reminds me...what can I bring back for you?" she asked.

His eyebrows flew up. "Me?!" he exclaimed. "You don't need to bring me anything."

"I want to! I'll think of something," Lenora smiled.

Right then, Marla came looking for Lenora to join in the singing and jigging still going strong in the living room.

"Got to go, I'm needed for a rousing rendition of "I'm Just a Bastard"," Lenora laughed.

They said goodnight, and Lenora made her way back to the party to stand between her brothers and add her voice to the choir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss parties :(
> 
> By the way, does anyone out there have an Uncle Timbo? Yeah, neither do I! Thought it seemed like a good name for a fiddle-playing uncle :D  
> I do, however, have an Uncle Dick (deceased) and an Uncle Willy (still living). True story.
> 
> Thank you for reading, lovely folks <3


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora gets a bit of juicy gossip from a very reliable source!

CHAPTER 42

The Glovers were all a bit bleary-eyed on Thursday morning. Their kitchen party had gone on well into the night, followed by the clean up after all the guests had left; that last part had gone quickly though, with so many hands pitching in.

Lenora and her mother did finish the painting they'd planned, but only just. In fact, everyone's chores had gotten started late that day, and so as the sun was setting, they had a late dinner made up of leftovers...it tasted like a gourmet feast after a long day's work.

After a hearty country breakfast on Friday morning, Marla and Lenora headed to town. Deepwood was a cozy community of fewer than ten thousand souls, situated between the massive Wolfwood National Park and the Bay of Ice. To the west was Sea Dragon Point. The town was capped by a very narrow peninsula which pointed to Bear Island further out in the Bay, and bracketed the estuary just a few leagues away. 

The main industries here had always been fishing and farming. To the south west, long ago, a good bit of forest had been cleared for farmland; the traditional crops of oats and barley were still grown there, along with corn, canola, flax and potatoes. In the waters, all kinds of fish and shellfish were caught and sold for both local consumption, and for export.

Within the last ten to fifteen years though, Deepwood and the surrounding area had been attracting visitors thanks to its peaceful, natural surroundings. Now, those who sought either adventure or solitude in a natural setting were making the long trek to the area for their summer vacations.

Deepwood had not yet been hit by that first wave of tourists, so it was quiet in town when the sisters rolled in. Shops were just opening up for the day. In such a close-knit community, everyone knew everyone else; even if someone had moved away, and only came back to visit once or twice a year! All the shop owners knew the Glovers well. It helped that neither Lenora nor Marla had changed at all since going to live in the south. Lenora still retained the same feminine style of dress and still wore her hair long and braided, and Marla still kept up her short, edgy hairstyle, and always dressed in trousers and some kind of jacket.

Lenora wanted some lingonberry jelly and butter tablet to bring back to King's Landing, and the best place to get those was at the confectionary shop owned and operated by Felicity Dustin: Darrol Dustin's mother. The bell above the door jingled as the women entered the shop, and Felicity called out a welcome from behind the counter; but when she saw it was Lenora who had come in, she hurried over for an embrace.

Felicity had been very fond of Lenora when Darrol had dated her. In the Dustin family it had been only Darrol and his younger brother Kyle; Felicity had come to think of Lenora as a daughter. When Darrol broke Lenora's heart, it was as if he had broken his mother's heart at the same time. It had taken a long time for Felicity to accept Darrol's relationship with Katrina, but she had finally done so when they got married.

Felicity drew back and smiled fondly. "Lenora! I'd heard you were in town, I was so hoping you would stop in! Hi Marla! How lovely to see you girls!"

"Nice to see you, Mrs Dustin!" Lenora said genuinely. It seemed she and Marla were the first ones in the shop that day, so the trio spent a few minutes catching up on the news.

"I ran into Darrol down in King's Landing a while ago," Lenora told Felicity. "He mentioned that you'll be welcoming another grandchild! Congratulations!"

But Felicity rolled her eyes and grimaced. "TWO more grandchildren, actually…," she replied in a low tone. Lenora and Marla gave her a questioning look. "Both Darrol's wife  _ and _ mistress are pregnant," she explained, through gritted teeth. The sisters both uttered a surprised "Oh!".

"Oh Lenora, I just don't know what goes through that young man's brain," Felicity lamented. "Not good sense, obviously! He just can't seem to keep his cart hitched to one wagon. Thank the gods, Kyle has learned vicariously through Darrol how NOT to behave!" she exclaimed, exasperated. 

Lenora gave her a sympathetic look. "Ah, Mrs Dustin, I don't know what to say! How is Katrina handling all of this?" She knew it was none of her business, but she was curious, and Felicity seemed to need to talk about it.

Felicity clucked. "Well, she's done the right thing and filed for divorce! Yes, Darrol is my son and I love him, but one can't begin to sugar-coat his stupidity...anyway, Katrina has packed up the children and moved back to Winterfell with her parents. She's assured me that we'll be able to visit the children often; I may even see them more, now that they're back in the north! Meanwhile, Darrol is trying to sell the house in Riverrun, plus travelling between Winterfell and King's Landing...it's a bloody shambles!" She shook her head in frustration.

Lenora and Marla both attempted to reassure Felicity that things would work out for the best; it was a bonus that she was on friendly terms with Katrina, after all. The grandchildren were the most important part of the equation. Felicity changed the subject by asking after the girls and the rest of the Glovers, then the sisters finally chose their confections and bid a good day to Mrs Dustin. 

As they walked down the street, Marla gave Lenora a sidelong glance. "You really dodged a bullet there, Len, I gotta say!" she commented.

Lenora coughed a laugh. "Gods, I really did! Poor Mrs Dustin!"

Their next stop was to visit Palya at the Deepwood Inn and Wilderness head office which doubled as a storefront; in addition to providing information and bookings for guided treks and experiences, it was a space where local craftspeople and artists were able to sell their wares.

Throughout the long winters, Renata knitted woollen socks, mitts, hats and scarves for sale in the shop. Lenora had this in mind as a gift for Sandor, but wasn't finding what she thought would be the right size. For the time being, she opted to purchase an ushanka hat for him: made of sheepskin and wool felt with earflaps that could be worn down or tied up, it was the perfect winter headgear.

The women sat down to have tea with Palya. She had decided that she would spend the night at the farmhouse to have a bit of a girls' night with her mum and sisters, before Lenora headed back to King's Landing on Saturday. They were all looking forward to it; Palya had even sent Allyn to collect some fresh mud from the hot mud springs nearby, so they could give each other facials! That, combined with a bit of alcohol, was sure to be a good time.

Lenora knew that whatever else she wanted to bring back with her, she could find in the farmhouse pantries. She and Marla did a bit more poking around in town, grabbed some pastries at the bakery, and headed back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well...Dirty Darrol has been busy, hasn't he!
> 
> Next up, girls night with the sisters!
> 
> Thanks for reading, everybody!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more night of fun before heading back to King's Landing!  
> Lenora finds herself at the mercy of her sisters; unfortunately, her sisters are merciless!

CHAPTER 43

At the supper hour, Palya turned up at the farmhouse with Allyn in tow, and there was one more family dinner with all Glovers present. After clearing up, everyone drifted into the living room with drinks in hand; but Garrett had a question about pumps which he thought Allyn might be able to help with, so all the guys headed off to the machine shop together.

That left the ladies with the house to themselves. Renata asked Lenora if she had finished all her packing, and had she found the pickled herring and dried meats she had been looking for?

"Oh yes, I found it all, thanks! Nearly done packing," Lenora replied. "That reminds me, when we were in town I was looking in the shop for some woollen socks, but all the ones there were too small. Have you got any large pairs lying around here?"

Renata thought for a moment. "I may have...How large?" she asked.

"A bit bigger than what dad would wear," Lenora said. She saw Palya's eyebrows fly up.

"Ha!" Renata laughed. "Bigger than your dad's?! Who do you know with feet  _ that _ huge? Or is this a gag gift for one of your girlfriends?"

Lenora chuckled. "No, it's a real gift, for a...large-footed friend," she explained vaguely, turning pink.

Renata narrowed her eyes. "Indeed?" Next to Lenora, Marla was pressing her lips together in an attempt to swallow a laugh, but it was escaping through her nose despite her best effort; Renata turned to her. "What do you know about this, Marla? Am I missing something?"

Marla's hands flew up in mock surrender. "Please don't ask me anything! I don't want to get in trouble! Sorry Len!" She glanced at her sister apologetically. 

Now Palya was leaning forward in her seat. "Alright, spill it! Who's Big Foot??" she demanded.

Lenora snorted and sighed at the same time, rolling her eyes. "His name is Sandor, he is my friend from Tyroshi class, we are not dating, and there's really nothing more to tell!" 

Marla coughed what almost sounded like the word "bullshit" into her hand, and Lenora shot her a glare. Palya wasn't done with the questions.

"So, he lives in King's Landing...surely he doesn't need thick woollen socks in that heat?" she asked with skepticism. 

Lenora shook her head. "No, but I invited him to spend Sevenmas up here with us this winter, and…," she clamped her mouth shut, seeing too late the hole she'd just dug for herself. Palya was all over it, even as Marla guffawed openly and Renata's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You've invited your giant sasquatch friend to Deepwood for Sevenmas, and there's nothing more to tell?? Oh no, I'm not having it! One way or another, we're going to loosen those lips, little sister...I see that your wine glass is empty, let's start there!" Palya cried.

Marla jumped out of her seat. "I'm on it!" she exclaimed, grabbing Lenora's glass and sprinting to the kitchen. Renata had a smile playing around her mouth, but remained silent, seeing that Lenora had enough to deal with in Palya; instead, she went down the hall and began digging through some baskets in the closet.

Marla and Renata each returned to the living room at about the same time, one with wine and the other with socks.

"Would these do?" Renata held up an enormous pair of socks. "I had intended these for your father, but they ended up being a bit floppy on him! I didn't think I'd be able to sell them either, so into the closet they went! You're welcome to take them, if you think they're about right," she said as she handed the socks to Lenora.

Palya sucked in her cheeks and Marla smirked as they eyed the socks, and their blushing sister. "If his FEET are that big…," Palya crossed her eyes. A long, loud honk blared out of Marla's mouth, sending everyone into fits of giggles.

Several glasses of wine later, Palya had succeeded in extracting more information. While applying their mud facials, Lenora's sisters had plied her with drink until she finally explained as much as she dared about Sandor: his work, his military school background, his lack of close family...Everything, except the story of how he got his scars; that was private, not for her to tell, and she kept his confidence. But she did tell the women that Sandor knew about what had happened to her, and how their bond had deepened since then. Marla, the only other Glover who had met Sandor, threw in her support.

"Well I like him," she asserted loudly, more than halfway in her cups, face coated in cracking mud. "Very talented musician...Deep, sexy, gravelly voice...Tall and strong as a sentinel!...Seems very alert," she noted, to everyone's confused amusement. "Got his shit together career-wise! Like,  _ really _ together! So, no concerns about him being able to support a nice, big brood of hairy sasquatch babies," Marla mused.

Lenora choked on her wine. "MAR! Godssakes!!"

"If it comes to that!! I'm just saying!!" Marla exclaimed, as Palya pissed herself laughing.

The sisters had gone through quite a volume of wine already. Renata had paced herself more conservatively, preferring to sit back and be entertained by her three daughters' giggly banter.

Palya stopped laughing long enough to express her next thoughts. "Wow Len, maybe you'll be the first of us to get hitched! This will finally take some of the heat off of me!"

Lenora scowled. "How is it you people have got me married off already?? Are you deaf to my words?? Sandor and I are  _ friends!! _ " She tried to delicately scratch at an itchy spot on her mud-caked nose.

Marla caught Palya's eye and uttered "He LOVES her" in a harsh whisper, as a large flake of mud mask peeled off of her forehead and plopped into her half-full wine glass. Lenora brayed like a mule, and that sent them all over the edge, doubled over and gasping for air. 

Eventually, coming to their senses, the women declared it was time to make a toast; they drank to each other, to family, and to 'friends'. Then they drank again. And again.

"We need to commemmemmorate this occasion with a selfie," Lenora proclaimed with a combined stutter and lisp, but Renata interjected, offering to take a photo of the sisters, as she likely had the steadier hand. She snapped a few photos and passed the phone back to Lenora, but Palya snatched it away.

"Let me see those!" she cried. "Did you get my good side?" She poked around, squinting at the photos.

"Wouldn't that be your backside?" Lenora quipped, and Marla tittered. Palya got a mischievous look on her face and continued pushing buttons on Lenora's phone, cackling wickedly as she did so.

Lenora became suspicious. "Hey! What are you doing?? Give me my phone!" She lunged in slow-motion toward her sister, and Palya handed the phone back with a cheeky grin.

Nothing looked amiss, but a few seconds later, the phone buzzed three times. Lenora peered at it.

S: WHAT

S: THE

S: FUCK??? 🤔

Lenora scrolled up and saw that a photo of the three sisters, faces caked in cracking mud and looking tremendously intoxicated, had been texted to Sandor.

"Palya, you little shit!!!" Lenora whined. Palya's teeth flashed white through her grey mask. The video chat started ringing; "You gonna answer that?" Palya asked, grinning.

Lenora glared at her sister and answered the phone. "Hi Sandor," she said ruefully.

"Hi Sandor!!" her sisters joined in, squeezing in on either side of Lenora. 

"Do you need medical attention? Have you all got Greyscale??" Sandor asked, referring to the ancient disease, long since eradicated, which could turn a person's skin hard as stone.

Palya grabbed the phone. "Forgive me,  _ Sandor _ , is it? I don't believe I've had the pleasure...my name is Palya Glover, I'm Lenora's eldest sister!" 

"How do you do, Palya. Sandor Clegane."

"Sandor Clegaaaane!" Palya smiled broadly, resting her crusty chin in her hand. "Wonnnnderful! Well, you  _ must _ be looking forward to having Lenora back in King's Landing? Been a long two weeks?"

"Palya! Shut up!" Lenora cried.

"Aye," Sandor smirked, amused. "But I'm sure two weeks feels like too short a time for you all to spend together. Looks like you've been enjoying your visit."

Right then, Renata slid in next to Palya and chimed in. "You're right, our time together has gone too quickly...but knowing we're sending Lenora back to trusted friends makes it a little easier to say goodbye! I'm Renata, by the way, Lenora's mum!"

Sandor seemed to sit up a little straighter. He nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Glover!" he said politely.

"We're all hoping you might be tempted to come visit us up north one day," Renata continued. "There's plenty to do, if you like the outdoors!"

"Aye, that's very gracious of you. I've heard a lot about the area, I'd definitely like to explore it first hand."

Marla and Palya waggled their eyebrows at each other, and Lenora kicked them both under the table.

Renata continued. "Of course! Any friends of my children are most welcome here!"

"Thank you," Sandor said humbly.

"My turn!" Marla shouted as she grabbed the phone. "Sandor, I hear you lost a bet...are you ready to pay up? Because I very much want to witness that!"

Sandor barked out a laugh. "Great! The more, the merrier...we've been rehearsing...should be ready for utter humiliation in a couple of weeks!"

"Fantastic!" yelled Marla enthusiastically. "Well, we've got to get back to serious business here...goodnight!" and she made to hang up, but Lenora stayed her hand.

"I'll see you when I get back!" she shouted.

"Be sure to drink plenty of water, Glover," Sandor advised, before Marla ended the call.

The three women looked at Lenora, smirking but not saying anything.

"What??" she exclaimed.

Renata spoke first. "He seems lovely," she smiled. "His eyes are quite striking! And that voice…"

"Yeah," rasped Palya. "Kind of makes me want to ride the inseam of my jeans, you know what I'm saying??"

Lenora clapped her hands over her face. She was beginning to wonder if it had been a good idea to invite Sandor to visit her family; the Glover women were going to eat him alive! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems Sandor makes a good impression with northern women, LOL :D
> 
> I've got five sisters. Yes, five! It's always a good time when we get together <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora says goodbye to Deepwood and hello to King's Landing.

CHAPTER 44

The alarm clock woke Lenora early Saturday morning. Despite having taken Sandor's advice about drinking water, her head was pounding. She hoped her naughty sisters were suffering the same fate. Nevertheless, she rolled out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom to indulge in a long, hot shower. She wouldn't have to leave for the airport for another couple of hours.

Out of the shower, Lenora saw that a message from Camille had come through. Something had come up, and she wouldn't be able to pick up Lenora from the airport as planned. So Camille had booked a car service for Lenora, and she would find her driver waiting for her outside of the baggage claim area.

All of the Glovers met in the kitchen for breakfast, and they took their time over their meal, enjoying each other's company. To Lenora it felt bittersweet. It felt like she had just arrived, and here she was, about to leave again. She wished she could get home more often, spend more time with her family. On the other hand, she felt eager to get back to her  _ other _ home, King's Landing. Back to her apartment, her cat, her work routine, and her friends…

Before long, it was time to go. Gordon had loaded Lenora's bags into his truck and would be delivering her to Winterfell airport in time for her noon flight. There were goodbyes and hugs and kisses all around, and then Lenora and her father climbed into the truck and hit the highway.

It was a long drive to Winterfell, and Gordon Glover liked his music; but his older-model truck was not smart-phone-compatible, and the stereo often cut out on the highway.

"Dig around for a cassette, will you Leni love?" he requested.

Lenora chose Led Zeppelin IV and pushed it into the cassette player.

Father and daughter rode along in comfortable silence for some time, Lenora enjoying the changing landscape along the highway. Muddy fields and shelter belts gave way to dense forest on either side of the road. Lenora saw a young stag, a black bear, several eagles and a red fox all within a fifteen minute stretch. The area was rich with a variety of life, both flora and fauna.

Gordon's voice cut into Lenora's nature watching. "Got anything big planned for the summer, Leni?" he asked.

"Hmm, not really, at least nothing specific," she replied. "My work schedule is a lot lighter through the summer, so that will leave me with a generous amount of down time! Maybe I'll check out some festivals this year!" 

Every summer weekend offered a number of fairs and festivals around the greater King's Landing area: music, theatre, all types of open-air markets, sporting events...anything you could think of. But the one thing Lenora really looked forward to was taking walks with Sandor and Stranger again.

Her father must have read her mind. He cleared his throat. "Your mum tells me you've got a new man friend," he began.

Lenora groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "Not you too! 'Man friend'? Really??"

Gordon chuckled. "Well, whatever you want to call him...I'm gonna do my fatherly duty and make sure you're taking good care, putting yourself first...and as important as all that, make sure you're happy, my girl," he said affectionately, reaching over and patting Lenora's hand.

She took her dad's hand and gave it an appreciative squeeze. "I know, Daddy; thank you. I am happy, happier than I can remember being in a long time!"

Gordon reached up and lightly pinched his daughter's nose, and Lenora giggled. She felt a twinge of nostalgia for the simple days of her childhood, when her father would sweep her up for a ride around the yard high up on his broad shoulders. She knew that as much as her father respected her independence, a part of him would always think of her, and her siblings, as his babies; and there was a part of her that always wanted to be his little girl. 

The rest of the drive was spent singing along to cassette after cassette, and Lenora listening to Gordon's funny stories about neighbours or tourists. Finally arriving at the airport, Lenora checked in and Gordon walked with her to the security gate, lifting her into a bear hug.

"I love you, baby girl, safe journey," Gordon said, as Lenora wiped a tear from her cheek and waved goodbye.

"I love you too!" 

***

Another mostly uneventful flight brought Lenora safely back to King's Landing; the flight landed about half an hour behind schedule due to a refuelling delay in Wintefell. Lenora hoped the delay wouldn't result in an additional charge for the car service. Once disembarked, she still had to wait for her bags to appear on the carousel; as soon as she had them, she speed walked to the exit in search of her driver. 

But instead of a car service driver, Lenora was met by a familiar figure: tall, hulking, brooding, muscular arms crossed over muscular chest, and dressed not in all black, as usual, but in a  _ white _ t-shirt and  _ grey _ chinos. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a tingling sensation right down to her toes. Gods, he looks good, she thought.  _ Really good.  _ Her smile nearly split her face in half as she hurried toward Sandor Clegane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lovely holiday and all, but I am effin' glad Lenora is back with her boy, how about you? ;P
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone, and thank you for reading!!


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home at last!  
> Sandor's deepest desires manifest themselves in another dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH! Slow burns are tough, eh?? Especially this one?? BECAUSE IT IS SOOO FREAKING SLOW??!! XD 
> 
> *sigh* I know...I feel your pain...it's in my head every day...but we are inching ever closer, folks! Hang in there!! You're so brave and patient!! Thank you so much!! <3<3<3

CHAPTER 45

Sandor had been filled with nervous energy all day. Camille had called him early that morning, asking if he would be willing to fetch Lenora from the airport in her stead, as a work commitment had come up at the last minute. He had readily agreed, and Camille had given him the flight details, saying that she would inform Lenora of the change of plans.

Striding into arrivals, he checked the flight schedule and saw that Lenora's flight was delayed. He found a seat and killed some time playing Mah-Jong on his phone; when he next checked the schedule, he saw that the plane had landed and was pulling into the gate. He stood up and wandered over to the open area just outside of the baggage carousels, took up his position against a support post, and waited.

Finally, he saw her round the corner, head up, looking around until her eyes landed on him. He watched her expression shift from concentration, to confusion, to recognition and surprise as she stopped in her tracks...fuck, she wasn't expecting to see me? Camille, what the fuck...Then, as he dropped his arms and stood to his full height, he saw her face transform into pure sunlight as she beamed her brightest smile at him, and rushed over to greet him. 

Sandor forgot to breathe for a moment, stunned by her apparent delight at his presence; but when she flung her slender arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest in a quick embrace before drawing back, that was when his heart actually stopped. He was sure it had stopped, because it felt like he'd just died and gone to the seven heavens.

The sight, scent and feel of her flooded his senses; it was as if he hadn't been near her in months. Lenora's voice pulled him out of his dizziness.

"Hi!!" she sang. "Are you my chauffeur?" she asked, laughing.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a grin. "I suppose I am; Camille called this morning, said something came up at work. Didn't she let you know?"

"Huh! What a brat, she told me she'd hired a driver to pick me up!" Lenora replied, bemused.

"Hired??" Sandor raised his brows. "Does that mean I can expect compensation for my services?" he teased.

Lenora smiled sweetly. "Oh, well, I did bring you some presents; will that suffice?"

"You weren't supposed to bring me anything, Glover," Sandor scolded gently. She's too gods-damned sweet, he thought.

"So you don't want them, then?"

He gave Lenora a sidelong glance. "What did you bring me?" He reached down to lift her bags. "Holy fuck!" He frowned. "Have you got a dead body in here?"

Lenora chuckled. "It's the three big jars of pickled herring I brought back for my therapist," she explained. "I had to wrap them up individually so they wouldn't break." 

Sandor wrinkled his nose. "Pickled herring?? Do you really eat that?" 

" _ I  _ certainly don't!" Lenora laughed. "I think it's one of those things that you either love or hate, there's not much of an 'in between' with pickled herring!"

As the pair walked to Sandor's parked Jeep, Lenora kept turning her head to look Sandor up and down, until finally he cocked an eyebrow at her.

She indicated his clothing. "Is this the summer wardrobe?" she asked.

He shrugged and grimaced. "Expanding my horizons."

"I like it!" Lenora smiled, and Sandor returned the smile.

He hoisted the luggage into the back of the Jeep, and they set off for downtown, and Lenora's apartment.

"You hungry?" Sandor asked. The flight from Winterfell was long, but not quite long enough for passengers to be offered a meal.

"Starving!" Lenora nodded. "I didn't even have lunch!"

"Alright...what's your pleasure, my lady?"

"Mmm, I'd KILL for a burger and fries right now!" she almost growled.

"That seems a bit aggressive, Glover."

"I'm dangerous when I'm hangry!" Lenora gave Sandor a predatory look.

He eyed her warily, but he couldn't help feeling a bit turned on. "Duly noted! We'll hit a drive-thru. You want King's Hot Pie, or Hobb's?"

"Ugh! Definitely not Hobb's, they're revolting!!"

"What??" Sandor barked, aghast. "Hobb's burgers are the shit! I fucking  _ lived  _ on Hobb's my first five years in the city!"

Lenora made a gagging noise. "Did you not have any taste buds back then?! Those patties are half gristle! I'm pretty sure they're just made of eyeballs and arseholes!"

Sandor threw his head back with a loud laugh. "Fine, King's it is, then!"

They found the King's Hot Pie fast food restaurant nearest to Lenora's place and ordered two combos; Sandor up-sized his. He refused the cash Lenora waved at him, and tucked the bags of food into the back seat. They pulled into a guest parking spot around the back of Lenora's building. Sandor carried all of the luggage while Lenora managed the food and drinks, and buzzed into the apartment with her key card.

"Oh, welcome back, Miss Glover!" exclaimed Grenn merrily. "How was your holiday?"

"Hi Grenn! It was lovely, thank you!" Lenora replied. "How are things going around here?"

Grenn looked between Lenora and Sandor solemnly. "All's well. Had a small electrical issue on Five last week, but it was seen to immediately! Everything is ship-shape!" he assured them.

"Glad to hear it, Hill," glowered Sandor. This aurochs-sized man-child is all that stands between Lenora and the homicidal maniacs of King's Landing? He scoffed to himself. Then again, maybe Lenora was right about him being too hard on Grenn; Hill did seem much more keen lately. He and Lenora rode up and entered her flat.

"The bags can go into my room," Lenora told Sandor, and he followed her down the hall into her bedroom to deposit her luggage on the floor. Moira was sleeping on the bed, and opened one eye to peer at her nap invaders.

Lenora huffed. "What a grand welcome home," she told her cat sarcastically. Moira stood and stretched, yawning. Sandor approached Moira and gave her a little massage around her ears, and she began purring loudly; Sandor turned to look at Lenora with a superior expression.

Lenora sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to eat now, before I chew off my own hand!" She walked back to the dining table, and Sandor joined her.

As they dug into their meals, Sandor recalled the Glover sisters' antics from the night before.

"So, how did your head feel this morning?" He glanced over at Lenora in time to watch the pink travel up her neck and cheeks. He grinned.

Lenora groaned, mortified. "I'm so sorry about my obnoxious sisters! Palya hijacked my phone, she's the one who sent you that photo, not me!! Gods, how embarrassing!"

"Nah, that's a keeper! You should get that one printed and framed, it's a good memory," he chuckled. "You're lucky to be so close with your siblings." He didn't tell her that he'd spent ages gazing at that silly photo. He'd never seen her under the influence of a lot of drink before; she hadn't been out of control, just a bit cross-eyed...and cute, even with the muddy face.  _ Especially _ with the muddy face.

Lenora looked at him, chastened. "I know. You're right." She smiled and giggled. "We did have a lot of fun last night!"

The two polished off their food and sat back in their seats, stuffed. After a few moments of recovery, Lenora pulled herself up and walked to her bedroom. "I'll be right back," she called. She returned shortly with a few packages, which she deposited onto the table in front of Sandor. "For you, and a little something for Stranger as well!"

She pointed out some packets of meat. "This one is dried caribou, and the other one is rabbit; they're unseasoned, so they're safe for Stranger to eat. Just small bits at a time, for treats!" She set those aside and lifted some other packets. "These are for you: smoked salmon, and this here is a smoked cheese called Brunost. It's got a slight sweetness to it. In the little box is butter tablet, that's a candy, sort of like fudge," she explained.

"Thank you," Sandor rasped. "You've spoiled us!"

"Not done yet!" Lenora exclaimed. She pushed a cloth bag toward Sandor. "So, if you do decide to take a trip north in winter, you'll need some warm gear." He opened the bag and pulled out the ushanka hat and woollen socks. "My mum knit the socks; another lady in Deepwood makes those hats. The hat is sheepskin with wool felt, nice and warm. I hope they'll fit!"

Sandor wouldn't make her wait to find out; he pulled the hat down over his head, then removed the socks he was wearing and replaced them with the woollen ones, tucking his pant legs inside. Lenora snorted.

"Fits perfect," Sandor declared. The hat was making him sweat though.

Lenora couldn't stop giggling at him. "You look like a northman!" she laughed. "Can I take a photo please?? My mum needs to see this!"

Sandor consented to the photo, stretching out his long legs and crossing them at the ankles, and laced his hands together over his washboard abs. He gave his fiercest expression as Lenora snapped the picture, barely able to keep the camera still from her laughing. 

She sent her mother the photo, then showed it to Sandor, and he had a good chuckle at himself. "I look more like a grizzly bear," he said.

A text came through on Lenora's phone. "Heart eyes!" she showed Sandor. "Mum approves!" Another text: "He looks like a proper northman," Lenora read from the screen. "See?? That's just what I said!" she chortled. 

At that moment, a key rattled in the flat door, and Camille came walking in.

"Hi!!" The two women cried at once, and embraced. "Ah, it's so good to have you back, babe! I missed you!" Camille gushed. "I see your driver met you, as promised?" she winked at Sandor.

Lenora put her hands on her hips. "You told me you booked a car service!" she scolded. 

"I thought it would be a nice surprise. Not to mention cheaper, hahaha!"

"It  _ was  _ a nice surprise! Hey, I wish I'd known what time you'd be home! We didn't bring any dinner for you," Lenora pointed out the empty King's Hot Pie bags on the table.

Camille waved her off. "Oh don't worry, I've already eaten! But...I'm dying to know if you've brought me any butter tablet??" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course I did!" Lenora assured her friend. "That reminds me…," and she launched into the story of how her ex boyfriend Darrol had succeeded in making his life very complicated, as told to her by Darrol's own mother.

Camille's eyes bulged out of her head as she listened. Sandor looked smug.

"Guess we know who'll be winning the 'Dumbest Asshat of the Year' award," he excoriated.

The trio had a long laugh at Darrol's expense, then changed to more benign topics of conversation; but soon Sandor took his leave.

"Gonna let you lasses catch up," he told them, as he gathered up his treats from Deepwood. "Thank you kindly for these," he said to Lenora. 

"Thank you for the lift back home, and for dinner! I'll talk to you soon?" she opened the door for him.

"Anytime, Sunflower, talk soon," he said, and headed for the elevator.

Once back home, Sandor brought Stranger out for a good run; they both needed to blow off some steam. Sandor couldn't shake the memory of Lenora's arms around him, however brief it had been, nor the scent of her hair when she'd been so close to him. Gods, he had missed her, more than he had any right to, he thought.

After their run, Sandor showered and spent some time playing guitar, which always helped to relax him before bed time. He rolled into bed under his sheets, hands laced behind his head, and tried to settle down; he stared at the ceiling, shadows playing across the flat expanse of white, until he drifted off to sleep.

_ White on white, howling and biting, snapping at his weary limbs; he couldn't tell up from down anymore, or forward from back. He could barely stand to open his eyes anyway, the way the icy wind stung them. The best he could do was to keep moving. If he stopped now, he surely wouldn't move again. _

_ But he knew he was in trouble if he didn't find shelter soon. His eyebrows and beard were clumped with ice and his toes and fingers were starting to feel numb. Frostbite would set in, this storm wasn't letting up, no one was going to find him...just keep moving, just keep moving, he chanted to himself. One foot in front of the other. _

_ The hut appeared before him so suddenly, he almost smacked right into the side of it. Thank fuck, he thought. He smelled wood smoke, and knew he would find life-saving warmth inside. The tiny hiker's shelter was coated with snow from the blizzard and he couldn't see the door, so he walked around it keeping one hand on the outer wall until his mittened hand found a latch. He tried it and it gave, and he nearly fell inside before he pushed the door shut behind him. _

_ He slid to the floor, relieving his shaking legs. Already his beard was dripping, it was so toasty inside the hut; he began to slowly peel off some of the layers of winter gear from his head and body, and he had a look around as he did so. _

_ There wasn't much to the place: a bed in one corner, wood-burning stove roaring merrily on the wall opposite the door, a small wooden table with two chairs, and a low bench next to the door. Who got that fire going? He suddenly wondered. _

_ He looked down to pull off his wet boots and when he raised his eyes back up to the room, there she was, standing at the stove, stirring something steaming in a pot. Where the fuck had she come from? She turned to smile at him, calm as can be, as if it was completely unremarkable to have a giant ice monster stumble into her humble abode on a blustery winter day. _

_ Gods, she looked radiant...long chestnut braid draped over her shoulder, skin glowing pink from the heat of the stove, full plush breasts above a full round belly...he knew that her time was close, and it made his heart ache and burn with pure love. _

_ She stopped stirring the pot, picked up a water skin, and walked over to where he still sat leaning against the door. She crouched down beside him and offered the water skin. "Drink," she told him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa there, Sandor! Getting a bit ahead of ourselves, aren't we?? ;D  
> Symbolically, pregnancy in a dream (your own or someone else's) might signify new beginnings, or a big change on the way!
> 
> I used to keep a dream journal, that is, write down the crazy dreams I had at night :) That was pre-children life, when I had time to lie around in the mornings, being all thoughtful and introspective...now, there's a trio of orangutans waking me at the crack of dawn, demanding to be fed XD The nerve, am I right??!! 
> 
> Does anyone else out there write down their dreams?
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading into summer, both Sandor and Lenora prepare for things to change.

CHAPTER 46

Lenora slept in on Sunday morning, recovering from travel and still a little bit from the night of drinking with her sisters, if she was honest. She finally got into the shower and made a simple breakfast before unpacking and starting on her laundry.

She wished she would have time to meet Sandor at the dog park. She had missed Stranger, as well as the activity that had become a routine over the past weeks. She was glad that she had gotten to see Sandor the day before though; her cheeks warmed when she thought of him meeting her at the airport, and the way she had thrown her arms around him. That had been spontaneous, she'd just been so happy to see him, and so surprised. He'd seemed surprised at her embrace, too, but although he hadn't reciprocated, he hadn't seemed to mind it either.

On Sunday afternoon, Sandor texted to tell Lenora how Stranger felt about the dried meats she'd sent him: the dog would do whatever Sandor asked, just to get a little nibble of caribou or rabbit, but when Sandor tried to put the meat away, Stranger had followed him and found where he'd put it. So, all of the rabbit was gone now; Sandor had put the rest of the caribou into the fridge, top shelf. He sent a photo of his naughty pup.

"Hahaha, that didn't last long! Awww, I love that gluttonous face 😍🐶," she'd replied.

On Monday Lenora was back at work. Summer hours at the university were reduced to four weekdays, and she could often choose which day to take off. This week she would work Monday through Thursday, and she would spend Friday running errands, including making a special pickled herring delivery!

Shae was very happy to see Lenora back in the office; it had been so quiet the past two weeks, with much of the university's usual population vanishing for the summer months. Remembering the last time they had gone out to the Black Anvil together, Lenora asked Shae what she had been up to lately, hoping her friend and colleague might have something to confide...but Shae just shrugged and kept her face passive, and replied "nothing really"...Lenora didn't believe her, but didn't prod her further.

The work week flew by. First thing Friday morning, Lenora zipped over to Sam Tarly's office to bring him his favourite northern treat, but didn't stay to talk for long. Sam had been delighted with her offering.

"Three big jars," he marvelled, his eyes like saucers. "That ought to do me for a good while! Gilly doesn't care for herring, so I'll have it all to myself, hehehe! Lucky me!"

Lenora chuckled and carried on her way. Her next stop was her doctor, the main purpose of which was a routine check up; but Lenora also wanted to discuss sexual health and contraception. She couldn't get what Marla had said out of her mind, that by the end of summer she would find herself in an intimate physical relationship with Sandor. While she didn't want to speculate or make predictions about that, she did want to be prepared. If things ended up going in that direction, then she would be ready. If not, well, there was no harm done.

Doctor Merryweather was pleased to go over the options with Lenora and give her a prescription once Lenora made her choice. She also ran some extra tests and screening, so that Lenora would have full confidence in her current state of excellent health. Doctor Merryweather assured Lenora that there was no physical reason for her to avoid safe sexual activity, but reminded her that emotional health was equally important. Lenora agreed, and assured her doctor in turn that she was continuing to work hard on that aspect of her life.

The majority of the afternoon was spent running to the shops, and by the time Lenora came home, it was almost time to start preparing the evening meal. But first things first: she needed a cup of tea. As she settled with her mug onto the loveseat and put up her feet, her phone buzzed.

S: Feel like walkies tomorrow morning? 🐶🌲

Lenora smiled. Yes, she had missed that so much!

L: Absolutely! Can't wait! Same time/place?

S: 👍👍See you then, Sunflower 🌻

***

Summer work hours for Sandor were definitely not reduced; things always seemed to get busier at this time of year. But between Sworn Shield's seasoned veterans and several new hires, it didn't feel to Sandor like he was overloaded. In the past, he wouldn't have cared if he worked extra time, it would have helped pass the lonely hours of his lonely days. Now though, he had a reason to want some free time away from work. And that reason was named Lenora Glover.

Some weeks ago, he had agonized over the impending end of their Tyroshi class, wondering how he could find a way to maintain a connection with Lenora after their study meetings came to an end. But since then, he'd realized how easy their friendship had become. They didn't see one another as often, that was true, but they had no trouble staying in contact. And they had their weekend dog walks.

Mid-week at the warehouse, Tyrion had knocked at the doorway of Sandor's office with an unusual offering. He handed Sandor an envelope containing a pair of tickets.

"We did some work for the Blackwater Barge recently, and the manager passed along some tickets; I'm afraid I won't be able to make use of these, I thought you might be interested?" Tyrion asked, with a grin. "I'm sure you can think of  _ someone  _ to bring with you...the tickets are for next week, Friday night!" he winked, turned around and strolled out of Sandor's office. 

The Blackwater Barge was an upscale entertainment riverboat, which featured candlelight dinners and live music; Sandor saw that next Friday was Blues Night. The music was right up his alley, but candlelight dinner?? Why would Tyrion think of Sandor for something like this? There wasn't exactly a long list of people he could ask to join him, and it would be weird to go alone. The one person he could imagine going on the Barge with was Lenora, but asking her to do that would be like...asking her out on a  _ date. _ His stomach flipped.

Fuck, he thought. I can't! His palms began to sweat at the thought of asking Lenora out. I could just pass the tickets along to Bronn, he told himself; gods know  _ he'd _ have no trouble finding a date. He sighed. If Tyrion had wanted Bronn to have the tickets, he would have given them to Bronn! What's so fucking difficult about asking her to join you for a nice dinner and some good music? She'd probably love it! Ah, fuck it, he thought. If I see her this weekend, I'll bring it up...no big deal.

That Friday, he shot her a text to invite her to the dog park.

***

Lenora turned up at the dog park at the usual time that Saturday morning. Sandor took deep, steady breaths as he watched her glide through the parking area towards him; those Blackwater Barge tickets were burning a hole in his pocket as he tried to think of a natural way to mention them.

But as Lenora fell into step beside Sandor and Stranger, chatting away, his brain drained and he lost his nerve. He asked her every question he could think of in regards to her Deepwood holiday. He asked her about her work week. But he didn't ask her if she had any plans for the following Friday evening. An hour and a half alone with her, and he couldn't make it happen. He cursed himself as he watched her drive away at the conclusion of their walk. Fuuuuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw dang, cold feet! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone!!


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor digs deep. Tyrion offers some assistance.

CHAPTER 47

Lunch hour was approaching, and Lenora silently thanked the gods. It had been as uneventful a Monday morning as a Monday morning could possibly be; she had practically been twiddling her thumbs for the past three hours. Shae even suggested that they would call it a day early, but Lenora decided she would spend the afternoon clearing out the database of old files.

At nearly noon time, Lenora's phone buzzed. She picked it up and opened up her messages: Sandor.

S: You in your office? Mind if I stop in?

L: I'm here! Come on over!

S: (thumbs up)👍

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the entryway, and Lenora waved Sandor in. He nodded to Shae, and Shae smiled back and returned her attention to her computer screen.

"Hi! Great to see you, what a lovely surprise!" Lenora said brightly. She felt very pleased to see him. Excited, in fact. And not just because she was bored; these days, she found her heart beat so much faster every time Sandor was near. She tried to look calmer than she felt as he approached, and she stood up to greet him. "What brings you by?" she asked.

Sandor cleared his throat, glanced at Shae, and quickly looked back at Lenora. 

"Right, so, I was given these tickets for the Blackwater Barge...for this Friday night... it's Blues Night...would you be interested?" He pulled the tickets out of his trouser pocket and started fidgeting.

Lenora's smile widened. "Blackwater Barge?! Oh my gods, I've been dying to go, I've never been! Myranda over in HR has gone, she told me it's amazing...of course I'm interested! Thank you for thinking of me! I'm so excited!" she gushed.

Sandor nodded casually. "Okay, cool, there's two tickets, so you could, you know, maybe take Camille if you want, or Shae, or whoever…," he trailed off, looking everywhere around the room except at Lenora's stunned face. If he'd looked at Shae right then, he would have seen her eyes crossing and her jaw hit the floor.

Lenora stood in shocked silence for a moment. Maybe take Camille or Shae? Had she completely misunderstood his offer? She'd thought he'd meant for her and Sandor to go together! As awkward as this was, she needed to clear this up.

"Blues Night, you'd love that...are you not able to go? You don't have a gig this Friday, do you?" she asked.

"Uh no...no gig, just...didn't want to go by myself, so...thought maybe you could make better use of the tickets…," he replied lamely.

Now Lenora was really confused. Is he dense? Concussed? Or does he not want to go with ME?, she thought. Shae sat with her hand covering her face.

"But I've just told you I'm interested, so you don't have to go by yourself...can't you and I go together??" she asked, brows knitted in befuddlement.

Sandor looked relieved, hopeful, and very much like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, all at once. Gods, why is he struggling so much with this? She wondered. Suddenly something dawned on her. Oh...is he trying to ask me out?? A flame burst to life in her chest.

"Oh, aye, that would work, if you're okay with that," he blinked and shrugged.

Lenora chuckled. "Of course! It's going to be fun, I can't wait! You hang onto our tickets, I don't want to worry about misplacing them."

"Sure, no problem. So, I'll fetch you from your place on Friday, then?"

"That would be great! Just text me in the week to let me know what time to be ready. Oh don't forget, I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be 'smart evening attire' on the Barge."

Sandor's face went blank. "What the fuck is 'smart evening attire'?" His personal uniform consisted of black henleys or t-shirts, dark combat style trousers and steel-toed boots. If he was in a vibrant mood, he'd wear a shirt with a rock band's logo on the front. Would the white t-shirts he'd been trying out lately make the grade? He doubted it...

"You know, button-down shirt and jacket for men, tie optional, and cocktail dress or equivalent for ladies," Lenora replied matter-of-factly. 

"Ah. Got it. No sweat." In fact, beads of sweat WERE forming on his brow right this moment. That seemed to be happening a lot these days. 

"So, that's settled. Friday then. Great. I'll text you. See you later then." Sandor turned on his heel and started out of Shae and Lenora's work space. "Bye, Shae," he added, as he disappeared down the hall. Lenora hadn't even gotten a chance to say anything else. 

She and Shae looked at each other for a long moment.

"Mother help me, he's fucking adorable," moaned Lenora as she flopped down into her chair. Shae just burst out laughing.

***

Sandor strode double-time back to his motorcycle. He'd zipped over to the university at the start of his lunch break solely for the purpose of inviting Lenora to the Barge. He'd beaten himself up for the remainder of the weekend for failing to ask her about it when he'd seen her on Saturday. This, now, was his way of just biting the bullet and getting it done. He'd been awkward as all fuck, he knew that, but it didn't matter...she had agreed to go out with him, and he was on cloud nine! Sort of...

There was just the small matter of the dress code, that hadn't even occurred to Sandor until Lenora had mentioned it moments ago; button-down shirt and jacket? Like, a  _ suit jacket?  _ Somehow in his adult life, he had gotten away with not ever wearing a suit anywhere, for any reason. But now he needed one. In four and a half days.

He got back to the warehouse and parked his bike. He took the steps two at a time up to the executive offices and blew into Tyrion's work space like a hurricane. Tyrion looked up from his laptop, windblown.

"Fucking need a gods-damned suit," Sandor grated out. Tyrion looked confounded.

"Friday. Blackwater Barge. Need a suit. Don't have one," Sandor clipped, as if he were explaining something to a toddler.

Realization washed over Tyrion's face, followed by sympathy, then determination. 

"Leave it to me," he assured his partner. "But you may need to stay past five tonight, is that alright?" Tyrion asked as he began scrolling through his mobile.

"Fine," Sandor rasped. "Why?"

"I'm going to call my tailor, Varys; he makes 'house calls'," Tyrion said as he found the number.

"YOUR tailor??" Sandor looked incredulous. He and Tyrion were NOT the same size!

Tyrion shot Sandor a look of forbearance. "Rest assured, Varys works with clients of  _ all _ shapes and sizes…," he held up a finger as he spoke into his phone. 

"Yes, Varys? Tyrion Lannister! Excellent, thank you my friend, and you? Wonderful! Listen, I have a bit of an emergency on my hands. My partner is in need of something semi-formal by Friday this week...I know, very short notice, but let's just say he is a special case…," he looked facetiously at Sandor's scowling face. 

"I'd say modern," he carried on with Varys, "rock star type; yes. Around six foot eight?" Tyrion asked, looking at Sandor, who nodded. "And minotaur, not bean pole. Right. Four o'clock? Splendid, Varys, I owe you one, my friend! Haha, yes, see you then!" Tyrion ended the call and looked at Sandor triumphantly. 

Sandor narrowed his eyes. "What's happening?"

Tyrion clasped his hands on his desk top. "My tailor will be here this afternoon at four with some garment samples; he'll take some measurements, you'll look at some pieces, try a few things on...then Varys takes it all away and makes the magic happen!"

***

Varys turned up at the warehouse at precisely four o'clock with two assistants in tow, as well as two racks of sample clothing and several swatch boards of fabric; Tyrion met them and brought the whole production up to the second floor via the freight elevator.

The plump, dome-headed, flamboyant tailor followed Tyrion into Sandor's office. Sandor rose from his chair as they entered; he seemed to fill the room all on his own and towered well above everyone else there. Varys blinked in alarm, dramatically placing his hand over his chest.

"You want me to dress a wolf in sheep's clothing!" he gasped to Tyrion. Sandor crossed his arms over his chest, flexing. Varys cowered ever so slightly.

Tyrion waved dismissively. "More hound than wolf, and his bark is worse than his bite. Clegane, please do not eat the tailor," he warned as he pulled out a chair and settled in to watch the show.

Varys and his team set to work. Sandor looked like a caged beast the entire time, but obeyed instructions as Varys stretched his measuring tape up, down and all around. Finally, the assistants rolled one of the garment racks closer and Varys held up different styles of collared shirts: forward point, cutaway and tab styles, which required a tie, then button-down, club, spread and mandarin, which did not require a tie.

Sandor looked at Tyrion helplessly, and the smaller man hopped off his chair.

"Let's start with the question, tie or no tie?" Tyrion suggested.

"No tie!" Sandor growled.

"Very well...prominent collar, or small collar?"

"Small."

"Try the mandarin," Tyrion instructed one of the assistants, who unbuttoned a shirt and approached Sandor with caution. "Put it on!" Tyrion commanded his friend.

Sandor did so, and Varys directed him over to the stand mirror they'd brought with them. He looked, and shrugged. "It's fine," he grumbled.

Next up were trousers, followed by jackets...finally, fabrics. Sandor couldn't comprehend why there were so many choices to make; this tailor appointment felt like work! But eventually, with everyone's input, he was able to make his selections. Varys sketched a mock up, and told Sandor and Tyrion that he would return on Wednesday for a fitting. 

"Now...what is your shoe situation, dare I ask?" Varys addressed Sandor. Sandor looked down at his feet.

"Steel-toed boots...got a couple pairs of Nike's at home," he grunted. 

Varys looked exhausted. He sighed heavily. "I'll have Markus bring some  _ suitable _ options on Wednesday to coincide with our fitting; accessories as well," he intoned, and snapped his notebook shut. "Well then, if we are content with our selections, there is much work to be done! Is there anything else we can do for you, my dear friend?" he smiled at Tyrion benignly.

Tyrion clapped and rubbed his hands together. "I think we've managed quite nicely, under the circumstances, Varys! We can't thank you enough for your help!"

Varys tittered. "We shall see! Mr Clegane, it  _ has _ been a pleasure; adieu, until Wednesday!"

Sandor nodded and thanked the team as they trundled out of his office. Fucking hells, he thought to himself grumpily; fucking poncy fashion bull shite. I'm fucking starving. And I need a fucking nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Sandor...so task-oriented yet such a self-saboteur (^<^) One obstacle at a time!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for your awesome comments! I truly appreciate the feedback, and certainly the encouragement (☆*<*)


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor gets fancy, and tongue-tied.

CHAPTER 48

Varys returned on Wednesday with his assistants and Markus the shoe man, all of whom, along with Tyrion, ensconced themselves inside Sandor's office for the fitting of the suit. Sandor had never been poked, pulled, squeezed or so dramatically fussed over in all the years of his life, but teamwork got him fully outfitted for final measurements.

His ensemble was black on black on black, but the visual interest came from textures and patterns. They'd kept it fairly simple with the shirt: flat black Pima cotton with a mandarin collar and hidden button placket down the front. It was a versatile shirt that could be worn for any occasion, both casual and formal. The trousers were simple as well, slim fit, in a wool/silk/linen blend for comfort and breathability in the city heat. For the jacket, they had gone for a contemporary look. It also fit close to the body, to show off Sandor's physique: single button closure, a short stand-up collar with no lapel, in a fabric that had a very subtle shimmer and a textured pattern that was reminiscent, oddly enough, of Stranger's coat!

Belt and boots were both black snakeskin: the belt was clasped with pewter, and the low, square-toed ankle boots were accented with single pewter buckles. 

Saved for last, Varys opened up a wooden display box of stick pins of all kinds: flowers, gems, knots, coloured resins, animals...Sandor's eyes were immediately drawn to a silver Rottweiler head. Varys plucked it out of the box and pinned it to the top of the hidden button placket of Sandor's shirt, just below the gap of the collar, since his jacket was without a lapel.

Tyrion chuckled. "I thought you'd go for that one," he winked.

Everyone stepped back and appraised the final product. Varys would have to tweak one or two minor bits before Friday, but overall, this was going to be the complete look. 

"Impressive," Varys nodded. He looked like he'd just chiseled the finishing detail into a marble masterpiece.

"She's going to fall over," Tyrion asserted, and Sandor cocked an eyebrow. 

"Do I want her to fall over?"

"No, man, you want her to jump your bones, but she may just be too well-mannered for that...falling over is probably the next best thing!" Tyrion chuckled, giving Sandor an encouraging slap on the arm.

Sandor sighed. "What's the damage for all this?"

"Consider it a gift," Tyrion said with the wave of a hand. "Compensation for all the Sevenmas and name day presents I've neglected to give you over the years, not to mention your graduation gift; you deserve it," he remarked genuinely. "Besides, you're a company executive, it's really inexcusable to not have a suit, for godssake!" he teased.

Sandor chuckled, and thanked his friend. He took a look at himself in the mirror, something he didn't usually care to do. He had to admit, he cleaned up pretty nice. Would Lenora like it? He wondered. He started feeling that nervous energy creep up on him again, but it was accompanied by a healthy dose of excitement. 

***

Lenora had taken Friday off again this week, and was glad for it; she didn't think she would have been able to concentrate on her tasks at all. As it was she had been distracted and daydreaming all week long, anticipating her upcoming date with Sandor. At least, she thought it was a date...whatever it was, she was determined to have a relaxing day off, take her time getting ready, and enjoy a lovely evening with a good friend.

She had combed through her closet in the morning, and settled on her outfit. It was one she had purchased ages ago, but still had the tags on; she'd not yet had an opportunity to wear it. She buttoned herself into the black satin sweetheart bustier, and slipped a long-sleeved black Myrish lace bodysuit over top. For the bottom, she put on a lightweight pair of black palazzo trousers with just a hint of glittery twinkle woven into the fabric. Her waist was cinched with a silken bow. She chose a pair of wedge platform sandals for her footwear, and accessorized with silver chandelier earrings studded with onyx stones and a matching cocktail ring.

Happy with her choices, Lenora took everything off and drew a hot bath. It wasn't very often that she indulged in a long soak. She scrubbed herself pink from top to bottom in the rose oil scented water, and got out feeling fantastic.

On Thursday, Sandor had texted to say that he would be coming round to fetch her on Friday evening at about five o'clock, which would give them plenty of time to get through traffic and find parking, before boat launch at six thirty.

At 4 pm Lenora started getting ready. At 430, Camille got home from work, and helped Lenora brush out her long hair. At 455 pm, security called up to announce Sandor's arrival, and his knock on the door came just a few minutes later.

Camille opened the door, while Lenora finished getting ready.

"Hi Sandor!" Camille greeted cheerfully. "Wow, looking good! Come in! I'll tell Len you're here!"

Sandor walked into the flat, closing the door behind him while Camille went down the hall. She ducked into Lenora's room.

"He's here," she said in a low voice, waggling her eyebrows and fanning herself with her hand. Lenora couldn't help but snort at her friend's expression.

"Hi Sandor," she called out, "Just finishing up, I'll be right out!"

"No problem, take your time," he replied. While he waited, he wandered over to the living room where little Moira was perched on the top of the sofa back rest. He stroked down the length of her spine a few times, then reached to scratch under her chin; she began purring loudly. Just then, Lenora emerged and came to a dead stop in front of Sandor in the living room.

He blinked at her and swallowed hard. Godssakes, what a vision, he thought, as hard as it was to think at all in that moment. Her long hair was loose and cascading in chestnut waves around her lacy shoulders; he'd never seen it out of a braid or updo before. And that outfit was killer. It struck him just then that lace might be his weakness. 

Say something you half-wit, he told himself, but he couldn't make his lips move. Fortunately, Lenora spoke first.

"Hi!" she said, looking a bit bowled over. "Wow, Sandor!" She paused, smiled. "Goodness, you look…," she arched an eyebrow and swept her gaze over him from head to toe.

What? He thought...Ridiculous? Like a horror house clown?

"... _ so handsome, _ " she finished, stars in her eyes. He stood up straighter.

"You're not so bad yourself, Glover," he said off-handedly, finally finding his voice. 

Wrong! He admonished himself. Try that again, knucklehead! 

"Actually, you look really pretty," he corrected himself, softly. You look like a goddess, and you're taking my breath away, was what he wanted to tell her.

She blushed and clasped her hands together. "Thank you!"

Then he remembered he'd brought her something. He held out a bouquet of sunflowers, mixed with miniature yellow roses and sprays of chamomile.

"Uh, here, these are for you."

"Oh, how beautiful, and thoughtful! Let me find a vase, and then we can get going!"

He nodded as Lenora went to the kitchen, looking for a vessel for the flowers. Camille came to help, and a few minutes later the women emerged to place the vase on the dining table.

"All set?" Sandor asked.

"Ready!" Lenora replied.

"Wait!!" Camille exclaimed. "Don't move! I need photos of the two of you together, before you vanish into the night!" she called as she ran to fetch her Nikon. She returned and had Sandor and Lenora stand side by side next to the bouquet and snapped her photos, as if sending them off to prom.

"Cam, we've got to go!" laughed Lenora, and Camille let up and wished the pair a wonderful evening as they walked out of the flat.

As they started for the elevator, Sandor offered his arm; Lenora tucked her small hand into his elbow, and off they went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, the kids are all grown up *sniff*  
> We're starting to head down the path now, guys. Still at a leisurely pace, mind you...enjoy the scenery...smell the roses...hug a tree...and before you know it, you'll be panting and squirming in your home office/kitchen/employees' lounge 🤣 Well, fingers crossed, anyway! 🤞
> 
> Thanks for continuing to hang in there, everyone!


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and music on the Blackwater Barge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, hoping to provide one or two little tingles 😊  
> Is there such a thing as Hot Fluff??  
> Warning for a tiny bit of smut near the end of the chapter; just the one-sided kind though, sorry!! 😢 Still, NSFW! Unless you're working from home, then go for it! Except if you've got kids at home who can read, then no...😣 Oh eff it, just lock yourself in the bathroom for a few minutes, eh?! 🤣

CHAPTER 49

The Blackwater Barge was docked just outside of the King's Gate district along the Blackwater Rush. The elegant riverboat was captained by one Davos Seaworth, who had enjoyed a long, peaceful career in the Navy; he'd found retirement far too uneventful and far too  _ dry,  _ and had made his second career at the helm of the Barge.

Captain Seaworth ran a tight ship. The Barge was certainly not the only river or bay harbour entertainment cruise in the King's Landing area, but it was considered one of a very few  _ premier _ cruise experiences, having won awards for each year of Seaworth's captaincy.

Another reason the Barge was able to maintain its top-notch reputation was its very limited guest allowance; no more than 50 patrons per dinner cruise, although the boat could accommodate double that number. Keeping the guest count low ensured an intimate setting, as well as excellence in seven-course meals and service; it also meant a high ticket price per head.

Sandor escorted Lenora aboard the riverboat, and they found a spot near the bow from which to enjoy the launch from the docks. It was a clear evening and the sun was setting red as the boat headed up river to the south west. Soon, an announcement was made to proceed with seating for dinner, and everyone made their way into the dining room.

Meal selections had to be made in advance, online, to ensure availability and utmost freshness. Sandor had chosen a ribeye steak, while Lenora had gone with scallops and pasta. But first, they had the hors d'oeuvres, soup, appetizer and salad to get through.

As they made their leisurely way through the first courses, the live blues band played softly at the front of the dining room, beyond a small dance floor. Lenora asked Sandor if he knew any of the musicians.

"Not personally, but the guitarist is Tom Sevenstrings, pretty prominent in the blues community; he still tours, but he's between albums I think," Sandor replied keenly. Lenora knew Sandor was a blues lover. He could play just about any genre on guitar, but there was something about a blues rock tune that really made him come alive.

That reminded her…

"So," she began, "you said a couple of weeks ago that you'd be ready to fulfill our bet soon; can you be more specific yet??" she asked with an eager grin.

Sandor gave a long exhale through his nose, looking put-upon. "I keep hoping you'll forget about that!" he teased.

"Never! You brought it on yourself, you were the one who suggested a wager in the first place, or have  _ you  _ forgotten  _ that _ ?" she laughed.

"Alright, alright...our gig's next week Friday, and we  _ should _ be ready by then," he told her, as he took an exaggerated gulp of his cocktail.

"Next week!!" she sat up in her seat. "I've got to let Marla know, she wants to come down! Honestly Sandor, I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to it," she giggled.

Sandor grunted. "Looking forward to seeing me make an ass of myself?" he pouted.

"Looking forward to watching you rock the keytar, like I know you will!"

Their main courses arrived then, and they set to work on their meals. Lenora traded one of her scallops for a chunk of Sandor's steak; both were cooked beautifully. They touched their wine glasses in a toast to a fantastic meal.

As the band played a long instrumental number, Lenora tried to listen to Sandor describe a few of the new jobs Sworn Shield was working on, but she was finding it difficult to concentrate on his words despite the fact that she was staring at his mouth almost the whole time.

When she had first seen him earlier in the evening at her flat, her knees had nearly buckled underneath her. He looked like he was headed out to a music industry awards show. She looked him over again now. That suit was phenomenal, it fit him perfectly, not just in body but in style. He'd looked a little stiff and self-conscious at first, when he had arrived to pick her up, but since then he had relaxed and was as easy and familiar as ever.

Lenora's eyes flicked back to Sandor's mouth. That mouth...I wonder what his lips feel like, she daydreamed. His beard: is it scratchy or soft? Her thoughts flashed back to that very vivid dream she'd had about Sandor in the gym, and she flushed. Sandor stopped talking for a moment, eyeing her.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, concerned. "You look a bit queasy...is it the motion of the boat? Or the food?"

Lenora forced her eyes to refocus. "You know, I think it's just a bit warm in here, and I'm stuffed too...I probably could use some air!" she covered for herself.

They had finished their meals, so Sandor suggested they step outside. The band would be taking a short intermission before dessert anyway. Lenora readily agreed.

The two of them strolled the perimeter of the deck, trying to make out some landmarks on either river bank, but it was fully dark by now; they made their way back to the bow, and looked at the river ahead of them, and up at the stars. 

There was a chill coming off the water and Lenora shivered, crossing her arms. Sandor shrugged out of his jacket and carefully draped it over Lenora's shoulders, and she turned to face him, smiling. She looked down the front of herself, and they both had a chuckle as it looked like she was wrapped up in a big blanket.

Lenora looked up and smiled again. "Thank you! By the way, I think we need to find more reasons for you to dress up like this...have I mentioned yet how handsome you look?? You're turning a lot of heads in that suit!"

The corner of Sandor's mouth turned up in a shy smile. "You did indeed, thank you," he chuckled. "But I don't think  _ I'm _ the one turning heads, Flower," he rasped, shooting her a very direct gaze.

Lenora shivered again, but not from the cold. This time it was heat, and it went straight to her core. She bit her lip; breaking the gaze, she looked out at the water, trying to slow her breathing.

Sandor turned to lean on the deck railing. "I actually didn't even have a suit until, well, today…," he grimaced, as Lenora cocked her head in surprise.

"When you said the words 'smart evening attire' I sort of panicked," he admitted. "Tyrion helped me out...called in his fucking tailor!" he exclaimed. "Didn't realize suits were such a process, I'll tell you that...got  _ pretty thoroughly manhandled _ by three grown men, not sure I'm too keen on experiencing  _ that _ again anytime soon," he rubbed the back of his neck, looking scandalized.

Lenora yelped a laugh. "I'm having a hard time imagining you being manhandled, Sandor," she snorted.

"Seriously, they measure  _ everything _ …,"

Lenora hooted and clapped her hand over her mouth. Her mirth was genuine, but so was the throbbing sensation between her legs. I'd like to take his measurements, she thought lustfully...with my mouth...where did that come from?! Gods!! 

She turned bright red, but it was dark and she was still giggling, so she hoped to the high heavens that Sandor couldn't read her indecent thoughts.

She was rescued by the end of intermission announcement. They re-entered the dining room, Sandor lifting his jacket off of Lenora's shoulders and placing it over the back of her chair as she sat down at the table. Dessert service came around with domes of super dark chocolate and pomegranate mousse, along with champagne. Tom Sevenstrings declared the dance floor open as the band started into a set of cover songs by well-known blues artists: B.B. King, Stevie Ray Vaughan, Muddy Waters and Robert Cray. They even added in some modern blues rock and pop crossovers, like Gary Clark Jr and John Mayer.

Coffee and mignardise followed dessert, and Sandor and Lenora sat intently listening to the talented musicians and watching the couples who had taken to the dance floor. The band announced they'd be playing their final few songs, and Sevenstrings plucked out the opening chords of Angel Eyes by The Jeff Healey Band; Lenora sat up in her chair and turned to Sandor. 

"This is a Jeff Healey song, he was from White Harbour!" she began to tell him excitedly, but stopped when she saw the intense look he was giving her.

"Would you like to have a dance?" he asked, grey eyes earnest and hopeful.

Lenora nodded as her heart started pounding. Sandor stood and gently pulled away Lenora's chair as she rose, and they found an open spot on the dance floor. She lifted her left hand up to Sandor's shoulder as he wrapped his forearm around the middle of her back, and she slipped her right hand into his enormous left paw in the traditional hold.

"I don't even want to say how long it's been since I've danced," Sandor broke the ice. "Don't mind my two left feet."

Lenora smiled in understanding. "Don't worry, it's been a while for me too!"

They had started off their dance keeping a respectful distance between themselves, but as the band got through the first verse, Lenora found that she had drifted close enough to wrap her hand behind Sandor's neck, thanks in part to the added height from her platform sandals. Sandor, meanwhile, held Lenora's right hand against his chest over his heart and kept his eyes on her glowing face.

Everyone else on the boat seemed to disappear as the pair swayed together, not finding anything to talk about, but not really caring. Lenora was too busy inhaling that musky, leathery, plain soapy scent that she associated exclusively with Sandor. She wanted nothing more than to bury her nose in his furry neck, pull out that silver Rottweiler stick pin and unbutton his shirt, and scrape her fingernails across his powerful chest. Her heart was beating ferociously, she was sure he could feel it, but she wasn't even worried about that right now. She was soaking up the moment...

A moment that ended when the song did. The band went straight into an up-tempo George Thorogood tune; after a few dazed seconds, Sandor and Lenora unstuck their feet from the floor and returned to their table. Two more songs later, Tom Sevenstrings and company were thanking their audience and the riverboat was pulling into the docks.

All the patrons disembarked and dispersed into the King's Landing night. Lenora took Sandor's offered arm again as they strolled to the parked Jeep.

"That was fun," smiled Lenora. 

"Aye," replied Sandor.

On the way back to Lenora's place, they talked about their meals, rating which of the seven courses was best. Lenora's scallops had been perfect, but her vote went to the dessert. Sandor had to agree; he was a man with a sweet tooth after all.

Arriving back at the apartment building, Sandor parked in the front loop. Grenn got Lenora's attention as they walked into the foyer.

"Begging your pardon Miss Glover, a parcel arrived for you just after you left earlier; Miss Vaith came down to fetch it for you," he informed her.

"Oh, thanks very much Grenn! Have a good night!" Lenora replied, and she and Sandor entered the elevator. Lenora eyed Sandor. "You didn't even scowl at him today!" she observed, poking his ribs and grinning. Sandor just smirked in response.

The two exited on the ninth floor and stopped in front of Lenora's door to say goodnight.

Lenora smiled warmly. "Thank you for taking me out tonight...I had a really nice time!"

Sandor cleared his throat. "Aye, thank you for coming! So, how's the rest of the weekend looking for you? Sunday walk, maybe?"

"Count me in!"

"Great."

Lenora reached into her clutch for her keys, unlocked her deadbolt, and dropped the keys back into her purse.

"Well, goodnight," Sandor said, standing still.

"Goodnight, Sandor." Lenora put her hand on his left bicep and stretched up on her toes to give him a peck on his scarred cheek, reaching up and wiping the lip gloss away as she put her heels back down on the floor. But before she could pull her hand away, Sandor captured it with his own, pressing her palm against his cheek. Then he turned his face, lightly kissing the heel of her hand before releasing it.

Lenora blushed and smiled, opened her door, and gave Sandor one last look before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She sighed dreamily as she leaned her head against the inside of her door, holding her hand to her face. The hand he'd just  _ kissed.  _ Her phone buzzed.

S: Gonna stand in the hall until I hear your deadbolt, Glover 😉

Lenora snorted. "Sir, yes sir!" she muttered quietly.

S: I heard that!

She giggled, and locked the door.

S: Night 🌻

L: Night 🤗

She sighed again, left the door, and spied the parcel on the table that Grenn had mentioned. Just then the hall light flicked on and Camille sauntered into the dining area.

"Hey!" Cam greeted Lenora with a grin. "So?? Have a nice time??"

Lenora couldn't have wiped the smile off her face if she'd tried. "Yeah," she said, distractedly cutting open her parcel, " _ really  _ nice. We slow danced! Cam, he's so sweet, and sexy…,"

Camille raised her brows and made a purring noise, and they both giggled. Lenora opened up the box and peered inside; her eyes widened as she pulled out the contents.

She held up the bright purple, but otherwise impressively realistic looking, ten-point-five-inch waterproof medical grade silicone "Khal Drogo" model Personal Massage Wand. The women looked at each other.

"Perfect timing!" Lenora remarked; Camille coughed and wheezed and hurriedly shuffled back to her room, yelling "goodnight, have fun" along the way.

***

Sandor climbed into his Jeep. He wondered desperately if he could even make it home without wanking off first; these gods-damned slim fit trousers were incredibly unforgiving. He tugged at the inseam, took several deep breaths, and started the Jeep. He would NOT get caught choking the chicken in front of Lenora's apartment for fuck's sake!

He drove as fast as he safely could, and fortunately traffic was light. He arrived back home in record time. Stranger padded over to greet Sandor as he opened the door to his condo. Bronn had swung by the place in the evening to walk the dog and top up his food, so all was well with the pup.

Sandor made straight for his ensuite bathroom, peeling off the layers of his brand new suit as he walked through his bedroom, dropping the pieces on his bed. He turned on the shower and let the water warm up before stepping in. He stood in front of the massaging spray, pressing his hands to the wall in front of him. Then he grasped his raging erection and began stroking. With his eyes closed, he imagined that the warm water was Lenora's long chestnut waves brushing over his chest as she rode him. He leaned his forehead against the tile and with his other hand, he reached down and fingered the faucet spigot as if it was Lenora's swollen clit and he was helping her gallop to her finish. What kind of song would she sing, he wondered? Would she gasp softly and politely? Howl like a cat in heat? Or call out his name, over and over, Sandor, Sandor, Sandor, ahhhhh!…He came with a vengeance, semen splattering against the shower wall.

He released his cock and stood in the water flow, breathing hard and shaking. Finally he reached up to take the shower head out of its bracket, and pointed the spray at the tile, rinsing away the evidence.

Sandor washed and dried and got ready for bed. He picked up and neatly put away his suit pieces before climbing in under the sheets. Now that his earlier agitation had been rubbed out, he could calmly reflect on the highlights of the evening; and there had been many.

Starting with the way Lenora had looked tonight. She was not a person who dressed provocatively, but something about that lace number, while still covering her fully, had gotten his blood hot. And then, looking as beautiful as she had, she'd called  _ him  _ handsome! Twice! He didn't think anyone else had ever used that word to describe him before…

He'd made her laugh; that was something he loved to do. The sound of her genuine snorts and belly laughs brought him joy. Not only had he made her cry with levity over the story of his suit fiasco, he'd seen how she had turned bright red when he talked about getting measured. He knew he'd planted an impure image in her mind, and he wasn't sorry at all. Let her ponder my measurements, he thought brashly; got nothing to be ashamed of there.

Then there was the dance...for those few minutes, it had felt like they'd been transported into their own private world, where nothing existed but their senses, and each other. He had caught a light scent of rose from her skin and hair, and thought he had detected her quickening heartbeat. Then again, maybe that was just his own racing pulse.

Finally, he recalled the end of their evening together; the way she'd looked at him shyly, touched and kissed his scarred cheek, behaving as if he'd been some kind of dream date for her... _ she'd  _ definitely been that for  _ him. _ A vision of Lenora's face floated in his mind as he slowly fell asleep. He couldn't wait to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Healey was a Canadian musician, blues/jazz guitarist, blind since childhood. I love the song "Angel Eyes"; hubs and I danced to it at our wedding 😍   
> Posting the lyrics for you here, because I think they're very sweet and fitting!   
> As always, thank you for reading!!
> 
> Angel Eyes (John Hiatt, Fred Koller songwriters, recorded by Jeff Healey Band)
> 
> Girl, you're looking fine tonight  
> And every guy has got you in his sight  
> What you're doing with a clown like me  
> Is surely one of life's little mysteries
> 
> So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
> "How did I ever win your love?"  
> What did I do?  
> What did I say  
> To turn your angel eyes my way?
> 
> Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance  
> Never even got one second glance  
> Across a crowded room was close enough  
> I could look but I could never touch
> 
> So tonight I'll ask, the stars above  
> "How did I ever win your love?"  
> What did I do?  
> What did I say  
> To turn your angel eyes my way?
> 
> Don't anyone wake me  
> If it's just a dream  
> 'Cause she's the best thing  
> Ever happened to me
> 
> All you fellows  
> You can look all you like  
> But this girl you see  
> She's leavin' here with me tonight
> 
> There's just one more thing that I need to know  
> If this is love why does it scare me so?  
> It must be somethin' only you can see  
> 'Cause girl I feel it when you look at me
> 
> So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
> "How did I ever win your love?"  
> What did I do?  
> What did I say,  
> To turn your angel eyes my way?  
> Hey, hey, hey, yeah, awww


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Chapter 50 already...FIFTY CHAPTERS!! That's 50 days since this soap opera began. Are we there yet?? Are we there yeeeeettttttt??? 🤣
> 
> Chapter 50...it's a shorter one, but full of corny romance, so fluffy you just might float away ⛅

CHAPTER 50

That Saturday, the day after Sandor's date with Lenora on the Barge, felt like it would never end. He did what he could to pass the time: shopped for groceries, practiced guitar  _ and _ keytar, took Stranger on  _ many _ walks, visited Donal Noye at the auto body shop...Sunday couldn't come fast enough for him.

On Sunday morning, Sandor sprang out of bed like a hyper spaniel. He showered, trimmed up his beard,  _ cleaned up _ the trimmings (military school had made him fastidious about his living space) and ate a light breakfast of three eggs over easy with a sliced avocado, rye toast, and some of that delicious Brunost cheese Lenora had given him.

He and Stranger finally got to the dog park at around 9 am, and Lenora was already there, waiting on a bench near the entrance to the park. Stranger loped toward Lenora as she stood up, and she showered him with kisses and silly baby talk.

Lenora straighted up and commanded Stranger to heel. Sandor stopped next to her and offered his arm, and together they roamed the park, pausing each time Stranger inspected a tree or bush. At one such inspection, Sandor peered closely and remarked, "Looks like he's found something." He stooped down to the ground, reaching into a thick patch of brush...when he stood up again, he held a pretty little pink flower, which he carefully tucked behind Lenora's left ear.

Lenora giggled. "Awww," she gushed, pleased pink, like the flower's petals. The corner of Sandor's mouth lifted in a bashful grin as he turned back to call Stranger out of the brush. "It's probably been well watered by all the neighbourhood dogs," she commented, laughing through her nose.

"Oh, fuck!" Sandor's eyes bugged out of his head as he whipped around and reached for the flower. Lenora guffawed loudly.

"I'm joking! Leave it!" she snorted at Sandor's mortified expression, pushing his hand away from her head. "I'm not afraid of a bit of wee!" she declared, taking his arm and tugging him back to the path. Sandor couldn't help but chuckle.

The warm morning air promised a sweltering afternoon, but right now the bright sun and gentle breeze felt invigorating rather than oppressive. Sandor's senses were awake to every sweet bird call, to the heavy perfume of magnolia blossoms, to the dozen vibrant shades of green in the early summer landscape...but most especially to the warm touch of Lenora's hand on the bare skin of his arm.

They arrived at a bench that was located in one of Stranger's favourite areas to explore, so Sandor allowed the dog to wander nearby while he and Lenora sat for a few minutes.

As they sank onto the bench, Lenora's hand still clasped Sandor's elbow; but as she released her hold, her fingertips slid down the length of his forearm, hovering near his palm. Without even thinking about it, he laced his fingers together with hers.

Sandor tensed at the surge of electricity jolting through his body; he turned to look at Lenora, grey eyes searching her face for any hint of hesitation, but all he saw in her expression was contentment. He gave her hand a little squeeze, and she returned it, and leaned into his arm.

He looked straight ahead, at the trees. He had no idea what to talk about. Fucking hells. You've only been dreaming of this for gods know how long; don't be such a fucking dullard, he told himself. Just ask her a question, damn it. What to ask, what to ask...ah!

"What did you do yesterday?" he rasped.

Lenora started talking, and Sandor happily listened to her prattle on about the latest book she was reading, and her text conversation with Marla about coming down to the Black Anvil...finally she paused, then said, "I'm still thinking about our river cruise," she smiled. "I really enjoyed that, with you."

Sandor looked at her and nodded, straight-faced. "I enjoyed that too," he took a deep breath, and looked down at their clasped hands, giving another gentle squeeze. "And I really like this," he said solemnly. "Is it alright with you?"

Lenora looked into Sandor's soft, hopeful grey eyes and nodded. "Yeah," she breathed. "Yeah, it's more than alright." She pressed her face into his bicep and smiled, then turned her head to watch Stranger's antics in the bushes in front of them.

The pheromone cloud that floated around the two of them was so potent, that anyone walking past would be in danger of falling in love as well. Sandor sighed and squinted in the cheerful morning sunbeams, inhaled the scent of the pissy pink flower in Lenora's hair, and thanked the Maiden, the Mother, and all his lucky stars.

Happiest day of my life, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora has been keeping herself happily occupied in the evenings.  
> Sandor discovers that something fishy is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I really wanted to grace you all with a photo of a purple Khal Drogo today, but my brain isn't big enough to figure out how to do that, 😆 so just use your vivid imaginations! 😁

CHAPTER 51

Mid-way through the work week, Lenora was feeling so incredibly restless. All she could think about was Sandor. It didn't help at all that work was quiet right now; give her reports, budgets, program change proposals,  _ anything _ to distract her from replaying the past weekend in her mind! She didn't really like obsessing over things, it made her feel unbalanced. But she knew she was falling in love, and it felt more than unbalanced...it felt absolutely exhilarating.

Her brand new Personal Massage Wand had received a vigorous testing since its arrival. Lenora had been a little afraid of it at first. It was big. Bigger than what she'd encountered in the past...It took some getting used to, but she was starting to find her groove, figuring out what felt good.

Lenora and Camille had had a long girl-talk session a few nights ago. It had been such a long time since Lenora had been in a position where there was potential for an intimate relationship to develop. She wasn't sure she knew what she was doing anymore, when it came to sex; she'd quite literally been out of touch!

Years ago, when she had been with Darrol, she had thought she had been happy, and that their sex life had been good. But the way her body reacted to Sandor told her that maybe she had been missing something, back then. She couldn't recall ever having felt such chemistry with Darrol; in fact, she suspected now that she had never really achieved an orgasm when she had been with him! Lenora appreciated Camille's viewpoint: 

"Len," she'd said, "find your own pleasure! You've got to spend some time getting to know yourself, your own body, understand what gets you off. We can't expect our partners to just magically know what we need, especially at first! Confidence and communication are so important...and when the time comes, don't be shy to take the bull by the horns, use the 'tools' available, whether it's a cock, a finger, a mouth, an elbow, whatever floats your boat...do a little hand-holding, walk him through it, and then, *BAM*, stars and rainbows!"

So Lenora had taken that to heart, and had been spending her evenings enthusiastically discovering, with Khal Drogo's help, what "floats her boat". 

At 1030 am, Lenora was fidgeting in her office chair and staring at the black screen of her phone. She wondered if she should text Sandor, just to say hi. As if in response, her phone buzzed, and she picked it up.

S: Lunch today? 🍽

L: Yes! Where? Eel?

S: Sounds good. Fetch you at noon.

L: 😊

Lenora's ennui evaporated, transforming into ebullience.

***

The Sunday dog park walk had left Sandor feeling so high, his head would not stop spinning. Monday was a nightmare at the office; every time someone spoke to him, he had to ask them to repeat themselves because he hadn't been paying attention the first time. 

Not only that: he'd mistakenly texted a stupid video of Stranger licking his own balls to a supplier instead of to Lenora! Luckily, the supplier had a good sense of humour, and had replied to Sandor's text with an equally cringeworthy video of  _ his _ dog.

In any case, Sandor knew he had to get things off his chest. He called Tarly's office and took an appointment for Wednesday morning.

At the appointment, Sam had greeted Sandor with his usual jolly demeanor, and they'd settled in for a great session. In fact, Sam handled things with Sandor in much the same way that he had done with Lenora, before she'd gone to Deepwood: Sandor unloaded some of his anxieties about where his relationship with Lenora might be going, Sam walked Sandor through a focusing exercise, and it all ended with Sandor feeling ready to just enjoy the beauty of whatever was unfolding in his life.

He'd stood up from the sofa, shaken Sam's hand, and turned to walk back to the door. But something caught his eye that he hadn't noticed on the way in; on a small side table against the wall sat a large jar of...fish?? He'd stopped and stared at it, muttering "What the fuck?" under his breath.

"Oh dear!" Sam had exclaimed. "I must have forgotten to put that back in the refrigerator, deary me, hehe! Pickled herring, a gift from another client," he confided conspiratorially. "Not to everyone's taste, certainly, but I confess I've got a weakness for it! Delicious with a nice crusty bread!" He'd patted his round belly, chuckling merrily. 

Sandor had looked back and forth between Sam and the jar, dumbfounded, but managed to grunt out a strangled goodbye as he walked out of the office. As soon as he got back to his Vulcan, he texted Lenora to ask her to meet him for lunch.

***

Lenora was waiting outside when Sandor pulled up to the university. She skipped down the steps to meet him; he handed her the extra helmet from the saddlebag and she climbed onto the bike behind him, holding tight to his waist as he zipped off down the hill to the Eel Alley Inn. 

They hadn't been to the Eel in weeks. Sandor felt a little nostalgic as they crossed the threshold into one of their favourite study spots, and saw that their old booth was open.

They walked to the back of the pub and took their seats, placing an order of loaded nachos with the server. Sandor almost felt like he should be pulling out his laptop. 

He was still reeling a bit from what he'd seen in Sam's office. When Lenora had returned from Deepwood, she had mentioned bringing herring back for her therapist; was it  _ really  _ possible that they were both Sam's clients?? Sandor had to tell her, but what would she think? 

Lenora started the conversation. "Did you have a good morning?" she asked brightly.

"It was busy," Sandor began. "Had a session with my therapist this morning." Might as well dive right in...

"Oh, great! And how was that?"

"Pretty interesting. Guess what he's got sitting in his office?"

"Umm...a parrot?" she guessed.

Sandor frowned and clucked. "No, Glover, not a parrot!" She seemed so bubbly today; he hoped his revelation about Tarly wouldn't burst her happy mood.

She laughed. "Well you told me to guess! Alright, tell me what's in your therapist's office!"

Sandor locked his eyes onto Lenora's face. "A great big fucking jar of pickled herring," he grated out.

Lenora's brows flew up. "Ha! Pickled herring! Well that's…," she trailed off as realization struck. Her jaw dropped and she slapped her palms down on the table top. "Shut the front door," she whispered. 

Sandor crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, looking like he'd just dropped the mic. 

"Sam Tarly," they both said together. There was a stunned pause; suddenly Lenora tittered, then brayed a laugh, and Sandor gaped at her, startled. That wasn't quite the reaction he'd expected! Lenora must have found his expression comical, because her initial chortle turned into a full-on giggling fit until she fell over on her bench.

Sandor gave her a minute, but she still wasn't coming up for air, so he also lay down on his bench and peered at her under the table, which really only made things worse. She laughed until she got it out of her system, then they both eased themselves upright, Lenora heaving a big sigh.

"Sam Tarly," she said again, shaking her head. "What are the chances?? Well, probably pretty good, come to think of it; he is one of the foremost trauma therapy specialists in Westeros! And you and I are both right in his wheelhouse!" She shrugged, still giggling. "So, he was eating herring during your session? Did he offer you any?" she snorted.

Sandor looked at Lenora dubiously, wondering if perhaps she'd been having a tipple in her office during the morning; she seemed completely unbothered by the whole thing. 

"He wasn't eating it; I saw the jar on a side table, on my way out of the appointment. I stopped to stare at it, and he was all 'whoopseh daiseh, mah pickled herring, fuhgot to poot that back in the icebox, teehee, twas a gift from a clay-int', and I was like, 'fucking hells, no fucking way!'," Sandor recounted, completely butchering his high-pitched attempt at Sam's Reachlander accent.

He looked at Lenora; she was in the throes of death, he was sure of it. Sat in her bench, she was convulsing, head thrown back, gasping for air, tears streaming down her scrunched up face, the odd hissing-squealing sound forcing its way out now and then...he smirked and waited patiently.

Lenora pounded her fist on the table hysterically. "Oh gods, Sandor, it's too much," she gasped. "Now wait a minute," she attempted a normal speaking voice, "you're telling me that he's got a jar of fish just sitting around in his office? If he's not careful, there's going to be some fermentation happening," she wrinkled her nose.

"Botulism, more like," Sandor murmured, grimacing. "You're surprisingly cavalier about all of this," he commented. She's more concerned about spoiled fish than about the fact that Tarly knows literally  _ everything _ there is to know about both of us!

"It isn't that big of a deal, really! Is it?? I do think we should tell him, though," she reasoned.

"About the botulism?"

"About  _ us,  _ silly noodle!"

"Right...what about us?" It struck Sandor now, all that he had told Sam about his feelings for Lenora; had Lenora ever spoken to Sam about  _ him _ , he wondered?

"Well, that we know each other, first of all...and, that we are aware of the fact that both of us are active clients of his." She looked thoughtful. "If he really feels there might be a conflict of interest, or a confidentiality issue, he may decide to refer one or both of us to someone else," she mused. 

Sandor frowned. "How would you feel about that?"

Lenora sighed. "I'd be a bit sad, I must admit; I've gone through a lot with Sam, but so have you, of course! Honestly though, I think it's going to be fine; Sam is a professional, and he'll know how to handle it," she said confidently.

"You're probably right," Sandor agreed. Sam's jocular nature belied a deep intelligence, insightfulness and trustworthiness that Sandor had always appreciated.

At that moment the server arrived with the nachos, and their drinks. "First round on the house! We've missed you two around here!" the man winked.

The two of them expressed a hearty thanks and chatted with their server for a few moments, then attacked their lunch. It occurred to Sandor that so much of his friendship with Lenora had been forged over ale and junk food.

They munched in happy silence for a few minutes, savoring the salty, gooey treat.

"We should probably tell him about the botulism too," Lenora blurted casually, and Sandor choked a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the good ol' Eel Alley Inn!  
> So, next time, Sandor honors the wager and plays the keytar. Any predictions for which synth-heavy rock tune(s) The Sellswords will be performing?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Happy Hump Day!


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening at the Black Anvil.  
> Bronn and Marla have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERGH, I've been falling behind a bit with writing...turns out, helping three kids with their school work is bloody time consuming!! 😛  
> I'm still committed to posting daily, but...  
> I haven't had a chance to edit these chapters in the 50s a bazillion times like usual, so if you spot any errors or inconsistencies, or if it's just plain shite, please let me know! 🙈  
> Also might be putting up a few shorter chapters, or splitting them into two like this Black Anvil one 😣  
> At least I can say I'm learning a lot during my virgin foray into fanfic! 🎉

CHAPTER 52

Lenora had Friday off work, and Marla drove down from Duskendale early in the day. The sisters wanted to do a little shopping for their evening at the Black Anvil. The Sellswords covered mainly classic rock songs, and tonight they'd be playing at least one synth-heavy tune; the girls thought it would be funny to sport an 80s look in tribute to Sandor's keytar performance.

Down at the vintage clothing shop, Lenora had found a skin-tight, boldly patterned jumpsuit which she paired with an oversized blazer, desert boots, and several skinny belts around her waist. Marla, meanwhile, went with leopard print head to toe. Back at the flat, Camille dug out a horizontal striped mini dress and fishnet stockings that she had worn to an 80s themed party some time ago. They all sprayed and teased their hair to the seven heavens and went heavy on the make up and jewellery.

Just like their previous outings, the ladies picked up Shae on the way to the Anvil; even Shae joined in with dressing up, wearing tight leather-look cigarette pants and a cropped gold blouse with enormous shoulder pads. Lenora had invited her friend Eddison as well this time. He and Olyvar would be meeting the ladies outside the pub.

Lenora spotted Edd as soon as they arrived in front of the pub. He and Olyvar had both dressed in linen suits with pastel coloured shirts and ties. All together, the group looked like a collaboration between The Bangles and Duran Duran as they walked to the door. Security ushered them inside, where they were met by Tyrion and led to their tables.

The Sellswords guys took immediate notice of the 80s fanatics, Bronn letting rip a loud wolf whistle. Pod and Garlan both slow-clapped their arrival at the tables, and Sandor looked Lenora up and down with a mixture of shock and lustful appreciation. He quickly schooled his expression into its usual scowl, while shooting her a little wink as she approached.

"What's all this?" he asked as Lenora plunked herself down in the chair next to his. "Did you lot tangle with a time machine on your way over here?"

Lenora was all smiles. "Ha,  _ no _ , but we know the synthesizer is rather out of your comfort zone, so it's just our way of showing support...didn't want you to feel too self-conscious up there!"

Sandor looked chuffed. "Aye, well you'll be 'showing your support' all the way until the final set; keytar comes last," he informed her.

Lenora clucked. "Final set?! All this back-combing will have fallen flat by then!" she pointed at her big hair and pouted facetiously.

"Pretty sure you'll be just as fabulous at the end of the night as you are now, Sunflower," Sandor asserted fondly, and Lenora planted a fuschia smooch on his cheek; but this time, she didn't wipe it away. The look Sandor gave her in return was nothing short of smouldering.

It was time for him to go though, as the band was about to take the stage for their opening set.

While The Sellswords performed, Lenora glanced around at her friends and acquaintances. Shae was having an animated conversation with Olyvar and Eddison, but Lenora noticed that Tyrion was an active part of the group as well; that made her smile. Camille was wandering around...she had brought her Nikon and was snapping away. At her own table, Lenora could hear Marla chatting with Brienne, but stopped when a man approached the table.

"Well hello there Beric, so glad you could make it!" Brienne exclaimed, and proceeded to introduce Beric Dondarrion to Marla and Lenora. They chatted pleasantly for a few minutes before Beric excused himself to make his greetings at the next table. 

The band got through the first set and returned to mingle with friends and patrons. More food and drinks arrived; Sandor and Lenora sat side by side to share a plate of calamari. 

***

Marla returned from a loo break and headed to the bar, where she found Bronn placing a drink order. He spotted her approach, and hollered, "What's your poison, then, Marla?"

"Just a soda with lime, thanks Bronn...I'm DD tonight!" she replied.

Bronn nodded and placed the order; when they received their drinks, the two of them wandered over near the tables together, but stood back to observe the goings-on around them.

Bronn nodded towards Sandor and Lenora, who were completely absorbed in conversation with each other. "Your sister," he began. "Tell me she's not a heartbreaker. I'd hate to see my boss done wrong," he said. Bronn was nothing if not direct.

"Lenora?!" exclaimed Marla. "She's as sickeningly sweet as they come! I'm more concerned about  _ her _ heart getting broken!"

Bronn cocked an eyebrow and smiled wryly. "Believe me, Clegane's done for. Gone to a place from which there ain't no return, you can see it in his eyes! Poor sap!" he grinned. "Good man, Clegane," Bronn mused. "Works hard, finishes what he starts, no matter how long it takes...strong code of honor...and don't let that scowl fool you, he's a big, foul-mouthed, sentimental teddy bear!" he snickered. 

"Good to know," Marla smiled. "I haven't seen my sister this happy in a very long time," she confided. "You wouldn't know it to look at her, but she's had a difficult few years. The last thing I'd want to see is Lenora getting hurt."

Bronn took a swig of beer and looked at Marla thoughtfully. "Won't no harm come to her, if  _ he  _ can help it. If she wants him, she's got herself a guard dog for life," Bronn stated confidently. "I'd pity the fool who would dare even  _ look  _ at her the wrong way! And he'd throw himself on his own sword if he ever caused her any grief."

Marla looked at her sister, and her sister's hound. She didn't have a hard time believing what Bronn told her about Sandor; she'd had a good impression of him from the beginning, but feeling protective of her family came naturally. 

Marla watched as Lenora yammered on about gods knew what, while Sandor sat with his eyes fixed to her face, never looking away once. He was done for, all right. Then Lenora stopped talking and beamed a smile at Sandor, wrapping herself around his arm and leaning in; Marla saw Sandor sneak a whiff of Lenora's hair then, recoiling slightly, probably from all the hair spray, but grinning and looking totally adoring all the same. A vision of little hairy sasquatch babies appeared in Marla's mind, and she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, sasquatch babies 😍 
> 
> Keytar performance next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Anvil, continued.  
> Sandor honors his wager in style.

CHAPTER 53

The evening progressed, the band played, friends danced and sang along, and everyone ate and drank through another intermission. But Sandor and his bandmates soon disappeared from view; they had to prepare for their third and final set, when Sandor would finally play the keytar for Lenora. She wondered what in the world they were doing; they didn't usually spend so long back stage in between sets. She also noticed Wes the Stage Manager running around, putting equipment in place around the stage...What was happening?

Soon the music playing over the pub's speaker system faded out, the house lights went down, the crowd hushed to the point that the hissing of dry ice machines was audible...bright white spotlights shone into the crowd from the front of the stage, preventing the audience from seeing the musicians take the stage.

Then came the long, spacey-sounding tones from a synthesizer keyboard, and Bronn's voice.

"We got something very special for you tonight folks," he started, "for one night only, the big man, the axe man, the man with the magic fingers, Mr Sandor Clegane will call upon his powers to pull the voice of the Many-Faced God from the void...to make you move...to make you  _ scream _ ...to make you JUMP!"

Patrons rushed the stage as the pub filled with the unmistakable opening synth chords of "Jump" by Van Halen, and the spotlights swung around to reveal the band. Lenora's eyes went straight to Sandor. There he was, punching out notes on the white keytar strapped to his torso, but to Lenora, the keytar was incidental; it was the way he looked that made her face go slack, and the moisture pool at the junction of her jumpsuit pant legs.

Sandor looked larger than life in every way. Somehow he'd poured his 6-foot-8-inch Warrior body into a pair of tight black leather pants and studded biker boots...up top, he wore an old Scorpions tank shirt with an extremely low neckline, showing off his hairy, tattooed pecs; a studded, black sleeveless jean jacket; a red bandana tied loosely around his neck; and  _ eyeliner.  _ Or is it  _ guyliner?  _ Lenora mused as she touched her face to make sure she wasn't drooling.

The Sellswords had transitioned into the next song, Bon Jovi's "Livin' on a Prayer". Lenora had missed "Jump", because she was too busy studying Sandor's attire...and thighs...Now she paid attention to the music, and sang along with Marla beside her. She also peeled her eyes away from Sandor long enough to check out his band mates, all of whom had dressed the part as well, looking like proper 80s rock stars.

The next song was "Sunglasses at Night", by the northern artist, Corey Hart, and the Glover sisters screamed their approval. The guys went harder rock on their fourth song of the set with Judas Priest's "Turbo Lover". Sandor started off with the keytar, but then switched to his electric guitar to hit the heavy riffs. Switching instruments gave an unobstructed view of Sandor's impressive physique, and those leather pants of his left little to the imagination. Lenora saw what kind of heat he was packing; someone was going to have to mop her up off the floor.

Bronn announced the final two songs of the evening. Sandor strapped the keytar back on, and took the lead vocals for the iconic power ballad, "Waiting for a Girl Like You" by Foreigner. Marla elbowed Lenora hard, but she didn't even react. All she cared about was watching Sandor, seeing the way he was looking at her as he sang, and trying to send the same look back to him. Lenora knew she was being serenaded again, and it felt magical.

Too soon the song was over. The Sellswords were on to their final tune of the night. The dry ice machines pumped out clouds of mist all around the stage, the moving-head stage lights danced in a coloured pattern over the musicians, and Sandor keyed out the opening riff of Europe's massive hit, "The Final Countdown"; the crowd went wild. The band's change of pace, taking a gamble by playing a full synth set had gone over extremely well, better than the guys had expected it to, and they poured all of their energy into this last song to make it memorable for the supportive crowd.

Soaking up the applause, Bronn thanked the patrons and wished everyone a great evening. Sandor took off his bandana and tossed it to Lenora as a souvenir, as he'd done with the guitar pick the first time she had come to watch him play. She gave him a sultry smile and tied it around her own neck.

The crowd dispersed back into the pub, and the band packed up and headed back stage. Sandor returned wearing his t-shirt and jeans from earlier in the evening. Lenora smiled at him, latching onto his arm and pulling him near.

"That was OUTSTANDING. I thought our wager was just for  _ one _ song, Sandor! You played  _ six!  _ I can't believe you actually learned six songs on keytar, just for tonight! You're incredible," she gushed, and Sandor gave her a lopsided grin.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I guess those songs are part of our repertoire now," he grimaced. "At least that outfit didn't go to waste," he said as he looked Lenora over appreciatively once more.

"Speaking of outfits, what happened to the leather pants?? You looked damn hot in those!"

"Ha!" he barked. "Well then I hope you got a photo, because I won't be wearing them ever again...hot is right...I think they gave me a fucking heat rash," Sandor complained, absently scratching at his midsection, but secretly he relished the compliment.

Lenora looked at him under hooded eyelids. "You need me to scratch an itch for you?" she murmured, then immediately turned red and clapped her hand over her mouth, giggling.

Sandor raised his brows and smirked, grey eyes twinkling. "You've gotten spicy, Glover. What am I going to do with you?" He laced the tips of his fingers with hers.

Lenora shrugged a shoulder. "You're a clever man, I'm sure you'll think of something." She stood there gazing at him, almost expectantly; but then Garlan approached, slapping Sandor on the back, breaking the spell.

"You fucking killed it, mate!" Garlan exclaimed. "That was fun, wasn't it?" he asked Lenora.

"It was a blast," she smiled. "You were all fantastic!"

Garlan called for a round of drinks. Once everyone had one in hand, they made a tongue-in-cheek toast to synthesizers, and a more serious one to friends and good times.

At the end of the night, Sandor walked the ladies back to Marla's Forester. Camille and Marla climbed into the vehicle. Shae had stayed behind, claiming she would find her own way home; Tyrion had winked, and Lenora knew Shae would be fine.

Lenora lingered with Sandor outside the vehicle.

"Marla's going back to Duskendale first thing Sunday morning," Lenora told him. "We're going to maybe catch a movie tomorrow, hang out, do sistery things," she laughed. "Maybe see you on Sunday?"

"Aye, just text me," Sandor replied. "I'll be at loose ends now that I don't have to practice the gods-damned keytar," he teased. He glanced into the vehicle, then took Lenora's hand and raised the inside of her wrist to his lips. She pressed her palm to his face.

"Goodnight," she sighed as she climbed into the back seat of the Marla's car. Sandor grasped the door to close it for her, and leaned in to wish the other women goodnight.

"Goodnight Sandor!" Camille and Marla sang dreamily, making moon eyes at him. Lenora poked at her companions from the back as Marla drove off; Sandor stood staring after them, thinking about Lenora scratching his itch.

***

The girls did their sistery things on Saturday: had brunch downtown, caught an early matinee at the cinema, and checked out the night market at the piers.

As soon as Lenora had seen Marla off on Sunday morning, she texted Sandor.

L: Want to go for ice cream on the Bridge this afternoon? 🍦

S: Sure...does it come with a cherry? 🍒😉

L: Maaaayyyyybe...🤗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing the light at the end of the tunnel...stay with me folks...hang in there, even if you're just hanging by a thread! We can do this!!
> 
> To you brave and patient souls who are still tuning in, thank you for continuing to read!! I mean it! This has been such a great experience so far, there has been so much to learn...and it's fun ❤
> 
> Some angsty and fluffy stuff coming up.
> 
> HANG ❤ IN ❤ THERE ❤
> 
> And...stay well, everyone! 💙


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor invites Lenora on an outing, which dredges up some of Lenora's insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, and content warning for mentions of trauma/implied violence!

CHAPTER 54

Thursday evening after dinner at home with Camille, Lenora lounged on the love seat and cracked open a new book. Camille was in her room doing some editing, leaving Lenora to pass the time quietly on her own.

Lenora was sure her book would be a page-turner, if she could actually get past the first line without losing focus and daydreaming about Sandor.

They'd gone out for ice cream on Sunday, walking Stranger along the paths next to King's Creek, a tiny tributary of the Blackwater Rush that bubbled through the city near the River Gate district. Then yesterday they had met for lunch at the university's tea room. They texted each other every day, about nothing of consequence, usually; it was just a way to stay close.

And speaking of staying close...the chemistry Lenora felt with Sandor was undeniable. Over the months they'd known each other, they had built a rock-solid friendship based on trust, respect, laughter, and good communication. Lately though, she could almost taste the physical tension between them; but so far, the only indication that they were heading into the more-than-friends zone was some flirtation and hand-holding, which was alright with Lenora for now. The more things turned romantic, the closer she got to exposing herself, both physically and emotionally, and that still made her nervous.

She was stewing and still absently staring at the same line in her book when her phone buzzed:

S: Hey. Weather looks good for the wknd. A few of us going paddle boarding Sunday. Want to come? 🏄♂️🏄♀️

L: Ooohhh, haven't done that in ages! Who's all going?

S: Brienne, Pod, Bronn, Bronn's current GF whatever her name is…and maybe Gar

L: Where do you go paddle boarding?

S: Going to Halleck's Inlet, do you know it? Just south of Rosby. Waters are calm for boarding. Nice quiet spot

L: Hmm

S: Bring friends and meet us there, or I can fetch you? 

L: I don't have a board down here!

S: They got rentals over there. Come on Glover, what do you say 😎

L: Let me get back to you? I'll see if Cam wants to go 😊

S: Sounds good 👍

Lenora's stomach flipped. Paddle boarding was something she used to love to do; it had been a long time though. She dashed into Camille's bedroom looking panicked.

"Where's the fire, girl??" asked Camille, surprised.

Lenora waved her phone in the air. "Sandor asked if we want to go paddle boarding this Sunday!" 

"Ooohhh, fun! I haven't done that in ages!" Camille exclaimed.

"Me neither…," Lenora began pacing the room. "Cam, I don't have a proper suit! What's going to cover my scars? Up in Deepwood, the Bay of Ice, cold water, I'd wear a full wetsuit...but it's too hot for that down here! A swim suit will show EVERYTHING...I can't go!!" She rambled, almost in tears now.

Camille sprang up and hugged her friend. "No, no! We'll figure this out! I did a shoot a while back for this really cool new surf wear brand, let's look at the website, I'm sure we'll find something!" 

Lenora nodded and sat down while Cam cued up the website. It didn't take long for them to find the kind of suit they were looking for: a lightweight, knee-length wetsuit with long sleeves, brightly coloured with a flattering design. It was one of the company's popular sellers. The ladies resolved to visit the shop the next day after work to try a few things on. 

Lenora took a deep breath, her anxiety receding somewhat. "Thanks Cam," she sighed. "I hate feeling like this...avoiding doing things I love to do because I might show some skin. I'm just not ready for the world to see the scars. I wish I could stop caring about what people will think about how my body looks."

"I know babe," Cam replied. "I'm not gonna pretend that I know exactly what you're going through. But there's no way you should give up doing things you love! There's a solution or a compromise for everything! We'll make it work, you'll see!"

"I love you, buddy."

"I love you, boo."

The friends embraced, and Lenora went into her room. She sat on her bed next to Moira, letting the cat's purring soothe her.

Lenora knew she needed to give Sandor an answer, but she didn't really have one yet...Why don't I just tell him the truth? She thought. He already knows what happened to me, just not the excruciating details. If anyone would understand about scars, it would be him. She picked up her phone.

L: Hey! I'm not sure yet about Sunday. I don't have proper suit, but Cam and I will go shopping tmrw

S: "Proper" suit? Doesn't every woman own like 50 swimming suits? 👙👙👙👙👙x10

L: Ha! Once upon a time I did! But listen...I'm not comfortable showing a lot of skin. I have some bad scarring, from wounds from before...Maybe you'll think it's stupid, but I just feel weird about exposing that! Sorry!! I do really want to go paddle boarding! And I will, if I can find a suit! I know this is super awkward! I just wanted to be upfront with you! Ok?

As she hit send on the last message, a tear rolled down Lenora's cheek. For whatever reason, she felt embarrassed about wanting to cover her scars. Now she wasn't sure if Sandor  _ would _ understand; he lived every day with his scars visible to everyone. A long moment passed before her phone made noise; it was Sandor on the video chat.

Lenora quickly wiped her face. "Hi," she answered with the best smile she could muster at that moment.

"Len, I'm a fucking moron, I'm so sorry," he blurted out. "Fuck, I wasn't even thinking...I didn't mean to be insensitive...of course I don't think it's stupid! And I don't want to pressure you to do something you're uncomfortable doing…" he shook his head, "I'm just really sorry."

Lenora wished she could reach through the screen and grab his hand. "No, stop it Sandor, you're not a moron for gods' sake! You couldn't have known...and you're not pressuring me! It's my own issue, and I've got to cope with it...I just wanted to explain it a bit, that's all!"

His grey eyes focused on her through the camera. "How much scarring, Len?" he asked quietly.

She gave a small shrug. "The bulk of it is over my back, and upper legs...a few big ones on my abdominal area and ribcage...my arms and wrists, but I've had some laser treatment on those ones and they've faded quite a bit actually," she said matter of factly. Sandor was silent; he'd closed his eyes. 

Suddenly Lenora cracked and let out a sob, and she fought with herself to speak coherently.

"I take full advantage of being able to hide myself behind layers and curtains of fabric," she gasped out. "I can choose not to endure the staring or the questions...I see the way people look at you sometimes, Sandor, people who don't know you...when I look at you, I see a sensitive, smart, talented, incredible, beautiful man; but I know that some people just see the scars, they don't understand anything about who you really are, and it makes me feel so angry…," she paused to suck in a ragged breath. "You're so strong, I wish I could absorb some of that strength for myself," she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, I don't know if I'm making any sense...Sandor…," she stopped and peered at him through the screen. "Are you crying??"

Sandor was pressing the heel of his hand to each of his eyes in turn.

"No," he lied. He puffed out a loud breath. "Sunflower, you don't need anyone else's strength; you're one of the strongest people I've ever known," he grated out. "Forget boarding, let's ditch the others, go do something else: sailing, hiking, fishing, whatever you want?"

Lenora shook her head. "I've kind of got my heart set on boarding now," she smiled, still sniffling. "I'll let you know tomorrow how we do with the shopping, okay?"

"You sure?" he asked, doubtful. "A hundred percent?"

"A hundred percent," Lenora assured him. She sighed. "I'm going to bed now...I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Sandor nodded. "Sure thing, Sunflower. Hey. You always look perfect, you know. No matter what. To me, anyway...for whatever that's worth."

Lenora blushed. "That's worth more than you can even imagine. Goodnight Sandor," she said softly.

"Night."

Lenora hung up and pressed the phone to her chest. Gods, he's amazing, she thought as she went through her bedtime routine. That had been a really emotional conversation; she'd never cried in front of Sandor before...but he hadn't run from it. As usual he'd wanted to take care of her, make things easier for her, build her up; he'd even allowed himself to be vulnerable, be emotional  _ with  _ her. Lenora's trust in Sandor magnified, and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

***

Sandor tossed, turned and twitched in a fitful sleep. His mind was far away from his room, far away from King's Landing, trudging through a field against his will…

_ Step after agonizing step, propelled toward the old watering hole by a force he couldn't control. I have no choice, I have to go there...I have to see her, and face the pain, even though there's nothing I can do. The acrid air stung his lungs, made him nauseous...he wanted to lie down. I want to rest, just let me rest first, gather my strength...but still his feet carried him forward. And then he was there. The rocks and shrubs, the stagnant water, the bare feet and lifeless body. Shock, pain, grief flooded his body, but tears wouldn't come. Tears wouldn't change anything, wouldn't end the nightmare. He had to see it through. He had to go there. He approached the figure lying stomach down in the mud, and crouched near the water line; the girl lifted her face out of the water, dislodging the rock pressed against her head, and she sat up, turning towards him. "I'm sorry," he choked out. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it." He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head to his chest. He didn't know how to face her, feeling so powerless. He felt her place her palm on his scarred cheek. "It's going to be alright," she told him. He raised his eyes...the girl was gone, and Lenora was there. Sunflower. It's going to be alright. _

*** The next evening ***

Sandor's phone buzzed as he was leaving the warehouse.

L: Success! All set!

Following the text was a photo of Lenora posing proudly in her new surf suit.

S: Now that's a pretty flower ❤🌻 Does this mean you still want to go?

L: 😀 Thank you! I'm happy! Definitely want to go, Cam is coming too, meet you on Sunday? 

S: Wouldn't miss it Glover. Stranger will be happy to see you 🐶

L: Yaaayyy! Stranger!! 💋🐶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend everyone! Thank you for reading!


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful Sunday at Halleck's Inlet, part one.

CHAPTER 55

They couldn't have ordered a more perfect day for an outing. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it was hot, but being on the water made it bearable and even pleasant. Sandor and Stranger had arrived at Halleck's Inlet well ahead of everyone else, and enjoyed a peaceful swim on their own. Sandor didn't get the chance to take his pup swimming very often; Stranger would be dog tired at the end of this day.

Garlan, Pod and Brienne were next to turn up, having car pooled together in Gar's Range Rover. Brienne and Pod didn't have boards of their own; they headed straight to the nearby surf shack to pick out their rentals.

Bronn arrived shortly after, alone, on his Ducati Multistrada 1200. He strode over to the beach hut Sandor had secured for the group, peeling off his riding gear. He gave Sandor a fist bump and tossed his jacket onto a bench.

"Thought you were bringing a friend," Sandor said, tactfully (for him).

Bronn sucked his teeth and winced. "Aye, well, we ain't friends no more...it's the single life for me, boss!" And with that, he stomped off to the surf shack to rent a paddle board, as he obviously couldn't carry one on his motorbike...Sandor hoped the surf shack wouldn't run out of boards!

Just a few minutes later, up on the ridge, Sandor spotted the familiar red Civic hatchback shared by Lenora and Camille, and his heart started racing. 

He'd run the gamut of emotions after their intense conversation the other night. Seeing Lenora cry had nearly ripped his heart out; he had a clearer understanding now of the horrors she had endured. But he had come away with an even greater admiration for her, wondering yet again at her resilience, empathizing with her feelings of self-consciousness...It seemed like she actually felt  _ bad  _ for wanting to hide her scars,  _ guilty _ that she could do so while he could not, but he didn't begrudge her the choice to cover up, far from it. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, protect her, and make her feel valued and whole...the way she made him feel.

He saw the two women get out of their car and wave to the others. They too went to the surf shack for paddle boards, then the whole group wound their way down the wooden steps to the beach hut where Sandor and his dog waited. 

Sandor was relieved to see Lenora's smile. Despite her assurances that she wanted to be here, he had still worried that she would be uncomfortable. She looked anything but: her hair was pulled away from her glowing face in two long fishtail braids, that cute new spring suit of hers fit like a glove, and she carried her board like it was second nature.

Lenora leaned her board against the outside of the hut, along with the others, and came in under the shade.

"Hi!" she greeted Sandor, walking past him to where Stranger sat with his tail pounding against the floorboards. "Hi Boo Boo! Hello my baby!" she cooed to the dog, whose whole back half was wagging now. "Did you go swimming, bubbah? Are you a big boy? Awww, I love you!" she carried on, much to Bronn's amusement.

"I see the lady's fond of hounds," he commented, elbowing Sandor. Pod was looking on, grinning madly.

Camille walked into the hut then; she had only ever seen Stranger once before today. "Son of Baelor!" she swore. "Len, he's bigger than you are!"

Lenora chuckled. "He's just a big baby! Come say hello!" Camille went and fussed over the dog with Lenora.

Pod spoke up. "I think I'll get a fire going in the grilling pit, then we'll have some good coals for cooking on after we've been out for a bit," he offered. Everyone had brought along a cooler of food and drinks for sharing; Garlan emptied one out, filled it with ice from the surf shack, and placed a selection of drinks inside. Camille offered to organize the snacks and the grilling meats. They would be well set up for the afternoon.

Lenora walked out of the hut to the beach with Stranger, and Sandor fell into step beside them. Lenora smiled up at Sandor, and suddenly he felt tongue tied. 

"You look like you're ready to get wet," he told her, then immediately blanched when her eyebrows flew up. "In the water. Swimming. Fucksakes." He shook his head, and Lenora snorted. 

"You've contracted Unintentional Innuendo Disease," she diagnosed mirthfully. "Now we can start a support group!" 

Sandor coughed out a laugh. Let's try that again...

"I like the suit," he gestured to her, "it looks nice." Lenora smiled shyly in response.

Now that's an understatement...she's a fucking dime and then some, he thought. He'd taken her all in while she'd been playing with Stranger: the swell of her round breasts, narrow waist, long slender legs, and that perky, pear-shaped rear end...the snug fit of her spring suit revealed that she was wearing a bikini underneath. 

Get your mind out of the fucking gutter, Clegane, he told himself. There's going to be a torpedo sighting if you don't knock it off...she deserves better than that. The threesome had reached the water, and Sandor waded in up to his waist, just in case.

Lenora followed, swam out into deeper waters, and returned, while Stranger frolicked and doggy-paddled between Sandor and the beach.

Bronn and the others appeared, all suited up, with their boards and paddles under their arms. "Heading out for a bit, boss," Bronn shouted to Sandor. "When I get back, I'll take a shift with the mutt for ya!"

"Appreciate that, Bronn," Sandor replied. He turned around to see where Lenora had gotten to, but was met with a big splash of water in his face, and Lenora's mischievous giggle. He shook the water from his head like a dog, and reached out and grabbed hold of the prankster, sweeping her up and cradling her like a baby. Then he roared and flung her far out into the water, laughing as she yelped "WOOHOO!"

***

About half an hour later, Bronn returned. He called to Stranger and led the pup to the beach hut for a food and water break; after that, he told Sandor, he'd toss the frisbee around with him.

"You and Lenora grab your boards and get out of here," he winked.

Sandor and Lenora did just that, walking the length of the long dock jutting out from the beach and placing their boards in the water. It took a moment for Lenora to find her balance, but it was much like riding a bicycle; once you learn how to do it, you never forget.

The two of them hugged the eastern shoreline of the inlet, heading south. It was quieter down that side, the beaches much narrower; Halleck's Inlet was less frequented than other spots that had broader, less pebbly beaches around Blackwater Bay.

After a good twenty minutes of steady paddling, Sandor pointed to a clean, sandy strip a dozen metres ahead, and they made for that spot. Reaching shallow water, they splashed down and hauled their boards up onto the sand. They had each brought their own waterproof bags for snacks, drinking water, and for protecting their mobile phones. Sandor took out his water bottle to refresh himself, and Lenora did the same.

"This is a nice spot," Lenora observed, casting her gaze over the immediate area. The sandy strip extended farther south than she had initially thought; it looked like a good place for shell picking.

Sandor put his board down flat near the water line, but out of reach of the waves, and set his bag down on the board. "Want a bite to eat?" he asked Lenora as he pulled out a container of date balls (that he'd made himself).

Lenora looked at him in wonder. "Oh. My. Gods. Did you make those??" she grinned. "Are they any good??" 

Sandor gave her a mock scowl. "They'd better be, you taught me how to make them!"

He set the container down and unzipped his spring suit, rolling the top down to his hips. It was a hot day, they'd exerted themselves, and Lenora knew Sandor was just trying to cool off, but still her cheeks turned pink. They sat down together on Sandor's paddle board, each taking an end, and shared a snack. Lenora tried unobtrusively to study Sandor's powerful torso as they chatted idly. 

Seven heavens, she sighed silently as she snuck her glances. That body...it's as if he was carved out of granite. Ornately decorated granite...I wonder how many tattoos he has, she thought, looking over his chest and arms. I wonder if  _ he _ knows how many he has! 

His right arm was somewhat macabre, displaying a group of skulls in various states of decay, and filled in with shriveled vines and flowers. On the left arm, the scene was marginally more cheerful; there were three snarling dogs with spiked collars, and a yellow ribbon below with the words "A hound will die for you, but never lie to you". On each side of Sandor's ribcage, running straight down from armpit to hipbone, were longswords. The sword on the right side had the name Nikolas written down the blade; the sword on the left was blank. Sandor's chest was also covered in art, but the ones that stood out to Lenora were the bird's wings under his collar bones. There were names written within the wings as well; Agata on the right, Eleni on the left. 

Of course, Lenora was curious about who those names might represent. She knew that both of Sandor's parents were deceased; Nikolas might be his father, and one of the wings might be his mother, but to whom did the other female name belong? Sandor had a brother, still living, as far as she knew, but he'd never mentioned anyone else that would be important enough to immortalize in ink on his own body.

Lenora knew there was more to see on Sandor's back, but that was out of her view for the moment. There was something besides the tattoos that she was noticing for the first time; Sandor had scars on his body. Some looked like burns, others like lacerations or punctures. She felt her heart clench. He's endured more than his fair share of pain, she thought, it's right there, for all the world to see...and here I am, hiding everything away. What if I didn't? What if I let him in?

Lenora reached into the water to rinse her sticky hands. "I think I'll stroll down the beach a bit, see if I can find some shells," she told Sandor. And I need to think, she said to herself.

"Aye, I'll be here," Sandor replied, repacking his backpack.

Lenora started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday and Happy Mother's Day!! 🤗💗💐
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful Sunday at Halleck's Inlet, part 2

CHAPTER 56

Lenora walked slowly along the water's edge, scanning the sand as it shifted in the gentle pushing-pulling of the waves. She spotted the occasional pearly bivalve or nautilus, and watched fiddler crabs dancing up and down the beach. Taking deep, salty breaths, she appreciated what a beautiful day it was. The sun and the water felt good, and it felt even better to enjoy it with Sandor.

Back when they'd been in the Tyroshi class together, she hadn't allowed herself to indulge in or explore her budding romantic feelings for Sandor, or his for her; but as blind as she'd kept herself then, now her eyes were fully opened. She was falling for him, hard, and she wasn't too naive to see that he might be feeling the same way.

But he didn't yet know all there was to know about her past, nor had he seen all there was to see. Her body had been marked. When she'd been in hospital, through the haze of medication, she had overheard a doctor refer to her wounds as "a roadmap of pain". After seeing evidence photos of her own back, she had thought it an apt description, albeit a gloomy one. These days, she no longer felt the pain, but the roadmap remained. She knew it would be a lot to take in, for the average person. Sandor was far from average, but still...she wanted to give him an out, before either of them got too invested in each other, in case he couldn't get past her body's appearance. 

Lenora couldn't hush the voice inside her that screamed, "You're already fully invested!" He was a huge part of her life now, one that she didn't want to lose. Gods, I love the way he looks at me...if that were to change…

She set the thought aside. Lenora trusted Sandor, and the doubts were just noise; she'd made her decision. She walked back to where Sandor sat on his paddle board, relaxed and basking in the sun, and stopped in front of him. She took a deep breath.

***

Sandor sat on his board, long legs stretched out into the water, gentle waves lapping up to his knees. He propped himself upright with his hands on either side of him, lifted his face to the sun and soaked up the heat that was tempered by the breeze coming off the bay.

Brilliant day, brilliant company; fuck, does it get any better than this? He wondered, rather in awe of all that had happened in the past few months. Was it a stroke of luck, or fate, that had brought Lenora into his life? Did it matter? Not really...now that she was around, anything seemed possible. He was thankful for her presence. He loved how natural things felt between them. He knew there was still a lot that they didn't know about each other, but if the gods were good, there would be time for all that.

His feelings for Lenora seemed to intensify by the day. That didn't mean he was anxious to speed things along though. Lenora had been through the unimaginable, and fairly recently; that last thing he wanted to do was damage the trust they'd built, by selfishly indulging in his physical desire for her. She was so much more to him than that, anyway; she was his friend, one of his best friends, and that meant everything to him.

A slender shadow crossed in front of him, and he opened his eyes. Lenora stood there looking at him, with a queer expression; determined-looking, but otherwise emotionless. He looked back at her with curiosity, and waited…

Her chest rose and fell with a deep, slow breath. "I want to show you something," she began. "This isnt easy for me. I don't want your pity, and you don't have to say anything...I just want you to see." Her eyes asked for his assent; he gave a small nod.

Lenora reached up to the zipper on her spring suit and pulled it all the way down, pausing before peeling the clinging fabric from her shoulders and arms and down to her waist. Sandor first saw Lenora's abdomen: on her left side, several white scars from lacerations, while on her right side was a long, wide swath of mismatched skin that looked like a graft, that began on her back and wrapped around under her ribcage to her tummy.

Then she turned around, showing her back as she lowered herself to the ground, sitting on the other end of Sandor's paddle board. The sight hit him like a punch in the face, a nauseating wave of rage threatening to overwhelm him. He closed his eyes briefly; no, he told himself, that's not what she needs. She said she just wants you to see. So he opened his eyes and allowed his gaze to rest on the network of marks criss-crossing Lenora's back, some deep and red, some white and thin. He couldn't see lower than her waist but it was clear that the scars carried on down. 

Sunflower. You've survived the seven hells, he thought. More than survived, you  _ bested  _ that vilest of vile shits, Bolton. Pride replaced rage, filling his chest as he reached out with his fingertips and brushed the barest of touches down Lenora's shoulder; she turned around to look at him, neutral.

He stared into her eyes for a long moment before speaking. "Remember that first day of Tyroshi class?" His eyes shone and his gravelly voice trembled just a little. "You sat down right next to me, smiled at me, spoke to me...you were the first to do that. I've always wondered why you did. I think I get it now. You looked at me, and you  _ saw  _ me.  _ You saw me _ . Now I see you, Sunflower. I see that you are a  _ fucking warrior,  _ and you are  _ so fucking beautiful _ ." 

She let go. Her guard dropped, her shoulders dropped, and two tears dropped onto her cheeks, tracing their wet paths down to her chin. Sandor's big left thumb found one, and Lenora grabbed his hand and pressed it to her face, sighing deeply. He raised his right arm, inviting her in; she scooted over and nestled into his side, resting her head against his collar bone as he draped his arm around her back and caressed her shoulder with his knuckles so softly.

It's going to be alright, he thought. I can wrap my arms around her, protect her, make her feel valued and whole, and it's going to be alright.

They sat together in silence for a while. They watched sea birds wheeling over the inlet...felt the lazy waves lapping up against their feet...chuckled as a fiddler crab danced over, stopped, and stared at the two of them before moving along. 

It doesn't get any better than this, thought Sandor.

***

The morning sun climbed higher in the sky; they'd been sitting there for some time, until now unconcerned about anyone or anything besides each other.

Lenora looked at Sandor. "Do you suppose we should head back?" she asked with a bit of regret.

He looked equally regretful. "Aye...they're probably wondering if sharks got us," he commented. 

"Ha," Lenora laughed. "There aren't any sharks here. Are there?" She looked at Sandor doubtfully. 

He cast a long, thoughtful look out at the water, then back at Lenora. "Nah," he assured her, but his expression was anything but reassuring; she smacked him on the arm.

"Are there sharks??" she asked, alarmed now.

He shrugged casually and grimaced. "Maybe just lemon sharks...probably...but don't worry, you're not as delicious to them as you are to me," he winked, earning himself a jab in the ribs this time, making him giggle.

They eased themselves up off of their paddle board bench, stretching out the stiffness from sitting. Sandor slipped his arms back into the short sleeves of his suit and zipped up; Lenora began doing the same. 

"Nice bikini," Sandor remarked with a half-smile, admiring the shimmery, deep purple-red triangle top Lenora had worn under her wetsuit.

"Are you checking out my cleavage, Mr Clegane?" Lenora scolded, mid-zip, catching his gaze moving from her chest up to her eyes; he looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He shook his head and suppressed a smile, and quickly turned his face toward the water. "No! I'm looking at the swimming suit...it's a pretty colour on you...what is that colour?" He was practically stammering.

"Majenta...same colour as your face right now!"

"I must have gotten too much sun," was Sandor's excuse.

"I think what you've gotten is an eyeful, and you won't admit it!" Lenora came and stood right in front of him.

He looked down his nose at her, pupils blown. "Watch yourself, or I'm going to toss you back into the drink," he warned, though he knew he was the one backed into a corner.

"Hmm...I think we ought to toss  _ you  _ in; cool you off," she smirked, raised an eyebrow and sent the briefest glance down below his waistline. He looked down and cursed.

"Fucking hells," he muttered. "Don't look so smug, Glover, this is just a very tight-fitting suit, that's all...I was sitting too long...things get...compressed…," he rambled uselessly, not meeting Lenora's eyes. Still, his peripheral vision told him that she was smiling. "Ah, fuck it," he growled and took a running start, then fell and splashed like a log into the water.

***

By the time Lenora and Sandor had made their way back to the group, Pod had kebabs and sausages sizzling merrily on the woodfire grill near the beach hut, Stranger was sound asleep on a blanket in the shade, Camille and Brienne were playing badminton in the sand, and Bronn and Garlan were, inexplicably, engaged in a greco-roman style wrestling match.

When questioned about it, Garlan explained that he and Bronn had each been Scholastic Wrestling divisional champions in their respective high school senior years.

"We're just having a dick waggling contest, is what it boils down to, boss," Bronn added good-naturedly.

Sandor had rolled his eyes and Lenora giggled as they set aside their paddle boards and sought refreshment inside the beach hut.

Pod announced that the meat was cooked and invited everyone to grab a plate with fixings. Lenora approached the grill, and Pod asked, "Sausage or kebab, or one of each?"

"Kebab please, Pod; I've had about all the sausage I can handle for one day," Lenora had replied, Sandor choking behind her. 

"Oh? Had a big breakfast, did you?" Pod asked innocently.

"Very big!" she confirmed, and Sandor's cherry soda leaked from his nostrils like a fizzy nose bleed. 

Lenora blithely handed Sandor a napkin, and Pod looked at his boss, concerned.

"Went down the wrong pipe," Sandor explained, coughing. 

After lunch the group decided to have a paddling race; it had been very close between Sandor and Brienne, but Brienne got it by a nose. Stranger had cheered on his master from the dock; the pup had found his second wind and was ready for action again. Lenora played fetch with him by tossing one of his floating toys into the water, making him swim for it. 

In the late afternoon, with their collective energy expended, the group began packing up to call it a day well spent. There was consensus that the outing was worth repeating, and soon. Bronn departed first, then Pod, Brienne and Garlan took their leave. Sandor and Stranger walked Camille and Lenora to their Civic to say goodbye, then man and pup piled into the Jeep and headed for home.

***

Later that evening…

S: Glover.

L: Yes, Mr Clegane?

S: I'm sorry about the uninvited guest on the beach today...that was...not proper.

L: Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure I had a "guest" of my own, just not as obvious 😛 Or maybe my suit was too tight, I dunno 😉

S: I'm not even sure how to respond to that, except 💣💥🌋

S: Anyway, I really do want to apologize. I promise I will be on my best behaviour in future. I'm not a teenaged boy, for fuck's sake 🤦♂️

L: Well you know, at least we know everything is working down there, *snort* 🤣 

S: 😨

L: But seriously, please don't feel bad about it! It was just a physical response! I know that you're a gentlefuck

S: 😨😨😨

L: NO! *gentlefuck 

L: GENTLEMAN! GENTLEMAN! GODS WHAT IS HAPPENING PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!

L: Sandor??

L: You're bleaching your phone, aren't you 😩

S: I'm dying

S: Can't fucking breathe

S: 😂😂😂😂😂

L: 😭😭😭🙈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that they've addressed some of the tough stuff, I guess that's cleared the way for them to change gears...big time...😉
> 
> I'm finding it hard to write angst without following it up with a bit of levity 🤷♀️...all that intensity makes me feel like doing or saying something inappropriate 🤣🤣
> 
> Happy new week everyone, thanks for reading!!


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora plans a surprise.

CHAPTER 57

It was Monday morning, and Lenora had plans to set into motion. It would require a bit of co-ordination and secrecy; luckily, with it still being "slow season" at work, there was plenty of opportunity for multitasking. First things first, she was going to need some information, and there were two people at the top of her list who could supply her with it.

She started with Tyrion.

L: Hello Tyrion, Lenora here! If it's not too much trouble, I was hoping to ask you something, just whenever you get a moment! Thanks!

T: Good morning, dear Lenora! It's no trouble at all! What can I do for you?

L: Sandor's name day is coming up soon...how does he normally celebrate? Are there any plans already? If not, I'd like to organize something...how would he feel about a party??

T: As far as I know, there is no plan as yet...truth be told, getting Clegane out for his name day is like pulling teeth 🤣 He would likely be mortified if we threw him a party! Perhaps he might enjoy something more intimate…?

L: Hm...take him out for dinner? Cook him a meal?

T: I think the latter would hit the nail on the head! 👍 We here at the office could have a nice low-key lunch with him, and leave the quiet dinner to you? What do you think?

L: That sounds lovely! 😊 Could we keep the dinner a surprise, though? 😉 I'll have to figure out a way to get him to my flat...

T: My lips are sealed! 🤐

L: Thank you so much, Tyrion!

T: My pleasure! If there's anything else I can do, don't hesitate to contact me!

L: 😀

After that, Podrick.

L: Hi Pod, it's Lenora! Sorry to bother you with a weird question but...you know those black t-shirts Sandor is so fond of? Do you know what brand they are, and where he gets them from?

P: Oh Hi Lenora, no bother! They're Balerion brand, come in a 2-pack, just order straight off the website and they ship in a day or two. Need a size?

L: Oh, um, yes please 😊

P: He likes XLXT in the slim fit

L: Perfect! Thanks ever so much! By the way, it's for a little surprise I'm working on for Sandor, would you mind keeping this between us?

P: Ah ok, I read you loud and clear, I won't breathe a word! 👍

L: 👍

Of course, she still found time to check in with Sandor. 

L: Hi! How's your day? Have you made it through your meetings?

S: Aye, within an inch of my life 😩 How's it over there?

L: Total snore fest! 😴

S: Want to trade?

L: Ha! We should! How do you think you'd get on with Shae?

S: I would do exactly what she tells me to do, because I am afraid of her

L: WHAT!! Sweet Shae? Why?? 🤣

S: Every time she looks me over, I get the feeling she'd consider me an acceptable candidate for ritual sacrifice. Resting Red Priestess Face

L: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂 Poor Shae!

S: Don't tell her I said that!! ☠

And before the end of day, an update from Olyvar Rivers about a project request Lenora had made previously.

O: Hi Len, I'm about to email you what I've come up with for the screening...LMK what you think!

L: Olyvar, they're PERFECT!! 😍👏👏👏 Thank you so much, you're brilliant 🤗 How much time do you need for the job?

O: If you're happy with the designs, I can have the screens prepped by the end of this week. Once you bring me the substrate, the work can be done same day 😊

L: Fantastic! I'll get the materials to you asap! Thanks again! ❤

O: My pleasure!

***

On Wednesday, Lenora met Sandor for lunch; a new falafel joint, Hold My Bean, had opened up in the industrial park, just down the block from Sworn Shield. They ordered their food to go: Sandor the shawarma platter and Lenora the falafel platter, both of which came with couscous, grilled veggies and salad of choice.

While they waited for the food, they chatted pleasantly.

"So, did you pick this place because of the naughty name?" Lenora asked.

Sandor smirked and waggled his brows at her.

"Dirty old man," Lenora smiled affectionately. I love it when he flirts, she thought. 

Sandor squinted at her, affronted. "Not  _ that _ old," he grumbled. 

"Just dirty then?" she laughed. He grunted and nodded, but still looked a bit grumpy.

Uh oh, Lenora thought, better steer away from the topic of age...don't want to give anything away! Her surprise for Sandor's name day was coming together: the t-shirts were expected to arrive tomorrow, and she could bring them straight to Olyvar's studio as soon as she had them in her hands; last night, she and Camille had combed through dozens of photos, choosing the best ones for a collection; the last thing was to plan the meal, but that would be easy. Everything was sure to be ready by next week Thursday.

"Speaking of old," Lenora redirected, "my washing machine has been making strange noises...maintenance came in yesterday to deal with it, but told me it's on its last legs. So we're getting a new one next month. Camille and I are going to break a bottle of champagne over it, we'll be so happy!" She and Sandor chuckled together.

They received their food then, and strolled over to the little green space/picnic area nearby, holding hands. As they say down to eat, they quickly realized that the portions were very generous; Sandor finished his, but admitted he was full to the brim. Lenora had to save half of hers to bring home. They spent the rest of the lunch hour strolling around the neighbourhood, hand in hand, trying to work off their meal.

Later on Wednesday...

L: Lunch was great, I'm still stuffed though 😥

S: Aye, me too...we'll just share next time 🍽

L: Mmhm

L: You smell so good, by the way 😊

S: That came out of left field, but thanks 😎 What do I smell like? 🤔

L: You smell like a MAN 😍 What soap do you wash with?

S: Personal question, Glover!

L: Is it?? 

S: Asking about my privy habits!!

L: I'm just asking about your soap, not how long it takes you to shit!! 

S: Seven hells! 😵💩😂

L: Well? Soap?

S: Alright alright!! There's a lady makes this all natural goat's milk soap and sells it down at the farmer's market, that's what I use 

L: Ah! #shoplocal 👍👍

S: Aye...I don't go to the market though, just call in a big order with her, she delivers the crate to the warehouse.

L: CRATE??

S: Box, case, whatever.

L: How much soap do you need??

S: Got a lot of surface area to wash, Sunflower 😁

L: Okay, so what do you do when a pube gets stuck onto the soap bar, do you pick it off and rinse it away, or just leave it stuck to the bar??

S: Oh my fucking gods, what the fuck?? 😝😝😝

L: What do you do??

S: I pick it off! 😝

L: Good, just checking 😉

S: Is this a test?? ✔❌

***

The weekend came and went before Lenora knew it. She had her usual dog park date with Sandor on Sunday morning; into the week they had a Wednesday lunch date, which seemed to have become a new habit...and all along, Sandor stayed true to his word about behaving himself. 

Lenora found she had mixed feelings about that. Her brain and her heart told her that taking things slowly was the way to go, but her body came alive every time she so much as  _ thought _ about Sandor. And every time she thought about Sandor, at night, alone in her room, Khal Drogo was there to ease the ache…but Drogo didn't have Sandor's big strong hands, or his intoxicating scent, or his lopsided smile and sarcastic mouth, which was what she really longed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say Khal Drogo was money well spent...he certainly hasn't gone by the wayside at all 🤣🤣🤣  
> P.S. "bean" is apparently slang for clitoris, which I didn't know until, like, yesterday 🤷♀️ I was trying to come up with a name for the falafel restaurant, thinking how clever, it's like "hold my beer", but falafel is made with fava beans, haha, see what I did there? But then I googled "Hold My Bean" just out of curiosity, and there was the urban dictionary definition 🤣🤣 So I couldn't not use it 😁
> 
> Have a lovely day everyone, thank you for reading!!


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor's name day 🎁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long post for you today! Some sweetness, some awkwardness, some uncertainty...oh my, it's a bumpy ride!

CHAPTER 58

Lenora mentally checked over her list. She was confident that everything was going as planned so far; she had touched base with Pod and Bronn that morning. Between the two of them, they would make sure that Sandor didn't get caught up in any last minute tasks, or get called away for any reason, and they'd see to Stranger as well. Lenora had done a big shop at the supermarket yesterday, then had done the baking, and had prepared everything else not food-related before bed last night.

For her plan to work, Lenora was going to have to rely on Sandor's chivalrous instincts to help a damsel in distress. She grabbed her phone and started a new text message.

L: You're good with mechanical things, right?

The reply came moments later. Lenora grinned. Taking the bait, she thought.

S: Passable...why?

L: Washing machine is on the fritz! Maintenance can't get in until next week ☹ If I can't do laundry soon, I'll have to go out and buy underwear!!! Do you think you could take a look at it?? 🤞🙏

S: The washing machine, or the underwear? 🤔😉

L: Sandor!!

S: 😆 Aye my lady, handyman Clegane to your rescue 🛠

L: THANK YOU!! Are you able to come after work? I should be home by 530 😀

S: I'll leave the office at 530 and come straight over

L: You're the best!!! Thank you thank you thank you! 🏆🤗

S: Haha, sure thing sunflower 🌻

Lenora got home at 3pm. She had brined two whole chickens during the day; now she rinsed and dried the poultry, seasoned them with fresh herbs and popped them into the oven, then got to work on the salads. She would do the baking powder biscuits right near the end, after pulling out the roast chickens.

She took a moment to double check her preparations: the table was set, there was a bottle of Dornish Red on the table and one of Gold chilling in the fridge, the flat was as tidy as it would ever be, and the chickens were roasting nicely. She figured she had just over an hour before Sandor would arrive, so she mixed up and cut out the biscuits, then went to dash through the shower and get dressed.

She had just pulled the hot biscuits out of the oven when security buzzed through: Sandor was on his way up. Lenora tore off her apron and took a deep breath. She really hoped Sandor liked surprises!

Lenora opened up the door at Sandor's knock. He strode into the flat with a tool belt slung over his shoulder. Gods be good, Lenora thought, now there's a tree I'd like to climb. 

"Are you cooking chicken? It smells fucking amazing," Sandor said by way of greeting. He looked around the flat and spotted the dining table, all beautifully set with Lenora's best dinnerware. "You expecting dinner guests?" He looked confused, and a little disappointed.

"Just you," replied Lenora, beaming a smile at him. He frowned and looked at her. "Happy Name Day, Sandor!" Lenora said.

Sandor stared at her for a long moment, stunned. Then his steel grey eyes softened and one corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile. He narrowed his eyes. "The washing machine?" he asked suspiciously.

"It works fine," Lenora admitted with a laugh.

Sandor gave her a sharp look. "Deception!" he growled playfully.

Lenora grinned. "I prefer the word 'ruse'! It's true that we're getting it replaced, but it isn't broken  _ today _ , haha! Put down the tool belt and have a seat. Dinner is ready; I hope you're hungry!"

"Starving. I could eat two chickens," Sandor said enthusiastically.

Lenora giggled, "Well it's a good thing I cooked two then! Will you be drinking red or white?"

"Red, every time."

"Okay then, you pour and I'll serve." She grabbed the dinner plates off the table and brought them into the kitchen area, and emerged a few moments later with their meal.

They sat, and Lenora raised her wine glass. "To you, Sandor! Happy Name Day, and many, many more." Sandor picked up his glass and thanked Lenora before they sipped the wine.

"I don't recall you ever asking me about my name day, Glover," Sandor scolded.

"You're right, I've never asked you about it, but I did sneakily make a note of it on your driving licence; when you installed my dash cam, remember, "Laszlo"?" she chuckled. "Also, I ran my plans by all your friends, in case they already had something in mind...they were more than happy to help me arrange this small celebration. They said you wouldn't like a big fuss," Lenora explained.

"Scoundrels, the whole lot of them," Sandor grumbled, but he didn't look upset.

"Scoundrels who are very fond of you! Now dig in, before it gets cold!" Lenora urged.

Sandor didn't need to be told twice. He set to work on his meal, and didn't come up for air until his plate was clean. Lenora ate at a more leisurely pace, and watched him with pleasure and amusement. There's a man who appreciates roast chicken, she chuckled to herself.

***

Sandor considered himself well and truly stuffed after polishing off his third full chicken thigh and leg, with all the fixings alongside each helping. Lenora had watched him in fascination. He knew he was being a bit of a glutton, but it was his name day for fucksake and besides, Lenora was a brilliant cook and he wanted her to know she'd done well.

Washing the last bite of biscuit down his gullet with Dornish Red, Sandor allowed himself a full body stretch, making Lenora giggle. He couldn't quite believe the way his day had ended up. His name day had never been a big deal. In recent years, he'd gone out for a pint with the crew at Tyrion's insistence, or had a night of cards at his condo, but it was true that he didn't like a big to-do. He'd never celebrated his name day as a child, why would he do so as a grown-ass man?

But this...Lenora's dinner...he felt bowled over. She had gone to so much trouble, arranging the surprise, cooking an incredible meal by herself; this was a first for Sandor. And he was going to soak it up.

"So," laughed Lenora, "is that stretch a signal that you're finally done eating? Do you need a nap?"

"Mmm that's tempting," Sandor admitted, "but I'll help with the clearing up first," he winked.

Lenora considered. "It's a bit gauche to expect a guest to wash up his own dinner dishes, but in this case I'll allow it; otherwise, I'm afraid you really  _ will _ fall asleep! Come along then," she said, and directed him into the kitchen. 

They chatted about their work days and other news as they tidied up the leftovers. Lenora packed up a doggy bag for Sandor to take home with him later. They moved into the living room and Lenora declared, "Well, I think it's time for presents!"

Sandor frowned. "What presents?" She fucking got me presents?? Again??

"Your name day presents, silly banana! Are you at all familiar with name day traditions?" she asked facetiously, and she waved off his attempts at further protest. She ducked around the corner and came back with a rectangular box, simply wrapped in dark blue paper and bow.

Sandor looked at Lenora hesitantly, but she nodded at the box and so he carefully opened it up. He pulled out a folded black t-shirt and held it out in front of himself. It was his favourite brand of t-shirt, and it had been silk screened with an image of the King's Landing skyline on the lower half, a meteor shower falling above, and the words 'Heaven Isn't Too Far Away': one of the songs Sandor had sung for Lenora the first time she had watched him play at the Anvil; it was also a memory of the class meteor party from the rooftop of Lenora's building. He flashed her a lopsided grin.

"Keep going!" she urged.

Sandor returned his eyes to the box and dug out a second shirt, also silk screened, this one with an image of Sandor playing guitar onstage, looking fierce, surrounded by the words 'Too Strong to Lose', lyrics from one of Sandor's favourite songs. He was deeply touched, and he couldn't find the words to say, so he just looked at Lenora again with an expression that he hoped conveyed gratitude.

"Shae's friend Olyvar, down in Fine Arts, did the screening…," Lenora shrugged and chuckled. "What do you think? Too cheesy?"

He looked almost offended at the question. "Absolutely not!" he exclaimed. "They're fucking brilliant!" And to prove his point, he put one of the shirts on over top of the one he was already wearing. 

Lenora laughed and told him to keep digging. "There's MORE??" Was he dreaming all this??

He reached into the box for the third time and found what looked like a book. In fact, it was a printed photo book. 

Lenora explained what it was. "Camille and I took photos of you guys playing, the times we were at the Anvil...well, Cam, mostly...we picked out some of the best ones and had them printed up in a keepsake book."

Sandor paged through it, shaking his head, chuckling at the keytar photos and some of the captions. "This is just brilliant...absolutely fucking fantastic…" He almost felt like weeping, he was so overwhelmed. But there was no way in the seven hells he was going to start blubbering in front of Lenora! He closed up the book and internally composed himself.

"Well, that's all of it...is it alright? Do you like it?" Lenora shyly asked.

Sandor barked out a laugh, sounding harsher than he'd intended. "Is it alright, do I like it," he repeated. "Gods, Lenora! What can I say?? I'm fucking spoiled, I don't deserve all this! I fucking love your cooking...I fucking love your presents…" he shrugged and shook his head, "I fucking love  _ you _ ." 

Shit. Did I really just say that out loud? Seven hells, it just came out. Fuck me. Look at her, you dumb fuck.

He looked at Lenora; looked her in the eyes...What is that? Shock? Disgust? Pity?

He couldn't decipher Lenora's facial expression; no one had ever looked at him that way before. Her mouth was open slightly, then she let out a big sigh.

"I fucking love you, too," she breathed out, staring into Sandor's eyes.

Sandor felt a tightening in his chest and a tingle running down his spine. Neither of them moved for a moment; then all at once, they both sprang up from their seats and crashed into a tight embrace. Lenora threw her arms around Sandor's midsection and buried her face in his massive chest. Sandor wrapped himself around her shoulders; his arms were so long, they could almost go around her twice. He dropped his nose to the crown of her head and breathed in her scent. He had been wanting to hold her tight like this for a long time.

Long minutes passed with the two of them just standing, locked together. Finally Lenora leaned back and gazed up at Sandor. He wondered if he was making her uncomfortable, holding onto her for so long, but she looked happy. He thought he should say something.

"This is the best fucking name day of my gods-damned life," he declared, his grey eyes warm, euphoria flowing through his veins.

Lenora bit her lip and smiled at him. "Your name day's not over until you've eaten cake."

He narrowed his eyes. "Cake...is that code for something else?" he asked apprehensively. Lenora did have a funny habit of uttering double entendres. 

Lenora snorted. "Um, no, haha...cake is just cake! Let me go get it."

She disengaged herself and hurried over to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Sandor felt like he'd been struck by lightning. He and his dream girl had just confessed their love; he wondered how this could be real. 

Lenora emerged carrying a cake platter, looking apologetic, but chuckling a little. 

"It didn't turn out quite like I'd planned," she began, and set the cake down onto the table. Sandor looked at the cake; it was decorated with dark frosting, and facial details, in the shape of some kind of animal head. 

"It was meant to look like Stranger...but I think it looks more like a black sheep," Lenora laughed. "Let's hope it tastes better than it looks!"

"I don't care if it's a fucking aurochs, I can't believe you baked me a cake along with everything else." Sandor thought the cake was adorable, and its baker even more so.

Lenora had the cake knife poised, about to cut a slice.

"Wait!" Sandor shouted. "I need a photo of that thing. Go and stand next to it, will you?"

Lenora obliged, and Sandor snapped a photo with his phone. That's a treasure, he thought. 

Finally the two of them were digging into the cherry chocolate cake. 

"How is it?" Lenora asked.

"It's not too ba-a-a-ad," Sandor bleated. Lenora guffawed and kicked him under the table, but Sandor just kept eating.

***

Once Sandor got home that evening and had taken Stranger outside for business, he found it next to impossible to get to sleep. All he kept thinking about was his name day dinner, and Lenora. 

Not too long after the cake, they'd decided to call it a night; they both had work in the morning, and Sandor had to relieve Bronn of dog duty. He and Lenora had shared another long embrace before he left her flat. He'd wanted to kiss her more than anything, but restrained himself and settled for giving her forehead a quick peck. He wasn't sure if she was ready for kissing. Hells, he wasn't sure if HE was ready for kissing! This was all brand new, he was still trying to catch himself up to the fact that he'd told her he loved her, for fucksake. And that she'd actually returned the sentiment. 

All of a sudden, doubt crept into his mind. When he'd said the words "I fucking love you" to Lenora, he had meant "I'm fucking IN LOVE with you"; had she meant it the same way?? Maybe she had just meant, "I fucking love you as a friend"! Bloody hells! He had never dealt with this in his life, never been in love before, never had to wonder if someone was in love with him...what should he do now? Should he call her and ask? Text? Wait for her to call him?

The universe must have been listening...late into the night, Sandor's phone buzzed. He opened the message.

L: Can't sleep! Thinking about you ❤

Sandor's chest nearly exploded as he typed out a reply.

S: I'm not sleeping either...but maybe I will if you promise to invade my dreams ❤

By the gods, that's fucking cheesy, he grimaced as he hit send.

L: Mmm, that sounds like fun! Any special dream requests I might be able to accommodate? 😉

His cock twitched at that, but he decided to keep it clean.

S: I'd be happy just to stare at your beautiful face, Sunflower 🌻

L: 😙 I'll see what I can do, my love! 💞

MY LOVE!! FUCKING YES!! He gave his mattress a celebratory punch.

S: You're way too good to me, Sweetness 💋

L: That's because you're good, and you deserve all the goodness ❤🌠

S: Gods I love you Lenora 💓

L: I love you too, so so much! ❤💋❤💋❤💋 Let's try to get some sleep! See you in your dreams! Talk to you tomorrow! 💋

S: Until tomorrow baby 💋

Sandor read through the text thread two or three times, to make sure he hadn't imagined any of it; he was tempted to screen-shot it, to keep it as a precious memory, but thought that might be a bit much. He didn't think he'd ever felt so happy. Finally he put down his phone, turned out the light and fell into a deep sleep. It was the best night's sleep of his life.

***

Even after the late night messaging with Sandor, Lenora struggled to fall asleep. She went over and over the entire evening in her mind. Sandor had seemed happy, had looked pleased with the dinner and chuffed about the gifts...and then he'd just blurted out that he loved her, and she almost couldn't believe her ears. In that moment, it had felt like she'd been holding her breath for weeks and now she could finally exhale, finally really allow herself to feel what had been beneath the surface for so long.

But still, he hadn't kissed her...I should have kissed him, and I didn't, she thought. Why not? She thought back to their day at the beach, his apology, and how careful and respectful he'd been with her since then. Is he really just trying to take things slowly? Or was he hasty in his declaration tonight; did he hold back physically, because he wanted to wait and see if they were heading in the right direction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief, they are still not entirely on the same page...Sandor sleeps like a log while Lenora, classic overthinker, continues to second guess everything!!
> 
> GET IT TOGETHER, YOU TWO!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys...you're all awesome!! 🤗❤


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "roller coaster ride" at the dog park.

CHAPTER 59

The day after Sandor's name day was a Friday, and Lenora spent the day at work to make up some of the flex hours she had taken during the week. But she couldn't concentrate, stewing and getting herself worked up about what had, and hadn't, happened last night. She resolved that it would be best to tell Sandor what was on her mind, what it was that she  _ really  _ wanted from him...it would mean putting her heart on the line, but at this point, she just needed to set things straight; she needed to know exactly where they stood.

L: Hi! ❤ Is it okay if we meet at the dog park after work? 

S: Aye, of course, I'd love that...you've got your car? ❤

L: Yes! Is 5 o'clock okay?

S: Sounds good. Can't wait to see you 😍

L: Me too 💗

***

Lenora was waiting for them when they got to the park. Stranger trotted ahead to greet her, and she had a big hug and kiss for the gigantic puppy. She had a hug for Sandor too; he wrapped himself around her like he had the night before, and kissed her eyebrow.

"Hi Sunflower," he smiled. "How was your day?" 

"Long!" she sighed. "Glad it's done...but I'm happy to see you," she said warmly. She had been nervous on the drive over to the park, but having Sandor's arms around her put her more at ease. Plus, he was wearing the "Heaven" shirt, and it melted her heart to see him in it. They clasped hands and began walking the familiar trails of the park.

"Ate the rest of your chicken for my lunch today," Sandor told her. "Tastes just as good the next day...you ought to go into business, I swear to the gods!" he gushed.

Lenora felt pleased, and chuckled at his enthusiasm for her cooking. "You give me all the validation I need," she laughed. "I'll happily cook for you anytime you like!"

They continued to chat and observe Stranger's little side explorations, until they approached the bench where they had first held hands. It was such a happy memory for Lenora, and this bench had become one of her favourite spots. I hope I'm not about to ruin it, she thought, nerves creeping up on her again. I'd better just get this over with…

"Shall we sit?" she suggested, and led Sandor over to the bench.

***

The two sat together, while Stranger poked around the bushes next to them. Sandor felt that nothing could bring him down; since last night, he'd been riding a wave of bliss that he never dreamed he would experience in life. He was with his best friend, and his love; he wondered at how every time he thought things couldn't get any better, they  _ did  _ get even better. Life was on an upward trajectory, and it was almost too good to be true.

Lenora shifted on the bench, turning to face him, and she looked serious. Where did her smile go? He wondered. His stomach flipped ever so slightly.

"Sandor, I asked you to meet me here, because I wanted to talk to you about something...and I wanted to do it in person, not through a text." Her leg was fidgeting; he could see that she was agitated. This can't be good, he thought, hackles raised, but he held his tongue.

She stood up then and began pacing in front of him. "It's about last night, about what we said to each other. I couldn't get any sleep last night, and I've been distracted all day, just thinking about it!" Lenora paused to look at Sandor briefly, then continued with her pacing.

"Here's the thing: I was in a relationship before, that I took much more seriously than the other person did...I was true, and he wasn't, and it broke my heart," she carried on. "I just don't want to go through that again!"

This is it, Sandor thought desolately as his heart froze over and his eyes turned to stone. This is the bit where she tells me we're done, that she made a mistake. Fuck my life.

"Sandor, last night, when I told you that I love you…" Lenora paused again, looking at Sandor nervously.

Sandor looked back at her, his face like granite, hiding all emotion. "Just say it, Glover...please," he choked out. Just rip my thrice-damned heart out and be done with it.

Lenora flushed, wringing her hands together. "I know, I'm rambling, I'm sorry!" She took another deep breath. "When I told you that I love you," she restarted, "I meant that with  _ all my heart _ ! I'm in love with you, Sandor...I want to be your girl, I don't want anyone else, and I don't want to share you with anyone else! I want to be able to call you mine.  _ Just mine.  _ And if that's not something you can give me, then the time to tell me is now. _ "  _ She finished with a big exhalation, facing him, finally standing still.

It took a hot minute for Sandor to absorb what she had just said. He felt like he was on a crazy carnival ride, falling one moment, then spinning the next...Had he heard her correctly? She wants me, and no one else? She's in love with me...His head was dizzy, but his heart burst into flames and he swallowed hard as he registered Lenora's words.  _ She wants me. She loves me. _

"Sunflower," he rasped, "I've been all yours from day one. I'll be yours until my last. May the Red God take me if I ever think of leaving your side...I love you more than anything." That was a fact, as sure as the earth turns...as sure as a dog is faithful.

Lenora's face transformed into pure sunshine. He adored seeing that. She lurched forward, planting herself in Sandor's lap and throwing her arms around his sturdy neck. She buried her nose under his jawline, in his beard; he heard her inhale, and he had to smile. He encircled her with his long, strong arms, and held on tight.

"I nearly expired of a fucking heart attack just now," he admitted to her, even as relief washed through every cell in his body.

She looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Thought you were about to tell me to fuck off, that you'd changed your mind about us," he explained sheepishly.

Lenora looked devastated. "What?? No!! Oh gods, I'm so sorry Sandor!" She squeezed him again, nuzzling his neck. "I guess I was just so nervous, it wasn't coming out right…," she leaned back and studied his face. "I don't want you to fuck off! Not ever!" She seemed thoughtful for a moment. "It's just the opposite...if anything, I want you to fuck  _ on!"  _ She made a face as if she had just come up with the most genius idea in the world.

Sandor's expression went from confounded to bemused. Lenora snorted loudly and started into a giggling fit. Sandor smirked. She was getting silly again…she did that sometimes.

"Tell me the truth, Sunflower," he started, between Lenora's snorts, "are you stoned right now??"

That elicited the full-on belly laugh. "Stoned on life!" she gasped, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "I'm just happy, Sandor; goofy, lovestruck, and happy," she giggled, slowly winding down. He grinned at her indulgently, but absolutely besotted.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and stared at his face, smiling dreamily, still expelling the odd giggle; then she slowly brought her face closer, pressing her forehead to his, rubbing the tip of his nose with hers, then softly touching her lips to the corners of his mouth...first on the right, then on the left, and lingered there momentarily.

Sandor gently drew back and peered at Lenora under hooded eyes. "Um, Glover…," his face crumpled into mock consternation. "I think your face just accidentally bumped into mine," he complained in his gravelly baritone.

Lenora looked alarmed. "Oh, I beg your pardon! Are you injured??"

Sandor drew his brows together. "I'm not sure...could you take a look? Over here?" He waved a finger around his forehead, and Lenora kissed it. "Here…," he indicated his nose, and she kissed that too.

"Anywhere else?" Lenora asked.

He pointed to the fullness of his lips. "Maybe around here somewhere?" he suggested, nearly whispering. He held his breath and waited, light-headed.

Lenora pressed her lips between her teeth, then released them. They were red, and plump, and heading straight for Sandor's. He didn't close his eyes until their mouths met; lightly and tentatively at first, just a feather touch. Then she snaked her arms around his neck and pressed into him. He felt the very tip of her tongue on his bottom lip and he relaxed his jaw, giving her access. Their tongues greeted each other shyly, and took their sweet time getting acquainted. 

Gods be good, thought the tiny corner of his brain still capable of thought, she tastes like cherries and vanilla…

"Wuff?" came an inquisitive interruption.

Sandor and Lenora froze and opened their eyes, then turned to look at the ground in front of them. There sat Stranger on his rear haunches, regarding the two of them with a wrinkled brow, head cocked comically to the side.

"How long do you think he's been watching us?" asked Sandor, mildly disturbed.

Lenora clucked. "Aww, I don't know! He looks exactly like a child who's walked in on his parents snogging, poor thing!" She clapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

The corner of Sandor's mouth turned up. The thought of him and Lenora being Stranger's "parents" caused a curious sensation in his chest, one that reminded him of a dream he'd had...about Lenora, belly full with his pup...he let out a sigh. Best not put the cart before the horse, he told himself, we just had our first kiss a whole two seconds ago. We should at least have our  _ next  _ kiss before we start thinking about babies.

He turned back to look at his love, his Sunflower. He took her pretty, glowing face between his paws, briefly glanced back at his bewildered mutt, and then he stole his next kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> Just kidding!!!! 🤣🤣  
> I know, I know, not funny! 😜
> 
> The next couple of chapters might be the reflection, pondering, filler-ish type, while I work on writing the "good stuff"...you know what I mean! ❤
> 
> Thank you for all your wonderful comments, and your enthusiasm and support...this has been a ton of fun so far! 🎉
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Stay well!!


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora shares her news; Sandor doesn't, but seeks some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler for you today, tomorrow too probably...meanwhile, my head is swimming with smutty ideas for upcoming chapters. In my world, sex isn't neat and tidy or even graceful; I'm hoping to keep it real, while avoiding terribly awkward/cumbersome description 😣 Writing is hard!!

CHAPTER 60

That evening, Lenora drove home on a happy, fluffy cloud. She rode that same cloud through the foyer of her building, past Grenn, up the elevator, and into her flat. Camille took one look at Lenora as she floated through the door and gasped, "What happened?? Tell me  _ everything!!" _

Camille had been out of town for a few days, working. Lenora still had to catch her up on the name day surprise, as well as all that had happened since then. By the end of Lenora's recounting, Camille was practically in tears.

"Oh babe, I'm so happy for you, I can't even tell you!" Cam gushed, hugging her friend. "And it's about bloody time, for gods' sake! Seriously girl, I've seen this coming for months, and I was getting to the point of wondering whether I could legally lock the two of you in a room together until you both figured it out," she said in mock exasperation. Lenora just laughed.

On Saturday morning, Marla happened to call, just to shoot the breeze with her sister. She asked after Sandor. 

"So, how's your big hairy buddy?" she asked, in the way that was purely Marla.

Lenora sighed. "To whom are you referring?" she asked archly. 

Marla chuckled. "You know who...your good friend, Sandor!"

"Oh. Well, we're not good friends anymore…," Lenora started.

"What?! What's happened? I bet it's  _ your  _ fault, whatever it is!!" Marla accused.

"Hey!!" Lenora scolded. "You didn't let me finish! What I meant to say was, we're not  _ just _ good friends anymore...I guess you could call us officially a "thing" now!" She smiled smugly, though Marla couldn't see it.

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!! Lenora Sylvia Willow Tallhart Glover...are you yanking my chain?? Are you for real?" She paused to take a breath while Lenora giggled. "Are you shagging him?" she half-whispered.

"No! Mar, we just  _ kissed _ for the first time, yesterday!"

"And?! So?!" Mar asked impatiently, and Lenora groaned.

"What's wrong with taking our time and getting to know each other?"

"By the gods, Len, haven't you been 'getting to know each other' for something like a year already??" Marla complained.

Lenora scoffed. "It hasn't been a year!! More like, half a year…," Has it been that long? She marvelled. How has it gone by so quickly? I guess we really have been getting to know each other for a while now...

Having revealed all to her two closest confidantes, Lenora now felt that it was all real, that she hadn't dreamed it up. In the days that followed, every aspect of life seemed somehow better: the sun shone brighter, food was more flavourful, the air smelled sweet, and Lenora felt alive and full of energy. She went to bed smiling and woke up smiling; she was a fool in love. 

***

A week and a half later, Sandor was still on top of the world. He and Lenora were maintaining the same routine: dog park on the weekend, and Wednesday lunch. Last Friday, The Sellswords had played a gig, and Lenora had come to that. They texted or video chatted daily, especially at night, right before bed. 

They'd had a talk about where things were going between them. Sandor had told her that he was in no rush, that there was no pressure to hurry up and become more intimate than they were at the moment; kissing her was pure nirvana, and he was perfectly happy to take things at a relaxed pace. Lenora had agreed.

Honestly, he just didn't want to fuck things up. How many times had he observed Bronn dating someone new, diving in with both feet every time, only to have it fizzle out within a few weeks. Sandor liked Bronn: he had an infectious enthusiasm, worked hard, and was a loyal and solid friend. But he wasn't exactly a role model for successful relationships. 

And that was part of his concern; Sandor wasn't even sure  _ how  _ to be in a romantic relationship. He'd never had a serious girlfriend before. 

There had been a few "romps" in his very early adulthood, with girls who as much as admitted that they were with him out of curiosity, because of his size. Obviously, those associations had been short-lived…

Then at the age of 21, after completing his security training, Sandor had become an employee of Lannister Corp, and had met Tyrion. Tyrion had taken a liking to Sandor, and as a sort of "welcome to the company", had treated him to three whole hours at Chataya's, a high-end brothel in the wealthy part of the city. Tyrion had spent the time with a pretty little blonde, while Sandor had been claimed by Chataya's own grown daughter, Alayaya. 

He hadn't lasted long, much to his humiliation; but they'd had two hours and fifty-one minutes still remaining in their appointment, so Alayaya had shown mercy and had taken it upon herself to give Sandor some focused instruction. He'd come away from Chataya's that night with a whole new appreciation for women's pleasure, as well as some new skills. Not that he'd gotten to use them that often...he never again visited a pillow house, and he'd had just a small handful of sexual partners since then, merely horny encounters that never amounted to anything. He actually hadn't been with a woman since he'd started the business with Tyrion, nearly eight years ago now.

He'd be lying if he said he had no trepidation about being with someone now, especially someone he loved, after all this time. He was certain he still knew "where to put it", but what about finesse? Endurance? Tenderness? It had been so long...he didn't want to be a disappointment.

But above all of those other misgivings was one big one: Lenora had been through horrendous pain. If she were ever to be hurt - physically or emotionally - because of Sandor's touch, he could never forgive himself.

***

Unlike Lenora, Sandor didn't confide in his friends about his new relationship status. When asked "How was your name day dinner, Sandor?" he just replied, "Fucking great!" He didn't feel the need to hash out his private feelings with colleagues or band mates; he had Tarly for that, if necessary.

He did, however, have a question for Tyrion. He entered his partner's workspace one day; Tyrion was in the midst of a call, but waved Sandor in.

"Wyman, I've no doubts in your abilities to troubleshoot. I believe the retrofit is doable, it may take a little creative thinking, but surely there's a solution there? Of course...Get back to me by end of week. Alright then, cheers." Tyrion ended his call, looked at Sandor and groaned.

"Why must I always do so much hand-holding?" he implored.

Sandor grunted. "Manderly?" Tyrion rolled his eyes and nodded. Sworn Shield's expansion to White Harbor was in its early stages; Wyman Manderly, a prominent White Harbor business man, was on board as a primary investor. 

Sandor shrugged. "He's putting up a lot of coin...he wants to know that it's not for nothing. Not everyone throws their gold around like it's fucking confetti," he said, giving Tyrion a pointed look.

Tyrion threw his hands up dismissively. "Well then, what brings you by, big man?" 

"I need some hand-holding," Sandor smirked. Tyrion's eyebrows flew up. 

Sandor cleared his throat. "If you wanted to give a lady something nice, where would you go to find that nice thing?" he asked, shifting a little in his seat.

Tyrion's mood immediately lifted; he sat forward in his chair, rubbing his hands together. "You came to the right person! What type of nice thing are we talking about, Clegane: garment, or object?"

Sandor considered. "Might be one and the same…"

" _ Jewellery!"  _ Tyrion gasped, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Aye," Sandor confirmed.

Tyrion clapped twice. "Oh, my good man...I know exactly where to send you," he picked up his phone and punched something in. Sandor's phone buzzed moments later. "I've just texted you the name and address...call and ask for Ros by appointment...mention that I referred you; you'll be well looked after, my friend," Tyrion assured him, grinning madly.

Sandor scowled back at his partner, but thanked him; Tyrion smiled at Sandor with the expression of a proud father.

"It's good to see you happy, Clegane. Even your frown is less frowny," Tyrion said, all teeth.

"Fuck off, Lannister," Sandor replied congenially, making Tyrion hoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEWELLERY?!?!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Happy Saturday Eve!


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor runs some errands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very late post today, sorry guys!

CHAPTER 61

Sandor had taken the morning off work. He had been able to schedule an appointment with Ros at the jewellers for 11 am; to kill two birds with one stone though, Sandor had also lined up an appointment with his doctor for 930 am. He was due for his annual physical, and besides, now more than ever he thought it important to confirm that his health was as good as he thought it was.

A nurse ushered Sandor into Dr Edmure Tully's examination room to wait. At precisely 935 am, Dr Tully opened the door and breezed inside, whistling, closing the door behind him. He went straight to the washbasin to wash his hands, dry his hands, then coat his hands in sanitizer. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled out a packet of breath mints and popped one into his mouth as he turned toward his desk. He gave a start, as if he hadn't realized there was a patient waiting for him.

"Oh!" Dr Tully exclaimed. "Good morning…," he peered at the file on his desk, "Mr Clegane, Sallador, is it?" he squinted at Sandor quizzically.

"Sandor," Sandor corrected.

"Ah! I beg your pardon! Let's have a look here," the doctor paged through the file, grunting. "Annual physical?"

"Aye," Sandor confirmed.

Dr Tully nodded. "Any specific concerns today?"

"Not really...was hoping to get the full screening though."

"The works, eh? Very well, let's get started shall we? Just run through a few questions…," he pulled out his breath mints and tossed another one into his mouth, then began with the routine questions:

"Taking any new medications or supplements?"

"No."

"Smoking or using hard drugs?"

"No."

"How many alcoholic beverages do you average in a week?"

"Maybe two to three at most."

"Maintaining a healthy diet? Getting plenty of exercise, I see…," he eyed Sandor's arms.

"For the most part."

"Are you currently sexually active?"

Pause…

Dr Tully raised his head and squinted at Sandor again. "Not sure??"

Sandor grimaced and rolled his eyes. Prick, he thought. "I'm in a new relationship," Sandor explained. "It's not there yet, but it's getting there."

"I see...and when was your most recent sexual activity prior to now?"

Sandor cleared his throat. "It's been some years."

Dr Tully paged through Sandor's file again. "I see that your last full screens were done...one year ago, with an all clear for STIs...in fact all of your screens have shown clear...without recent sexual activity, it's likely they'll come up clear again, unless you haven't been entirely forthcoming about your recent activities?" He cocked his head at Sandor. 

Sandor frowned. "It's for peace of mind," he growled. 

Tully blinked slowly. "Of course," he murmured as he opened his gob for yet another breath mint. Then he donned a pair of medical gloves, snapping them at the wrist.

Thus began the physical examination of weighing and measuring, peering, listening, palpating, squeezing, tapping and swabbing; until finally Dr Tully sent Sandor off to the bloodwork laboratory with a cheerful "happy trails, Sallador" as he minted himself one more time.

***

As he left the medical building, Sandor was wishing he could go home and take a shower; but now, he had to drive across town to the Aegon's Hill district to meet with Ros at Dayne's Fine Jewellery. 

Sandor had no idea what to expect from this appointment. He couldn't recall a time when he'd so much as set foot inside a jewellery store, let alone selected something as a gift for someone. He was nervous. He wasn't even sure what Lenora would like; weren't women fairly particular about jewellery? Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all, he thought, stomach churning as he pulled his Jeep into the car park.

He'd tried to dress smartly. He had worn his new trousers, and the button down shirt with the mandarin collar; but he rolled up the sleeves and left the jacket at home...he wasn't going to a bloody ball, for fucksake. Sandor strode into the shop. The little bespectacled receptionist just inside the door looked at his chest, then at his face, then pushed her glasses higher up on her nose, craning her neck as Sandor approached her desk.

"Good morning, how can I help you sir?" she squeaked out.

"Morning," Sandor mumbled. "Sandor Clegane to see Ros." He looked into the shop beyond the reception area at cases upon cases of accessories. I wonder if I could just order something online? He thought skittishly.

The receptionist got off the phone. "Ros will be with you momentarily, Mr Clegane! May I offer you some coffee or tea?"

"No thank you." No sooner had he replied, than a creamy-skinned, busty redhead appeared from around the corner, smiling pleasantly; but as soon as the woman laid eyes on Sandor, the smile turned somehow...suggestive. It didn't calm Sandor's nerves in the least.

"Mr Clegane," purred Ros, "Has Jonquil offered you tea or coffee?"

"Aye, I'm fine without, thanks."

"Then if you'd follow me...we'll begin in the lounge, where we can discuss your needs, then move into the gallery where you'll be able to see what we have to offer. I've no doubt you'll find  _ exactly  _ what you're looking for today," sang Ros. She had a way of speaking that made Sandor feel as if he was back inside Chataya's pillow house. He began to sweat.

They entered a small lounge area, one of several, where sales people could interact with customers quietly. Ros indicated a large stuffed chair to Sandor and he sat; she took a chair directly in front of him, and pulled it closer. When she sat, her knees almost touched his legs. Ros pulled an electronic tablet and stylus out of a side table drawer. She smiled.

"I understand Tyrion Lannister referred you to us?" she grinned mischievously. "Tyrion is an old friend...It's simply a  _ pleasure  _ to be of service to a close colleague of his," she gushed, pink lips shimmering. "Now tell me, what can I do for you today? Are you shopping for yourself? Or looking for a gift?"

Ros' sultry gaze was making Sandor tense; he nervously tilted his head and cracked his neck. "Gift," he rasped. "For a lady. Friend. Lady friend." He blinked.

Ros smiled knowingly. "Trust me, we will find the  _ perfect _ gift for your lucky lady friend. Tell me as much about her as you can...a photo would also be very helpful, if you have one?"

Sandor fished out his phone. He showed Ros two pictures: one from their day of paddle boarding, and the other from their date on the Blackwater Barge. Ros inspected them closely.

"Not a King's Landing native, is she?"

Sandor shook his head. "From up north, originally."

Ros squealed. "I knew it!" She clapped lightly. "I'm a Wintertown girl, myself! Suburb of Winterfell," she explained.

Ros went on to ask a few dozen more questions about Lenora's tastes for daily wear vs formal, colour and style preferences, meaningful memories or terms of endearment; as well as whether Sandor was interested in an individual piece or a set, and of course budget.

Finally Ros led Sandor into the gallery and made a beeline for a case filled with yellow gems: amber, citrine, lemon quartz, and yellow diamonds, sapphires and tourmaline. 

She pulled out a yellow gold chain with a sunflower pendant, tastefully delicate, the slender petals inlaid with tiny white diamonds and centred by a brilliant yellow tourmaline. Sandor knew instantly that it was perfect...how did Ros do that??

Ros smiled, and described the piece. "We do have the matching earrings, if you are looking at a set," she pulled the earrings out of the case and placed them above the necklace. "The set at retail does break the budget slightly, but if you do decide to take it, I'm confident we could come to a number that would satisfy us both," she winked.

Sandor gave her a smirk. Obviously, he would be taking the set. Gods almighty, it had been quite a while since he had dropped this much cash at one time, but these pieces were meant for his Sunflower, and by the gods, she would have them.

Sandor followed Ros as she carried his choices to the detailer, who polished and boxed the pieces in front of him. They stood right in front of a case filled with engagement rings and wedding bands. Sandor tried hard to not look inside, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Is there  _ anything else,  _ we can assist with today, Mr Clegane?" Ros smiled. 

***

Days rolled by...for Lenora and Sandor, only seeing each other a couple of times per week wasn't cutting it anymore. They were finding ways to get together more frequently: more lunches, more walks through the industrial neighbourhood around Sworn Shield, more dinners during the week at Lenora's flat…

Those dinners at Lenora's flat always turned into make out sessions on Lenora's sofa. If Camille had joined them for the meal, she would tactfully excuse herself to her own room afterwards; then Lenora would switch on the TV and select some random show to not pay any attention to while she and Sandor played tonsil hockey.

This activity was carried out very sweetly and innocently at first. They were getting a feel for each other, finding a rhythm, spending an equal amount of time talking as kissing. As time went on, however, things got decidedly hotter and heavier. There was some shy biting, then some petting, and eventually a bit of grinding. It was true that they had agreed to take things slowly, but gods, Lenora was feeling ready for more. Way more.

There was just one problem: Sandor wouldn't have it. At first, Lenora had thought him considerate and chivalrous every time he took his leave before things got out of hand. Now though, she was starting to feel frustrated. The two of them would be well on their way to getting each other off (fully clothed, of course). One minute, Sandor would be sucking on Lenora's collar bone, growling something like "you're so fucking delicious, I'm going to devour you" or "woman, you're going to be the death of me"; then the next minute, he would abruptly call a halt and tell her it was time for him to go. 

It was as if there was a scrumptious dessert sitting right in front of her, tempting her, but when she reached out to grab it, she was thwarted by a glass barrier! Khal Drogo was called upon to fill the void; Lenora noticed he was starting to show signs of wear and tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actor who plays Edmure Tully on GoT (Tobias Menzies) was on a show called Catastrophe, where he plays an OBGyn named Dr Harries. He's got atrocious bedside manner, and he's constantly squirting sanitizer into his hands. He makes me laugh, so much. I couldn't resist borrowing him for this chapter, but I made him obsessed with breath mints instead of hand sanitizer 😜
> 
> Also, a bit of a cliff hanger in the middle, eh?? 😉
> 
> And finally, tomorrow we're all going to have a party. BYOD (bring your own Drogo).
> 
> Thank you for reading!! 💕


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor and Lenora go for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, *CONTENT WARNING*, sexy stuff ahead, NSFW...  
> Go find yourself a room with a locking door...or go sit in your car, but roll down the windows so you don't steam them up...
> 
> Well, fingers crossed that it's sexy anyway 🤞🤞😀

CHAPTER 62

Summer was into its second half. In about a month's time, Lenora would be returning to regular work hours, as activity would begin to pick up at the university ahead of the coming academic year. For now though, the work load was still light; abbreviated hours, plus one free weekday of her choice.

One Thursday, Sandor texted Lenora with an idea. 

S: Sunflower, want to go for a drive out of the city later? Bring some take-away, have a sunset dinner in the back of the Jeep? 🌅🍽

L: Wow! 😍 Very romantic! 💞 I'd love that...what do you feel like for dinner? Haven't had Tyroshi in a long time…

S: Perfect 👍 You want to call the order in? I'll come fetch you at 5 if that's okay

L: I'll be waiting! 🤗 Love you! 😙

S: Love you baby 💋💋

A half hour before quitting time, Lenora called ahead to the Tyroshi restaurant and placed an order. Sandor picked her up with the Jeep, and then they got the food; they had about a half hour drive out of city limits, so they snacked on some appetizers along the way.

Sandor kept to the Gold Road for a while, then turned north along the God's Eye River, eventually turning into a small nature preserve. He paid the entrance fee at the gate, then followed the gravel tracks within the preserve until he came upon an unoccupied camping spot, right up against the river bank. He backed the Jeep into the dirt parking spot, so that the two of them could dine at the back on the blanket-covered floor, and watch the sky and the water at the same time.

Sandor allowed Stranger out of the vehicle and brought him for a short walk to do his business. When they returned, Lenora had already prepared kibble and water for the pup in dishes that Sandor kept in the Jeep for him. She was in the process of setting up their own meal, and Sandor joined her to help.

They enjoyed their meal of Tyroshi comfort foods, chatting and pointing at river birds fishing in the shallows; Stranger finished his kibble and then loped up and down the river bank, sniffing and exploring, but staying within view. The sun was beginning to set, lighting up bubbles of stratocumulus clouds in purples and pinks. As the ball of fire dipped below the horizon, Sandor whistled to Stranger, and settled the dog into the back seats of the Jeep.

***

Sandor returned to the rear of the vehicle. Lenora had cleared away the remnants of their meal and was shaking out their makeshift picnic blanket. He helped her spread the blanket back over the floor, and they climbed inside to sit next to each other and watch the first pinpricks of stars appear in the warm evening sky.

"This is lovely, Sandor," Lenora smiled. "What a beautiful spot!" She stretched her neck up to give him a kiss on the cheek; but he turned his head to capture it with his lips instead.

He kissed her again. "I think  _ you're  _ lovely, and beautiful," he murmured into her mouth.

Lenora climbed onto his lap and straddled his thighs, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their kiss intensified as Sandor's hands roamed across the fullness of her hips and arse, and slowly up her rib cage. Lenora gently ground into his pelvic area, teasing; she felt his excitement twitch back at her through the layers of their trousers.

His left hand climbed higher until he brushed his thumb over her hardened nipple, through her blouse. Lenora kissed him almost frantically, clutching the back of his neck with one hand and with the other, attempting to move his touch  _ under  _ her blouse...he had always kept his attentions above the barrier of her clothing; now, she was desperately craving skin to skin contact.

He tried to draw back. "Lenora," he groaned, "I...need to simmer down before I fuck you senseless."

"Why don't you?" Lenora asked breathlessly, still kissing him.

Sandor pulled away. "What??"

Lenora stared at him with a lust-filled frustration. "Why  _ don't  _ you fuck me senseless, Sandor?" Doesn't he know how badly I want him? She wondered wildly.

He shook his head and gaped at her, stunned at her abrupt manner. "Because you deserve better than the back of the Jeep, flower...not exactly where I envisioned our first time would take place," he huffed.

Lenora sighed. "Alright, fair enough, but you do this  _ every _ time, no matter  _ where _ we are!" She complained, sounding impatient.

"Do what?" Sandor barked defensively.

"Every time things heat up between us, you put a dead stop to it, and walk away! Well, there's nowhere for you to run now…," she softened her tone. "Sandor, I want you, I'm ready for so much more, aren't you?" Lenora entreated with an earnest gaze.

Sandor lowered his eyes. "I don't want to rush you," he said quietly.

"I don't feel rushed. I feel ready."

Sandor didn't reply. His expression looked pained, as if he was being torn in two. Lenora wished she could see inside his mind, see what was troubling him. The look on his face told her that it wasn't merely a sense of chivalry at issue.

Lenora grabbed his hand. "Please, tell me what's wrong!" she begged. "What is making you hold back?" She paused, taking a breath. "Is it because of what happened to me? Is it...my body, the way it looks? Can you not get past it after all?" she asked, vulnerable.

Sandor's head snapped up, his expression a mix of devastation and ferocity. He took both of her small hands in his, and held on firmly. "No! Of course not!" he rasped. "What kind of a hypocrite would I be if I couldn't look past some scars?" He barked an ironic laugh. "Lenora...fucksakes...I want you so much, it scares me...it scares me because I don't want to hurt you."

Lenora creased her brow and shook her head, not understanding. 

He ran his hand over his face, breathing deeply. "You've been through the seven hells and back," he tried to explain, "I'm so afraid that when I touch you, let go of my control, I'll say or do something to hurt you...that it might bring back a terrible memory for you…," he trailed off helplessly.

Lenora sighed heavily, and gave him a stern but loving look. "Sandor Clegane! Look at me!" 

He looked.

She continued. "There isn't a single thing you could do or say to dredge up a terrible memory; not one single thing! You are NOT Ramsay Bolton. You're not even the same  _ species _ as him. He's done his worst, and now he's gone, as good as dead to me...but I'm still here, and you're here, and I feel so alive with you...THAT is how you make me feel, Sandor,  _ alive _ ." She entwined her fingers with his. "I love you and I trust you; do you feel the same way?" Lenora held his eyes.

"Aye," Sandor said quietly. "I love you and trust you, Sunflower...and you blow my fucking mind." He stretched forward for a kiss; Lenora met him halfway and they wrapped their arms around each other, lips meeting tenderly. 

"Come here." Sandor shifted around to lean his back against the Jeep's rear seats, helping Lenora settle between his legs with her back against his chest. He dipped his head and softly kissed her neck, tickling her spine with his beard.

Lenora pressed herself into his chest. She listened to the thump-thumping of his enormous heart. It was a beautiful, warm evening, and they were alone under a dome of stars. She grasped his hands in hers. "Sandor, I want you to touch me. Please."

***

Sandor kissed the back of Lenora's head. Then he took a deep breath and reached down, gently unzipping her trousers and brushing the tips of his fingers against her underwear. Gods be good, that feels like lace; I wish I could see it, he thought. He slid his other hand beneath the hem of her blouse and camisole, palmed her breast, then circled her nipple with the pad of his thumb. Lenora arched back, twisting, turning her head and seeking his mouth with her own. Their tongues met and tangled so very slowly, steadily building up even more heat between them. Sandor broke off the kiss to nuzzle Lenora's right ear.

"What do you like, flower?" he murmured. "Show me what to do."

Without hesitation Lenora grabbed Sandor's right hand and plunged it under her lacy knickers, straight down to her slit, and maneuvered until they each had a finger dipping into her opening. She bucked her hips up against their entwined hands and moaned, and sought his mouth again.

Sandor felt dizzy. "You're soaking wet, girl," he breathed against her lips. "So wet, so soft...you feel incredible." He felt a surge of pride that she was already halfway there; he'd barely even touched her yet.

"Uuummmmppphhh," replied Lenora, through their kisses. She seemed to have lost the ability to pronounce real words; that gave Sandor a confidence boost as he ran his fingers in a circular motion around her clit. She ground her hips in a counter motion and spread her legs wider, draping them over Sandor's thighs. He plunged a finger deeper inside her and Lenora used her hand to move him in the rhythm that she wanted.

Sandor sucked on her earlobe. "Do you like that? Does it feel good?" he rasped. He couldn't believe he was really touching her this way; to him, it felt like the seven heavens.

Lenora was breathing heavily. "It's good, Sandor, so good...please…," she slurred. She was bucking harder now. 

"Sweetness," Sandor breathed, "I fucking love your hot cunt." He inhaled. "Gods, I can smell you. I'd like to taste you. I want to make you come, I want to make you happy, baby," he murmured against her neck. Now he had her panting and moaning.

He was shocking himself a little with his own dirty talk. He had never spoken to anyone that way, he had no idea where the words were coming from; but he was pleased to notice that every time he whispered something in Lenora's ear, it seemed to nudge her closer to the edge. And he swore to all the gods that he would do whatever it took to get her there. He continued finger fucking her while rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. Her gasps of approval were getting louder and coming closer together. She began a whimpering chant of "yes yes yes".

Fast as lightning, Sandor pulled their hands out of Lenora's pants; he put her finger, wet with her own fluids, into his mouth and sucked on it as he pushed two of his own into her opening again, curling and pumping firmly at her most sensitive spot. All at once she cranked her head around and looked at him wide-eyed, as if she had suddenly remembered something...then her eyes rolled back as a long, primal wail escaped her throat. He felt her walls clench and pulsate around his hand. This is glorious, he marvelled.

Sandor looked down at his noisy, trembling woman and thought he'd never seen anything so breathtaking in his life. The only thing that would make this any sweeter would be to have her writhing in his arms naked as her name day, but that time would come. Sandor was a patient man. Right at this moment, it was more than enough for him to have her trust, that she could make herself vulnerable to him in this way, and let him love her. She was in charge; that was the way he wanted it.

He continued to rub her gently, and licked her neck where the vein was still pulsing rapidly as she came down from her peak. An aftershock rolled through her and she turned to jelly in his arms. He was happy to cradle her. It didn't take her longer than several moments to return to her senses though; before Sandor could quite register what was happening, Lenora had turned to face him, unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers, and was wrapping her warm hand around his rock hard member. 

"Flower, what are you…," he managed to choke out before she bit his lower lip, then sucked on it hard as she ran her thumb around the moist head of his cock. The tables had turned and now Sandor was the one moaning helplessly.

She repositioned her grip in order to stroke him fully; gently and slowly at first. Then she let go and pushed her hand lower to massage his balls. He felt them tighten; seven hells, this wasn't going to take long.

"Lenora," Sandor gasped, "You don't have to…" But she just covered his mouth in another kiss to shut him up, and resumed stroking harder and faster. Stars appeared in front of his eyes and he growled as he shoved himself into her hand, exploding in release. "Fuck!" he shouted. Lenora kissed him tenderly and raked her free hand through his beard. He vaguely wondered if they'd scattered all the wildlife in the area. 

Slowly Sandor's breathing returned to normal, and he assessed the aftermath. Most of his ejaculation was trapped by the waistband of his boxer-briefs; but he groped around for the bag of clean rags he kept stowed in the back of the Jeep. Finding it, he gave one to Lenora to wipe her hands while he used another to clean himself. 

He tossed the towel aside and grasped Lenora's shoulders. Pulling her close and looking her in the eyes, he declared, "You're my queen." 

She placed her hands on his chest. "Don't forget it, or I'll have your head," she smiled sweetly.

"As if I ever could." 

***

Sandor parked the jeep within the loop that fronted Lenora's building, and the couple, with Stranger, entered the building. Grenn was on shift, as usual; Sandor gave him a stern look, and the security guard stood at attention. Sandor asked Grenn if Stranger could wait in the foyer while he saw Lenora to her flat, and Grenn, albeit with some trepidation, said it would be a pleasure.

"Sit. Stay." Sandor commanded. Stranger and Grenn both sat and stayed, and Lenora and Sandor rode the elevator, hand in hand, to the ninth floor.

Lenora opened up the door to her apartment and they both stepped inside, closing the door behind them. Lenora leaned against the door and looked up at Sandor as he placed one big hand on her hip. She reached her hand up to his face, and suddenly her feet left the floor, her legs wrapping tightly around Sandor's waist as he hoisted her up, his hands grasping her rear in support. Their lips locked. Sandor pressed himself into Lenora's body, pinning her against the door, both of them moaning at the hot pressure where their groins met.

Lenora wove her fingers into Sandor's hair at the back of his head, scraping her nails against his scalp, causing him to growl at the sensation; his response was to dip his head and suck on her collarbone and grind against her core again. A jolt of pleasure flashed through her, and she felt desperate for more contact, more of what Sandor had given her in the back of the Jeep.

"Sandor, I need you, Gods!" she gasped. He tightened his grip on her arse and nipped at the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder. She could feel the rumbling of his growls from deep in his chest, making her shiver with excitement; she really wanted to see him unleashed. She wanted him to let go of his careful control, and go crazy on her. Even now, as he was nailing her to the door, panting into her skin, she could feel the trembling in his massive muscles from the strain of reigning in his desire. When will we give each other everything? She wondered foggily. A hall light switched on...Not today, I guess, she answered her own question.

She heard Camille's voice from the other end of the flat. "Len, are you home? I heard the lock...WHOA!" Camille exclaimed. "Well good evening, you two!" she grinned and waggled her eyebrows at her friend.

Sandor had frozen in place upon hearing Camille's voice; wide eyed, he gently lowered Lenora back down to her feet, grasped her shoulders and maneuvered himself to stand behind her, in hopes of hiding the extreme tenting in his trousers.

"Hi Camille," they said in unison, looking like a pair of startled deer.

Camille gave them a smirk and crossed her arms. "How was your evening?" she asked. She was going to make them squirm a little.

"Great", "fantastic", Lenora and Sandor answered at once. Sandor cleared his throat. "I should get going...Stranger's down in the foyer with Hill, probably gnawing on his leg…,"

"Ah too bad, next time you should stay and chat a while, Sandor!" Camille teased. "Okay well, I'll let you two say goodnight," she winked, and returned to her own bedroom, chuckling.

Sandor and Lenora both huffed out a breath. Lenora couldn't help but smile wickedly at having been caught mid-air-dry-humping her boyfriend...Camille had been amused, rather than alarmed. I guess she approves, Lenora thought.

Sandor wrapped his arms around Lenora's shoulders and pulled her close. "Sorry about that," he said, with a pained expression.

"Why?" Lenora laughed. "I'm not! If you hadn't stopped, I wouldn't have either," she purred and kissed his mouth.

Sandor raised his eyebrows. "You're a spark plug, you know that?"

"Mmhmm," smiled Lenora as she resumed kissing her big man, nudging her tongue past his lips. They shared a long, deep, hungry kiss before Sandor reluctantly drew back.

"Goodnight Sweetness. Are you home tomorrow?"

"Yes, I was planning on making it a baking day," she replied in a tempting tone.

Sandor's eyes lit up. "Save some for me?"

Lenora chuckled. "Of course," she promised. "I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't!"

Sandor disengaged himself from their embrace and opened the door. "I'm off now." He leaned in for one last peck. "Night."

"Goodnight," Lenora sighed as he walked away.

***

Lenora was about to turn off her bedside light when her phone lit up.

S: Home now, heading to bed. Sorry if you're already asleep 😪 Just wanted to tell you that I loved tonight 💘 Love everything about you ❤ 

L: Not sleeping! Thinking about you and your incredible hands 😉❤😙 I loved tonight too, and I love you…💋💋💋

S: You sure we're okay? ❤

L: More than okay...I want you so much...I want your hands all over me...I want all of you, Sandor ❤❤❤ I wish you'd stayed 😙

S: Sunflower…

L: Hmm?

S: Will you spend the night at my place tomorrow night? No pressure...we don't have to do anything, just watch a movie or play chess or whatever…❓

L: YES ❤

L: And I want to do EVERYTHING ❤

L: ALL THE THINGS ❤💋🍆🍑🚄

L: But not chess 😜

S: Fucking hells 🌋🌋🌋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, I found this tough to write! 😰 And they didn't even go "all the way" yet!!  
> How do all you Mistresses of Smut Writing do it?? What have I gotten myself into?? 😭🙈😨
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Happy Sunday Funday!! 😅


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first little bit is for all of us separated from loved ones, whether by distance, time, or the veil between earth and paradise...they are always with us ❤💕

CHAPTER 63

_ Lenora hiked along the rough trails, hopping over rotting fallen logs and side-stepping roots and rocks jutting out of the mossy ground. This was a dense part of the Wolfswood, and hilly: thick with soldier pines, firs and sentinels, the light was dim under the boughs even in the middle of the day. The trail she was navigating was overgrown and seldom used or maintained, but she knew exactly where she was going; at the end was a treasure held dear, one that only a select few knew about. _

_ On she hiked, up and up until finally she crested the hill, vast and flat-topped but grown over with trees. There was little trace of the motte and bailey keep that had stood here in ancient times, or of the lofty watchtower that had once been the tallest object this side of the northern mountains. All had rotted and faded away long ago, feeding generation upon generation of forest life coming after. _

_ One thing hadn't faded away though...it still stood at the heart of an ancient godswood, still kept watch with its wise eyes weeping red tears, smiling benevolently at the children of the forest who came to take comfort in its sturdy, undying boughs.  _

_ An old woman sat beneath the blood red canopy, basking in the narrow, glinting shafts of sunlight poking through. Lenora smiled and hurried toward her eagerly, despite her weariness from the long uphill hike. _

_ Lenora kneeled on the ground, taking the woman's knobby hand in her own. "Lala," she said affectionately. She kissed the old woman's wrinkled cheek. _

_ "Leni love, my namesake!" the woman warbled, her bright, sharp eyes focusing on Lenora. _

_ Lenora smiled again. "Yes Lala, I'm here." _

_ "It's much too soon," Lala scolded gently. "You've so much yet to do! Go back now, little one!" She patted Lenora's hand. _

_ "I wanted to see you," Lenora explained. _

_ Lala's face crinkled into a loving smile. "Are you happy, child?" _

_ "Yes, Lala." _

_ "Good, my little love, it makes my heart glad!" She patted Lenora's hand again. "Now go, child!" she urged, and faded away like a whispering breeze, gently rattling the five-pointed leaves of the weirwood in her wake. _

Lenora woke up warm and refreshed, full of a vibrancy and love that came from her home, from her family. She had dreamed of her great-grandmother, Lenora Forrester Glover, Gordon Glover's grandmother. 

Lala, as she had been known all her life, had passed away suddenly at the age of 102. Suddenly, because she had been as sprightly and active in her old age as she had been in middle age. In fact, she had been driving her car when she died; she'd had a massive heart attack on the gravel road between Deepwood and the bed and breakfast, dead before the car even went off the road. Lenora had been fifteen at the time, and the loss had hit her very hard; she had been especially close with Lala. But as devastated as the family were, they had also joyously celebrated the matriarch: Lala had lived life on her own terms, thumbing her nose at limitations, fiercely independent right until the end.

Lenora smiled at the memory of her dream; she still felt Lala's presence with her, and it gave her a boost for the day.

Her next thoughts were of Sandor as she hopped into the shower: they way he'd touched her, the way he'd spoken to her the night before...she quivered with anticipation, knowing that tonight they'd be together, all night, with nowhere to go and nothing to interrupt them.

Lenora dried off and dressed and wandered into the kitchen to find Camille brewing the coffee and frying up a large batch of eggs.

Camille grinned broadly at Lenora. "Good morning, you!" She cocked her head at the eggs in the fry pan. "I thought you might need a bit of protein, after your 'workout' last night," she snickered.

Lenora smirked back at her. "My workout was interrupted, as you may recall," she teased her friend.

Camille chuckled apologetically. "I know, I'm sorry...try to give me a heads up next time, and I will gladly make myself scarce!" she promised with a laugh, Lenora giggling with her.

Lenora poured them each a cup of coffee, and she took a careful sip of her piping hot drink.

"I'm staying over at his place tonight," she confided to her friend. Camille spun around, wide-eyed, mouth agape. 

"Are you serious?? Oh my gods, this is a big deal!!" she squealed. "What underwear are you bringing?" she asked.

Lenora snorted. "Does it matter? I don't think I'll be wearing them for very long!" she bit her lip.

Camille clucked. "Trust me, he'll appreciate the visual, however  _ brief,"  _ she giggled at her own pun. "By the way, how are you getting there?"

"Do you need the car?" Lenora asked. "I can have Sandor fetch me…,"

"I do, but why don't I drop you off? It will save him a trip downtown, and it gives me the opportunity to case his place; if it looks dodgy, I'll just bring you back home," she joked, sticking out her tongue.

Lenora gave her a swat. "Brat! There's nothing wrong with his place, I've stayed there before, alone, remember?? And thanks for the offer, I'll let Sandor know. What have you got going on tonight?"

Camille waved her hand. "Ah, just an industry do, nothing fancy; cocktails at an exhibition, blah blah blah."

Lenora stared at her friend and sighed. "You don't even realize how posh and exciting your life is," she lamented sardonically. Camille curled her lip. Lenora changed the topic. "Hey, I'm going to do some baking today, any requests?"

Camille looked at Lenora, pleading. "Gods be good, I've cooked all the eggs...but if I run out and bring you more, will you make Oliebollen? Pretty please??" she batted her long black lashes.

"It's a deal," Lenora agreed, laughing. It had been a long time since she'd made Oliebollen: raisin and currant filled yeast donuts, deep-fried and dusted with powdered sugar. She was sure they'd be new to Sandor, and she'd promised to bring him something.

The ladies polished off their breakfast and Camille dashed off to the store, returning just a few minutes later with the eggs, and Lenora got to work on the donuts.

***

Sandor sprang out of bed early, even though he'd decided to take the day off work; he would be hosting Lenora for the night, and he had a shit-ton of chores to get through. He wanted everything to be just right, he wanted her to feel welcome and comfortable.

He took Stranger out for a good run, then ran through the shower, trimming, scrubbing and polishing everything he could reach, giving the shower itself a deep cleaning at the end.

Next he tackled the rest of the bathroom until every surface sparkled. He cleared one whole side of the vanity; when he went out to the shops later, he would look for a tray for Lenora to stow her toiletries.

After the bathroom, he changed his bed linens and got a load of laundry started. He poked his head into the second bathroom; it seldom got used, so it only needed a light dusting. He picked up a few things in the living area, but Sandor was generally tidy; there wasn't much to worry about. The kitchen needed a bit more attention, so after his breakfast he gave everything a good scrubbing.

Stranger sat in the kitchen, ears forward, watching his master bounce back and forth across the kitchen floor like a spectator watches a tennis match. Finally, Sandor turned in a circle for a final inspection. Satisfied with his work, his next errand would be to run to the shops; first though, he'd quickly take Stranger outside.

"Walksies?" he asked his dog.

"Buff," Stranger replied.

***

At noon:

S: I'm in Pycelle's Pharma Plus...how many boxes of condoms do you think we'll go through in one weekend?

L: 😨😂😂😂

L: Are you really standing in the store, staring at boxes of condoms?? 😅

A photo came through, of Pycelle's condom selection.

L: Oh my love...😍😙 I suppose we ought to discuss this, like mature adults 😋 I'll phone you, hang on…

Sandor popped in his ear wire and plugged it into his phone, and opened up Lenora's video request when it came a moment later. She was calling from home.

"So," Lenora began. "Not too long ago, I saw my doctor and had full screens done...they came back all clear. I also chose to start a contraceptive, which is considered to be 99% effective...what about you?"

"Aye, me too. The screens that is, not the contraceptive…," he paused and peered around him in the store. "Had my physical a few weeks ago, and my screens were all clear. So what do you want to do? I'm okay with whatever you want."

Lenora gave him a long look. "To be honest, if I didn't know you as well as I do, I would insist on condoms. But we're both healthy, and we've agreed to be exclusive...for me, it's an informed choice that condoms can be optional. If your preference is to use them though, I am on board with that too."

Sandor considered. "99% effectiveness, you said?" he asked.

Lenora shrugged. "It's an acceptable risk for me; even condoms can break. But babies are a major life-changer, a huge responsibility. Are you sure you'd be willing to take the chance that I might get pregnant?"

Sandor stared at her through the phone. "If I put a pup in you, the two of you will never want for anything for as long as you live; no matter what," he rumbled gravely.

Lenora flushed. "A pup?" She smiled, envisioning a squalling, grey-eyed, dark haired little hybrid of herself and Sandor.

Sandor gave her a crooked grin. "It's an acceptable risk for me too, Sunflower," he said softly, grey eyes sparkling.

"So what's the verdict, my love?"

Sandor looked around himself again. "The pharmacist has been giving me the greasy eyeball for the last ten minutes," he half-whispered. "I've been standing in here long enough that I probably shouldn't leave without buying  _ something… _ you want me to pick out one of the novelty kinds, just for fun?" He winked.

Lenora snorted. "Wow Sandor, you're in a bold mood today," she giggled. "Alright then, surprise me!" She was grinning from ear to ear.

Sandor reached for something on the shelf, then began walking. "I'm going to buy you a cheap-ass box of bonbons too, while I'm at it."

"Classy!" Lenora guffawed. "Oh, by the way...Camille will be dropping me off at your place; see you around 5?"

"Aye, see you then. Bring your appetite, I'm grilling ribeyes for dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, she'll bring her appetite, alright 😉😉😉
> 
> Today is a holiday Monday up here in Canada land 🎆 Happy Victoria Day! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover, Part 2  
> Lenora and Sandor both anticipate their evening together; Lenora arrives at Sandor's condo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay clearly this "sleepover" is happening over several days, in real time, haha! 🙈🤣  
> There will be quite a lot of alternating POV, which I hope won't be too dizzying! 😅

CHAPTER 64

Lenora leaped up onto her bed and began jumping up and down, squealing like an excited little girl, startling a sleeping Moira; the little cat shot Lenora an icy glare and jumped off the bed.

"Mrrroww," she complained as she strutted out of the room.

"Sorry Moira!" Lenora giggled. She flopped down onto her mattress, grinning up at the ceiling. Her whole body was buzzing, knowing that in just a few hours, she would be putting her hands all over her big man, exploring every inch of that flawless physique…

She had daydreamed and fantasized about it countless times now: night after night, in her own mind, she'd undressed him, touched him, smelled and tasted him, left her marks on his body with her nails and her mouth, claimed him…loved him.

Yes, she would love him tonight, learn his ways, make him hers; seal their bond with an intimacy that had once elicited her apprehension, but now she ran toward it full throttle. 

It was still only just past noon; the dough for the Oliebollen was rising, she would fry them later in the afternoon, then shower and dress. By then Camille would be back from her job, and it would be time to go. She had decided what to wear tonight, but she recalled again what Camille had said about undergarments. Maybe she  _ could  _ surprise Sandor with something special.

She had time to kill. Just a block away from her apartment was a street of little boutiques; a brisk walk would burn off a bit of her steam. She'd duck into the lingerie shop, browse around...perhaps, find a nice "visual" for Sandor.

***

It was nearly five o'clock. The condo was spotless, the laundry done and put away, the salads and sides prepped. He'd turned on some music; a mix of blues and rock, of course. 

Sandor thought ahead to what the evening might bring: he would cook their dinner, they'd eat outside on his small balcony...they would chat and joke around, maybe go inside and watch a show, or perhaps Lenora would like to listen to Sandor play a few songs on guitar. Eventually the hour would grow late, they'd turn in, and...who knows what might happen after that.

Sandor looked around the kitchen. On the island sat a little gift bag containing the novelty condoms, the box of candies, and a little plush kitty cat holding a satin heart that Sandor had spotted in the pharmacy at the last moment...yes, it was corny, but he knew Lenora would gush over it.

He looked at the  _ other _ little box on the island, the black one tied with a crimson Dayne's bow...he picked it up and stared at it as he paced the kitchen. What would she think? Would she be pleased? Would she accept it? He wandered over to the fridge and opened the door, absently taking out the tray with ribeye steaks and setting it on the island. 

His condo doorbell rang; he turned his head toward the sound, put down the box he'd been holding and closed the fridge, and went to answer his door.

***

"Hi," she smiled, when the door opened to reveal her big man, looking very much at home in his usual black t-shirt and a loose pair of workout shorts, bare-footed.

"Hi," he replied, looking Lenora up and down appreciatively. Lenora turned around and waved to Camille, who waited in the car park; Sandor waved too, and Camille waved back and pulled away.

Sandor stepped aside to invite Lenora into his home. He grabbed the overnight bag from her shoulder and closed the door; he went and placed the bag near the entrance to his bedroom, while Lenora put her box of home-made sweets on the island.

Sandor came back into the kitchen. "Sorry I didn't dress for the occasion," he chuckled, comparing his casual attire to the long, pale yellow dress she had worn.

Lenora waved him off, smiling. "Neither did I!" she insisted. "This is one of my oldest dresses!"

He came close and placed his big hands around her waist, almost completely encircling her. "I remember this dress. You were wearing it the day I met you," he rasped.

"Was I?" she asked coyly, feigning a poor memory. She remembered the day she met Sandor like it was yesterday. Remembered the way he'd looked, the way he'd smelled...she lifted her face, inviting him down for a kiss, and he accepted that invitation.

"I brought you Oliebollen," she announced as they broke their kiss. She reached over to open up the sweets box.

"Olie who?" Sandor enquired, peering inside the box. His eyes immediately narrowed. "Balls again, eh Glover?" Traditional Oliebollen were fried in a ball shape, as they were dropped into frying fat with a spoon.

Lenora snorted. "Well you know how much I love balls," she joked. "But it's Camille who's to blame this time, they were her request!"

Sandor popped a treat into his mouth and chewed. "Mmm," he rumbled, looking blissful. "Still warm!" 

"You like warm balls?" Lenora laughed.

"Warm balls are the best balls," Sandor mumbled, chewing on his second treat.

"Okay, save some for dessert!" Lenora swatted at his hands and closed the box, amused at his gluttony. "What's this?" She indicated the gift bag on the island.

"Ah, that's your little Pycelle's care package," he winked. "You have a look in there, while I season the steaks." He gave her bum a squeeze as he walked over to the other side of the island.

Lenora stuck a hand inside the gift bag without looking first, and felt around. She liked fun surprises. There was something fuzzy; she grabbed it and pulled it out.

"Awwwww!" she cooed. "It's a wee Moira! Sooo  _ cute!  _ I love her!" Lenora hugged the little plush kitten to her neck. "You're the  _ sweetest boyfriend."  _ She walked around the island and wrapped her arms around Sandor's waist as he was pulling off the lid of the tray holding the steaks; he abandoned the tray in favour of the embrace, trapping the little cat between them.

"There's more in the bag," Sandor said. He stretched his long arm across the worktop and snatched the bag. Lenora reached inside, pulling out the condoms and then the candies.

Lenora giggled. "What goes together better than bonbons and condoms?"

"You and me, I guess." Sandor replied, and he looked at her with such intensity that she dropped her gifts onto the worktop, flinging her arms around his neck.

He lifted her up to rest her bum on the surface of the island and stood between the wide skirts covering her legs, grabbed her hips and brought his face to hers. They melted into a kiss, urgent and raw; Sandor's hands groped their way up Lenora's ribs and found her breasts, giving them a squeeze and brushing over the nipples through her dress. She pressed her thighs against his hips and ran her fingernails down the front of his t-shirt.

"Are you hungry?" Sandor mumbled against her mouth.

"Mmhmm," she replied, and moved to bite the corner of his jaw, firmly; then planted licks and kisses all the way down his neck to the front of his throat.

Sandor shivered and fought hard to think straight. "Sunflower...don't you want to eat dinner first…," he panted.

Lenora looked at him with eyes aflame, lips swollen and moist. "You  _ are _ my dinner," was her throaty reply.

Sandor's heart muscle decided it was no longer worth the effort to pump blood all that long way up to his brain; it would serve him much better below the waistline now. His last really coherent thought was that he ought to put the steaks back into the refrigerator, but his hands wouldn't reach for the tray. Instead, they reached for Lenora, heaving her off of the worktop and slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

His feet knew where to go; they moved him through the kitchen and past the living area, through the sound of Joan Jett's husky vocal and driving guitar chords of "Crimson and Clover". They carried him on down the hall to his bedroom. Sandor deposited Lenora onto the king-sized mattress, and stood at the side of the bed, waiting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh! The sequence of events is a bit different from what Sandor envisioned, but I don't think he's complaining, do you?! 😉
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "World's Longest Sex Scene" right here 🤣 (okay, maybe not officially 😜)...probably should have edited this down a bit, just haven't quite had the time lately (excuses excuses)...  
> However...it is their first time going "all the way", so, what the hell...marathon! 🏃♀️🏃♂️  
> Again, be warned, NSFW, lock yourself in the loo, okay, here we go, see you on the other side (I hope), bye! 👋👍🤞🙈

CHAPTER 65

Lenora untangled her skirts from her legs and sat up on her knees close to the edge of the bed. She unpinned her loosely rolled up hair, allowing her long, chestnut waves to tumble down around her shoulders. She unbuttoned the bodice of her dress, then pulled the whole thing up and over her head, tossing it aside and revealing the result of her boutique expedition: a pale peach lace and satin teddy romper, and from the look on Sandor's face, it was a winner.

" _ Fucking. Hells."  _ He uttered in a strained voice. Sandor was looking at her the way a hungry hound looks at a roast chicken: keyed in and ready to pounce, just waiting for the signal.

"Let me see you," Lenora instructed. Sandor peeled off his t-shirt and dropped his shorts, leaving only his black boxer-briefs. Mother, Lenora prayed as she eyed the bulge, I'm going to feel  _ that... _ she felt a ripple of ecstasy roll through her, just looking at him.

She extended a hand in invitation; he sprang forward and dropped to his knees in front of her, grasping her waist and pressing his face into her chest. Lenora held his head in both her hands as Sandor eagerly sucked on her left nipple through the lingerie, then attended to the right side.

"Sandor," she sighed. She shifted off of her knees and lowered her legs over the edge of the mattress, settling her knees on either side of Sandor's torso. He reached up and began to slide the straps of her teddy down off her shoulders, until one breast popped free, and then the other, and he went to work on her bare nipples.

His beard felt coarse and prickly on her soft, sensitive skin. It stung a little, but she knew she would get used to it. Sandor worked his way down to Lenora's belly button, then stopped; he looked up at her, questioning, and she replied by lying back on the bed, shoving at her lingerie. Sandor helped her get it down over her hips and pulled it off the rest of the way, but before he tossed it aside, he held the delicate lace and satin garment to his nose and inhaled. "Fuck," he mumbled hoarsely.

Sandor looked up and Lenora met his eyes from her elbows as she spread her thighs apart.

***

He'd been asked to the buffet. Soft, plush breasts were a scrumptious appetizer, and now this...by the seven, her scent was intoxicating, making him salivate before partaking...he swallowed hard and stared, transfixed, at the glistening, pretty pink peach in front of him, waiting to be tasted...gods, he wanted a taste...

I should try to be a little more suave, he thought, tease her a little, kiss her sweet toes, start at the bottom and work my way up, but...Mother save me…

His gaze remained locked on Lenora's undercarriage. 

"Sandor!!" Lenora hissed with some urgency. " _ Please!"  _ She begged.

He snapped to attention and without preamble (and a silent rain check on the toes) he pressed his mouth to the gates of the seven heavens. Lenora yelped, then laughed out loud. Sandor jerked his head back, startled.

"What happened?? Are you alright??" he asked, worried he had hurt her.

"Your beard...It's so scratchy!" giggled Lenora, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Sorry!"

Sandor's brow creased. "Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!!" Lenora yelled, and Sandor thought of another approach...he grasped the underside of her thighs and ran his thumbs along her labia, spreading her open, and he circled her clitoris with the big pad of his thumb. Lenora whimpered, and lifted her feet up to the edge of the mattress to brace herself as she arched into Sandor's touch. He slid his hands to behind her knees, pushing her thighs apart and back, displaying that pretty flower in its full bloom.

He dove in face-first, and this time Lenora didn't yelp or laugh; Sandor lapped at her, eliciting a long, wanton moan. Her hands came down and grabbed his head, and she pushed herself into his face. He felt her pulse through his tongue, and a surge of wetness...he tasted her at long last, salty and sweet, and he prayed to the Mother for mercy. He sucked on her clit, then swept his tongue through her folds down to her little arsehole and back, all to the rhythm of her rolling hips, and her high, sweet song.

***

Fingers of electricity traveled from Lenora's core all the way out through her limbs. Having Sandor's mouth on her was indescribable; it made her want more, to get closer to him...closer than close.

"Get on the bed," Lenora commanded, gasping. Sandor let go of her and stood, ridding himself of his briefs, while Lenora sat up and pulled back the sheets. He climbed in and settled onto his back, propped up against the pillows, and she sat back on her heels to take a good, long look at her lover.

Those steel grey eyes were nearly black with desire; he was taking her in as much as she was him. Her gaze drifted down to those broad shoulders, the powerful tattooed chest, and his manhood...dear gods, it stood as erect as it possibly could, a great throbbing pillar against his abdomen. Lenora closed her eyes briefly in silent thanks to Khal Drogo for helping prepare her for  _ this  _ beautiful beast.

Sandor misinterpreted her pause as hesitation. "It's alright if you want to stop now, flower," he told her in a soothing tone. She opened her eyes, frowned and shook her head.

"No, I don't want to stop, I was just feeling...torn…," she sighed. "I'd like to give that glorious cock some attention, but I also  _ really want you inside me. Now." _

Sandor's face went from concerned, to slack, to purposeful. He sat up and grasped her shoulders, and she scooted toward him, swinging a leg over to straddle his hips. Their mouths crashed together, ravenous; Lenora rubbed herself up and down his long, hard shaft, leaving a trail of moisture behind. Sandor gripped her hips and kept her moving, panting into her mouth, feral with lust. Lenora scratched at the back of his head and nipped at his lips and chin.

"Ride me," Sandor choked out.

Lenora rose up on her knees and wrapped her small hand around Sandor's erection and rubbed his tip along her opening. Before impaling herself, she rubbed her wet cunt down the front side of his shaft, feeling his tip brush past her arsehole; then she rose up again, in position, ready to take him.

"Sunflower," Sandor pleaded in a strangled voice. "Take it easy, I don't want to hurt you…"

Lenora lowered her hips, taking him into herself slowly at first. It was a snug fit, but she was wet and so aroused; she forgot about taking it easy and just slid her way right down to the hilt, rocking her hips in a little circle as she bottomed out. That felt so good, she ground down onto him again, sighing and whimpering, and his astonished expression transformed into helplessness.

"Seven bloody buggering hells," Sandor wheezed, like he was in agony. "Lenora,  _ fuck."  _ He was practically sobbing.

Lenora lifted her hips all the way up, then dropped all the way back down...and then again. She plateaued, moaning, and she could tell that he felt it by the way he growled in response...the third time, she raised her hips and then wrapped a hand around his shaft under her, pressing the heel of her hand into her own clit as she pleasured herself with the first few inches of his swollen cock. His hands pawed her bouncing breasts, pinching her sensitive nipples between his thumbs and fingers, making her gasp. She was  _ so close… _ she braced her free hand against Sandor's chest to support herself as she galloped to her destination. 

Their eyes locked. Lenora was right at the edge, concentrating, and then, "Oh!" she said, surprised...there was a pause as she stopped moving…"Ahhh,  _ fuck!!!"  _ The dam burst, both her hands grabbed at Sandor's shoulders as she sat down hard and buried her face in his neck, sobbing in rapture, rocking her pelvis back and forth…"ahh, ahh, ahh, ohhhhhhh…"

" _ Fuck, fuck, fuck,"  _ Sandor replied through gritted teeth. He was hanging on by a thread as paradise made flesh surrounded him, pulsed through him, beckoning him deeper. Lenora collapsed onto his chest.

"Fuck me Sandor," she sighed.

***

He flipped her onto her back; she was as limp as a rag doll from her release, face slack, eyes hooded. Sandor planted his feet on the floor and pulled Lenora's body toward him until her bum almost hung over the edge of the mattress. With his right hand he gripped her hip, her left leg wrapping around him, and with his left hand he lifted the thigh of her right leg up and back, holding her in place as he plunged himself back in. He established a vigorous rhythm, then placed his forearms down on either side of Lenora. 

He took a nipple into his mouth and she bucked with an aftershock, crying out. His balls tightened and his cock throbbed, widening…"Lenora, fucksakes, I'm dying…" Sandor thrust into her, feeling her cervix with his tip. It sent him over. " _ Sweetness, I'm dying, fuck!"  _ Every muscle in his body tensed and he exploded, blowing his payload, roaring into Lenora's shoulder as her hands grasped his arse, holding him inside her.

Neither of them moved for a long moment, just catching their breath; then he kissed her shoulder before rolling off, lying on his back with his legs hanging over the side of the bed. They both sighed loudly and after a minute's recovery, turned their heads to look at each other.

"You're a fucking goddess.  _ I just fucked a goddess," _ Sandor declared gravely and tenderly. He lifted his arm, and Lenora shifted over to his side, draped an arm and a leg over him and placed little kisses all over his chest.

"I'll do you one better," she murmured, "I just fucked the Warrior Himself." She looked up and cocked an eyebrow at him.

Sandor closed his eyes and smiled, chuckling through his nose. He'd never felt so relaxed in his life. "Let's just call it a draw, Sunflower," he grinned.

Lenora propped herself up on one elbow, leaning over him for a long, sweet kiss. "I love you," they both mumbled at the same time. Sandor flipped her onto her back again, pressing his thigh between her legs. Things were starting to heat up once more, when they heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen.

"What was that??" Lenora asked, as Sandor narrowed his eyes. They sat up in the bed.

"Stranger!" They both yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...
> 
> Thank you for reading!! And Happy Hump Day! 🐪 That worked out well, didn't it!


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranger behaves like a dog; Sandor gives Lenora a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday's sexy time was a big moment for these two, but they're not done yet! 😁 For today's post, just a quick break from extracurricular activities; back to the racy business tomorrow 😉

CHAPTER 66

Sandor leaped out of bed and snatched his shorts off the floor, stepping into them quickly. Lenora found her twisted teddy and tossed it back onto the floor; no way she was getting back in that thing. She opted instead for Sandor's t-shirt and boxer-briefs. She had to pinch the waistband tighter with her hairclip to keep the briefs from falling down.

She heard Sandor say "Drop it", and she followed him into the kitchen. There she found Stranger lying on his belly with his head resting on his outstretched forelegs, looking absolutely woebegone. Sandor, meanwhile, held the empty steak tray in one hand and a half-eaten ribeye in the other: all that was left of the two big steaks. Lenora gasped.

"Gods be good, how much did he eat??" she asked, alarmed. "What about the sweets!" She quickly went to the island and checked on the box of Oliebollen...they had not been disturbed, nor had the candies, much to their relief.

"Sandor, will he get sick? What if he gets food poisoning?" Lenora came and knelt next to the apologetic dog and felt around his tummy.

Sandor sighed. "He'll probably be fine...but I'll call the vet to see what they say." He grabbed his phone to look up the veterinary clinic, and called; someone answered.

"Aye, just need some advice...my dog just ate about 15 ounces of ribeye, I'm wondering...Rottweiler. Around 70 to 75 kilos; probably closer to 75 after this. Aye, beef, raw, not seasoned, no bones...right...mmhmm...right...alright then, thanks. Cheers." He hung up, and turned to Lenora, who looked like she was on pins and needles.

"What did they say?"

"Just to keep an eye out for signs of food poisoning: vomiting, diarrhea and whatnot; but most likely he'll be fine. Might be a bit constipated, if nothing else." He shrugged, then scowled down at his sneaky pup. "That was our dinner," he growled. "Fucking kobe beef, perfectly marbled, cost a fucking arm and a leg!" he lamented.

Lenora clucked. "Don't be too angry with him!" she defended the dog. "We left him alone with it; maybe he needed to go out, and we were too busy to pay any attention!" she exclaimed, guilt-ridden. 

"Sunflower, I'm not angry at him; it was my fault for leaving the meat out. He gets a whiff of that, he goes for it," he reached out a hand and helped her up. He did a double take, looking at her. "Are you wearing my chonies??" he stared darkly at Lenora wearing  _ his  _ underwear and  _ his  _ t-shirt; he pulled her close and grabbed her arse with both hands.

She flushed pink and smiled at him, resting her dainty hands on his chest. "That teddy I was wearing is all tied up in knots, I just grabbed the easiest thing; do you mind?" She bit her lip.

"Teddy? That's what it's called?" he asked, and Lenora nodded. "I like teddies...but I kind of like this, too." He bent down for a kiss. "There's just one problem: I need my t-shirt back if I'm going to take Stranger for a walk," he winked.

Lenora hooted. "Ha, you wish! You've got fifty thousand t-shirts, I need this one!" she chuckled. "So, what do you want to do for dinner now; order in? Or just throw something together from whatever is in your fridge?" She walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door, peering inside. "Umm, Sandor...what is this??"

Sandor followed Lenora to the fridge. He saw the black box with the crimson Dayne's bow tied around it, sitting on the middle shelf inside the refrigerator. "Aegon's Bollocks,  _ that's  _ where I put it! Thank fuck!" He rolled his eyes and pulled the box out of the fridge, presenting it to Lenora. "This is for you, Sunflower," he rumbled.

Lenora stared at the black box sitting in her palms. Dayne's, that means jewellery, she thought. Flat box though, so probably not a ring...She was okay with that, for now. She put the box onto the island, untied the bow and lifted off the lid: three glittering sunflowers sparkled at her from inside the box, two small ones for her ears and a bigger one for her neck.

Her jaw dropped, speechless. She felt little pinpricks behind her eyeballs, a telltale sign that tears were coming.

"Sandor," she breathed, looking up at him with watery eyes. He looked back at her warily, unsure whether she was happy or disappointed. "Will you help me put it on?" she asked, as she began to lift the chain and pendant out of the box. She undid the clasp and handed it to Sandor, then turned around and lifted her hair off of her shoulders. Sandor reached around and fastened the necklace, and Lenora plucked off her simple tiny gold studs and replaced them with the dangling little sunflowers.

She turned again to show Sandor, and he stroked her shoulders. "Pretty," he rasped, "but nothing compares to you."

Lenora gave him a watery smile. "They're beautiful, Sandor, they're _perfect,_ I love them so much...thank you!" She brushed the pendant with her fingers. "I love  _ you."  _

They folded into a long kiss, having forgotten all about dinner; then Stranger whined behind them, and it brought them back into the moment.

"He needs a walk," Lenora said.

"Mm, and we still need dinner," Sandor replied. "I've got sides and salads prepared, they would have gone with the steaks; there's an Astaporian kebab place nearby, why don't I go pick up some meat on a stick? It won't take long," he suggested.

Lenora nodded. "Then I'll bring Stranger outside while you go for the food. Just give me your house key." 

Sandor gave her a sidelong glance. "You missed one thing in that box," he told her with a half-smile, indicating the jewellery box.

Lenora frowned in confusion; what did she miss? She looked again in the box, lifting up the velvet board the jewellery had been mounted on. Sure enough, there was a small white envelope. She opened it up and found a house key inside. She bit her lip, smiling. 

"That's for you, too," Sandor told her. "My home is your home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww 😍🔑💕
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone!


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora and Sandor wake up together in the same bed for the first time. Lenora enjoys taking care of Sandor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING!* Sexual content ahead!

CHAPTER 67

The next morning…

Lenora woke first; the bed, the space and the sounds around her all felt unfamiliar for a minute as she roused herself from a deep sleep. She opened her crusty eyes to the view of a broad, chiseled, tattooed back, rising and falling with the deep breathing and soft snoring of slumber.

Her sleepy gaze drifted down the tattooed back to the tight, bare arse, unburdened of bedsheets or covering of any kind; Lenora felt a bolt of lightning zap through her core, and then her body remembered its exertions from the night before.

Lenora sighed, still a bit achy...after the steak mistake, and Sandor's gift, she had changed back into her dress and then taken Stranger for a walk while Sandor fetched their replacement dinner. They'd had a hard time making it through their meal, staring at each other across the little bistro table on the balcony, squirming in their seats. 

Having learned their lesson about leaving food unattended, the two of them had packed up and put away the leftovers, and put the dirty dishes into the washer. But no sooner had the dishwasher door been closed, then Sandor had pulled her to him, lifted her skirts and  _ her _ , and nailed her to the refrigerator, both of them frantic in their passion for each other.

Sandor was a man who seemed calm and controlled in all situations; but by now, Lenora knew him well enough to be able to read him through his eyes. Last night, as he had fucked her in the kitchen, seemingly dominant, she had seen the vulnerability, the careful composure unmasked as he pounded into her, as if giving her all of his life force.

He had offered her a token of his affection and an open door to his home; he had offered his body and his heart. The question in his eyes had asked, "Do you want me?" and her heart, through her eyes, had answered "Yes, now and always".

Now, in the bed, Lenora carefully and quietly sat up to lean over Sandor's sleeping form, trying to peer at his peaceful face without disturbing him. She was almost successful (she thought) but her hair brushed his shoulder; in the blink of an eye, he rolled over and pinned her to the mattress, growling "Who goes there?" in her ear.

***

Sandor had woken in the night with the feeling that something was different...something like a person sharing his bed. He wasn't used to sharing his space, he'd lived alone for much of his life. But as he had looked at Lenora's sleeping face, for the first time since he was a child, he felt afraid of being alone. It was irrational, he knew; she had given him her trust and her love, and he believed in it, and returned it. But there were so many ways to lose a loved one, things that he wouldn't be able to prevent or protect her from, and it terrified him; it could drive him crazy if he let it.

He had gently woken her to let her know he was taking Stranger outside one more time; that was at 11 pm. After their evening of excitement, Sandor had carried Lenora back to bed and they had promptly fallen asleep, exhausted. They had not even made it to 9 pm.

Sandor returned from the walk and settled Stranger for the night, then came back to bed to find Lenora still passed out, naked as her name day, drooling and twitching in a dream. He'd curled up next to her and lightly traced her scars with a knuckle of his finger. She shifted, rolling toward him, still asleep. He took her hand and kissed her wrist, then lay his scarred cheek in her palm and stared at her until his eyes grew heavy and he succumbed to sleep.

He hadn't woken again until just now: sunlight was brightening the room, and there was movement beside him. He feigned sleep until the intruder came close enough...long, chestnut waves brushed against his shoulder, and he rolled, seizing the beautiful burglar and pinning her to the bed.

"Who goes there?" he growled into her ear, and she squealed, laughing, but not struggling.

"I thought you were asleep!" she snorted as Sandor tickled her neck with his beard. "What were you doing,  _ way over there  _ on the far side of the bed? I was chilly over here!"

Sandor lifted his head. "Just giving you space; I was worried I might suffocate you in my armpit," he said, only half joking.

Lenora turned her face to sniff at him. She raised her brows politely. "A bit ripe, I'm not gonna lie, but hardly toxic!" she commented, as if that was supposed to inspire confidence.

Just then, they heard a "Wuff?" coming from the bedroom doorway; apparently Stranger was none the worse from his gourmet snack the day before. He had heard them wake up and now he sat there, asking for walksies, slapping his tail on the floor.

Sandor grimaced. "That's it: I'm taking Stranger out for a piss, then hopping straight in the shower," Sandor decided. He kissed Lenora, then leaped out of bed, massive erection on full display.

Lenora's mouth made an "o" shape. "Are you going out like  _ that _ ?" she smirked.

Sandor stood up straight and shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "Aye, just like this. There's a friendly pigeon in the neighbourhood, likes to perch on my cock in the mornings," he teased.

Lenora threw her head back in a loud, long guffaw. "Hey!" she scolded, when she could catch her breath, "I'm the only one who's allowed to perch on your cock!"

Sandor barked a laugh as he dressed up in underwear, track pants and sweatshirt, adequately disguising his bulge, then headed out the door with Stranger, returning a few minutes later.

Lenora was still in bed, dozing lazily on her stomach. Sandor gave her bare butt a swat, and shucked off his clothes. "Come on Glover, you can do my back," he suggested.

She rolled over and gave him a saucy look. "I can do your front too, if you like…,"

In three long strides, Sandor was in his ensuite bathroom getting the shower running and ducking under the warm water. Lenora stepped into the roomy tiled cubicle after him, grabbed his soap from the shelf and took a sniff. "Turn around," she instructed.

Lenora reached up high, massaging Sandor's shoulders with the soap, working her way down and across his broad back. He pressed his palms against the shower wall, his skin and muscles loving the gentle attention from Lenora's touch. She rubbed the bar of soap into the small of his back, working up a good lather and placing the bar back on the shelf; then she focused a great deal of attention on his arse, pressing her thumbs into his cheeks in a deep massage. He growled, it felt so good…

She gathered some soap lather and rubbed her palms forward across his hips, pressing the front of her body against his backside; Sandor groaned, anticipating where her hands might go next. Lenora wrapped her arms around his waist in a firm embrace, kissing his back, then scraped all her fingernails across his abdomen, from one side to the other. He flinched, but with pleasure, not pain. "Sunflower," he gasped, "I'm hard as a fucking rock."

Lenora wasted no time in grasping his erect, hot penis, still standing behind him. For a moment, he thought she was about to give him a hand job, but she had something else in mind.

"Turn around and sit," she commanded, releasing him. Sandor did as he was told, sitting on the wide tiled bench built into the shower stall. Lenora leaned down to kiss his mouth, tongue plunging in between his lips, giving him a preview of what she might do with that tongue somewhere else. His cocked twitched hard. He put his hands on Lenora's breasts, but she gently removed them, pushing them down to rest on the bench, drawing back and smiling sweetly; this was  _ her  _ show. 

Sandor swallowed and eyed her darkly as she brought her hands to her own breasts and began fondling them,  _ right in front of his face,  _ nipples peeking out at him from between her slender fingers. He was  _ fucked; _ he wasn't sure how long he could hang on if she kept that up...but she rewarded his good behaviour by grabbing his head and thrusting a breast in his face, allowing him a ten-second suckle on that perky, pointed nipple. She moaned, and pulled back.

"Sandor," she purred in his good ear, "I need to suck your cock." Her left hand supported her against the shower wall, alongside his head; but her right hand went down between her legs, and she fingered herself briefly before dropping to her knees on the floor in front of Sandor.

"Fucking hells, woman, you're  _ killing me, _ " he muttered through gritted teeth as she ran her hands up his thighs. Lenora stopped her hands and looked up into his face, lips parted, little streams of water trickling over her face, down her neck and between her breasts. Her hair was wet and plastered down along her back and shoulders. Sandor's mind flashed back to the first time he'd dreamed of her, walking out of the ocean waves toward him. His chest heaved around his pounding heart.

Lenora's hands proceeded upwards and stopped at the junction of Sandor's legs. Her thumbs juggled his balls, then massaged his taint; he groaned loudly and sank in his seat, inviting a firmer touch, which she provided. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from begging her to suck him. Any impatience on his part might result in further delay. He would be a good hound, and follow her lead.

His patience paid off. Lenora looked him in the eyes as she brought her face close to his throbbing member; she opened her pink mouth and licked him from balls to tip, circling her tongue around the head. "Fuck yes," Sandor whimpered, watching Lenora's lips close around his tip.

She sucked on his head, hard, rubbing her tongue against the underside roughly. He growled again, and Lenora looked up into his blown pupils. He was white-knuckling the edge of the bench, gripping it for dear life; it took all of his will power to not thrust into her mouth.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ she took more of him in, sliding down his shaft until he felt the back of her mouth. She withdrew, swirling her tongue along the way, then slid down again, sucking harder. Her pace increased, Sandor took a deep breath, and he braced himself against the tile at his back and under his arse, feet firmly planted on the wet floor.

Lenora's head bobbed up and down steadily, her little slurping and "mmm, mmm" noises driving Sandor wild. He enjoyed the contrast between the soft, hot flesh of her inner cheeks and the solid edges of her teeth. The pressure in his balls snuck up on him suddenly; he'd better warn her.

"Lenora, I'm coming," he choked out, reaching for her face. He was going to pull out, blow his wad - he wasn't sure where - but she shot him a glare and swatted his hands away. Fucking hells, she was going to take it...Lenora gripped the bench for leverage and allowed Sandor his final thrusts to come into her mouth…"Aaaahhhhh, gods," he shouted at the ceiling.

He filled her mouth; she drew back, replacing her mouth with her hand to finish him off. She swallowed, coughing, some of his semen leaking out of the corner of her mouth. She laughed and brought a hand to her lips.

"That was a lot," she giggled, wiping her chin.

He lifted her up by the armpits, stealing a kiss. "You didn't have to do that, Sunflower," he rasped.

"I wanted to know what you taste like," she smiled.

Sandor's eyes burned into her. "Now  _ you  _ turn around and sit," he told her, spinning her to face away from him and settling her in his lap. One big hand played with her tits while the other went between her legs. He didn't have to work very hard to get her off; she came within a minute of stroking, calling out his name and gushing into his hand.

They took a few moments to recover; then Sandor reached for the soap and lathered up his Sunflower. They were  _ supposed  _ to be washing, after all.

"I wonder if we'll get anything done today, aside from each other," Sandor mused aloud, kissing her shoulders.

Lenora snorted. "What would be the point?" she sighed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They seem to be on a roll now, ha! 🙈🔥💣
> 
> Do you ever feel like you want to lock yourself up in that mystical ivory tower, scrap everything you've written and start from scratch, because every time you look at it, it looks like a big, steaming, stinking, chunky-yet-somehow-runny pile of shite?? 💩 Yeah, having one of those days, feeling annoyed with it all 😑 I won't do it though, I'm just being overly dramatic 🤦♀️ Tomorrow will be better, right?! 🤞🤞
> 
> Anyway...thank you so much for reading, I mean it!!! ❤


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora and Sandor's idyllic weekend comes to an end, and they head back to their other reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT*  
> One last bit of smutty action before getting back to some story progression (I think). Be honest: is there TOO MUCH sex now?? 😜

CHAPTER 68

Lenora spent the entire weekend at Sandor's place, right up until Monday morning when he drove her to work. She'd had to go home briefly on Sunday to pick up more clothing, including something work-appropriate.

Saturday had been a lazy day of lovemaking, dog walking, more lovemaking, more dog walking; somewhere in there, they remembered to eat...but they did get one thing done other than each other, contrary to their prediction: they picked out a wardrobe from the SKAGOS store website, utilitarian in style to match Sandor's existing decor, in which Lenora could stow some of her things when she stayed at the condo.

They agreed that she wasn't moving in, yet; but Sandor made it clear that Lenora was welcome there at all times. He wanted her to feel at home...she had already made use of the toiletries tray he'd reserved for her on his bathroom vanity. 

By Sunday, they were both feeling saddle-sore (especially Lenora), and so sex was put on the back burner. They took their walks, stopped at Lenora's flat to pick up a few of her things, and had lunch downtown...in the afternoon they took a nap, and in the evening Sandor played his guitar.

The alarm clock woke them early Monday morning:

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP *smack*

Sandor groaned, stretched his long arms and rolled to his left, cracking one eye open. He spied a low wall of creamy flesh patterned with lines and branches, light and dark, some jagged and angry, others smooth and orderly.

How many times over the last few days and nights had Sandor traced every mark with his fingertips, followed every puckered pathway from its origin to its end, kissed each ghost of a wound long healed? He probably knew them as well as Lenora did by now. They had been branded onto her body against her will, man-made for the purpose of mutilation and degradation; but they were hers now, she owned them and they were part of her - as his half-melted face was a part of him - and he loved every part of her. Just like she, miraculously, loved every part of him.

He loved looking at Lenora...loved seeing her in his bed when he woke in the mornings, the third morning as much of a surprise as the first one. There was still a tiny dark corner somewhere inside him that couldn't quite believe this was real, that  _ she _ was real; couldn't believe that she wanted to be here, wanted  _ him,  _ and didn't sneak away while he slept, never to be seen or heard from again. Yet here she was...still here in his bed...breathing deeply, not moving a muscle, but he knew she was awake; no living soul could sleep through his air-horn of an alarm clock. She was waiting...he could almost see, just by looking at the back of her head, that she was  _ smiling… _

Smiles are nice, but I'd like to hear a pretty song, Sandor thought to himself. He reached out with a big paw and grabbed around her tiny waist, dragging her across the mattress toward him. Lenora giggled but didn't turn around to face him. She was going to let him have his way with her, and it made his dick throb almost painfully. 

Patience, dog, he thought, and he ran his palm up the right side of her body from knee to armpit. He heard Lenora sigh, and he caught the musky sweet scent of her pussy...his favourite scent, his favourite flavour. Sandor was tempted to stick his head down there for a little appetizer before breakfast, but he'd had something else in mind, something they hadn't tried yet.

He kissed Lenora's shoulder, then her neck, nuzzled her ear. With his knee, he pushed her right leg forward and pressed his erection along her back; he reached between them to grab his stiff cock, pushing it down and wedging it in along her folds like a sausage in a bun, making her moan as she pressed herself back into him.

She turned her head to look at her Big Spoon, and Sandor leaned over her for a kiss. He groped her breasts, then took her right leg and lifted it back to drape over his thigh. Lenora reached down to grab him, adjusted her position, then pushed herself onto his sword. It made an interesting picture: her back to his front, her left leg in between his legs, her right leg hanging over his hip, writhing together on their sides; he thought they must look like some kind of multi-limbed sea creature washed up on a beach. 

"Touch me," Lenora sighed. Sandor put his fingers between her legs and rubbed her little pearl to the rhythm of his shallow thrusts. If her breathy mewing sounds were any indication, Lenora seemed to enjoy the angle. Sandor asked to make sure.

"Do you like it, Sweetness?" he rasped into her ear. She snapped her head around and gave him a catty look, like a queen in heat, panting and whimpering and pushing against him...she pushed at his chest with her arm, away from her…

"Get off please," she growled politely, and Sandor rolled away, confused…

The confusion didn't last. Lenora rolled onto her belly, tucked her knees under herself, and presented her soft, moist behind to Sandor, an open invitation to mate like animals. 

"Seven hells," muttered Sandor. This particular fantasy was one that even  _ he  _ hadn't allowed himself before now; she wanted him to  _ mount _ her. He stared at her arse as he got up to sit on his haunches, planning his approach…

Lenora got impatient. "Sandor," she whined, looking at him over her shoulder. She spread her knees wider apart, ass in the air, and rested her head on her forearms, waiting for Sandor to do something.

He moved forward and siezed her by the hips, raising them a little higher, and ducked down to shove his face into her wet cunt, nose-deep in her ass crack. He would have his appetizer after all. Lenora howled at the contact and backed into him, needing more pressure. Sandor licked her once, twice, three times before gently sinking his teeth into her butt cheek.

She arched her back. "Sandor!" she demanded, urgently now. He didn't delay.

Sandor got up on his knees behind her, grasped her hips and entered her, groaning when his hipbones touched her bottom. He withdrew slowly, re-entered slowly, and again, and again...this view was divine. There was so much to see. He could watch his glistening cock disappear into Lenora's plush, pink vagina...her sweet little arsehole, tensing up with pleasure...her pear-shaped rear end, muscles working as she rocked back and forth...and her long, pretty spinal column as she arched and bucked her rhythm. A fucking feast for the senses, this is, he thought.

But Sandor was still underestimating Lenora's imagination. She got up on her hands and knees, and reached behind her to grab Sandor's hand. She pushed her butt against him telling him to sit back on his feet. She wrapped his left arm around her, placing his hand on her tits as she sat up straight in his lap, fully impaled, her calves on either side of his on the mattress. She grabbed his right hand and brought it to her clit. 

Sandor got the idea.

***

Lenora had been fantasizing about this for weeks, maybe even months, if she was honest. She had always anticipated that sex with Sandor would be good; but it wasn't  _ good. _ It was incredible. She knew that a big part of it was the winding path their relationship had taken to get to this point: they'd gotten to know each other, they had trust, and they were unafraid to be themselves together. Plus, there was that animal attraction between them. Just a look from Sandor could get her hot.

She rolled her hips in a circle in his lap, feeling the hair on his lower abdomen tickling her bum. She guided his hand to her clit and let him take it from there; he knew where to find her spot. Her own hand stretched down to his scrotum, and they proceeded with their intricate mating dance, grunting and sighing as the sun rose.

Lenora rose up a little off of Sandor's lap, in order to focus the tip of his cock in a specific zone; she felt herself start to flutter around him, plateaus coming closer together, and that tickling itch was starting to build. 

Sandor bit her shoulder, then put his mouth to her ear. "You're wilder than a shadowcat," he snarled, and she felt a surge of wetness down below. Those bites, the one on her ass and now her shoulder, they were going to leave a mark; at least, she hoped they would. 

He licked her neck. "Lenora, Sweetness," he panted, "I love fucking you, I want to fuck you forever…,"

"Yes yes yes yes yes," was her reply, and then it hit her like a truck: there were flashing lights, her organs crashed together and she lunged forward, elbows on the bed. Sandor didn't miss a beat, even though Lenora was slippery as fuck now. He rammed into her from behind at a near frantic pace, egged on by her wailing. She was  _ still _ peaking, and so Sandor carried on for as long as he could, which wasn't very much longer...that clenching cunt beckoned him to his deliverance, and he unburdened himself with a roar.

They didn't move for a whole minute; then by silent agreement they fell together onto their left sides, breathing hard like they'd just sprinted four hundred metres.

Sandor's softened cock slid out of Lenora, and some air along with it, making them snort with laughter. He'd pumped her up like a balloon. "Charming," Lenora chortled, blushing and squeezing her eyes shut in a grimace.

Sandor grunted, amused. "I've heard that it's a compliment to the chef to hear a belch after a good meal; so I think I'll take it as a compliment," he decided, sending Lenora into hysterics.

***

Minutes were ticking by, and they had to get ready for work. Sandor took Stranger for a run while Lenora showered (alone, this time); Sandor took his turn in the shower after his run, and Lenora prepared breakfast for the dog and the humans.

She got herself dressed into a turquoise jumpsuit, cinched at the waist with a plain, wide white belt. She pinned up her hair, then put on the sunflower earrings and pendant from Sandor, admiring them in the mirror; he'd made the perfect choice, the set could be worn with anything, it sparkled delicately, not garishly...Lenora loved it, not only because it was beautiful, but because it was meaningful, and she knew she would wear it often.

Sandor came up behind her, placing his paws on her hips. Lenora looked at him in the mirror's reflection. "How do I look?" she asked, touching her pendant.

"Over-dressed," he murmured, kissing the back of her neck.

Lenora smiled, turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's going to be a long week," she sighed.

Sandor cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm," he rumbled, "might be I'll steal you, take you away across the Narrow Sea."

Her eyes lit up. "Oohh, let's go to Tyrosh! We already speak the language; we just need to colour our hair! I think you'd look good in blue…," she reached up and stroked his wavy shoulder length strands.

Sandor's hands drifted down to Lenora's bottom, giving her cheeks a squeeze. "Let's keep that in mind...vacation, maybe?" He bent down for a kiss. "But if we don't get to work now, we probably never will…," 

Lenora knew he was right, but she kissed him again anyway. Somehow, they got themselves and the dog out of the condo and into the Jeep, back to the rest of the world.

***

Shae looked up from her computer monitor as Lenora strolled into their workspace, her face stuck in a dreamy expression. The second thing Shae noticed, after the dreamy smile, was the expensive looking jewellery; the third thing she noticed was the red mark peeking out from the edge of Lenora's neckline.

"Good morning, Shae!" chirped Lenora.

"Tell me  _ everything,"  _ Shae demanded with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what about YOU Shae?? Huh?? 😉
> 
> Thank you for reading, happy weekend!


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora and Sandor find themselves at the mercy of their co-workers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one while I catch up!! ACK!! 🤦♀️🏃♀️🏃♀️😣

CHAPTER 69

"Did you finally bone that giant?" Shae half-whispered, earning herself a little swat from Lenora. "You look bow-legged!" she snorted, relentless. 

"I do not!!" Lenora laughed crossing her arms over her chest defensively. 

Shae shrugged in agreement, but tapped her own shoulder and raised her brows at Lenora, indicating that there was something she should check on. Lenora frowned and pulled out her phone, turning on the forward facing camera and inspecting her shoulder. She saw the red bite mark there, just barely hidden by her jumpsuit's neckline, and flushed red but smiled wickedly, remembering the early morning. Shae threw her head back and cackled.

Lenora grinned and sat down, and Shae rolled her own chair up along side her. "So??" She wasn't going to give up.

So, Lenora told Shae everything, or at least as much as she dared; she kept the private, juicy details to herself. She confided that she had spent the whole weekend at Sandor's place, in fact she had come straight to work from there, and it had been the best weekend of her life.

Shae smiled. "I'm so happy for you," she told Lenora genuinely.

Lenora chuckled, but then narrowed her eyes at Shae. "Alright, I've said my bit, now it's  _ your  _ turn to talk," she murmured. It was about time for Shae to spill the beans, she thought. Shae tried to look innocent.

"About what?" she asked, her voice a little too shrill. Lenora just shot her the "you know what" look. Shae sighed and rolled her eyes.

"There isn't very much to tell," she pouted grumpily. She lowered her voice to a whisper, and Lenora leaned in. "I love being with Tyrion," she half-smiled, "he's so different from anyone else I've been with before, but…," her brows knitted together.

"But what?" Lenora asked, concerned.

Shae sighed again. "He still doesn't want us to be seen alone together, you know, in public," she explained. "He says his personal life has been too open in the past, that he had a playboy reputation...he doesn't want people thinking that I'm just one of his toys."

Lenora looked surprised. Tyrion was very charming, it was true; but she hadn't realized that he'd led such an  _ interesting  _ private life.

Shae continued. "I told him that I don't give a fuck what people think about me! I just want us to have dinner together, in a  _ restaurant, _ or take walks in the park...just  _ walk  _ with me in the park, not  _ fuck  _ me in the park!!" She threw her hands up in frustration, making Lenora giggle.

"And then he told me that the people he's most worried about are his own father and sister," Shae carried on, curling her lip. "He says they would try to destroy me, make up lies about me or dig up private things from my past, just to hurt  _ him _ ...what kind of people do that?" she said angrily. She shook her head. "I don't know...maybe it's just an excuse. Maybe he's really not very serious about me."

Lenora didn't know what to say. She rubbed Shae's arm. "Oh Shae...from what I've seen, Tyrion seems to care for you very much," Lenora reassured her friend. "Sandor has mentioned the Lannisters before; he used to work for them, before he and Tyrion started Sworn Shield. He did tell me that the father and sister can be rather cutthroat...I'm sure Tyrion knows what they're capable of, and he's just trying to protect you!"

Shae shrugged. "Maybe…," Suddenly she shook off her frustration and brightened up. "Are you going to the Anvil on Friday night?"

"Of course! Are you?" asked Lenora. The Sellswords had a gig this week, and she wouldn't miss it.

Shae nodded. "It's the one place I can spend time with my Lion, with other people around," she said sardonically. "It's noisy, and smelly, but I'll take what I can get...is that pathetic?" she asked with a hint of vulnerability.

Lenora smiled. "No, I don't think it's pathetic, it's only natural to want to be with him whenever you can! I do think the two of you need to figure things out though...you can't keep a relationship on the down-low forever," she told Shae candidly. 

Shae nodded, blew a raspberry at the ceiling, and returned to her computer.

Lenora turned her chair back to her own desk. Speaking of the Anvil, that reminded her: maybe Marla would want to drive down again. She hadn't seen her sister in a while. Lenora fired off a text before getting to work. The reply came a few minutes later; Marla was game.

***

Sandor and Stranger walked into the warehouse, down the long corridor and out back to the kennels; the pup would get to play with his friends today. Sandor would get to sit in meetings.

He dropped off his dog and re-entered the warehouse, thinking about Lenora as he made his way to his office. He could still smell her very subtle flowery scent on him, and it gave him the feeling that she was nearby. He got the urge to call her, he missed her already; it hadn't even been half an hour since he dropped her off at the university.

Sandor got to his desk, logged in, and checked his agenda. Just the usual this morning. He'd start off downstairs in one of the meeting rooms with Pod, Brienne, Garlan and Bronn; then later head back up to meet with Beric and Tyrion, probably straight through lunch hour.

He took care of a couple of emails, then headed back downstairs. The others were waiting for him in the meeting room; he nodded and wished them good morning. The four of them just stared back at him like idiots; were they mute? Had he grown another head?

"What the fuck is wrong with you people? Have I got something on my face?" he snapped.

Bronn smirked. "Aye, boss, you've got a fookin'  _ smile  _ on your face! Almost didn't recognize you, is all!" he snickered. "I'd wish you a good morning too, but it looks like you've already had one," he added suggestively. The others just grinned foolishly.

Sandor gave Bronn his iciest glare and most dangerous growl. "Fuck off, Bronn," he warned; but Bronn just laughed merrily, completely unintimidated by his puppy dog of a boss.

***

After lunch:

L: I miss you! ❤💋 How's your day?

S: I fucking miss you too ❤ Typical Monday here. You? What did you have for lunch?

L: Just went down to the tea room, had some fancy pastries 🥐 Things slowly starting to pick up here, we'll be busy in a couple of weeks!

S: Hm. Busy's not a bad thing. Guess what...I got called out by Bronn today…

L: "Called out"? What for?

S: Smiling. I walked into Monday meetings grinning like a dope. What have you done to me, woman?? I've lost all my street cred, no one is afraid of me anymore 😑

L: 😂😂😂😂😂 Oh, you poor thing! The hound has lost all his teeth! 🤣🐶 But you must know, you are pretty 'dope'...😎😍💋 Have I really damaged your rep? How can I make it up to you? 😘

S: 🍑👅

L: 🍆💋

S: I'll fetch you at 5?

L: I'll be waiting ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shae 😢
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ❤


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having spent the weekend together, Lenora and Sandor find their Monday workday rather long; they've missed each other after 8 hours apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously, I really want to know: is there too much sex now?? I can't seem to stop writing it! But I feel like I'm using it to slack off of writing story line! Bad me!! 😂😂🙈

CHAPTER 70

Sandor parked his Jeep in the guest spot behind Lenora's building, and the two of them hurried, hand in hand, to the front door.

"Hi Grenn!" They said together, rushing through the foyer and into the elevator. Sandor hit the button and the doors slid shut; Lenora leaped at him as the elevator began its ascent. Sandor grasped her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist; he lost his balance momentarily and staggered back into the wall.

Lenora clung to him like a spider monkey. Her fingers tangled themselves in the back of his hair and pulled, while her teeth bit down on his lower lip. Sandor's eyes saw white then black before he found his feet and turned them around, now pressing Lenora into the wall of the elevator, grunting and thrusting at her like a rutting ram, mouth roaming all over her neck.

Securely pinned to the wall, Lenora released her hands from Sandor's head to blindly root through her crossbody handbag for her keys, finding them just as the bell dinged for the ninth floor. The doors opened and Sandor carried his turquoise jumpsuited koala down the hall to Lenora's flat, turning sideways to allow her to key the door and let them in, all without letting go.

***

Meanwhile, down in the foyer…

Grenn sat very still in his seat, eyes glued to his cctv screens, red creeping up from his collar to his hairline. Without shifting his gaze, he reached over to the bowl of mixed nuts on his desk and grabbed a fistful, tossing them into his mouth. He chewed absently as the scene switched from elevator to ninth floor hallway, and groaned in disappointment when the subjects disappeared behind a door that his cameras couldn't see behind. He relaxed into his chair. 

"Bloody savages," he sighed to his monitors.

***

Sandor let go of Lenora just inside the door and threw the deadbolt. They both kicked off their shoes, and Lenora tossed her bag onto the dining table as she made her way through the flat toward her bedroom.

"Cam will be home in half an hour," she called behind her. She had removed her wide belt, and was unzipping her jumpsuit. Moira meowed at Sandor from the backrest of the sofa as he passed, and he managed to spare a second to scratch her chin; then he carried on behind Lenora, opening up his own trousers along the way, only marginally relieving some of the pressure.

He rounded the corner into the bedroom to find Lenora struggling with the fastenings at her wrists. She looked up at Sandor and scoffed, annoyed with her choice of outfit. He approached and tried his hand at opening the tiny, finicky buttons, but his giant fingers weren't made to fiddle with such; he looked at Lenora apologetically, and yanked on the fastenings. The buttons popped off and bounced around, clattering on the floor. He repeated the action with her other sleeve, grabbed the shoulders of the outfit and pulled it all down, Lenora finishing the job by kicking the whole thing off her legs.

Sandor backed her into the foot of her bed, peeling off his t-shirt as Lenora pushed her panties down. She sat when the backs of her legs hit the mattress, then she lay back, glazed eyes watching Sandor as he dropped his trousers and briefs together, down to his knees.

He stood between her open legs and touched her with two fingers. Fuck. She was practically dripping, they were pressed for time, and his throbbing cock was straining toward her like a bloodhound keyed on its target. 

Sandor lifted up Lenora's long, smooth creamy calves and rested them against his shoulders, her ankles by his ears...he let his hands slide back down her legs with a feather touch and he felt her shiver, goose bumps raising on her thighs. 

Lenora huffed out a breath. " _ Now, Sandor! _ " she commanded, glaring at him feverishly.

" _ Taskmistress _ ," he growled back, with a wolfish grin. Damn, he liked it when she got saucy with him.

He grapsed her plush hips and plunged his aching wood into its happy place, and his arse cheeks clenched as he rocked forward...fucksakes, he'd been thinking about this for  _ hours,  _ sitting in his office trying to cool a raging hard on by scanning fucking supply lists and poring over efficiency reports... _ Sandor...Sandor...gods, yes, ahh, ahh... _ he snapped back to the moment. Why the fuck was he thinking about work just now? Focus, numbskull!

Sandor looked down at the bed, at his moaning enchantress, mumbling his name like an incantation, a goddess with arms raised up above her head as if harnessing the forces of nature...he drank her in...she'd unpinned her hair and it fanned out over the bedclothes, tangled in her fingers. Her eyes, the impossible mossy golden-brown of a forest brook glinting back at him, radiating desire...her creamy chest, those beautiful bouncing globes spilling out of gauzy butter yellow strapless bra cups, dark, firm nipples peeking through the sheer fabric. Seven burning hells, he thought, if only I could freeze time...

He moved his grip higher around her waist and pounded into her. The headboard of Lenora's queen-sized bed thump-thump-thumped against the wall, rattling the framed pictures that hung there. Yes, yes, yes, she sang breathlessly, adding melody to the percussion. Then she went silent, and Sandor's eyes snapped to her face...her 'O' face, focused inward, hurtling toward ecstasy...he took her legs and wrapped them around his waist and pressed a thumb to her clit, speeding her to the precipice.

Lenora opened her pink mouth to sing Sandor's favourite song: a low, gasping staccato gradually building to a high, sobbing crescendo...her eyes pinched shut as she reached the climax, she arched her back, and the tidal wave hit Sandor's groin like a tsunami. It pulled him in and under, velvet ribbons of sensation twining and tangling and he was lost, drowning...drowning in those hazel eyes, the waves of chestnut hair...he fell into her, on top of her, their foreheads pressed together, eye to eye, breath to breath, as he paid his tribute to the queen of his soul.

" _ Fuck,"  _ they shouted together, breathless. Their mouths met, ravenous, devouring, tongues sweeping over and around in an erotic dance. Sandor rolled them over until he lay on his back, Lenora flat against his heaving chest.

"I can't get enough of you, Sunflower," he groaned helplessly, wrapping his arms around her quivering body. He didn't want to leave, at least not without her. His heart was on fire, and his fate was sealed. He had given himself over to Lenora, he was hers in every way, and there was no going back. He wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep without her next to him now.

"I know what you mean," Lenora murmured against his furry chest, as if reading his thoughts; she traced one of his nipples with her delicate finger. She exhaled heavily and tilted her head back to look at his face. "What should we do? I can't just up and move out of my flat…," she trailed off.

"No, of course not," rumbled Sandor, "And I wouldn't ask you to do that. It's something we'll need to talk about some more, plan for at some point…," he put a hand down on the bed to push himself upright, bringing Lenora with him to straddle his lap.

He sighed into her messy hair. "We're running a bit hot right now, Sweetness, and it feels fucking incredible. But at the risk of sounding like a broken record, I don't think it's going to hurt us to take things slowly." He stroked her jawline and kissed her sweetly. "We're grown-ups, not bloody teenagers." He kissed her again. 

"We can control ourselves," 

*kiss* 

"we can go to work," 

*kiss* 

"live our daily lives," 

*kiss*

"sleep in our own homes…," he kissed her as if he might never get to kiss her again. He slid his hand up Lenora's back and unhooked her bra; it slipped off her chest and he arched her backward and ducked his head to take a nipple into his mouth.

"We can stay together on the weekends," Lenora gasped, grinding down onto Sandor's lap. 

"Damn right," he agreed, as his spent cock roused a bit; another five minutes and it would be wide awake and ready to worship her again. He needed to go. Stranger was still at the kennels. 

"What time did you say Camille would be back?"

Lenora stopped still. "Oh, shit! Any minute!"

Sandor nodded. "Right. I'll get going."

Lenora got off his lap and retrieved a bathrobe from a chair in the corner of the room, wrapping herself up. Sandor dressed and they walked to the door together, where he slipped on his boots.

"I'll text you later; I love you." He kissed her one more time before walking out, looking as though he was leaving on a year-long mission.

He rode the elevator down to the foyer. The doors slid open, and there stood Camille, waiting to step inside.

"Oh, hi Sandor!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

He flashed her a lopsided grin. "Hey, Camille," he rasped, pointing a finger up at the ceiling, "Just dropped off your roomie," he told her.

Camille smiled. "Ah, so you haven't run away with her! I was wondering if I'd ever see her again," she winked, her gaze giving him a not very subtle once-over.

Sandor chuckled. "See you."

"Bye, Sandor," Camille laughed.

"Evening Grenn," Sandor said as he passed the guard on his way out of the building.

"Oh goodnight Mr Clegane, see you soon!" Grenn replied, with a funny smile.

What is wrong with everyone today? He wondered. Getting weird looks all day long...

It wasn't until Sandor sat in his Jeep that he realized he'd put on his t-shirt inside-out.

"Fucksakes!"

***

Lenora closed the door as Sandor disappeared into the elevator. She felt bereft, like all those times she and Sandor had gotten themselves revved up on the sofa, only for him to put on the brakes and sprint out of there like the racetrack was on fire. Except this time, he had actually given her a proper shagging; she smiled at the warmth that spread through her at the thought of it.

It was so new, this deep intimacy, it still felt strange. After months and months of tiptoeing around their attraction to each other, deciphering their true feelings, the sheer intensity of their physical interactions now made it feel so  _ sudden,  _ it almost took her breath away.

She walked to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and stepped under the hot water, closing her eyes. She let the pulse from the spray massage her tired muscles; she felt as if she'd been to boot camp. As much as she wanted to be near Sandor, craved his touch, and hated that they would be sleeping apart, it was probably a good idea to give her body a break; her undercarriage throbbed from all of the recent action. She winced a little as she gently washed the area.

She turned off the water and dried off, wrapping her hair into a towel and tying her robe closed. She stepped out of the bathroom and heard Camille call to her.

"Boo, I'm home! Pasta with pesto for dinner, is that alright?"

"Sounds great babe, just getting dressed!" Lenora called back.

She walked into her bedroom and saw her crumpled up turquoise jumpsuit, and remembered the buttons popping off and scattering on the floor. She laughed out loud and got down on all fours to track them down; she could sew them back on after dinner.

She had successfully collected two out of four buttons when Camille piped up behind her.

"Girl, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages…," she paused, seeing Lenora on the floor. "What are you doing??"

Lenora sat up on her haunches and held up the buttons in her palm, looking sheepish.

Camille looked at the jumpsuit pile, then at the rumpled bedclothes, and the suspicions she'd had when she saw Sandor in the elevator were all but confirmed. She smirked at her blushing friend.

"I ran into Sandor downstairs as he was leaving," Cam grinned. "His shirt was inside-out!"

Lenora honked, and fell over onto her side, on the floor, laughing, and Camille chortled along with her.

"We're not very discreet, are we?" wheezed Lenora. 

Camille shook her head and helped her friend up to sit on the bed. "It takes a bit of practice," she laughed.

Lenora snorted. "Well we're getting plenty of  _ that!" _

Cam clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh my gods, I've been dying to know how the weekend went...your 'one night sleepover' turned into three nights! Did you even get out of bed?!"

"Ha," Lenora hooted. "Once in a while: to take a piss, or to let the  _ dog  _ out to take a piss!" 

Camille raised her eyebrows. "Gods almighty, you must be sore!" she exclaimed, and Lenora shrugged a shoulder in acknowledgement. "What's the best part?" Cam asked, starry-eyed.

Lenora sighed and smiled at the ceiling. "Probably the way he looks at me...like there's no one more precious to him in all the world...like I'm the sexiest, most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on…," she paused to look at Camille dreamily, biting her lip. "That, and his masterpiece of a cock; it really ought to be cast in bronze and put on permanent exhibit at an art museum, I swear to all the gods!"

Camille fell back on the bed, cackling hysterically and slapping her hands on the mattress. "I knew it!!" she screamed. "I knew he'd have an amazing cock!!"

***

Monday night:

S: Baby I'm sorry about dashing out of your place like that, we didn't even get a chance to properly talk ☹

L: I know...it's alright...I thought about what you said though, that we're running hot but we're adults and we'll manage? ❤ I love being with you, every which way, and I'm  _ really looking forward _ to us being together more often. We will figure it out ❤

S: Aye Sunflower, that we will. Gonna miss you at night though. And the morning. And all day 😁

L: ME TOO 🤗😙 I've got to tell you honestly though...all the 'action' takes some getting used to 😋🙈 My fanny has taken a pounding, it's feeling a little tender! 😅

S: Gods be good Len, why didn't you say something before?? Are you hurt?? Fucksakes, I won't touch you unless you tell me to, I swear it 🙏🙏🙏

L: Um, I DID tell you to touch me, remember?? 🤣 😘 Sandor, I'm fine,  _ do not stop touching me please,  _ it's like getting used to a new bicycle seat, it's sore for the first few rides, and then it's all good! 🚴♀️👍

S: Bicycle seat?? Is that all I am to you?? 😜 By the way, I notice I've got a bit of chafing in the nether regions as well 🍆

L: "chafing"??

S: Rawness?? Sensitivity??

L: Are you sure it's not just stiffness? LOL

S: Haha. Oh, I saw Camille on my way out earlier 

L: Yes she told me! She said your shirt was inside out! 😂😂😂👕🙃🙃🙃

S: Fuck 

L: Yeah, she knows what's up 😋😂🙈 But seriously, is your cock alright? We need to take good care of it...You need to have it insured!! 🍆💰

S: I trust you with my cock 😄 it's never been happier 😀

L: Your cock and my cunt...a match made in the seven heavens 🍆🍑🌠

S: Couldn't agree more ❤💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get an ice pack, lady!! 🤣❄
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! ❤


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek inside Lenora's phone for the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick, light read for you today! 😃  
> I'm rather behind, and the next few posts might just be shorties 😣  
> My writing time is a bit abbreviated this week, but still hoping to give you at least a little something each day! 🤞

CHAPTER 71

Tuesday morning:

S: Good morning Sunflower 🌻❤

L: Good morning my love 😙❤ How did you sleep?

S: Didn't 😣 Woke up like 10 times. Haven't changed my bed sheets yet, they still smell like you. 

L: Awww 😍

S: So this morning I had a wank while sniffing the pillow you slept on...is that weird?? 🤔

L: 😂😂😂😂😂 OH MY 😂😂😂😂😂 ahhhhhhh…..it's weird, it's sad, and I think you've just given me an orgasm...🤤

S: fainting GIF 

***

Tuesday evening:

Renata: Hi love it's mum just checking in how are you?

L: Hi Mum! Good! Summer is winding down, I'm a little sad about that 😢 How are you? How's the inn?

Renata: running around like usual sweetheart we are still full up for the next 2wweks for sure and then the boys head back to school and most summer staff will go too. Will slow down

Renata: 2 weeks, that should have said

L: Right! How's Daddy?

Renata: oh he's fine always something on the go he had to change a couple of panels on the hothouse after a hail storm recently what a mess that was! Ruined some of the tomatoes such a shame 

L: Oh no! That's too bad!

Renata: Yes! Listen Leni I had it from Marla that you and snapdragon are official now? Is it true?

L: snapdragon??

Renata: what?

L: You wrote snapdragon, Mum

Renata: oh gods I meant Sandor why does the phone do that? Choose my words for me this is why I just ring you normally just wanted to 

L: It's auto fill, it happens to all of us 😃

L: Mum? Are you still there?

Renata: Hi sorry dad just came in from the stables looking for something to eat HSH

L: Haha Mum, what is HSH?

Renata: he's so hungry! LOL!

L: 😂😂

Renata: anyway getting back to you I know I'm not your first choice of confidante and that's fine of course but I just want to know thatvyoure happy and he is Good to you okay?

L: Ahhh 😍 yes Mum, I'm so happy and he is very good to me ❤ He is the best, I love him so much...I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to chat with you about that yet! Of course I'm happy to confide in you, you're my Mama! 😚

Renata: I'm so glad to hear it my love! He does seem like a lovely man quite the body on him from what I saw must be hard to keep your hands off him eh? LOL!

L: LMAO Mum!! 😂😂

Renata: well sweetheart I don't know if you need any advice but I'll just pass along what my mum told me when I got together with your dad, that was communication is the most important thing, don't stay angry too long and don't fear the one eyed snake Hahahahaha I do hope he comes up for Sevenmas it would be nice to have another big handsome fella around the house know what I mean wink wink LOL!

L: OH MY GODS MUM 😂😂😂🙈🙈🙈 That was a lot to take in right there 😂😂😂 Oh my gods, I can't even breathe, haaaaaaaa 😆😆

***

Wednesday:

L: Got time for nachos today? 🌮🍺

S: HELLS YES 🤜🤛🌮🍺👍👍

Wednesday after lunch:

S: The nachos were great, but what I'd really like is a furry taco 👅🌮

L: 😂😂 I love it when you talk dirty! 💋 I miss you, Friday can't come soon enough! You'll get your furry taco and then some 😉 As long as you've got a sizzling sausage for me 🌭🔥

S: Sizzling? It will be overcooked by Friday 😣

L: Nooooooo! 😭🌭

***

Thursday:

Marla: LENORA

L: MARLA

Marla: I WILL BE IN THE CITY BY 3 PM TOMORROW, DO YOU WANT ME TO FETCH YOU?

L: I'M OFF TOMORROW, I WILL BE AT HOME, JUST COME STRAIGHT TO THE FLAT

Marla: SOUNDS GOOD. IS THERE ROOM FOR ME TO STAY OVER, OR IS THE BIG MAN LIVING THERE NOW? P.S. I HAVE TO LEAVE SAT MORNING FIRST THING

L: OKAY, WHY ARE WE SHOUTING??

Marla: I dunno, just felt like all caps! 🤷♀️

L: You are such a weirdo! 😆 Anyway, yes there's room for you, in fact you can have my bed, I'm spending the weekend at Sandor's place 😀

Marla: OH THAT'S IT, BACK TO ALL CAPS! 😰🤤💥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mom texts, am I right?! 😆
> 
> Thank you for reading!! 💕


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor thinks about things.  
> Someone throws down the gauntlet.

CHAPTER 72

It was the usual group heading to the Black Anvil. The girls had picked up Shae, understanding that she would 'find her own way home' (that is, go home with Tyrion); and Lenora would be leaving with Sandor, so Camille and Marla would be on their own at the end of the night.

Summer was nearing its end, but King's Landing was still hot. Great weather got people out on the town, of course. However, the pubs on the strip were especially busy during the transition between summer and autumn, and the line-ups were long; young people were taking advantage of their last weeks of freedom before heading back to university.

Lines were not an issue for Lenora and her friends at the Anvil though, as Big Bart was always there to usher them in. "Evening, ladies," he greeted them in his impossible baritone.

"Hi Bart! Thank you Bart!" they replied, as they breezed past one by one.

***

Sandor had been keeping his eyes glued to the area beyond the bar, waiting to see Lenora come strolling through. He'd just seen her on Wednesday, sharing a lunch at the Eel Alley Inn, but he hadn't touched her,  _ really _ touched her, since Monday. A fucking eternity. 

Tonight, she would be back in his bed, thank the gods...they had only spent three nights together, not even enough time to get used to each others' quirks and habits...but fuck, he'd slept like shit all this past week on his own, his place felt lifeless without the sound of her laughter and lonely without hearing her breathing as she slept next to him. He'd hated waking up alone.

Early in the week, the wardrobe from SKAGOS had arrived and he had assembled it in his bedroom, hanging in it the few items of clothing Lenora had left behind. He'd come across strands of her long, chestnut hair throughout the condo while doing chores. And every time he stepped into the shower, he pictured her face looking up at him, wet hair plastered down her back, rivulets of glistening water trickling between her breasts…

Sandor and Lenora had agreed that they didn't expect to move in together right away, that they would discuss it and come up with a plan at some point, and in the meantime they would spend time together when they could. He knew that was the logical way to go, the right thing to do. Living together so soon would be crazy, wouldn't it? He hadn't even met her parents yet; what if her family didn't approve of him, of Lenora's relationship with him? Yet every cell in his body longed for her presence; now that he'd had a taste of domestic life, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go without making it permanent. 

His brooding was interrupted by the sight he had been waiting for: Lenora gliding through the pub, with Camille, Shae and Marla alongside, the four of them looking like the Fearless Defenders. His breath caught in his chest. She's so fucking gorgeous, he thought. It still floored him that a woman like Lenora wanted a man like him. 

Any guy in this pub would fall over backwards just to say two words to her, but she's coming to  _ me _ …

As a matter of fact, every time Lenora was at the Anvil, he'd caught plenty of men ogling her or making their way toward her, but they didn't ever get very far; a menacing look from Sandor was enough to thwart their intentions. 

Lenora approached, and Sandor stood up from his seat. His girl was smiling from ear to ear, her eyes locked on his; she had worn her hair loose, unpinned...he couldn't wait to weave his fingers through those luxurious, shimmering waves. How the fuck would he manage to get through three sets of performance without jumping her?

She threw her arms around his waist and tilted her head back, inviting him down for a kiss. That one simple action slayed him every time, left him feeling a mixture of pride and humility; in public or in private, it didn't matter, she wanted his lips on hers and she wasn't afraid to show it. He wasn't sure how he deserved such generous displays of affection, but he'd gladly take them whenever given.

Sandor flashed her a lopsided smile and leaned down, touching his nose to hers before capturing her mouth in a relatively chaste kiss, mainly for the benefit of Lenora's sister. He felt he and Marla had a decent rapport, but he was pretty sure that whatever Marla knew about or saw going on between himself and Lenora got back to at least a few other Glovers; therefore, he very much considered himself on a 'probationary period' with her.

Lenora gave Sandor a happy squeeze. "I'm so excited to see you, my love," she beamed. "Gods, I've been missing you," she kissed him again.

"Aye, that makes two of us, Sunflower; you still coming home with me tonight?" he rasped in a low tone.

Her eyes shone with promise. "I wish you would take me home right now," she murmured, biting her lip seductively. 

Fucksakes. He wondered if anyone would notice if the Sellswords' lead guitarist went missing.

***

In between the first and second set, Sandor came striding out of the men's room and heard his name; he turned, and found himself face to face with Marla, her benign smile not quite matching the cool, steely look in her eyes.

She inclined her head, indicating the door to the back lane. "Get a bit of fresh air?" she suggested. Sandor nodded and let her lead the way. Hm, here comes 'the talk', he thought sardonically. Better stay alert in case she tries to shank me…If Sandor understood anything about the Glover women, it was that they were nothing if not assertive.

The two of them turned toward the bench that sat just to the left of the exit door, but neither of them sat down. Marla crossed her arms and looked at Sandor directly, and didn't beat around the bush.

"Sandor, I like you, I must admit that I've had a pretty good feeling about you...your friends and colleagues certainly vouch for your character...but I want to hear it from your mouth: do you love my sister,  _ truly  _ love her?"

Sandor held Marla's steady gaze; this was an easy question to answer. "With all my heart," he proclaimed, with no hesitation.

Marla's eyes didn't waver. She wasn't done. "So do we. We Glovers, I mean. Her family. Does your family have a crest, or a sigil?" She didn't wait for his reply. "The Glover sigil is a mailed fist. Lenora loves you. If you ever hurt my sister, or break her heart, there will be a small army of mailed fists beating down your door, believe that," Marla told him with eerie calm.

Sandor appreciated her honesty, and respected her protectiveness toward her sister; this is how families ought to behave, he thought with a hint of bitterness. Siblings are supposed to protect each other; they're supposed to have each other's backs.

He didn't flinch or back down. He had nothing to hide, no reason to be elusive. He'd never been more certain about anything than about his feelings for Lenora. "My sigil is three hounds. Steadfast, Honest, Fierce. And I'd rather cut my own heart out and feed it to my dog than see Lenora hurt, by me or anyone else."

Marla stared him down for a few more seconds, then nodded. "Excellent! Now  _ that's  _ settled...do you think you'll make it up north for Sevenmas? My mum is  _ really _ looking forward to meeting you!" she grinned jovially.

Sandor exhaled, feeling he'd passed _ this  _ test at least. He cocked an eyebrow. "Can I expect a similar interview with her?"

"Ha!" Marla honked. "Not likely; I'm pretty sure she's already started knitting you a sweater!" she laughed.

Sandor looked dubious.

"And you'd better wear it too,  _ or else _ !!"

***

Sandor parked the Jeep in its spot in front of his condo and grabbed Lenora's weekend bag out of the backseat. The two of them walked up the steps, hand in hand, and went inside. Stranger padded over to greet them; Lenora crouched down to wrap her arms around the gigantic dog and fussed over him, his tail thumping on the floor.

"I'll take him outside. Won't be long," Sandor said, and he brought Stranger out for a short walk.

When they got back in, Stranger ate a few biscuits and drank some water, then Sandor settled him into his bed for the night. He walked into his bedroom, and found Lenora hanging the clothing she'd packed for the weekend inside the new wardrobe. She smiled at him.

"My own little nook," she grinned. "I love it!"

Sandor stood behind her and wrapped his long arms around her body as she hung up one more piece. "I love you," he murmured into the top of her head. He inhaled the scent of her hair, that faint rose fragrance that had stayed in the pillow on his bed for days.

"I know it's late, Sweetness, but I've been waiting all week for this night. I don't want to go to sleep. I want to do more than just fuck you...I want to love you. And I want to take my time." With his right hand he swept her long hair off of her neck and he leaned down to taste the salt of her warm skin, her quickening heartbeat pulsing against his lips.

Their first weekend together had been incredible, unforgettable; they had waited a long time for each other, denying themselves for so long. Both parched and starving, they'd fed on one another frantically for those days and nights, as if afraid they might go hungry again.

Tonight though, Sandor wanted to show Lenora the depth of his feelings for her. This wasn't just sex to him; it was devotion, commitment, and he wanted her to feel that. He wanted to taste every inch of her, pour every ounce of his love into each deliberate, passionate touch. Plus, he still had that toe-kissing rain check to cash in.

Lenora turned around in the circle of Sandor's strong arms; she slipped her fingers beneath the hem of his t-shirt and pressed her palms against his firm abdomen. He responded, sliding his paws down past the small of her back and cupping her behind. She pressed her face into his chest, then looked up into his sparkling grey eyes.

"I love you, Sandor. Kiss me, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we know he's got at least two other Glovers in his corner *phew*
> 
> Hope I can have something halfway decent for you tomorrow 😣
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best laid plans go awry, but Sandor is more than willing to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, more schmexyness...🙄  
> I guess I feel like I need the smut writing practice, and you all are the guinea pigs...thorry...🤷♀️  
> NSFW!!

CHAPTER 73

Lenora stepped out of the shower and grabbed an enormous towel, one that went from her armpits to mid-calves after she wrapped it almost three times around herself; she snorted and looked at Sandor.

"Big and Tall store sells towels now, picked those up this week," he explained. "You look like a sexy burrito," he told her with an amused yet ravenous look.

Lenora giggled as she dabbed a corner of the towel at the back of her neck and shoulders. "Well you did tell me that you wanted a furry taco," she waggled her eyebrows at him. "Is a sexy burrito close enough?"

Sandor grunted. "It'll do," he winked. He rubbed himself down with his own giant towel, which didn't look quite so giant on him, then hung it over the shower door, revealing a squeaky clean and very erect cock. Lenora eyed him boldly; he could tell she was getting a little impatient. So was he, much to his own chagrin.

The two of them had given each other a good scrubbing in the shower, but had otherwise restrained themselves. Sandor had planned to take his sweet time with Lenora tonight, and once he got started on her, he didn't want to bother with stopping to dry off or tidy up, or getting from one room to another...he just wanted to get her in the bed and make love to her until they fell asleep in place. The problem was, he now wasn't so sure that he could keep to the plan. She just looked so delicious.

Sandor unravelled the burrito wrapper and hung it up; he thought she looked dry enough. He reached up and unclasped Lenora's hair, letting it cascade over her shoulders in long and only slightly damp waves. He stood close, twining a few of those soft, long waves around his fingers and bringing them up to his nose. His rock hard cock tapped against her belly; "Sandor" she huffed, and pressed into him, warm hands on his ribs.

He grasped her head in both big hands, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. He stretched her up as he leaned down, plunging his tongue between her parted lips, feeling the vibration from the moans escaping her throat. He disengaged, then stooped over to hook his arms behind her knees and her back; Lenora let out a "whoop" as Sandor scooped her up to cradle her like a baby, and carried her back into the bedroom.

Sandor stopped within a couple of feet of the mattress, and tossed Lenora onto the middle of the big bed, nowhere near the pillows. She bounced twice, laughing, tits jiggling, shaking out her hair and leaning back on her elbows fetchingly. Her eyes followed him as he came over her in a plank position, posturing dominance, but his grey eyes soft and playful.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, maybe sounding a little more excited than she intended to.

He lowered his mouth to her chest, growling, his tongue collecting the water droplets that still clung there. "I told you, Sweetness, I mean to take my time with you...behave yourself...Don't fall asleep!" he added, giving her a stern look.

Lenora scoffed. "As if I could! My whole body is on fire right now," she groaned. "Please, Sandor," she breathed, staring at him with those pools of moss and amber, almost breaking his resolve. His erection was throbbing against her leg, and she moved her thigh to rub on it; he shifted himself up on all fours to break the contact. He was going to have to get creative if he was going to last.

He distracted her with another deep kiss, lacing the fingers of his left hand through her right and bringing them up above her head, following suit with the other side. She moaned and arched her back so wantonly, he took pity and placed his knee between her legs at their junction, allowing her a brief ride on his thigh to relieve the ache. After just a few of her strokes he took his knee out and straddled her instead; he didn't want her coming undone too quickly. 

Sandor broke the kiss to look at Lenora's face: she looked both indignant and helpless, all narrowed eyes, curled lip and creased brow. He couldn't help but chuckle, she looked so peevish, almost furious, but his gentle mocking only increased her agitation.

"Sandor Clegane," she spat, "Listen to me!" She bucked up against nothing: his torso was just slightly too high above her, and with his knees on either side of her and his feet stapled over her thighs, she really couldn't go anywhere. She changed her tune, softened her tone.

"You're so sweet, Sandor, so romantic...I  _ love  _ that you want a slow jam, that you want to tease me, and make love all night…," she paused, licking her lips, fighting to keep her composure. "I want that too, we  _ can,  _ but how about we do that on the  _ second go-round _ ?" she tried to reason, knowing she had nothing with which to negotiate; he had her where he wanted her, he could do as he pleased.

Sandor eyed her steadily. He might be ready to compromise. "Tell me what you want, Sweetness," he rumbled, the corner of his mouth twitching. 

Lenora exhaled sharply, whimpering. "Fuck me, Sandor," she begged, with a long blink. "It's been  _ such a long week _ ...I need you so much...I want you to fuck me until my eyeballs pop out of my head! Please! I need your cock inside me,  _ now! _ "

Sandor gazed at her with blown pupils, cock painfully hard, bolts of pleasure stabbing through his prostate at her words...He was almost reeling with desire from the scent of her cunt beneath him...Who was he trying to fool, thinking he could go slow with her? Going slow was for fairy tales, for poncy knights and their noble ladies; well he was no bloody knight, and Lenora…no doubt, she was a _ lady _ in the streets, but a  _ freak _ in the sheets. Why should he deny their natures?

He wanted exactly the same thing that Lenora wanted; he didn't want to rock her to sleep, he wanted to make her scream. He wanted to fuck her until she grew hoarse chanting his name, and he didn't want to wait. He knew he would gladly do anything she asked, give her whatever she desired if it was in his power to give; she was his queen, after all, and she commanded him.

"Alright Sunflower," he relented, pretending he had control of the situation. "But with just one condition: let me kiss your toes first?"

Lenora's lusty eyes widened with bewilderment, but she nodded her assent.

Sandor wasted no more time. He got up and scrambled backwards; he sat back on his heels and grabbed Lenora's ankles, bringing both her feet up in front of his face. He kissed the arches and she laughed out loud, struggling in his grasp; he knew his beard was tormenting a ticklish spot. He backed off, letting her catch her breath. He soothed the prickling sensation by rubbing his thumbs into her soles in a deep massage and she moaned her approval. He would remember that for another time.

Finally, he brought one big toe to his lips, giving it a sweet peck, then the next, and on down the line and moving to repeat with her other foot. He returned to the first toe and drew it into his mouth, suckling; Lenora's eyes focused on his mouth and her breathing picked up tempo. Sandor gave each little toe the same attention, until he had Lenora panting and wiggling her bum in an effort to scoot closer to him.

He opened up her legs with his hands behind her knees and pushed her thighs back. He slid his wood over her mound to her belly and back down against her wet folds, and she cried out at the sensation.

"How do you want it, Sweetness?" he rasped, husky with desire.

"Get on your back!" Lenora growled. Sandor quickly complied.

***

Quick as a cat, Lenora grabbed either side of Sandor's head and scrambled to straddle his chest, rubbing herself against the hair there. Oh, she had dreamed about this: her first erotic dream about Sandor had been about having him under her in Sworn Shield's gym, sitting on his ruggedly handsome, furry face...that was how she wanted it now.

Lenora looked into Sandor's adoring eyes. She felt a stab of regret that she had sabotaged his plans for her; maybe she was being selfish, half begging, half demanding to have things her way! She had meant what she said though, that she thought he was sweet and romantic, and she would happily submit to his leisurely attentions,  _ after  _ they fucked each other senseless...she leaned down to give him a tender, grateful kiss.

"Sandor," she breathed against his lips, "Do you want to taste me?"

"Aye, flower," he murmured, and he helped her shift forward until her knees sat next to his ears. She lowered herself slowly...he tipped his head back to receive her, his nose scraping against her clitoris. Lenora tightened her grip on his scalp, and she heard him growl; then his mouth was on her, the combination of tongue, beard and teeth sending shockwaves through her body. She tensed and cried out, releasing Sandor's head and lunging forward to support herself on the bed.

Sandor's big paws held her hips above his face. With his thumbs, he splayed open her folds, giving his tongue access to her inner labia that were slick with her fluids. She felt his tongue plunge into her opening and poke around her pearl; he worked it until she was gasping, then he backed off and flattened his tongue, sweeping down to her arsehole and back up again.

Lenora was moaning, but close as she was, she didn't want to come like this. Reluctantly, she lifted herself off of Sandor's face and slid back down his body until her centre rested on his abdomen. She held his face in her hands, kissed his eyelids, his nose, and finally his mouth, tasting herself on his lips. She scooted back and felt her rear run into his hardness; she put one hand on his powerful chest, propping herself up, and with the other she reached down between them.

She met Sandor's feverish gaze, impaled herself on his throbbing staff and they groaned together, joined at last. This was what Lenora loved, this complete bond, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. It was perfection, their sighs and murmurs in tune, their rhythms synchronized in a magical duet that she wished could play on perpetual repeat...never ending...fucking and loving for all eternity.

Lenora bucked, withdrew, slid back down and ground down on the base of Sandor's cock, making a circle with her hips. Paradise was so close, just heartbeats away...she reached up to touch Sandor's face, stroking down his beard, neck, collar bones and finally resting her hands on his chest, bracing herself as her pace switched from canter to gallop.

"Lenora, Lenora," Sandor groaned. He was close too, matching her rhythm with his hips.

Lenora mewed and sighed in reply. "I love you, I love you," she gasped. "Sandor, ahhh…"

Her body seized and she shouted, sitting up straight, grinding her core into Sandor's pelvis. He bucked up to meet her, hands circling her waist and pulling her down onto him. He rolled deftly to the right without breaking contact between them, getting on his knees, wrapping his forearms under the small of Lenora's back and raising her hips, shoving into her like a battering ram. Three, four, five more thrusts and she felt his explosion within her, his pulsing member emptying against her cervix.

Lenora lay there like a limp noodle, helplessly crying out with each shock of pleasure tearing through her, the sight of Sandor claiming her, filling her with his life force making her come again and again. Her senses were flooded by his maleness: the musky scent, sweaty yet soapy, the play of his hard muscles as he manhandled her, and the contrasting textures of smooth skin, rough scars and scratchy hair. This man was her mate, and she knew it was for life. 

Sandor collapsed on top of her, shaking, propped precariously on one elbow, just keeping himself from crushing her before rolling off. Lenora rolled against him, tucking in under his armpit and closing her eyes. In just half a minute, they were both sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're just not the "slow jam" types, okay? 
> 
> I really do need to get on with the show though. I mean, how much longer can this story get?? Will it actually be Sevenmas by the time I write "The End"?? 🙈
> 
> Thank you for STILL reading!! ❤


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor enjoys sweet dreams, then wakes up to an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing is really kicking my butt this week 😣 I'm hoping to have the time this weekend to really get down to business, work in a little more of the angst that I've had in mind for a while now...fingers crossed! 🤞🤞

CHAPTER 74

Lenora awoke to the sound of a loud snort. She opened her eyes to the ceiling; she felt Sandor's arm under her neck, heard his soft, steady breathing. She waited a few beats, listening for the offending noise again but it didn't come, and she realized, a little sheepishly, that she had woken herself up with her own snort.

She raised a hand to her face and wiped away a trickle of saliva along her jawline. Gods, that was sexy, she thought sarcastically. How was it that Sandor slept like an angel, and she slept like an old man? She rolled to look at her love in the light of the bedside lamp. They'd fallen asleep without turning it off. It must be the hour of the Wolf; outside, the sky was still black.

Sandor lay on his back, arms and legs spread-eagle, his face turned slightly toward Lenora to his left. She studied his expression: smooth, peaceful, no trace of the scowl that his features seemed to naturally fall into during waking hours. He was so handsome, and the large burn scar took nothing away from that, as far as Lenora was concerned. His long lashes vibrated with the slight flicker of his eyelids in the middle of a REM cycle. The corner of his mouth curled up in a half-smile as she watched him, a short exhaled laugh coming through his nose. What was he dreaming about?

Lenora smiled, trying to guess what was going on in his mind. She placed a hand on the middle of his chest. She felt his heart beat, steady and strong. He was utterly relaxed, restful, delighted with whatever vision his brain was creating for him. As carefully as she could, Lenora leaned over and brushed the barest kiss over his smiling lips.

***

_ Sandor smelled horse. He looked about, and sure enough, he was stood inside a long stable: he peered down the row of stalls, several of them occupied by animals munching on their morning oats. There was an empty bucket in his hands. He put it down on a low bench, then walked out, across the yard toward his house. At least, he assumed it was his house; it looked vaguely familiar, yet he couldn't recall ever being in this place before. Somehow though, he belonged here. _

_ He approached the back porch and suddenly the door blew open, as if from an explosion within. Young children tumbled out, one, two, three; big to small, like noisy little moving matryoshka dolls all in a row. They bustled past shouting incoherently, out into the yard, seemingly unaware of Sandor's presence. His eyes followed them, watching the three masses of unruly waves flopping in the breeze; the sunlight playing with tones of black-brown and russet. _

_ The door swung open again, and he turned back at the sound. "They've not got their shoes on!" his love groaned, exasperated. "They're WILD, Sandor, and I can't keep up!!" She stroked a hand over her swollen belly, looking at Sandor helplessly. He shot her a half-smile and chuckled through his nose, not wanting to mock her too badly; she was tired and could get a little testy at this stage. Tired, but beautiful...his glowing Sunflower, love of his life...he took her in his arms and brushed the barest kiss over her lips. _

***

Sandor woke up. The guitar riff of AC/DC's "Back in Black" was blasting in his ear. His phone, on the bedside table. Fuck off, he thought at whoever was calling. Without even cracking an eye open, he snuggled closer to Lenora, spooning her and sticking one big paw between her thighs. He felt her wiggle, then turn over to face him. His phone was still ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Lenora asked, voice husky with sleep.

"Nope," Sandor grunted, eyes shut tight.

"What if it's important? No one calls so early in the morning unless it's important," Lenora persisted. 

"Whatever the fuck it is, it's not more important than this," Sandor grumbled, nuzzling his face between Lenora's bare breasts, making her giggle.

The ring tone ceased; then they heard the phone buzz a text message. "Sandor, someone is trying to contact you!" Lenora exclaimed, pulling back.

Grudgingly, Sandor opened his eyes. "It's probably just Bronn, being a pain in the ass," he complained. Bronn was always overkill with calling and texting, it was fucking annoying.

Lenora sat up, leaving Sandor without his tits pillow. "Please just check your phone, if only for  _ my  _ peace of mind?" she urged, as he looked back at her with consternation. She kissed him lightly. "I'm not going anywhere," she smirked.

Sandor took a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, then growled and pulled away. He picked up his phone and looked at the text, raising his eyebrows.

"It's Don," he told Lenora, referring to his close friend Donal Noye, who owned the auto body shop where Lenora and Camille's car had been repaired. "Says he's got a brisket in the smoker, wants me over for dinner tonight." He lowered his phone and looked at Lenora. "I'll tell him I'm busy?"

"Absolutely not! How often do you get invited for smoked brisket?" she chuckled. "Of course you should go, you could fetch me after," she murmured, kissing his shoulder.

Sandor gave her a long, thoughtful look. "You want to go together?" Don had always had this undying hope that Sandor would someday meet a good woman to settle down with; he'd probably be chuffed to bits if Sandor brought Lenora round for dinner. The thing was, Don was the closest thing to family that Sandor felt he had; introducing Lenora as his girlfriend was kind of a big deal. He wondered how Lenora would feel about it.

Lenora cracked a slow, pleased smile. "Really?" she beamed. "Like, as a  _ couple _ ? I'd love that, but you should check with Donal first; I don't want to impose," she wrapped a hand around Sandor's bicep and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Sandor grunted. "You won't be imposing. The chance to entertain a lady will make him happier than a pig in shit," he grinned, as he started a text reply to Don.

Lenora smiled. "Well if he's alright with it, tell him we'll bring dessert!" She got up and out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom to let Sandor complete his correspondence.

S: You got enough brisket for two dinner guests, old man? 🍖🍖

Moments later, the ring tone sounded again, and Sandor answered this time.

"Depends on the guest," Don started without preamble. "If it be Tyrion, aye. If it be Bronn, tell him to pick up a bucket of fried chicken first!" He cackled.

Sandor laughed. "Not Tyrion or Bronn; it's a lady, actually."

Don made an astonished sound. "Eh?? Me bushy brows near flew off me face, lad! A lady you say? Anyone I know?"

"You've met her. A while back now, you might not remember...Lenora Glover."

Don grunted, thinking. "Lenora Glover, aye...Red Civic?"

"That's the one," Sandor confirmed, grinning to himself, imagining the expression on Don's face.

"Well blow me down! What's taken you so fuckin' long?? I knew that 'just friends' business was a load of shite! The way the two of you were eyein' each other up in the shop…"

"Alright, alright," Sandor interjected, chuckling. "What time you want us, old man? Lenora says to tell you we'll bring dessert."

"Gods be good," Don gasped. "You're bringing a woman  _ and  _ dessert? Am I dreaming? Am I dead? It's almost more than me old ticker can take!" he exaggerated. "Come round for six; you bring that mutt of yours too."

Sandor hung up with his friend as Lenora came back into the bedroom. "Dinner's at six," he told her with a wink.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "What should I make to bring? Biscuits? Cupcakes?" she asked as she climbed back into bed.

Sandor grabbed hold of her and flipped her flat onto her back. He opened her thighs and stared hungrily at her lady bits. "How about peach pie?" he suggested, on his way down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Sandor's dreams just revealing his deepest desires, or is he some kind of greenseer, catching a glimpse of his own future?? Hmm 🤔
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Donal Noye.

CHAPTER 75

Donal Noye resided in a cute, quiet suburban community just north of the Iron Gate district, alongside the Rosby Road. It was about as far away from Don's workplace as one could get within the King's Landing area, and very serene. Earlier, when Lenora had tried to picture the kind of place Donal might call home, she could only imagine his auto body shop. It made her chuckle at herself, reminding her of when she was a child and thought that all of her teachers lived in the school. 

Don's home was a sweet little bungalow in the middle of a long row of bungalows: he had a lovely, manicured front lawn with a flower bed full of roses and hydrangeas underneath a large front picture window. For a fifty year old vintage, the house was kept in mint condition. Lenora thought it was absolutely charming.

Instead of going to the front door, Sandor led Lenora and Stranger up the side path and through the gate into the backyard. Stranger trotted ahead and rounded the back corner of the house; they heard a man holler, "Oy, ya hell hound, smell meat, do ya?" followed by a wheezy cackle and a happy "Woof!".

Lenora and Sandor caught up to the dog and saw that he was merrily gnawing on a new rawhide chew bone; Donal gave Sandor a cheeky wink and the two men grasped hands.

"Punctual as ever, there's a good lad," chuckled Donal, slapping Sandor on the shoulder. 

Sandor put down the case of craft beers he'd brought along and gently placed a hand at Lenora's back. "Don, do you remember Lenora Glover," he said as a reintroduction. Lenora smiled and offered Donal a large, deep glass dish.

"Thank you for having me, Donal! I've made us a peach crumble for dessert," she said as Don took the dish and set it on a patio table.

"Ahh, lovely Lenora, the pleasure's all mine, to be sure!" he declared warmly. He grasped her left hand in his right, and bent over to lightly kiss her knuckles. "I canna wait for a taste of that peach crumble, by the gods, you know the way to a man's heart, don't you lass?" he winked. "But I must say, even more than dessert, I look forward to a nice visit in your charming company!"

He gestured for them to take a seat at the patio set. He opened up a cooler filled with beverages and popped in a few of the beers Sandor had brought, and offered them something already cold. Drinks in hand, they made a toast to the evening. Don explained that he was about to bring the brisket indoors for slicing, then they could assemble their own plates with meat and fixings and eat the meal outside on the patio.

"Can I help with anything?" Lenora offered.

Don nodded at the peach crumble. "I'll bring in the meat and you bring that, if you wouldn't mind."

Sandor double checked that the gate was shut and Stranger was occupied within the fully fenced yard, then followed the other two indoors to the kitchen. They filled their plates and returned outside, all claiming to be half starving at the delicious aroma of the smoked brisket.

The threesome carried on a light but lively conversation, Donal telling stories about some of the absurdities he'd seen in the mechanic business; Lenora described what she did for a living, and told Don about her hometown and family. Sandor was the quietest of the three, seeming content to observe the two people who meant the world to him getting along so wonderfully. Still, he couldn't help trading the odd jibe with Don, or slipping in complimentary comments about Lenora.

As it began to get dark, Sandor stood up from his seat. "Think I'm going to take Stranger around the block, stretch his legs; didn't get him to the dog park this afternoon," he explained.

"Aye, be quick about it, an old man can't be expected to wait forever for peach crumble for fuck's sake! Ah, beggin' your pardon," he apologized to a giggling Lenora. 

Sandor whistled to the dog and they strode away, Sandor discreetly firing a wink at Lenora on his way out of the yard.

Donal sniffed. "Ah, mind if I smoke lass? Filthy habit, I know...tried quittin'  _ three times _ , no luck," he shrugged.

"Of course not!" Lenora replied. It was his home, after all. "My grandfather smokes a pipe. Has done almost his whole life, as far as I know! Bad for the health, there's no denying that," she said bluntly. "On the other hand, there's something familiar and comforting about the scent," she conceded, chuckling.

Don let out his wheezy cackle, and tipped his beer bottle to her. "You're a kindly lass, allowing an old man his vices! Sandor's a lucky dog to have you around," he gave a nod and a smile. 

"I feel lucky to know Sandor too," Lenora replied simply.

Donal regarded Lenora intently. "Do you know, the lad's never once introduced me to a girlfriend before, not in his whole adult life," he began. "I can only think that he's fair serious about you...so what's  _ your  _ story? What's a nice lass like you see in a foul-mouthed, hard ass bloke like him?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Lenora got the impression that Donal was baiting her somewhat, with that less than flattering description of his friend. Not maliciously; she knew that Sandor was like a son to Don and he wasn't really insulting him...it felt like he was digging around for Lenora's intentions, to see what she really knew and liked about Sandor. She laughed.

"Only someone who doesn't know Sandor very well would call him a hard ass," she chuckled, silently acknowledging the foul-mouthed bit. "What do I see in him? Well where do I start? He's sweet, sensitive, perceptive, funny, intelligent, generous, selfless, loving, gentle, trustworthy...shall I keep going??" Lenora giggled at Donal's wide-eyed expression. "Oh, and he's devastatingly handsome," she added with a dreamy smile.

Donal whistled, cocking a bushy eyebrow. "Well then, I'm glad to know that his finer points haven't gone unnoticed!" He paused and took a drag of his cigarette, looking pensive. "A man's got more than one side to him, though...there's light and there's dark...our lad didn't have the easiest upbringing, he's had to...overcome some difficulties," he looked at Lenora, still trying to read her, it seemed.

Lenora took a deep breath, sighed. "I'm sure I don't know the half of it," she admitted frankly. "Sandor has told me that his brother was responsible for his burn scar, and that his parents are both deceased. I'd like to think that someday, he'll feel safe enough to tell me the rest. I do know that he's worked very hard to get to where he is today, and that he's had some good people helping him," she smiled. "He credits you as one of the most positive influences in his life. You're a father-figure to him."

"Ah," Donal waved his hand bashfully, but couldn't hide a proud grin. He eyed Lenora keenly. "Well, I for one, hope the lad don't fuck this up...takes a special kind of woman to understand a man like him, and I see you ain't no shrinking violet," he chuckled. "I appreciate you puttin' up with the third degree; I only wish happiness for the lad."

"That makes two of us," Lenora agreed. "Since meeting Sandor, I've felt that life is full of wonderful possibilities; I hope he feels the same way," she said softly, fingering the sunflower pendant at her chest. 

"He does," came Sandor's gravelly baritone as he appeared out of the shadows around the patio. Stranger left his side and came to lie down at Lenora's feet with a big doggy sigh. Lenora looked up and met Sandor's adoring gaze; her heart exploded, flooding her body with warmth and tingles right down to her fingertips.

A long, quiet, magical moment passed; then Donal cleared his throat.

"Now then, I think I'm ready for something sweet, what about you lot? What say we dig into that peach crumble, eh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donal is basically everyone's favourite jovial, smoking, drinking uncle 🤣
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone! ❤


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a dog meets a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably should go without saying, but always use care and caution when introducing pets to each other! Get professional advice! 🐶🐱

CHAPTER 76

The two of them had left Don's place around 11pm, driving back to Sandor's condo without uttering a single word to each other, only the radio and their pounding hearts breaking the silence. They had barely made it inside the door; Sandor commanded Stranger to his doggy bed, and without even switching on the lights, he'd laid Lenora onto the dining table off the kitchen and fucked her like it was his last night on earth. It took mere moments for both of them to come undone, shouting each other's names into the darkness.

Sunday passed all too quickly, and before they knew it they were dressing for work on Monday morning. They still hadn't gotten around to having that conversation about the possibility of moving in together; Sandor reasoned that it was probably still too soon. Spending the weekends together seemed to be working well enough so far. 

In a lot of ways, they were still getting used to each other: ordinary things like privy habits, cooking together, tidying up, and deciding how to spend their time. Sandor usually liked to have some sort of a plan for the day, even a loose one, whereas Lenora was more spontaneous and was willing to leave something undone (like tidying) in favour of doing something else (like making love)...Sandor was learning to be more spontaneous.

In this work week, they'd switched their lunch date day from Wednesday to Tuesday, as Sandor was going to have conference calls with the White Harbor team on Wednesday. Then on Thursday, he brought Lenora home from work and joined her and Camille for dinner before going back to Sworn Shield to fetch Stranger from the kennels.

On Friday, Lenora texted Sandor with an idea.

L: How do you think Stranger would feel about a city walk this afternoon? 🐶🏢

S: Hm. He loves gutter stench. Want us to come over there?

L: Yeah! There's a little park not far from here...But bring him upstairs first! I want to see what Moira does 🤔🐱

S: You sure? Don't you like your cat anymore??

L: Ha. I have a hunch, that's all!

S: Mkay...I'll keep hold of him just in case 😈🐶 We'll come straight from work.

L: Great! Can't wait to see you both 😍❤

S: 💋💋

***

Sandor buzzed into the front of the building and entered with Stranger heeling close.

"Afternoon, Mr Clegane!" Grenn greeted him. "Need me to keep an eye on your pony?" he joked nervously.

Cheeky, thought Sandor; thinks we're pals now, does he? Better nip that in the bud...Sandor rolled his shoulders back, cracked his neck, and shot an icy glare down his nose at the security guard. "He'll come up with me," Sandor rasped in his most menacing tone.

Grenn blanched, stiffened and nodded. "I'll let Miss Glover know you're here!"

The big man and his pony-pup stepped into the elevator. Stranger sat, and Sandor looked down at him.

"Now listen," he started, "You're an invited guest, and if you don't use your fancy manners, we'll  _ both _ get turfed. See that you're on your best behaviour," he lectured. Stranger licked his chops and tapped his tail on the floor.

They arrived at Lenora's door and knocked, and their hostess let them inside.

"Moira is on my bed," she said. "Let's have him sit in the hall where she can see him!"

Lenora walked down the hall; Sandor closed the door and followed with Stranger, whose sniffer had activated. He knew the smell of Lenora, which was everywhere here, but there was some other fascinating scent he couldn't quite put his paw on...Sandor had a leash on him, and made him heel closely. 

He told Stranger to sit in the hall in front of Lenora's open bedroom door, and the dog did nothing at first. Then Moira lifted her head, detecting a new presence in her palace, and Stranger's ears went forward as he let out a whine.

"Shh," Sandor hissed, and Stranger clamped his mouth shut, but was still very interested in the fluffy thing on the bed. Moira stood up, stretched and yawned, and jumped down onto the floor. Stranger whined again, but sat still, eying the cat as she approached tentatively.

Moira stopped right in front of Stranger. The dog couldn't help himself, he had to sniff this interesting creature. He ducked his giant drooling head toward her, and Moira didn't hesitate for a moment; her little paw flashed out quicker than lightning, striking Stranger *bop* on the nose. Stranger's head jerked back in momentary confusion, and then he dropped all the way to the floor. Moira hadn't used her claws, there wasn't a single scratch on Stranger's snout, but the feline had spoken: this was her territory, and Stranger was at the back of the pack around here!

Lenora looked at Sandor with a smug smile. Sandor just looked resigned. "Cut from the same cloth, you two," he grumbled.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Lenora beckoned as she and Moira walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, and the guys followed again. There, they found two dog dishes, one filled with kibble and the other with water. Stranger watched Moira sniff at the food and water first, then she walked away, uninterested. Sandor allowed his dog to check it out, but Stranger looked around first to make sure that Moira wouldn't change her mind. Satisfied that he had the cat's permission to proceed, Stranger happily chomped on his biscuits.

***

The threesome enjoyed a pleasant walk in the small downtown park, despite Stranger having to stay on leash; all the new, exciting smells were enough to tucker him out, almost as much as a run would have done. 

"That's nice of you to get him his own dishes," Sandor told Lenora. 

Lenora squeezed his hand as they walked a leisurely pace. "I just want you to be able to come over more often and stay a while, without having to worry about leaving Stranger too long; I'd like to have  _ both  _ of you around more often," she explained, gazing up into Sandor's soft eyes.

"That sounds good to me, Sunflower."

After that, Sandor did come round to Lenora's place with Stranger more often; having dinner during the week, either sharing with Camille, or just the two of them if Cam was out on a shoot. 

Early on, Moira and Stranger came to an agreement: Stranger would lie down in his doggie bed on the floor next to the sofa, and Moira would sit on the arm of the sofa and stare down at him. But then one evening, as Sandor was getting ready to head home, Lenora noticed that Moira wasn't in her usual high spot, watching the dog. She looked down at the dog bed and snorted; Sandor followed her gaze. There were Moira and Stranger, together on the doggy bed: Moira the big spoon and Stranger the little spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another match made in the seven heavens! 🐶🐱
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's baby news, and Sandor "moves in" temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm actually getting one out early today! 👏👏👏  
> *Warning* for smut near the end of the chapter! 😀

CHAPTER 77

"Oh my gods, boo,  _ look!! _ " Camille gushed, holding up her phone to show Lenora. "Arianne had the baby this morning!" The two women ooohed and ahhed over the image of the newborn. "I'm officially an auntie!" Camille wiped away a happy tear, and Lenora embraced her friend in congratulations.

Camille had been on pins and needles the last few weeks, impatiently waiting for news from her sister who was due to give birth to her first child any time. It was the first grandchild for Camille's parents, a baby girl; the whole family had been elated at the pregnancy, and now that the baby had arrived, she would be the absolute centre of the Vaith universe.

Cam read out the baby's weight and measurements, along with the assurance that both mother and daughter were healthy and strong. "No name yet," she said. "Arianne says she needs to spend a good 24 hours with her first," she chuckled. 

"Look at all that black hair...and the personality in her little face!" Lenora exclaimed. "Does she favour Arianne do you think, or Arys?"

Camille giggled. "Oh the hair is Vaith, no doubt about it; but that little pout is one hundred percent Arys!"

"So? When is your flight?" asked Lenora. She knew that Camille would want to fly to Sunspear as soon as possible, to spend time with her sister and brand new niece.

"I'm going to try and book something for this Saturday...I've got a couple of jobs to wrap up this week, and I'll have to swap or postpone one or two others. The longest I can be away from KL right now is a week, but it's better than nothing," Cam reasoned. 

Lenora nodded. "Okay, that gives me time to find a little gift for mum and baby, that you can bring with you when you go! I'll keep it small for packing," she added.

***

L: Big news! 📰 Camille's sister just had her baby! A little girl 😍🌹

S: Ah, sweet 😀💐 Give my congratulations to Cam, she's an auntie now 👍

L: Yes I will, she is SOOO excited 👏👏👏 She is flying to Sunspear this Saturday, to spend a week with her family

S: Nice

S: Wait...you'll be alone for a week??

L: Yeah...unless you want to keep me company? 😉 At least on the weekend? I'll have to stay home for Moira 🐱 Do you think Stranger would be okay to sleep over?

S: Should be. He seems pretty comfy there. Moira will keep him in line. Can your little bed handle me for several whole nights? 🤔🛏

L: "Little bed"?? It's not a pallet, for gods' sake!! Not as big and heavy-duty as yours obviously, but we'll just have to snuggle closer together 😄

S: I can deal with that 😉

***

Lenora dropped Camille at the airport early Saturday morning. Cam would be in Sunspear until the following Saturday; the friends kissed goodbye, Lenora wishing her safe journey.

"Give everyone my love!" she called as Cam got into the security line.

Lenora texted Sandor from the car park, before leaving the airport. They hadn't spent the previous night together, as she'd had to rise early for Cam; but Sandor planned to spend at least the next two nights at Lenora's flat.

L: Hi love, just about to leave the airport now, heading to the shops next...what would you like for dinner? We'll cook something? 🍽

S: Aye, we'll eat in...missed you last night 💋 I'm already ravenous, can't wait to eat you 👅 I mean, eat dinner with you 😋🍽

L: 😂💋😀 Sandor...I missed you too...💋 But seriously, what do you want to cook? Stir fry? Chops?

S: Yes

L: LOL, which one?

S: One tonight, the other tomorrow

L: Haha, okay. I should be home before noon, what time will you come over?

S: Before noon! I'll drop off my things, then I'll fuck you, then take you for lunch at Fishmonger's Square

L: 😂😂😂 Splendid!! See you later!! 💋💋💋

***

Lenora came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, just in her robe. It had been a busy afternoon and evening. She had fetched the groceries and returned home to her flat; soon after, Sandor had arrived and did exactly what he'd promised to do, very enthusiastically. After their catch-of-the-day lunch at Fishmonger's Square, they had driven further down to the south end of the city and wandered the pier markets, Lenora coming away with a new hand-made sundress. 

For dinner they had cooked a chicken stir fry, bumping into each other constantly while working together in Lenora's tiny kitchen; finally, as the food sizzled in the pan, Sandor had taken Lenora in his arms and danced her around the small floor space to the music playing in the living room.

Lenora came into her bedroom to find Sandor already sitting in the bed, nude, squinting at the inside flap of a book that had been sitting on the bedside table. He made her queen sized bed look small; his describing it as a "little bed" was perhaps not so far off the mark. 

She padded around to the other side of the mattress and climbed in next to Sandor. He put the book back on the nightstand with a grouchy look.

"Starting to wonder if I need glasses," he grumbled. "It's like ants wrote that book, the print is too tiny."

Lenora hummed. "When did you last get your eyes checked? Vision can change more frequently as we age," she told him dotingly.

Sandor grunted. "Suppose I'm due...not keen on the thought of wearing spectacles, gonna look like a grandpa! How does it feel, being with an old man?" he asked wryly, placing a paw between her thighs.

Lenora honked a loud guffaw and kissed his scarred cheek. "Sandor, you will not look like a grandpa with glasses, and being in your early thirties can hardly be classified as  _ old, _ " she chuckled. 

Sandor sighed and pulled Lenora over to straddle him, untying her robe at the same time. He looked thoughtful.

"It feels to me like life's just getting started, in a way...with you," he paused, searching her eyes. "I had sort of given up on some things, before you came along, but now…," he stopped short, hesitating.

Lenora stroked her palms over his shoulders, leaning into his hands on her breasts. "What sorts of things, Sandor?" she prompted; her heart was beating a little faster now, wondering exactly what hopes and dreams he might be harbouring.

He stared into her face, chewing on the inside of his cheek, considering. "When I was little, before I was burned, I thought that when I grew up, I'd have a wife and kids...I assumed that's what you did when you got to be a man. That, and become a knight," he smirked, attempting to inject some levity into the serious moment.

Lenora smiled and continued rubbing his shoulders. "Why would you have given up on that? The wife and kids, I mean."

Sandor shrugged. "Time's passed, there's always been other shit going on, never met anyone who would fit the bill...never quite felt worthy of it in the first place," he confessed.

Lenora's heart broke a little at that last bit. "But that's changed now?" she asked evenly, trying to keep the excitement and overwhelming hope out of her voice.

"Aye," Sandor rumbled. "That's changed now." He opened his mouth, then closed it; he was trying to find the right words. "What you told Donal, about feeling like your life is full of possibilities, what did you mean?"

She stopped rubbing his shoulders and brought her hands up to cradle his face. "I meant that I can see a future with you, Sandor; a very, very long-term future, and whatever might come along with it," she breathed, hazel eyes soft and sparkling.

Sandor swallowed hard and his grey eyes looked a little moist. "I want that, Sunflower," he rasped roughly. "I want that more than anything." He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, letting all of his emotion pour into her.

Lenora raised herself up onto her knees and slid onto Sandor's engorgement, and began riding him slowly without breaking their kiss. He growled into her mouth as the friction intensified, pulling Lenora's robe down off of her arms and tossing it off the bed. She gasped as he broke the kiss and put his mouth on her collar bone, licking along the length and sucking the tender skin there. He broke away again and put his mouth against her ear.

"I want to fucking nail you to the wall," he whispered harshly, and she cried out as she felt a sharp plateau at his words.

"Yes!" she shouted, approving of his wish. 

Sandor swept his legs over the side of the bed and stood, grasping Lenora under her thighs and keeping his cock where it belonged. He pushed her against a narrow piece of wall next to her folding closet doors and began thrusting deeply, grunting at the effort.

Lenora was beginning to whimper when he slowed; he pulled out slightly, and clasped his own wrists under her bum, hoisting her higher, supporting her with his powerful arms.

"I've got you, Sweetness; touch yourself."

She took a hand away from his shoulder and brought it down to where they were joined, and made circles around her soaking wet nub with her fingers. Sandor resumed thrusting, slowly and shallowly now, using the head and top few inches of his tool to focus on her sensitive spot.

Lenora could see, through the haze of her heightening pleasure, that this was a physical work out for Sandor: holding her weight with only his arms, the control in the movement of his hips even with her feet braced on them...he was  _ so strong _ , he looked the opposite of 'old', he was a man in his prime...she watched the way his muscles strained and worked, saw the sweat beading on his face and chest…it was a massive turn-on.

"Come on, baby, come on…," he encouraged her with a growl, panting and grimacing at the burning in his shoulders.

Sensation sparkled through her then, the crackling ignition and combustion of a chrysanthemum firework; she wailed as her channel spasmed violently and Sandor buried himself to the hilt. He staggered backwards away from the wall, turned, and dropped them both back onto the bed; his cock pulsed and he shuddered over her, chest heaving, and he thrusted himself empty inside of her.

" _ Ahhh,"  _ he roared, rolling off to the side. " _ Fucking hells, I love you! _ "

Lenora laughed out loud and rolled on top of Sandor's trembling body, planting kisses all over his face. "I love you forever," she purred to her magnificent Warrior.

"I love you forever," the Warrior replied with a contented sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😍😍😍
> 
> Happy First of June! 💐
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora bamboozles Sandor and immediately regrets it, but Sandor forgives her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, again!! 🙈

CHAPTER 78

Sandor decided to spend his nights with Lenora for the rest of the next week, until Camille's return. He didn't like the idea of Lenora being alone, for one thing; but for another, he really  _ liked _ the idea of "living" with her for a week. It was sort of a test run, to see how compatible they were for longer than a couple of days at a time; would they get tired of each other, being together so much? Would they get along?

He still went to his condo daily, right after work, to check on things or get some clean clothes. Stranger had adjusted well to staying at Lenora's place...he had his food and his bed, the little city park to walk in, and his new-found companionship with Moira. 

On Wednesday, Sandor and Stranger returned to Lenora's flat after checking in at the condo. Lenora already had dinner prepared, and she greeted the man and beast with hugs and kisses. How did I live without this before? Wondered Sandor. It filled his heart, having someone to come home to; someone (besides his dog) who loved him and was happy to see him.

"How was your day?" Lenora inquired cheerfully, pouring wine into their glasses. They sat down at the dining table and dove into the home made cottage pie.

Sandor shrugged as he chewed and swallowed a big mouth full. "Fucking busy. Pod's taken a few personal days this week, gone off to some kind of family thing. He put fucking Horace Redwyne in charge, a man with a thousand bloody questions," he groaned. "Gave me a fucking headache...He knows what to do; turns out he's just a nervous wreck. Should be fine tomorrow, at least I fucking hope so!"

Lenora clucked sympathetically. "Aw, poor Horace and poor you! I'll give you a neck massage later, soothe your aches," she smiled at him over the table.

Sandor hummed. "What else can you massage?" he asked suggestively, sipping his wine.

"We'll see," she promised under hooded lids.

***

Sandor moaned happily under Lenora's ministrations. He was flat on his stomach, naked as his name day, feet dangling over the end of the mattress. Lenora sat on the small of his back, digging into his neck and shoulders with both thumbs. 

"Fuck, that feels good," Sandor mumbled into the bedclothes. His headache was long gone and forgotten; Lenora's attention felt fucking amazing. He could get used to this. He let the tension from the day evaporate out of the pores of his bare skin, and mused about how he could return the favour later on.

Lenora worked her way down his broad, tattooed back. By the time she got down to his arse, he was popping a major boner and had to adjust his position on the bed to lie slightly on his side. She continued on down, rubbing his thighs, calves and finally both feet; he felt like he'd died and gone to the seven heavens. 

Lenora kissed his toes, then crawled back up to the head of the bed to lie next to Sandor, still mostly face down. She laughed at his blissful expression. 

"Did I miss anything?" she asked, cheekily glancing at his hard-on pressing against the mattress.

"Aye, but you'll have to flip me over to get to it, I'm too fucking lazy to move."

"That's a first!" Lenora snorted in disbelief. He just chuckled in reply. She sat up and rested her back against the headboard, stretching her lean legs in front of her.

"Sandor, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," she began, with a queer little smile.

It got his attention; he craned his head back to look at her. The odd expression on her face made him sit up, and he joined her against the headboard, waiting for her to continue.

Lenora curled her legs up under herself and took his hand, idly weaving her fingers in and out of his. She smiled coyly. "You know, looking back, I was attracted to you from the time we met," she confessed, and he shot her a half-smile, liking the direction this was taking.

"But I didn't really, fully acknowledge it to myself, probably until the night of our meteor viewing party on the rooftop, do you remember that?" she continued.

"Aye," he chuckled fondly. "I remember you drooling on my shoulder!" Every moment he'd spent with Lenora was bloody unforgettable as far as he was concerned.

She gave him a little shove. "I was not drooling!" she huffed. "Anyway, after that, I started thinking about you in a different way...daydreaming about you...having the odd impure thought pop up in my mind," she grinned bashfully as Sandor cocked an eyebrow at her, eager to hear more.

"Being around you sort of woke me up, you know,  _ physically _ ; it felt to me like there was real chemistry between us...while I was away in Deepwood, it was nearly all I thought about! And once I got back, I knew it wasn't just in my imagination," she carried on, biting her lip.

Sandor grinned. "I felt the exact same way, Sunflower," he agreed, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. He enjoyed hearing about her inner-most thoughts and feelings; later, maybe he would get her to re-enact some of those impure thoughts she mentioned.

Lenora leaned in for a quick kiss. "And then you finally asked me out, took me to the Blackwater Barge...that night was so magical, Sandor; by the time you brought me home, my whole body was buzzing. The way you held me when we danced, the way you looked at me, kissed my hand…," she paused, and Sandor gazed back at her, smouldering, recalling those same moments. 

Lenora continued. "You said goodnight, walked away from my door, and...Sandor, you left me feeling so restless, needing to be touched, to be filled, and just touching myself wasn't enough...so I...got some _help_ with that...from another _provider…_ ," she paused again, blushing, looking at Sandor with a creased brow.

Sandor's face froze. His eyes were locked on her face, he was trying desperately to work out what exactly she was telling him.

He narrowed his eyes, inhaled slowly, shaking his head. "What the fuck are you saying to me, Len?"

She took in a breath and opened her mouth, but hesitated for a moment too long, and he pounced.

"Are you telling me, that after I dropped you at home after that date, you were  _ horny _ , so you went out and got yourself  _ laid _ ?" The tension returned to his shoulders and his temples began throbbing ever so slightly.

Lenora shook her head. "Oh, I didn't have to go out! It was right here in the building, practically under my nose!"

Sandor was incredulous. "What?! Who?? A neighbour??" His face went dark. "Don't fucking tell me it was Grenn fucking Hill," he rasped dangerously. He felt a bit nauseous; he hadn't imagined their conversation leading to  _ this... _ she can't be serious, she never would have behaved that way...would she??

"No!! Not Grenn," Lenora rolled her eyes. "Listen my love, you must know how good it was for me! In a way, I feel like it prepared me for  _ us _ , for our  _ sexual  _ relationship, built my confidence a little...in fact, I'd really like to introduce you; we might all have some fun together!"

He jerked his head back, stunned, as if she had slapped him. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Sandor spat, reeling. "I don't want to  _ meet _ the fucker, I want to fucking  _ rip him in half!! _ " he choked out through clenched teeth.

Lenora clucked in disapproval. "Well if you did that, you'd owe me fifty dragons!" she exclaimed. 

"WHAT??" Sandor was livid.

Lenora turned around and reached inside the drawer of her bedside table. She turned back to Sandor, holding her purple Personal Massage Wand. "Here he is," she grinned innocently.

Sandor just stared, not comprehending. He scoffed uncertainly. Finally, realization hit. "That's a dildo…," he uttered lamely.

"Drogo," Lenora corrected. "His name is Khal Drogo!"

"Khal Drogo??" Sandor grated out slowly. He frowned, gears turning in his mind. "The legendary Dothraki horse lord?" he cocked his head.

"The very same!" Lenora confirmed. "Immortalized in medical-grade silicone for the pleasure of women and men everywhere!"

Sandor took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, calming himself. He curled his lip and closed his eyes for ten seconds. He cracked his neck, then opened his eyes. He'd been had. He smirked. " _ That's  _ who you hooked up with? Are you  _ trying  _ to kill me, Glover?" He looked both incensed and incredibly relieved. Oh yes, he was going to have to return the favour alright...

Lenora blushed and clapped her hand to her face. Her words tumbled out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry Sandor...Oh my gods, that must have sounded awful!!...Everything I said was true, but I was only talking about my sex toy!! I didn't want to hurt your feelings...Are you angry with me? You have every right to be!" she cried, eyebrows knitted together in contrition.

Sandor stared her down in mock disapproval for a few seconds, then relented with an indulgent sigh. "Sunflower, as twisted as you are, I could never be angry with you." He reached out a hand and traced her bottom lip. He looked a little sheepish himself. "What you were telling me didn't smell right, but I let my imagination get the better of me...It does make me wonder though...what type of discipline would be appropriate for such shenanigans?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, throwing a darkly mischievous look.

She hung her head and hummed, tapping Drogo to her lips as if deep in thought about what Sandor had said, and that action caught Sandor's eye. She stopped the tapping, but Sandor still watched. She puckered her lips and kissed Drogo's purple tip; Sandor's gaze snapped up to Lenora's eyes, wanting to see what she would do next.

"How can I make amends, Sandor?" she asked, sultry, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Lenora opened her mouth and stuck out her pink tongue, licking a circle around the head of Drogo, then another circle, and another, then relaxed her jaw and slid the wand into her mouth. She sucked and drew him all the way out, then used him to trace a circle around her nipple through her lace bra.

Sandor's breathing had quickened, his eyes glazed over with lust. "You've got the right idea...I don't know why, but that fucking turns me on," he growled. His cock was at full attention, twitching against his abdomen. 

"Make me watch you touch yourself," Lenora told Sandor. She licked Drogo from base to tip, then bit the tip lightly before licking him some more.

Sandor took himself in hand, locking eyes with Lenora, stroking himself slowly as she sucked off her boy toy. Sandor picked up the pace; Lenora responded by getting up on her knees and shoving Drogo down the front of her lace panties, along the inside crotch.

"Oh, seven hells, woman," Sandor groaned. His chest started heaving when he watched her shove her panties down her thighs; she sat down briefly to kick them off, then got back up on her knees to tease her clit with Drogo's head, all while watching Sandor pleasuring himself.

"Spread your legs apart, let me take care of you," Lenora requested. Sandor did so, and Lenora shifted over to kneel in between Sandor's outstretched legs. She slowly impaled herself on Drogo, then removed Sandor's hand from his cock, leaning forward to take him in her mouth.

" _ Fuck _ ," Sandor rasped, watching Lenora as she simultaneously performed fellatio on him and rode her purple horse lord. As exciting as this was, he just couldn't help feeling supplanted. He grabbed Lenora's shoulders and gently eased her face off his cock and leaned her back to lie on the bed in front of him. Even more gently, he slid Drogo out of Lenora's wet cunt.

"Sorry," he addressed the toy, "but fucking her is  _ my  _ job." He tossed it aside and took its place, groaning with satisfaction as he plunged into her channel. He sat up, keeping his hips still, and watched Lenora wiggle against him, gasping. He reached around her back to unclasp her bra, then plucked it off of her chest.

"You don't need that purple dick stick," he told her. "He can't touch you like this," he palmed her breasts, rolled her nipples between his fingers. She whined and squirmed desperately. 

"He can't kiss you," he bent forward and kissed her mouth…She moaned into him.

"He can't taste you," he suckled at one of the breasts in his grasp…She bucked and cried out, close to her peak.

"He can't worship you, love you like I will for the rest of my godsdamned days." He rocked his hips against her, worked her, slamming, balls smacking against her arsehole…

"Sandor!" she yelled urgently. "Ahh, ahh,  _ fuck _ ! Ooohhh  _ gods… _ " Her eyes rolled back and her body slackened, her spasming walls clamping and sucking at Sandor's engorgement like her mouth had done moments ago.

He didn't let up, pounding into her wetness. "Say my name again," he demanded.

"Sandor…Sandor...," Lenora whimpered helplessly, sobbing through her aftershocks.

Sandor gripped her possessively and chased his own release then; he would give her everything he had, make sure she knew that he had what it took to fill her, ease her restlessness, satisfy her every desire...he wrapped his arms around her waist and exploded into her with a roar. 

Lenora locked her ankles behind his back. They crashed into a kiss as they continued to pulse together a few moments longer. Their bond was real, true, undeniable, they both knew it, nothing could breach it.

***

They rolled together onto their sides, still embracing. Lenora hooked a leg over Sandor's hip, stroked the hairs on his chest with her long, slender fingers. 

"I don't want anyone's touch but yours, Sandor, not ever," Lenora's expression was filled with anguish. "Gods, I'm such an arsehole for making you think I'd been with someone else! I, of all people, know that faithlessness isn't funny! I'm so sorry!" she cried, practically in tears.

Sandor kissed her eyes lovingly. "Sweetness, I know you're not capable of faithlessness," he rumbled. "Your sauciness might be the death of me though…," he kissed her lips. "I know the only ones you get freaky with are me and the purple prick over there," he tilted his head toward Khal Drogo lying on the bed next to them.

Lenora kissed him ferociously, deeply apologetic and grateful; she felt like a fool, inciting Sandor's jealousy. She never wanted to hurt him in any way.

Sandor pulled back. "Just curious…," he began, the corner of his mouth lifting in a half-smile, "Were you really having impure thoughts about me way back at the meteor party??"

Lenora looked back at him, surprised. She smiled and puffed out a bashful laugh. "I actually had a really raunchy dream about you when I went to sleep that night," she admitted, recalling how shocked she had been back then at the pictures her own brain had created.

Sandor's eyebrows lifted. "Do tell!"

"We were together, in the gym at Sworn Shield…," she paused, biting her lip, watching Sandor's pupils widen.

"And??"

Lenora grinned, but her cheeks were burning. "And...we were doing the kind of exercise that people don't normally do in a gym," she said, leaving it open to interpretation.

"Maybe I should bring you to the gym and you could show me how it all went down," he suggested, nipping at her shoulder.

She snorted. "Aren't there cameras everywhere??"

Sandor shrugged. "I know where all the controls are," he replied smugly.

Lenora giggled, scandalized, but intrigued at the same time. "Hmmm, that might warrant further exploration, but now  _ I'm _ curious about something...when did  _ you  _ start having impure thoughts about  _ me? _ "

Sandor looked caught off guard, and a little uncomfortable. "Ummm…," he shifted his gaze away from her face and fixed it on something invisible behind her, wheels turning in his mind.

"Sandor?" Lenora poked him in the ribs. "Spill it!" she urged, laughing.

He rolled his eyes then shut them tight, sighing. "Alright," he mumbled reluctantly. "If we're talking about racy dreams...I had one about you the night I got back from White Harbor, after you'd taken care of Stranger for me," he winced as he looked at Lenora's shocked face. "And I may have had to…'rub one out' afterwards," he confessed, turning scarlet.

Lenora's jaw had dropped. "Sandor!! We'd known each other for - what - a couple of months??" She guffawed in astonishment. "We were  _ classmates _ ! Were you nursing a boner for me the entire time we studied together??" she scolded facetiously. 

Sandor shot her a wan expression, but pulled her body up against his own. "It was more than just nursing a boner, Sweetness; I was falling for you. Big time. I was powerless to stop it." He pressed his mouth to hers in a mix of desire and tenderness.

Lenora wrapped herself around her sweet beast of a man, wanting to melt into him, become part of him. How do I deserve such devotion? She asked herself. I'll give him all I have to give, whatever he wants or needs…

"I adore you," she breathed against his lips. "Only you."

"What about Drogo?" Sandor asked with a smirk.

Lenora thought about it. "He's alright," she shrugged, "But he's no Sandor Clegane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I REALLY struggled with this chapter...almost scrapped it...ultimately I included it because it sort of shows Lenora as a fallible human being, capable of being a thoughtless dumbass from time to time...
> 
> Plus, I don't know if they're really cut out for kink 😂
> 
> Anyway, if you guys didn't like it, I completely understand! It's not my favourite chapter either!! Ah well, still learning!
> 
> Major shifting of gears next chapter, too...buckle up!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and indulging my experiments! 😃❤


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor receives a disturbing phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one to set up for some angst 🙄

CHAPTER 79

One month later…

The academic year had commenced, and Lenora had been back to regular working hours for several weeks already. No more three-day weekends, or abbreviated work days. Admissions had been brisk, and she and Shae had been up to their eyeballs in scheduling, programming updates, and even some staffing changes. Thankfully, with classes now in full swing, the busiest time was over. Now it was just a matter of making sure the year ran smoothly for everyone. 

Sandor had been busy as well. He'd flown up to White Harbor for a few days to consult on operations for the new branch; the expansion had started off slowly, there were growing pains and learning curves to overcome, but things were starting to come together. It looked like they would be on track for business in the north starting in the new year.

Relationship-wise, Lenora and Sandor were quite content. That week they had spent together at Lenora's flat while Camille was away had been blissful. They had gotten along wonderfully, had been very accommodating of one another's quirks...when Cam returned and the guys went back to their own condo, Lenora and Sandor missed each other fiercely. Lenora started spending a night during the week at the condo, in addition to the weekends. 

Still, with their work lives intensifying, there just hadn't been time to make a plan for something more permanent in their living arrangements.

One thing they did decide on, however, was that Sandor would be spending Sevenmas up north with Lenora and her family. Sandor had explained that he normally didn't have much going on during the holidays besides a visit with Donal; but he could easily rearrange the timing of their get-together, he knew Don would understand. Besides, he'd told Lenora, the old man had plenty of other family and friends to visit with at that time.

Sevenmas was still months away, but Lenora had called her mother as soon as Sandor had made his decision. Renata was thrilled. She let slip that there was a possibility that Ronson might be bringing someone home as well; it looked like the Glover house would be a full one for the holidays.

***

Early one Monday morning, as Sandor and Lenora were getting ready for work, Sandor's phone rang, showing a Lannisport phone number. Not recognizing it, he let it go to voicemail, then listened to the message. As the message played in his ear, Lenora saw his face change from neutral to suspicious; she asked him about it when he hung up.

"Who was it, love?" she asked. "Is everything alright?" She was concerned; Sandor looked genuinely disturbed. 

He scoffed sarcastically, shaking his head and pacing. "It smells like a fucking rat...it's got to be some kind of jape, or a ploy," he spat out, waving his phone around.

Lenora became alarmed, and confused. "What was the message? Was it from someone you know?"

Sandor stopped pacing and stared at Lenora, seeming to be in a debate with himself in his own mind. He looked at his phone, making a decision. "I'll play it back for you," he said, and replayed the message on speaker. 

"Uh good morning, this is a message for Mr Sandor Clegane… uh my name is Dr Mykal Kenning, I'm calling from Merciful Mother Hospital in Lannisport on behalf of your brother, Mr Gregor Clegane...uh it is a matter of grave urgency, if you could contact me at (phone number and extension) at your very earliest convenience, again, it is critically time-sensitive...uh thank you, I hope to hear from you soon."

Lenora looked at Sandor, hoping she was projecting calm; Sandor was clearly agitated behind his sarcastic expression. "Are you going to return the call?" she asked quietly.

Sandor shook his head, eyes narrowed. "Gregor is up to something. Or Cersei...either way, it's got my hackles raised. I haven't seen or heard about my brother in  _ years, _ Len...something's off." He started pacing again.

Lenora walked to him and stilled him, placing her hands on his waist. "What can I do?" she asked. She had never seen Sandor so disturbed; the mention of his brother had brought up unwelcome feelings and memories for him. She wanted desperately to help him in some way.

"I don't want to drag you into this...I'll handle it," he said gruffly.

"Handle it how? You're not 'dragging me' into anything Sandor; I just want to be here for you! Please don't shut me out...promise me?" she asked him earnestly, holding his eyes. "Just promise you'll tell me what's happening."

Sandor stared back at her, frowning. "Aye, Sunflower," he finally agreed. "I'll keep you in the loop." He sighed heavily. "I'm probably better off ignoring the whole thing; but I'll talk to Tyrion about it, he'll have an opinion, no doubt."

They drove to work mainly in silence, Sandor brooding and Lenora worrying. Sandor absently kissed her goodbye when he dropped her at the university, which just made her worry more.

"I'll text you in a couple of hours," Lenora told him as she climbed out of the Jeep. Sandor nodded, and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a bad feeling about this...🤔
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor tries to process the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this and the previous chapter seem a little stilted, or lacking detail, it's probably because I'm wanting to just get to the meaty bits 😣 Spending so much time on angst makes me mopey 😟 I want to write something funny! 😭🤣

CHAPTER 80

"I'll get Mopatis on this; if something's amiss, he will uncover it," Tyrion assured Sandor. 

Sandor had appeared at Tyrion's office door first thing in the morning. One look at his surly expression, and Tyrion had waved him in. Sandor had played the phone message for him. Tyrion had been skeptical, but determined; they'd get to the bottom of this mystery, find out if this Dr Kenning was legitimate, and how he was involved with Sandor's brother Gregor.

All Sandor could think was that his brother had caused some chaos - assault, or property damage - and this doctor was now seeking restitution. Tyrion was more inclined to suspect that his sister Cercei was playing a bizarre game, trying to lure them into something; to what end, he didn't know.

So Tyrion called his personal attorney, Illario Mopatis, and asked him to do some digging.

In the meantime, the executives got down to business as usual. It was Monday and that meant meetings. Sandor tried to shelf the strange phone call, concentrate on work, but the feeling of dread sat like a stone in the pit of his stomach.

He concluded things with his team, and trudged back up the steel staircase to his office. He walked through the doorway, and there was Tyrion, waiting, looking grim; Sandor swung his door closed and took the chair behind his desk.

"Heard from Mopatis already?" Sandor asked, stomach churning. Tyrion looked as though someone was dying.

"He got back to me just now," Tyrion replied quietly. "I think you'd better return that phone call; your brother is in hospital. It's not looking good."

Sandor barked spitefully. "Gregor's in hospital? Shot himself in the foot too many times?" he scoffed. "What the fuck do I care? What does he want from me? Can't afford his hospital bills? Not my fucking concern," he waved dismissively.

Tyrion winced. "I'm afraid it's more serious than that...Sandor, call Dr Kenning; I just wouldn't want you to have any regrets." He stood up from his seat. "I'll leave you alone," he said, and walked to the door.

Sandor sighed and passed a hand over his face. "Tyrion," he called, and his friend turned. "Thanks…," he trailed off. Tyrion nodded and stepped out, closing the door.

Wouldn't want me to have any regrets, Sandor thought sardonically. About Gregor? I'm not the one who ought to have regrets…

He looked at his phone. He replayed the message one more time, then dialled the number and extension. He got the doctor's voice mail, left a brief message, then hung up. He tried once again to push it all from his mind as he answered emails and internal queries. Fifteen minutes later, his ring tone sounded…"Back in Black"...his mood had seldom been blacker. He looked at the call display: Merciful Mother Hospital.

***

Sandor put his phone down on the desk. He felt… numb. Nothing. He should feel something, shouldn't he? Even relief would be  _ something _ ...His brother was dying. His horrible, brutish, monstrous sociopath of a brother was on his death bed in a hospice ward in Lannisport, and Sandor felt nothing.

Late stage glioblastoma, Dr Kenning had told him. Brain tumor. A few months ago, Gregor had been brought into the emergency room at the hospital, suffering from seizures. An MRI had revealed the rapid-growing cancer; Gregor had refused treatment, but had accepted painkillers. He'd always been fond of those...Gregor left the hospital, and hadn't been seen again until just over two weeks ago...

As Dr Kenning told it, a woman had brought Gregor back to emergency and left him there without explanation; he'd been assessed, and it was clear that his condition was grave. He was having some difficulty with movement, he was plagued by headaches and seizures, and he had lost an alarming amount of weight: his towering 6 foot 10 frame was down to below two hundred pounds.

Then came the kicker: Dr Kenning claimed that Gregor had asked to see Sandor, wanted to talk to him. About what? Sandor had asked, the brothers were entirely estranged, they had nothing to talk about; why would Gregor want to see him now? It was highly unlikely that he wanted to reconcile, or clear his conscience. Sandor was quite sure Gregor wasn't burdened with a conscience in the first place.

Nevertheless, Kenning advised Sandor that his brother likely had less than a couple of weeks left. If he was going to come, he should come now. Sandor had thanked the doctor and hung up.

Sandor didn't want to see his brother, didn't want to talk to him; for years now, he thought he'd washed his hands of Gregor, of their past…he'd had every intention of living the rest of his life never seeing Gregor again, if he could help it...but this nagged at him. It wasn't sentimentality, fuck no. It wasn't even the satisfaction of seeing Gregor turned weak; maybe, it was the chance to get some answers. To find out  _ why. _

His thoughts were interrupted by his buzzing phone.

L: Hi love, just checking in...is everything okay? I love you ❤

Sandor didn't reply; he dialled up Sam Tarly instead.

***

Lenora was beside herself but trying hard to hide it. She couldn't have counted how many times per minute she glanced at her phone, willing a text to come through; it didn't come. It took all of her willpower not to call Sandor...he was dealing with something personal, serious...she wanted to give him the time and the space to figure it out, whatever it was.

Something to do with his brother...the brother who had cruelly maimed him as a child, with whom Sandor wanted no contact. Lenora tried to imagine what Sandor must be feeling: did he fear his brother? If Lenora received a call from a doctor about a family member, she would look into it immediately. But this was a different family situation entirely; maybe Sandor really did want to leave well enough alone.

The entire day passed with no word from Sandor...until Lenora was shutting down for the day.

S: Baby I'm sorry I didn't call you. I had to think. I'm downstairs at your doors...can I take you home?

L: Hi! I'll be right down ❤

Lenora got to the Jeep and climbed in. Sandor attempted a half-smile that looked more like he was suffering from indigestion. She didn't bother asking how his day went; it was obvious that something was very wrong. He'll tell me when he's ready, she thought to herself. He drove to Lenora's apartment building and parked in back, but made no move to exit the vehicle; Lenora waited.

"Gregor's sick," he started, looking straight out the windshield. "On his way out, actually. Kenning, the doctor on the voice mail, says my brother wants to see me." That last bit was uttered through a clenched jaw; Lenora watched the tendons working in his cheek as his teeth ground together. She didn't say anything, just waited for him to finish. 

Sandor sighed heavily. "I didn't know what the fuck to make of that, so I called Tarly…" he paused to glance her way briefly.

"I think that was a good idea," Lenora said. "What did he tell you?"

"What I already know," Sandor shrugged. "That I'll have to weigh the potential benefits and detriments of going versus not going; and that whatever I decide, he'll be around to help me debrief." He stared at the steering wheel, seemingly a million miles away.

Lenora wrapped her hands around his arm. "I'm here too, you know...Sandor, please look at me!" she begged, and he finally turned his head her way. 

"You don't have to deal with this on your own, whatever you want to do, I'm with you! Stay with me tonight," she urged him, gently squeezing his arm. "Camille won't be home until late...you've got a clean set of clothing upstairs, for the morning...let's take Stranger for a walk, have dinner, then we'll talk it through...or, I'll shut up and let you think! Either way, I don't want you to be alone," she implored, searching his stormy eyes.

Sandor stared back at her, his expression unreadable. Then he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. "Alright Sunflower," he murmured. "But I'll be shitty company."

She kissed his mouth, then his burned cheek. "It doesn't matter; I love you."

***

They walked with Stranger down the city streets around Lenora's block, buying sushi and tempura for take out. After dinner they turned on the TV and put on a show, neither of them paying much attention to the plot. Sandor was quieter than Lenora had ever seen him, but she let him keep his own counsel for the moment, trusting that he would open up to her if he felt the need. 

When they turned in for the night, they made love quickly and quietly, panting their noiseless release into the dark, still night. Sandor lay awake into the wee hours; Lenora slept on and off but kept her arms around him, making sure he knew she was still there.

The alarm clock sounded in the morning. Sandor sat up and swung his feet off the mattress and onto the floor, sitting at the edge of the bed. Lenora rose and sat beside him, wrapping herself around his shoulders. He turned his head to meet her eyes.

"You're going, aren't you?" she guessed.

"Aye," he grated out, looking exhausted. "I've got to make arrangements with work, tie up loose ends; I'll fly to Lannisport first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'm coming with you," Lenora said immediately. 

Sandor hung his head. "You don't need to do that, Len. It's not going to be pretty...I can't ask you to go out of your way for the sake of my shit brother," he rasped.

Lenora shook hear head. "You don't need to ask, and I'm not doing it for  _ him.  _ I'm coming with you. That's final."

He turned around and embraced her in the circle of his strong arms, burying his face in her neck.

As soon as Lenora arrived at work, she cleared her plans with Shae. At noon time, Sandor texted her that he'd arranged for Stranger's care with Bronn, and he sent her the flight details. They would be flying to Lannisport the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not going to be your typical Clegane Bowl...
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor goes to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Content warning* This chapter contains a scene describing end-stage illness and death, which some readers may find disturbing; be advised!

CHAPTER 81

It was an overcast morning on the west coast. Rain was in the forecast, but so far had held off; despite the gloom, the skies were dry, and so the flight landed on schedule at 920 am. Over the last 24 hours, Sandor had given Lenora numerous opportunities to back out of coming with him; he didn't even know what he was walking into, he'd said, and he disliked involving her in anything to do with his brother...but Lenora hadn't wavered. Good, bad or unknown, she was in.

Sandor and Lenora disembarked and walked straight to the car rental kiosk to pick up the vehicle they'd booked. They'd brought only carry-on bags; not knowing how long their stay in Lannisport would last, they had left their return flight open and secured a hotel room for at least one night, just in case.

Merciful Mother Hospital sat cliffside facing the Sunset Sea, and according to Sandor's GPS, was about a forty minute drive from the airport if they took the freeway. Lannisport, while not as large as King's Landing, had grown quickly into a major metropolis with the oil boom of twenty years ago. The population had grown faster than infrastructure could keep up with; the roadways were perpetually under construction, even now.

It was a slow, muggy drive. The sky had darkened further and thunderheads hung low over the sea, giving off the smell of ozone; the impending storm seemed appropriate, given the circumstances. Sandor was visibly tense: white knuckles grasping the steering wheel, a deep scowl creasing his face. Lenora had never been to Lannisport, and so she attempted to break the thick silence by commenting on points of visual interest during the drive, though she knew Sandor wasn't really listening. 

Finally they spotted freeway exit signs for the hospital; Sandor made the turnoff and parked in the visitors lot. Inside, at reception, they were given directions to the hospice ward. Lenora took Sandor's hand, and they walked to their destination.

***

"Sandor Clegane, here to see Gregor Clegane," Sandor rasped to the nurse at the reception desk. 

She paled, then nodded. "Let me page Dr Kenning," she told him, indicating the seating area nearby.

The hospice ward looked more like a retirement residence than a hospital, Sandor thought. He and Lenora took their seats in a pair of comfortable wingback chairs next to a natural gas powered fireplace. On the side facing west, there were large picture windows overlooking the Sunset Sea; on the east side, where they'd entered, the hospice opened out to an elaborate garden planted with colourful flower beds and fruit trees, walking paths winding throughout. Sandor couldn't help but feel irked that his brother got to spend his final days in such a beautiful, peaceful place.

Presently, a golden-haired man of average height and middle age strode briskly into the seating area; he was cheerfully dressed in a baby blue gingham check button-down shirt and linen slacks. He pushed his round wire framed glasses up on his nose as he made straight for Sandor. 

Sandor rose from his seat as the man approached, extending a hand. "Mr Clegane? I'm Mykal Kenning," the doctor introduced himself with a brief but firm handshake.

"Sandor," he nodded, then indicated Lenora now standing next to him. "My companion, Lenora Glover."

Dr Kenning greeted Lenora, then turned back to Sandor, looking grave. "You've arrived just in time. Early this morning, your brother unfortunately took a sharp turn for the worse. We believe he was trying to get out of bed, and it seems he suffered a massive stroke. I'm afraid he has mere hours left to live, at most." He paused, looking sympathetically at both Sandor and Lenora to see that they understood what he was telling them.

"I won't sugar coat it: your brother is actively dying. It can be very distressing to witness. He may be almost unrecognizable to you...he has been gravely ill for some time. I just wanted to prepare you before bringing you to his room. Do you need a few more moments?" the doctor asked.

Sandor shook his head. "Lead the way," he replied.

***

The first thing to hit Sandor, before even entering the room, was the smell. The sweet and sour of failing flesh, accompanied by underlying scent combination of urine and disinfectant...he swallowed the bile in his throat and paused, then stepped over the threshold, Lenora following close behind.

Next came the sounds: the dispassionate ticking of a clock on a wall...the shallow, inconsistent breathing of Sandor's dying brother, the telltale death rattle like the rhythm of a dirge March. Outside the hospice, thunder rumbled to announce the approaching storm. 

Sandor stopped and stood still just inside the room and looked around. His brother was in a seaside room, with an awe-inspiring view of the horizon at the end of the Sunset Sea; or it would be, on a clear day. A view undoubtedly lost on an unconscious Gregor. He finally looked at his brother's unmoving form on the hospice bed…

What he saw was not his brother. Nothing like what he remembered, anyway. Sandor's brother had been a mountain, taller and broader even than Sandor, all hard muscle and tanned skin, a dark-haired behemoth with fire in his eyes. The man in the bed was a skeleton: a very long bag of bones, loosely draped with mottled, cold, papery skin; the face was nothing but protruding temples and cheekbones, the eyes sightless. That once-powerful chest rose and fell with rapidly decreasing frequency, a noise emitting from the twisted, gaping mouth like the air slowly being let out of a balloon. A nurse sat at the bedside, holding Gregor's wrist, monitoring his slowing pulse. She looked up at Sandor, and he knew it was almost over.

"You can speak to him, if you'd like," the nurse told Sandor in a near-whisper. He just shook his head. He felt slender fingers intertwine with his, and he squeezed them without looking at their owner. 

He emptied his brain, and stood, waiting for the end...the end of threat, the end of rage, the collapse of this looming mountain. He stared out the window at the churning sea. Rain lashed at the glass, the skies had opened up and now unleashed a deluge over the golden city. Lightning flashed, followed by a thunderclap; the bones on the bed rattled and sighed one last time. Gregor was gone.

***

"All of us here are deeply sorry for your loss, Mr Clegane," Dr Kenning told Sandor from beside his desk.

"Don't be. I'm not," Sandor replied tonelessly. 

Back in Gregor's room, the nurse had recorded the time of death, then pressed a button on the wall, summoning Dr Kenning. The doctor had examined Gregor and confirmed his passing, then offered Sandor time alone with his brother before attending to the necessary practical matters. Sandor had declined the alone time, and so here they all sat, inside the doctor's office.

Dr Kenning nodded solemnly. "Very well then...first things first...your brother expressed a wish to donate his body in its entirety to the hospital, for research purposes. Those wishes were taken down by dictation, signed and witnessed by staff. May I know your thoughts on this, Mr Clegane?"

Sandor shrugged. "Fine by me," he rasped.

Kenning paused, waiting for Sandor to elaborate. When that didn't happen, he carried on.

"Alright...it may give you some comfort to know that your brother arranged to cover all expenses related to his care, and there is nothing outstanding as far as Merciful Mother Hospital is concerned," Dr Kenning reported. "Respectfully, we will only require that you sign an acknowledgement that you understand and accept your late brother's wishes, releasing his physical body to Merciful Mother Hospital; as well as signed acknowledgement that you have received into your possession the letter and personal effects that your brother has left for you."

Sandor frowned. "Letter?! What fucking letter?" He glanced at Lenora sitting next to him.

Dr Kenning sat up in his seat. "Ah! Just give me a moment, if you would?" He picked up his desk phone. "Yes, Darcy, if you please, could you send in Jayne Underhill for a moment? And the parcel for Mr Clegane? Thank you."

Moments later there was a knock at Dr Kenning's door, and a nurse walked into the office holding two envelopes: one small and flat, the other larger and bulkier. She passed them to Sandor, and stood next to the doctor's chair.

"Mr Clegane, Miss Glover, this is Jayne Underhill, one of our registered nurses who cared for your late brother during his stay here at the hospice," he paused as Jayne nodded to them, "Jayne wrote down your brother's wishes, as well as the letter you are now holding."

Jayne looked at Sandor apologetically. "I'm very sorry for your loss. Begging your pardon...," she hesitated, "...your brother wanted me to write his  _ exact _ words, and that's what I did." Jayne cringed a little; Dr Kenning thanked and dismissed her.

They wrapped up, Sandor signing over his brother's dead body without any misgiving or emotion. He and Lenora left the hospice and returned to their rental vehicle. Sandor dropped the letter and parcel into the backseat, and the two of them sat down in front, Sandor behind the steering wheel. Lenora reached across the gap between them and rested her hand on Sandor's knee.

"Are you alright, my love?"

"Aye." He eyed her cautiously, thinking. "There's a place I need to visit, a fair bit of a drive...if you're not up for it, I can drop you at the hotel first."

"I'm up for it."

Sandor nodded. "We'll pick up some lunch for the road."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is weird...sometimes you don't get the confrontation you were expecting, or you're too late to say what you've always wanted to say, ask what you've wanted to ask...  
> A pretty heavy chapter to write, I must admit, it's put me in a mood 😟 and I'm afraid the next one won't be any lighter 😣
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, guys ❤


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor brings Lenora to what's left of his family home. Lenora tries to puzzle out some of Sandor's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to wrap up this heavy portion of the story within the next couple of chapters...it's a bit of a slog right now, I find! 😅 *sigh*

CHAPTER 82

They drove southeast out of the city, skirting craggy foothills and coastal forests into rolling inland plains, getting ahead of the storm clouds that soaked Lanniport now but would head inland over the course of the day. They'd picked up sandwiches and coffee, something easy for the drive; Sandor made for the rural municipality of Red Lake, just a bit more than a two hour drive from Lannisport.

Along the way he described the region to Lenora. Historically, the westerlands had been a literal gold mine, an abundance of the precious metal making this one of the richest parts of Westeros. Then the veins had dried up, and there had been a long recession until large pockets of "black gold" had been discovered under the sea. Agriculture, while experiencing its fair share of ups and downs over the decades, continued to be a staple industry. Sandor and Lenora were heading right into farm country, to the old Clegane homestead.

Sandor felt oddly cheerful, chatting away to Lenora about the history of Lannisport and the surrounding area, pointing out landmarks and the distant mountain range to the north. She kept looking at him, studying him; he could tell she was concerned. Maybe he wasn't acting like a person who had just watched his brother draw his final breath...but he couldn't make brain space to analyze that right now. All he knew was that he felt relief, freedom, driving down the highway with his love; the only missing piece was his dog.

As they travelled ever nearer to Sandor's childhood home, though, he started to come down from his high. Almost every tree line and country road turn off was familiar to him, villages and farmsteads he would have passed by maybe thousands of times as a boy. The miles clicked by and Sandor knew that he was about to reveal bits and pieces of his past to Lenora that he'd thought only Tarly or Donal Noye would ever know about; it made his stomach clench, wondering how she would react to the truth about his fucked up family. 

***

Just past Red Lake, Sandor signalled a left hand turn heading northeast, turning off the double-lane highway and onto a paved secondary road. A few miles down and he turned again, onto a gravel road this time, due north, into rolling golden hills blanketed with cereal grains ripe for harvest.

"Another five miles, we'll be at my family property," Sandor told Lenora. "When my father died, Gregor took his share of the inheritance in cash. Left me the house and outbuildings, which were of little value; Don and I decided to demolish them. Rented out whatever land I had left, to other farmers in the area. The only thing we left alone was the family sept."

After a few minutes, Sandor slowed; he turned right onto an overgrown track between a double shelterbelt of caragana, willow, ash and spruce. Lenora never would have seen the track if Sandor hadn't turned there. He drove slowly, trying as best he could to avoid getting paint scratches on the rental vehicle from the outstretched branches of trees on either side.

Sandor stopped the car in the middle of the track and cut the ignition. "We'll walk the rest of the way, it's not far." He reached into the backseat for the envelopes, then climbed out of the car. Lenora exited on the other side and followed Sandor through the trees, emerging next to a tiny, seven-sided structure at the edge of a wide field of barley.

"The house used to be a hundred feet that way; now it's all crops," Sandor pointed out, pulling his key ring out of his trouser pocket. He fingered the keys until he found the one he wanted, then unlocked the padlock securing the door of the little family sept. 

Lenora examined the building. It had been constructed out of limestone and wood cut from the surrounding foothills. The door was heavy oak; the other six sides were fitted with squares of glass block, obscuring the details of the interior while still letting in daylight. It looked as though at one time, the roof had had skylights. Those were gone now, the entire roof shingled over with weathered cedar shakes.

Sandor swung the door open and let the fresh outside air rush in before ducking under the door frame and entering the sept. Lenora regarded him as he went inside: he was too calm, she thought. She understood that he wouldn't be saddened by his brother's death, but he'd had almost no reaction at all to the morning's events; she got the uneasy feeling that Sandor was walking a fine line, emotionally. Sam Tarly was far away in King's Landing. Lenora hoped that her support, her presence, would be enough should Sandor come unraveled somehow…

She followed Sandor into the little sept and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dimness, then scanned the open room. Directly opposite the entrance were seven wooden figures standing side by side, carved from oak and painted to reflect the likenesses of the aspects of the Faith of the Seven: Father, Mother, Warrior, Smith, Maiden, Crone and Stranger. Lenora was familiar with the faith of course, although she wasn't an adherent; northerners like herself, if religious at all, were apt to hold to the Old Gods. 

Along the interior walls, around the glass block windows, she saw names and dates chiseled into limestone faceplates. She realized then how thick the walls were; the cremated ashes of several generations of Cleganes must be interred behind those markers. Lenora walked along the walls, silently reading some of the names there. Laszlo Clegane: the great-grandfather with whom Sandor shared his second name? Angelica Clegane, who died in infancy...Nearing the wooden figures, Lenora spotted the most recent occupants of the sept: Nikolas, died age 49; next to him, deceased some years before Nikolas was Eleni Clegane, described as wife and mother...and just above them, Agata, beloved daughter, age 15. Lenora's memory showed her an image of Sandor's tattoed torso...a longsword on his ribs, named Nikolas; and two wings on either side of his heart, one called Eleni and other, Agata.

***

Sandor took a seat on one of the four solid oak benches that sat neatly arranged near the back of the sept. As Lenora busied herself inspecting the interior and reading the names of his dead ancestors, he took a moment to gaze at the painted wooden aspects of the Seven, stilling his mind. Sandor had never been religious, but his mother had been; she had taken great pride in maintaining their tiny sept and had gone there to pray as often as she could.

Finally, he took a deep breath and tore open the larger envelope that he'd been given at the hospice, supposedly containing personal effects of Gregor's. He reached a big paw inside the sleeve and withdrew a little box, cloth-covered and intricately embroidered with three black hounds running on a field of yellow, frayed and dingy-looking with age. A memory jarred him; he knew this box, had played with it a million times in his early childhood. He knew to whom it had belonged; why was it in Gregor's possession? It had disappeared from the house, after…

He popped the lid and peered inside. There wasn't much storage space within, but Sandor plucked out a little gold ring with a heart design, and a tattered friendship bracelet made of yarn. He tipped the lid back; stuck there was a creased and faded photograph, edges trimmed to fit within the frame of the lid. In the photo were three young children: a boy standing, and a little girl sitting, clutching a baby boy in her too-small lap. Sandor swallowed hard and closed the box, reaching for the other envelope, the white one with the letter inside. He pulled out the single paper and read its contents twice.

His vision turned red, and his body started moving without his brain's permission. The letter, the box and the envelopes all dropped to the floor as Sandor stood in a rush. Then the solid oak bench was in his hands, off the floor, splintering against the wall of the sept. He registered an alarmed scream behind him; and then a roar, rage-filled, blasting from his own heaving lungs.

He heard his name, and he turned, shaking, confronted with his love's frightened face. He'd forgotten she was there. She shouldn't be here, shouldn't have to witness this...she didn't deserve this, his loss of control, his rage; he'd sworn to himself that he would keep her safe from harm if he could help it, but what if he was the harm? Every cell in his body screamed at him to tear this gods-damned building apart...he couldn't stay here.

"You're not safe with me, Lenora," he choked out, panting with adrenaline.

Lenora stood rooted to the spot across the sept, the whites of her eyes glowing in the dim. "Sandor, your hand," she said, reaching out. Sandor looked down and saw the blood dripping from his fingers.

"You're not safe with me," he repeated, staring at his cut hand.

Lenora shook her head. "It's alright. Look at me! You won't hurt me," she said firmly, sounding absolutely certain.

Sandor wasn't as certain. He didn't know if he could trust himself right now. He needed air, to get away from here, keep Lenora safe...rain was coming but night was still hours away. She would be safe in here, sheltered from the weather, from him.

He looked her in the eyes, frantic. "I need to go, I need space...I'm sorry," his face screwed up in anguish, his rational mind fighting for control. "I'll come back, I promise; please stay here?" At her stunned nod, he sprang for the doorway and started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear ☹
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora does some digging while Sandor gets his bearings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would be done with this angst by now, but nope! 🤣  
> One or two more chapters of this, then movin along.

CHAPTER 83

Lenora stood in the doorway of the sept, watching Sandor stride through the barley field. The clouds had caught up to them and a light rainfall had already begun; Lenora was grateful for the shelter, but now Sandor was out there in the wet, in torment, bleeding, and alone...what if something happened to him, what if he didn't return, and she couldn't find him? She didn't even know where to go for help. She felt as though she'd failed him; she had wanted to project calm and comfort, to let him know he could come to her...instead, he'd run from her.

She thought about going after him, but something stopped her. He said he needed space, and she wanted to honor that, not get in his way. Wherever Sandor was going, he was covering ground quickly. He was already well out of earshot. Lenora's heart was still pounding with fright and worry, but she turned from the doorway to go back inside the sept, to try and make some sense of what had just happened.

She looked at the shattered bench on the floor, and saw the letter Sandor had been reading. Oh my love, she thought, I know that it's private and I shouldn't pry; but how can I help you if I don't know what's wrong? Lenora walked across the floor and picked up the letter. The little box was there too and she held it up, looking inside; she saw the photo of the children and her heart lurched. She closed the box and opened the letter, reading:

_ "Brother, _

_ I can't hold a pen no more, can't hardly fuckin talk, neither...got this bitch nurse to write my words and I'll sign it. Every word, exactly what I say, you got that? Good. _

_ You won't turn up, I know that. Or are you an even bigger sucker than I thought? You were always a sentimental one, brother. You hate me, aye, but I'm still family, what? The last of it, too. Be gone soon...your fuckin wet dream come true, isn't it? _

_ You're thinking I deserve this, dying a horrible, painful way, a fuckin brain tumor! Everyone always said I weren't right in the head, ain't that the fuckin truth! Well sorry to burst your bubble, but it ain't half bad...got my every need catered to, got these bitch nurses diddling me daily...I know this pussy here wants it bad...you write that! Every word, I said! _

_ Where was I? Fuck, I'm tired. No, I'm not done yet. Brother, I did you one favor. I'm giving my dead body to the hospital. They can open up my head, poke around...all these pussies can play with my dead cock, fuck if I care. My shit's gone too. Bills paid, flat's sold, my truck, fuckin everything, gone. Someone else did that, after I got in here and I wasn't around to stop them, fuck. Should've left that mess to you, at least. _

_ You want me to say I'm sorry, well I'm not. Not about you. You got off easy. You little shit, asswipe, you came and changed everything, made me fuckin invisible. I hated you...you took her from me, so I took her from you. I did. That, I regret. Not for you. For me. Can't put it back the way it was though. Them's the breaks.  _

_ That's it then. I'm off to burn in the seven hells. Go celebrate, brother. Too bad you won't get to piss on my grave; there won't even be one. _

_ Signed this day (date and time) _

_ Gregor Clegane  _

_ Jayne Underhill, R.N." _

The letter trembled in Lenora's shaking hand. The words within it reeked of malice. This was what Sandor had grown up with? The knowledge that Sandor had been seriously burned by his own brother had been shocking enough in itself; but now to read the man's own words, that he had no remorse or regret, even on his deathbed...it was too much to comprehend. Now she understood Sandor's reaction earlier. This letter had ripped the old trauma wide open, and in that moment, he was unable to cope.

"I took her from you"...Lenora read the words over and over again. Who did Gregor mean? She glanced at the wall, at the faceplates labeled "wife and mother", and "daughter"; she got a sick feeling in her stomach, and hung her head. She reached down and picked up the envelopes in a vain attempt to tidy up. A small piece of note paper peeked out of the larger envelope, the one that had held the little box. Lenora read it: 

"Sandor, I found this in Gregor's flat. I thought you should have it." 

The handwriting was flowery and feminine, but the note was unsigned. She didn't think Sandor had seen it. She tucked everything away neatly, and set it down next to her. Sandor may not want to keep the letter, but she was sure the little embroidered box meant something important to him.

Time ticked by and the rain fell steadily, but the storm had lost intensity beyond the coast. The winds were calm, and there was no thunder or lightning. Lenora sat, then paced, then closely examined each the seven wooden figures in turn, willing Sandor to come back through the door of the sept. She stared at the figure of the Stranger, shivering. I should go look out the door, maybe he's coming back, maybe he's hurt…

She turned around as a shadow covered the open doorway. 

***

How many times in his youth had he walked this route? How many times in his nightmares? His childhood home was gone, the farm was gone, but he had no trouble orienting himself; he walked purposefully through the fields, golden stalks swaying and bending under the rainfall, toward the familiar dip, the semi-circle of shrubs and rocks that marked the old watering hole...a place of death and failure.

They'd all failed her. He had, his parents had...His beloved, beautiful sister, who had loved him, taken care of him, tried to protect him...whom he could not protect. Whom he couldn't save.

Gregor had killed her. It was the horrifying truth. Sandor had always known it in his heart, and Gregor had gotten away with it all these years; but now there it was in the letter, a deathbed confession: "You took her from me, so I took her from you. I did." He'd taken their sister's life, and then he'd taken a souvenir, her little keepsake box. Sandor stopped to be sick in the field, then he carried on walking. 

Sandor reached the watering hole and sank to his knees at the spot where Agata's lifeless body had been discovered. He listened to the percussion of raindrops on the surface of the little pond. Unlike in his nightmares, the air didn't reek of blood and smoke; instead, it smelled of earth, ripe crops and fresh rain.

Gregor was dead. There would be no justice for his sister, nor for himself; but if he could take any comfort, it was in the fact that the menace was gone...the world was a better place without his brother in it. The misery his family had suffered was long past, and if Sandor wanted to move forward, he would have to let it all go. He closed his eyes...he reached into his memory to find his sister's voice, her soothing touch as he had lain in agony in his sick bed, face burning. "I'm here Sandor, it's going to be alright, you're not alone."

He opened his eyes. Lenora. He had left her alone, scared, in the middle of nowhere...what the fuck was he thinking?? He leapt to his feet, turned, and started running, back toward the family sept...where he'd lost control, let rage get the best of him, and had walked out on the woman he loved more than anything. Gods, she must hate me...he wouldn't blame her if she'd taken the car and gone back to the city without him, he deserved that...what if something's happened to her? What have I done?

The rain had let up to a sprinkle, but he was soaked through by now. The sept came into view, and he urged himself forward, afraid to face Lenora but even more afraid that she would be gone. He stood in the doorway and relief washed over him; she was still there. She turned, and their eyes met.

"Sandor! Oh, thank the gods!"

***

Sandor sunk to his knees inside the sept, and Lenora ran to him, falling down in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He was soaking wet and dripping on the floor, but Lenora clung to him like he'd been gone for a year.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked, voice muffled in Sandor's neck. She drew back and searched his eyes; he looked tired and contrite, but hopeful, like a hound finally returned home after being lost out in the elements.

He encircled Lenora with his arms. "Aye, Sunflower, I'm alright...I'm sorry I left you like that, it's unforgivable...you don't even know where you are, and I left you alone…," he broke off, choked with emotion.

Lenora stroked the wet strands of hair off his face, pressed her forehead to his. "Nevermind that, I'm fine, I'm just so relieved to see you safe!" She kissed his cheek, lingering there before pulling back. "Sandor, I read the letter from Gregor," she confessed apologetically. "I'm sorry...I know it's private, I should have waited and asked you about it. I wanted to know what happened, why you ran out. Where did you go?"

Sandor looked grim and resolute. "Sunflower, let's sit down; I'll tell you everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Gregor even bother with a letter?? There must have been some twinge of guilt in there somewhere, that compelled him to do it. Maybe a subconscious fear of damnation after death? Who knows.
> 
> Next will be Sandor's family story. ☹
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor tells his family's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Content warning* Mentions of violent death, and suicide. Be advised.  
> Also, a bit of dark humour as a coping mechanism 🙄

CHAPTER 84

They got themselves up off the floor of the sept, both now wet and mucky from the combination of rain and years of dust. Sandor sat down on the bench, where Lenora had put the envelopes; she joined him and grabbed his hand, inspecting it for injury.

"It doesn't look too deep," she commented, looking closely. "I'll want to check it for splinters though, and dress it properly, once we get to the hotel. I didn't bring a kit in my bag."

Sandor reclaimed his hand and brought his fingers to her face, stroking her cheek. He sighed. "You're too good for me," he rasped, his voice thick with emotion. "You came along to support me through all this, and all I've done is shut you out. I've got nothing to offer you, not even a family name to be proud of...it's all shite and misery, you deserve so much better."

Lenora's face screwed up in consternation. "That's not true, Sandor!" Lenora cried, taking his face between her hands. "You're not responsible for any of what happened to your family, and you should be proud of the name you've made for yourself! Sandor, when I read that letter…," she shuddered, recalling Gregor's words. 

"I can't imagine what you must have suffered and endured, and to have come out of that, the incredible man you are now...my love, you are  _ good, _ and I love you, you're everything I want and even more! I don't blame you for needing space; we all process things in our own way...the important thing is that we're together, and we'll get through it. I love you, so much!" 

She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight, and he pulled her against his chest, burying his face in her neck. His face was wet, but not from the rain; Lenora let him cry on her shoulder as she rubbed her palms around his broad back in slow, soothing circles.

Sandor came up for air, sniffling, and kissed Lenora's lips chastely. He heaved a deep sigh and reached for the envelopes, extracting the embroidered box and resting it gently in his huge palm. He opened it and turned it so that Lenora could see the photograph inside.

"The baby is me," he explained. "The boy is Gregor, and the girl holding me is our sister, Agata." He swallowed hard. "Gregor was born first, and Agata a year later. They were inseparable as little kids, did everything together. But Gregor was always possessive; he never really liked it if my sister played with someone else." He paused, studying the photo.

"She was five when I was born...as my mother told it, Agata acted like I was her little doll, always wanting to help mother look after me, dressing and feeding me, pushing me around in the pram," he chuckled briefly before his expression darkened. "Gregor didn't like that. I'd taken all the attention away...especially my sister's...he started acting out, typical tantrum stuff at first, everyone dismissed it as jealousy or sibling rivalry...but as the years went on, he just got plain violent. Nobody could control it. We were just walking on eggshells around him, all the time." 

Lenora rubbed his arm, trying to offer him some of her strength as he told this painful story.

"When Gregor burned me, my father finally sent him away to military school," he continued. "I guess he hoped that it would drill some kind of discipline into him, but it was way too late for that...my father had swept it under the rug for too long, and my mother thought prayer could fix him...but the reality was that my brother was just fucking wired wrong. There was no fixing him. Once he was away at school, though, we felt like we could breathe a little. I was in agony, but Agata stayed beside me, changing my dressings, singing, playing games; I wouldn't have managed without her."

Sandor stopped talking for a few minutes, reaching into the box to hold the gold ring between his fingers. He polished it absently with his damp t-shirt, deep in thought. Lenora waited patiently. She thought she knew what he was going to tell her next, and she knew it was going to be terrible.

"Gregor came home for visits every once in a while," Sandor started again. "One of those times - I was around 10 years old at the time - he came home for a weekend, driving this beater of a car that our dad had fixed up for him, and he seemed really calm...sort of kept to himself, was quiet around us, but didn't stir anything up...he left to go back to the city on the Sunday afternoon. At least we thought he did. The next morning, my sister didn't come down for breakfast," Sandor paused again, trying to steady his breathing; Lenora kept her hand on him in silent support.

"Eventually, mother went up to check on Agata, thinking she might be sick, but she wasn't in her room. We looked through the house...we searched the yard, the barn, the sept, calling her name...no response. I decided to walk out into the fields, to check an old watering hole that we used to go to, just to get away and have some freedom. My mother followed along, and that's where we found my sister, and she was dead."

Tears streamed down Lenora's face as she listened to Sandor's hollow voice. He'd discovered his sister's dead body, the sister who had babied him, loved him, taken care of him in his worst pain...It was a nightmare turned real. Lenora's heart shattered for him.

"I instantly knew Gregor was responsible. There were many others who suspected it too. But nobody did anything, they were too afraid. It was deemed 'accidental drowning', the blunt force trauma to her skull notwithstanding," he scoffed bitterly. "My mother couldn't cope, she could barely function at the most basic level after that. She took her own life, a year to the day after my sister died." 

"Oh Sandor," Lenora gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking with grief for Sandor. She flung her arms around him again, wishing she could erase all the pain of his past. The two of them sat holding each other, crying, then just breathing...decompressing. Lenora felt Sandor begin to relax, and a sense of peace fell over them, dissipating the horror as they leaned on one another, taking comfort in the simplicity of a soothing touch.

Finally Sandor spoke again. "I'm so sorry I lost control earlier...smashing that bench...I could have hurt you accidentally; I don't want to be a violent man. I don't want to be like Gregor. I'm sorry I scared you."

Lenora tightened her hold around him. "Sandor...first of all, you are  _ nothing  _ like your brother! Secondly, I wasn't afraid  _ of  _ you, I was afraid  _ for  _ you," Lenora assured him. "You were in anguish, I wanted so badly to help you but I didn't know how."

He turned to look at her, his grey eyes clear and open. "You are helping me, more than you know. I'll be alright...everything's out in the open, there's nothing left for me to fear, or get angry about. Gregor being gone is like a big black cloud lifting. It's a relief, but it will take some getting used to," he explained.

Lenora nodded in agreement. "You're right. It's a lot to process. I think it would be a good idea to see Sam when we get home. We could even see him together from time to time, if you want," she suggested. In fact, they had yet to inform Sam Tarly, their mutual therapist, that they were dating.

"That would be good, Sunflower," Sandor told her. He looked so much calmer now, so relieved; but he also looked very tired. "I'm ready to leave, I've had enough of this place...what do you say, Glover...hotel?"

Lenora sighed. "I'm definitely ready to go!" She paused, thinking. "I know this won't help or change anything...but, do you think it's too late for me to drop by the hospice, and beat your brother's dead body with a stick?" She looked deadly serious.

Sandor's eyebrows flew up in shock. He sputtered out a laugh. "I'd actually pay good money to watch that, Sunflower." He thought for a moment, looking a little concerned. "Tarly's about to have his fucking hands full again, with the two of us," he speculated.

Lenora grimaced and shrugged. "True...I'll just send him more pickled herring."

***

They tumbled into their hotel room, exhausted; Lenora had popped into the hotel's convenience store to purchase some first-aid materials for Sandor's hand. Once in the room, Sandor immediately perused the dinner menu, then called down for room service. No way were they going anywhere else today.

Lenora set to work inspecting Sandor's cut hand, plucking out a couple of tiny splinters from the shattered oak bench, then dressing the cut with antibacterial ointment and a bandage. Sandor thanked her for her nursing with a long kiss; after they refueled with dinner, he planned to show her just how glad he was that she was here with him. Life used to be shite, but these days it was worth celebrating, he reflected...what better way to celebrate life than to make love?

It had been hours since they'd had anything to eat. Sandor had ordered them two rotisserie chickens with mashed potatoes, roasted vegetables, cheesecake for dessert, and a bottle of red wine; they inhaled it all as if they'd been fasting for weeks. They couldn't move much afterwards, but they stretched out on the big king-sized bed and talked.

It took a while for either of them to realize that they were still in their dirty, slightly damp clothing...Lenora rolled herself off the bed and trudged off to draw a bath. There was a lovely, large tub in their room, possibly big enough for the both of them….

***

Sandor eased himself down into the hot, soapy water. Fuck, that felt good after the day they'd had...it was hard to believe that he and Lenora had flown into Lannisport  _ this morning;  _ too much had happened _... _ his muscles ached and so did his brain. The only thing Sandor wanted to do or think about involved the bathtub, and his woman.

Lenora peeled off the last bits of her day-worn clothes and stepped into the tub after Sandor. His eyes didn't leave her curves as she sank down into the water, between his legs; it was a bit cramped in here, but why should he mind? The closer the better, he thought. He felt Lenora stroke his thighs, and he dropped his head back to rest on the end of the bathtub, letting himself sink lower into the water.

Gentle hands with long, slender fingers pressed against Sandor's chest; Lenora repositioned herself to straddle his thighs, then slumped against his body with an indulgent sigh. Sandor grasped a sea sponge resting on the ledge of the tub, submerged it, and dragged it up Lenora's back in a wet caress. 

"Mmm," she hummed lazily. "If you get your hand wet, I'll have to change your bandage," she half-heartedly scolded him.

Sandor grunted. "So, I shouldn't wash your back for you, then?" he asked with a smirk in his gravelly voice, still scrubbing her.

Lenora tipped her head back to look up at his amused face. "Well, suit yourself," she sighed. "And since you've already gotten it wet, you might as well…," she pushed his arms down, forcing his hands underwater towards her bottom. 

He'd released the sponge and replaced it with Lenora's buttocks, one in each hand, squeezing. His thumbs dug into her hips while his eight other fingers explored the depths of her folds and crevices in their artificial hot spring.

Lenora lifted herself to take Sandor's mouth with hers, their tongues engaging in a friendly wrestling match: pushing, grappling, disengaging and sliding back together...no winner, no loser. Sandor's attentions below the surface progressed; two unbandaged fingers found their way inside Lenora's slippery cleft, the tips focused on her sensitive nub while the knuckles teased the back of her opening, near her arsehole. She moaned and bit down on Sandor's bottom lip, then sucked at it hard.

"I've never fucked in a bathtub, Sweetness," Sandor rumbled against her mouth. Lenora bucked against his erection under the water, testing to see if he was curious enough to give it a go…

He was. He brought one big hand down between them to hold his cock steady beneath her, and she took the plunge, slowly, slowly easing her way down his length and stopping to lean back against Sandor's upright thighs and bent knees. He took that opportunity to fondle Lenora's slippery breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers before letting one hand drift down to massage her throbbing clit.

Suddenly Lenora changed her mind, sliding herself up and off of him and awkwardly standing up, trying not to lose her footing. She turned and went back down to her knees facing away from Sandor, resting her elbows on the tub ledge. Water sloshed everywhere as Sandor rose up behind her, grasping her hips firmly. He straddled her calves to get low enough to line up with her entrance; she clamped her thighs together and pushed her tailbone up as high as she could, waiting for penetration.

Sandor guided himself in, only the first few inches...seven hells, it was even more of a snug fit like this...he took it easy with shallow, gentle thrusts, not wanting to slip or cause a tsunami of bathwater…

Lenora started laughing; giggling at first, resting her forehead on her arm. Then came the snorting. She turned as far around as she could to look at Sandor, and when she caught his eye, his frown of concentration, she lost it. Sandor stopped moving, smiling wryly at Lenora's hysterics. He definitely knew what was so fucking funny.

"This is fucking weird," he chuckled as Lenora sucked in a breath between shrieks. She howled anew at that, disengaging herself from the tip of Sandor's cock and plopping down into the tub.

Sandor stood up and leaned over her, grasping the edges of the tub. He gave her laughing mouth an affectionate kiss. "I'm getting towels," he said as he exited the bathtub. He wrapped up his own waist, then offered Lenora a hand out of the tub, wrapping her up as well; he lifted her into his arms, like a long, slender baby, and carried her to the bed.

"At the risk of being boring, I think our chances of drowning or sustaining a concussion are less in here," he rasped playfully, tossing Lenora onto the mattress.

"You are many things, my love," she giggled, "but boring is not one of them!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bath sex fail! 😂🛀
> 
> I am so behind in writing, so tomorrow's installment might be a shorty 😬 I can only blame my own susceptibility to distraction for that 🤦♀️
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal life resumes after Lannisport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gah...trying to steal any spare moment to write a line or two, working to catch up...normally, I am 1-2 chapters ahead in the writing than I am in the posting, but that is not currently the case 😣🙈
> 
> Back to it! 😁

CHAPTER 85

Two months later…

Since returning from Lannisport, the bond of trust between Sandor and Lenora had only deepened. Some of that was thanks to their regular sessions with Samwell Tarly: Sandor saw him biweekly, with Lenora joining him every second visit.

The first time Lenora and Sandor had gone to see Sam together (both of them a little nervous), Sam had smiled at them kindly, and with a hint of pride, as if the gods or the universe or fate had seen fit to use him as an instrument in helping these two solidify the foundation of their relationship. 

It was in those sessions that Lenora finally revealed to Sandor the extent and nature of the assault she had endured at the hands of Ramsay Bolton and his tortured accomplice. Hearing about it in her own words, versus what his imagination had come up with before, caused the same knee-jerk reaction he'd had when she had first confided in him months ago; it took all his willpower to refrain from following her around everywhere she went, just to assure himself of her safety. Sam urged Lenora to have patience with Sandor's anxieties, while reminding Sandor that Lenora was a confident, capable, independent person who loved Sandor and would ask for his help if she needed it (in his tactful Tarly way, of course).

Another issue that came up in therapy was Sandor's trepidation about meeting Lenora's family, particularly her father and brothers. He tried to imagine what they would think, meeting him for the first time: his brutish looks, gruff manner and dodgy family history couldn't possibly recommend him, in his mind. On some level, despite his successes in his education and career, he still struggled with self-image and worthiness.

Lenora, on the other hand, knew that her family only needed to know that she was happy; she also knew they would fall in love with Sandor on sight. He viewed himself with southern eyes, where people tended toward a more delicate aesthetic; but up north, men like Sandor were appreciated. She was almost worried that she might have to beat women back.

She resolved to find a way to start bridging this imagined gap between Sandor and her family. She started subtly, working through her mother, inserting tidbits about Sandor into their conversations that she knew would find their way to her father.

L: Sandor's been tinkering on his Vulcan. He wants to put on a more comfortable saddle for riding doubles 💗 (sends a photo of the motorcycle)

Renata: Ah just showed that to daddy he wants to know does Sandor like a backrest or no, if no check out the saddlemen explorer RS, it's very comfortable he says, and I agree! He can customise the pillion, attach a backrest for you if you prefer, Leni

L: Oh, good to know, I'll pass that along! ❤

Before long, Gordon himself was texting Lenora with questions or photos for Sandor; Lenora gave the two men one another's contact information, and much to her delight, they began chatting about their manly hobbies all on their own.

Lenora's brothers were very much immersed in their schooling, and they didn't keep in touch with their sister as frequently. However, the twins were very competitive; they often gave each other challenges at the university fitness centre, making short videos of themselves working out and sending those to their siblings to show off. So Lenora sent them a video of Sandor in the gym at Sworn Shield, doing hanging sit ups with a weighted vest. The twins' response:

G and R: We're not worthy! 🏋️♂️💪💪🙏🏆

***

Just days after they had returned from Lannisport two months ago, both Lenora and Camille had received a wedding invitation in the mail:

_ With great pleasure _

_ Olyvar Rivers and Eddison Tollett _

_ Invite you to join them _

_ At the celebration of their marriage _

_ Friday, 20 Noemvrios, 2020 _

_ At 430 in the afternoon _

_ King's Gate Park (Aegon Pavilion) _

_ Dinner at 7 in the evening _

_ Baelor University, Visenya Auditorium _

_ Dancing to follow _

_ Formal _

Lenora had been excited, but surprised; she hadn't even heard that Edd and Oly were engaged! She asked Shae about it at work one day.

"Exciting news about the wedding!" Lenora exclaimed. "I didn't realize they'd gotten engaged, when did all this happen?"

Shae rolled her eyes. "Oh gods, what a drama…," she began. "Eddison proposed at the end of summer. Then a week later, Oly broke it off, because he wanted a huge Red Keep wedding and Edd wanted to just go to city hall...so for the next few weeks they were miserable, until someone," she pointed to herself, "finally sat them down over dinner and showed them a compromise!" Shae sighed with exasperation. "Fucksakes, those two are so stubborn, and so  _ opposite;  _ I was ready to stab my eyeballs out with my fork!"

Lenora giggled trying to imagine Shae as a couples mediator, with her abrupt manner and her unschooled facial expressions. It must have worked though, because it resulted in wedding plans being made official; Lenora said as much.

"Pbbbttt," Shae snorted. "It's not official until it's done...I'll be babysitting those two until the minute they say 'I do'!"

***

Now, the wedding was a week away. Lenora had RSVP'd early, with Sandor as her plus one. She didn't consider herself to be overly sentimental, but there was something about weddings that tended to bring out the romantic in everyone. The upcoming nuptials got Lenora daydreaming about the possibilities of her own future: might she and Sandor get married one day? What would that look like? 

She was excited to attend a wedding with Sandor at her side; aside from the odd dinner out, they had rarely attended public events together. Sandor could be self-conscious about things like that, but she wanted to show him how proud she was that they were a couple.

Lenora and Camille had made a day of shopping one weekend, and so Lenora had a new outfit to wear: she had come across a tight fitting black stretch-lace dress accented with shimmery yellows, pencil-skirted to the knee, with a boat neckline and three quarter length sleeves. Knowing Sandor's partiality to lace garments, Lenora knew it would be well received. She would pair it with strappy sandals and her sunflower jewellery set. 

She pulled the dress from her closet and held it up to the front of her body, imagining herself dancing with Sandor in the Visenya Auditorium...her phone buzzed.

S: Got some bad news Sunflower. I'm needed in White Harbor next week, Wed-Fri. Won't get back until Friday evening. ☹

L: Oh no!! Friday evening...but you'll miss the wedding!! 😭😭💔

S: I know baby, I'm really sorry. It's the only time the contractors are available for the next several months...we can't delay that long. Fucking bad timing. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you, I promise ❤ 

L: Aaahhh 😣😢 It's disappointing, but of course I understand! I can go with Camille...maybe you'll make it to the reception, if you're not back too late? 🤞🤞

S: Aye, maybe...I'll see what I can do! 😙❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, bummer, no date for the wedding...I hope he shows up for a dance or two! 😉
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor is away in White Harbor, and Lenora holds down the fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for fun, this one...NSFW 😃  
> As per our brief convo re: phone sex, this one is for you AprilHW3 ☎️🔥

CHAPTER 86

Lenora entered Sworn Shield's kennels and crouched down to embrace a happy, butt-wagging Rottweiler. "Hi Boo Boo! Hello my baby! How's my big bubbah?" she gushed, much to the amusement of the kennel master. Stranger coated Lenora's face in a thick layer of slobber, leaving her spluttering and giggling.

She and Sandor had made a plan for Stranger's care while Sandor was out of town. Lenora would sleep at the condo and bring the dog to the kennels in the morning, picking him up after work. Because of the wedding on Friday, they had arranged for Bronn to bring Stranger home on that evening. 

They had brought the pup to the kennels first thing Wednesday morning, and Lenora had seen Sandor off at the airport. She then took the Jeep; she would have use of it for the rest of the week.

Now it was Thursday, and all had gone smoothly so far. Last night, Lenora had talked to Sandor briefly. He'd had a long day of travel, contractor meetings and site visits, and had been too exhausted to chat very long. This morning he had texted Lenora to say that he was looking forward to a longer chat this evening...Lenora hoped so, because she had a little surprise in mind.

She thanked Ray, the kennel master, and bundled Stranger into the Jeep. Back at the condo, she whipped up an omelette with mushrooms and cheese for her dinner, then brought Stranger to the dog park for a long walk before it got dark. Back at the condo, she unpinned her hair and changed out of her work clothes into her robe, preparing to call Sandor for a video chat.

It was well past dusk when she settled herself on Sandor's big bed, switching on both bedside lamps for mood lighting. She picked up her phone and tapped Sandor's avatar, waiting for him to pick up. Moments later, she saw his scruffy beard appear.

"Hey, Sunflower," Sandor greeted her with a wink.

Lenora smiled. "Aw, hi love! You look sleepy! How was your day?" she asked sweetly.

Sandor shrugged. "Another long one...fucking engineers up in arms with the contractors because some framing was off the drawings by a couple of inches. I don't think mediation is my forte; I almost told them all to shut up or eat my fist, but then Beric showed up and fixed everything." He shook his head in wonder. "It's bloody fascinating how he does that. He's like a fucking hypnotist, he tells them how to feel and they just nod and say, 'aye, that's right!' Fucking weird, but impressive," he chuckled.

"Ah, well, I'm relieved that you didn't have to dole out any knuckle sandwiches," Lenora laughed. "Speaking of food, what did you eat for dinner? I just made myself an omelette, then took Stranger to the dog park - he's a happy boy, by the way."

"Me, I just fetched some fish and chips on the way back to the hotel; probably the only good thing about being up here is the fucking fish and chips...I miss you," Sandor confessed.

"I miss you too," Lenora cooed. "Are you tired? Getting ready for bed?"

"Tired, aye, but I'm not going to bed until I've had a nice long visit with you," he rumbled, with a smouldering gaze.

Lenora grinned cheekily. "Good, because I wanted to show you something…," she opened the pop socket on her phone and propped it up on the nightstand.

Sandor cocked an eyebrow as Lenora threw off her robe, revealing a new bra and panty set. If Sandor had been there with her in person, Lenora would have seen his pupils blow wide open and heard his breathing speed up.

"Well that's fucking unfair," he growled. "I can look but I can't touch...it's almost cruel, Sweetness." He looked at her like he was contemplating running to the airport and flying back to King's Landing that instant.

Lenora tilted her head coquettishly. "I can tell you what it feels like," she teased as she brought her hand to her breast and fondled the fabric of her bra. "It's satin, so it's very smooth, and cool to the touch." She ran a finger over the centre of the bra cup, across her nipple. "There's a seam right here; fine lace trim on the top."

Sandor growled again, bringing his face closer to his screen to get a better look. "Lie back on the bed, baby," he instructed Lenora.

She did as he said. There was a pause.

"Baby, I can't see you," Sandor said. "I think your phone is too high up."

"Oh!" exclaimed Lenora, sitting up and grabbing the phone off the nightstand. "Let me try it down here."

Lenora propped the phone on the mattress next to her. "How's that?"

"Not bad, I guess; I can see your tits, but not the rest of you," Sandor commented.

Lenora laughed and scooched herself backwards away from her phone; the pop socket collapsed and her phone flopped over on the mattress, its camera pointing up at the ceiling. "Ugh!" Lenora grunted in frustration. "I wish I had my laptop for this! I left it at work!" 

"Ah fuck...that's what I'm using...maybe find something solid to put on the bed?" Sandor suggested.

"Right! I'll be right back," Lenora exclaimed. She walked to the living room and came back with a large, flat book on rock and roll photography. She placed that on the mattress, then the phone on top of the book. She carefully draped herself in front of her camera…

"WHOA!!" she cried, startled by a very close up view of Sandor's erection; while she had gone off looking for props, he had brought his laptop onto the bed between his legs and gotten started without Lenora.

"Your cock looks gargantuan," she guffawed, recovering from the scare. "I can't even see your face, love!"

Sandor grunted and peered at her around his looming boner. "Sorry...is that a bad thing??" he asked facetiously.

Lenora clucked at him. "Sandor!! I need to see your face  _ and  _ your man bits," she scolded.

"Alright," he sighed, and adjusted himself to lie on his side, pushing his laptop farther away from him for a wider angle. He grasped his penis and resumed stroking. "Show me your nipple," he instructed. "Pinch it a little."

Lenora pulled one of her bra cups down under her breast and massaged her fullness before wedging the nipple into the junction of her fingers; she uttered a soft moan to encourage Sandor's stroking. "I want your mouth on me Sandor, licking and biting…" She tossed her head back and sighed seductively. "I miss your scratchy beard against my skin."

Sandor groaned deeply. "Fucking hells, I want to taste you, baby," his stroking picked up speed. "Take off your bottoms, I want to see your delicious cunt," he demanded, breathless.

Lenora shimmied her panties down and posed with one leg propped upright.

"I can only see you from the waist up, Sweetness, can you back up a bit?" Sandor asked a little urgently. 

"Sorry!" Lenora scooted back, checked her screen, backed up some more…

"That's good," Sandor stopped her. "I can see you...open your legs...can you turn towards me a bit more?"

"Okay…," Lenora adjusted her position, sitting up and turning slightly to face the camera, spreading her legs and supporting herself upright with one arm. She reached her free hand down and began fingering herself, rubbing tight circles into her clit, gasping and arching her back wantonly.

"Aye, that's sweet…," Sandor encouraged her, his voice like a rumbling motor. "You look fucking gorgeous. Good enough to eat. I'd like to stick my tongue into that hot pussy of yours and drink my fill. You're wild, a fucking goddess...baby...are you close?" he asked, panting and grunting as he jerked his hand up and down his rock hard length.

"Yes," Lenora moaned, plunging three fingers deep into her opening, pumping and caressing herself to the edge of glory. "Ah, Sandor, I'm so close, I wish you were here to finish me off!"

Lenora closed her eyes and did her very best to imagine that her fingers were actually Sandor's, that he was the one sending her towards ecstasy. She began gasping in pleasure, feeling the moment approach, and she lay all the way back...onto nothing but air.

"ACK!" she shrieked, surprised, arms waving wildly, and disappeared over the edge of the mattress, landing on the floor with a loud thud. 

"Ow," she groaned, not moving.

"Seven buggering hells!" she heard Sandor yell from up on the bed, through the phone. "Lenora! Are you alright?? Fucksakes!"

Lenora did a quick limb and head check, rubbed the stinging in her right shoulder, then sat up and poked her head over the top of the mattress. "I'm good!" she assured Sandor sheepishly. She climbed all the way back onto the bed, a little gingerly.

"What the fuck?! Are you sure you're okay?" Sandor asked again, alarmed.

Lenora chuckled. "I'm fine! That was amazing, Sandor; you fucked me right off the bed!" She smiled gamely, showing she was none the worse for wear. Sandor looked back at her incredulously and helplessly; that broke Lenora. She honked loudly, collapsing on the bed, convulsing in hysterics. Sandor looked on, half in despair and half in resigned amusement. 

Lenora's cackling settled into a giggle. She looked at Sandor on her screen and sighed. "That didn't quite go as planned; did you finish, at least?" she asked apologetically. 

"Fuck no, your stage dive scared me soft," he snorted as Lenora cackled again.

"I'll make it up to you once your home," she promised Sandor with a giggle.

"Aye, but let's do it on the floor; you can't fall off of that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! 🤣🤣
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone!


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora attends a wedding.

CHAPTER 87

It was a typically beautiful King's Landing afternoon, ideal for a wedding in the park. King's Gate Park was just outside the south city limits, across the river. It was a popular venue for weddings, and was a well-oiled machine; the average Friday saw several weddings take place simultaneously within the park, afternoon into evening, but Saturdays hosted events from 9 am until 9 pm.

Aegon Pavilion was one of the larger venues in the park, overlooking the Blackwater Rush, and accommodating up to 200 guests; that was precisely the number of chairs set up in three sections, separated by two aisles heading toward the altar. Camille and Lenora found their seats as other guests began to arrive. Shae had been with Olyvar all day, and would accompany him to the venue; the men had no 'wedding party' per se, but Oly had asked Shae to be his special support for the occasion. 

The seating area at the pavilion filled up quickly, and on schedule, the officiant appeared at the altar, awaiting the couple. Officiating the wedding was the Dean of Baelor University, who also happened to be certified to legally solemnize civil marriages; he had apparently been quite chuffed to be asked to marry two of his faculty members.

Lenora's mind wandered as she sat waiting for the ceremony to begin. When she was younger, she'd assumed she would marry one day. Her early views on weddings has been typically romantic: beautiful white gown, dapper groom, enthusiastic bridal party, exchanging of vows in a natural setting on a sunny day like this one was...but years and life experiences had caused a shift in ideas. Before meeting Sandor, Lenora had been prepared to bury the dream of finding the love of her life, uniting with someone to build a family and a future. Now, though, the old dreams were beginning to resurface.

She and Sandor had not discussed the possibility of marriage, explicitly; they hadn't even made any progress with moving into one home together. Lenora knew that it was important to Sandor to have her family's blessing. One day, in a therapy session, Lenora had questioned him:

"Of course my family is going to approve of you! Hypothetically though, what would you do if they didn't?" she had asked.

Sandor had thought about it for a moment before replying, "Steal you, and hide out in Essos?"

Sam Tarly had assured them that it likely wouldn't come to that.

In any case, although they had known each other for getting on ten months, they had only been a couple for the last few. Considering how long it had taken them to switch gears in their relationship, Lenora figured that any talk of making things permanent would not come any quicker.

The Dean gave a hand signal to three musicians nearby, and they began to play soft classical music. After a few moments, the guests were asked to stand. At the start of each aisle were Oly and Edd: Oly on the left, accompanied by his parents, and Edd on the right, escorted by his two sisters. Both groups began their march to the altar, to complete their nuptials.

The Dean pontificated for about ten minutes before getting to the good part, prompting the men to dedicate themselves to one another. Eddison was stoic throughout the ceremony, but Olyvar blubbered through his vows. His emotion was contagious, as sniffles could be heard all through the seating area. Ultimately they made it through, and sealed their new bond with a sweet kiss, to everyone's great delight.

The couple, along with family, remained at the park for photographs. The ceremony had been completed in just over thirty minutes, so there was plenty of time to mill about before heading over to the university for the reception. Camille and Lenora decided to hit the park's ice cream stand for a treat to hold them over until dinner.

Shae found the ladies there, and came at them with her arms wide and her eyes rolling back. Lenora caught her in an embrace.

"Shae! You look beautiful!" she gushed.

Shae gave her an incredulous look. "You lie!" she exclaimed. "I look like shit! I'm fucking exhausted," she moaned dramatically. "Olyvar has been a basket case all day long! I almost killed him...several times...but I didn't want all these beautiful flowers and the reception dinner to go to waste," she hissed. "Thank the gods this is over-with, my job is done! I need wine!!"

***

Lenora and Camille parked in Lenora's reserved spot at the university. Many of the guests were also university staff, along with Edd and Oly themselves. It was a bit of a stroll to the reception auditorium from their parking spot; Lenora's feet were already complaining in her strappy stiletto sandals. Once within the building, she took them off and walked the halls bare-footed. No sense in crippling herself now, she needed to retain some use in her lower extremities in case Sandor turned up later, for at least a dance or two.

Visenya Auditorium had been beautifully decorated to Olyvar's flowery tastes; Eddison's influence would be evident in the menu, as he worked in the faculty of Culinary Arts. Since swordfish were in season, he'd ordered a big smoked one as the centerpiece of the cold plates table. The main menu read like something out of a gourmet magazine:

_♡♡♡_ _Starters ♡♡♡_

_ Little Mander Aurochs Panna Cotta, Apricot Salsa, Micro Herbs, Balsamic Syrup _

_ Fishcake, Spinach, Poached Egg, Curried Sauce _

_ Pulled Ham Hock Terrine, Piccalilli, Vegetables, Brioche _

_ Duck Liver Parfait, Beetroot & Orange Compote, Crisp Toasts _

_ ♡♡♡ Mains ♡♡♡ _

_ Pan fried Salmon, New Potatoes, Gems, Peas & Broad Beans, Herb Sauce _

_ Wild Roasted Partridge, Leeks & Sun-blushed Tomatoes, Cheddar & Bacon Mash _

_ Roast Sirloin of Aurochs, Yorkshire Pudding, Vegetables, Roast Potatoes, Gravy _

_ Sweet Potato, Rosemary & Shallot Gnocchi, Roast Mushrooms, Creamed Celeriac _

_ ♡♡♡ Desserts ♡♡♡ _

_ Lemon Cream Cheese, Ginger Crumb, Confit of Lemon _

_ Strawberry & Vanilla Mousse, Broken Meringue, Raspberry Ice _

_ Wedding Cake _

_ ♡♡♡ Late Night Cold Plates Table ♡♡♡ _

_ Smoked Swordfish and Cold Cuts _

_ Selection of Westerosi Cheeses _

_ Artisan Flat Breads _

As the service staff began rolling out the starters, the friends and family of both Edd and Oly took it in turns to stand and toast the couple, or to tell brief stories about one or the other, entertaining the guests throughout the dinner. The newlyweds themselves both stood and took to the microphone, thanking their guests for celebrating their most important day with them.

Lenora was just popping the last forkful of wedding cake into her mouth, when her phone buzzed.

S: Just landed. Heading home to shower and change, then straight to the uni. You're still there, right?? 🤔

L: Still here! We're just finishing up the meal...want me to save you some food??

S: That's okay, I'll grab a quick bite on the way home. See you soon 😙

L: Can't wait! 💋

After dinner, the newlyweds shared their first dance - "All My Love" by George Ezra - and then the floor opened to the guests. Camille grabbed Lenora's arm and pulled her out of her seat; they had both stuffed themselves, and they needed to work off their dinner.

Lenora happily danced with her girlfriends and other colleagues from the university. She had been to other social events with colleagues in the past; it was always fun to see who would let their hair down first and turn into the dance machine.

At one point, Lenora was approached by a twenty-something man, well groomed and dressed. He introduced himself as Fenton Rivers, a cousin of Olyvar's. Lenora greeted him politely and carried on dancing with her friends, but Fenton remained nearby. Even after a loo break, the man seemed to pointedly seek out Lenora again. She started to sandwich herself in between Camille and Shae in an attempt to avoid contact, and after a while, he took off to the bar. She heaved a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived. Fenton returned, well in his cups, determined to dance with Lenora.

Finally, she felt her phone buzz, and she walked to the bar to sit and rest her aching feet, and find out if Sandor was on his way.

S: Okay all set, heading over. Sorry to keep you waiting 😟 Trying to look presentable 🎩

L: Oh good!! Oly's douchebag cousin keeps trying to rub up on me on the dance floor!! 😖 I'm not entirely convinced he's even related to Oly...I'd put money on him being a wedding crasher...in any case, come quickly! I need my knight in shining armor! 🛡🐎

S: What the fuck?? 😡 I'll be right there!! 👊

***

Sandor parked the Jeep as near to the venue as he could and took the steps up to the entrance three at a time. "Rivers-Tollett wedding reception," he growled to the security guard, who didn't question him. He was dressed for it, after all: he'd donned the same suit he had worn for his date with Lenora on the Barge. Sandor strode down the hall to the auditorium and flung open the door.

He made a quick scan of the large room: most of the crowd were toward the back, jumping up and down on the dance floor. A few of the dining tables had been removed after dinner to clear floor space, but many still remained on the right hand side; some guests were taking a break from dancing to refuel on late night snacks from the cold plates and dessert tables.

It didn't look like Lenora was dancing...he swept his gaze to the left and spotted her sitting at the bar area, chatting with a couple of colleagues. As he began walking in her direction, he saw Lenora's companions excuse themselves to rejoin the party; at the same time, a man in very snug fitting trousers held up by suspenders left the dance floor, staggering directly towards Lenora, leering. His shirt was half unbuttoned, and he had an eyebrow piercing; fucking beau-nasty cunt is going to be looking at everything from between his knee caps in a second, Sandor thought as his long legs propelled him down the length of the room.

Sandor was just a few strides away from Lenora when she turned to see that he had arrived; at the same time, Eyebrow Ring approached her with an outstretched hand. Sandor grabbed the bloke by the scruff of the neck, lifted him off the floor, and growled menacingly in the man's face. The man squealed and kicked his legs in fright, and Sandor dropped him unceremoniously onto the floor.

He turned to Lenora. She leapt up into his arms and covered his mouth with her own. Sandor hoisted her body up against his own, pressing her to him. "I know it's only been three days, but I've missed you like crazy," she mumbled against Sandor's mouth.

Without letting Lenora's feet touch the ground, Sandor stepped over the pile of Eyebrow Ring and made his way to the dance floor. "Ribbon in the Sky" by Stevie Wonder had just started playing.

His shining grey eyes fixed onto Lenora's face. "Did you save me a dance?" he asked with a half-smile. 

"I saved you all of them," she smiled. "Are you happy to be back?"

"Hells yes! I'd rather be in bed with you right now though…"

Lenora hummed. "Mmm, don't worry, we'll only stay and dance for as long as propriety dictates, then you can steal me!" she assured him.

Sandor grimaced impatiently. "And how long does propriety dictate?"

Lenora narrowed her eyes in contemplation. "Come with me," she told him mischievously. 

***

Lenora led Sandor to the back of the venue, near the doors that opened to the kitchen where staff were bustling about with dishes and other clean up; she turned right, behind a curtained area next to the DJ, and opened a door, holding up her phone and activating its torchlight. She entered past the door and Sandor followed, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

Lenora closed the door behind Sandor. Now he realized that they were in a large storage area, where tables, chairs, and various stands and decorations were kept. Lenora pushed a stack of chairs against the door, set her phone and clutch down nearby, and pushed Sandor backwards until he was perched on the stack. Then she began to unbuckle his belt and trousers.

Even with Lenora's phone light, it was too dark in the room to see facial expressions, but Sandor's eyebrows had flown up in surprise. "Are we really doing this  _ here?" _ he grated out in an excited whisper.

Lenora whipped out Sandor's erect penis. "I promised I'd make it up to you, for that phone fail last night!" she explained, bending forward to take him in her mouth.

"Ah…," Sandor sighed as her lips encircled his hard wood. "Did you hurt yourself, Sweetness? That was the sexiest tumble I've ever seen," he told her, relaxing onto the stack of chairs.

Lenora worked her tongue skillfully around Sandor's tip, eliciting a few groans. She let go of his cock with a pop. "Just a bit of a bruised shoulder; but mostly it was my pride that was injured," she giggled. "I think I prefer to fuck you in person." She dipped her head and got back to work on Sandor. He caressed her face as she slid up and down his shaft, little pleasure sounds escaping her throat.

"I can't argue with that...ahh fuck  _ yes _ …," Sandor growled, closing his eyes and giving himself over to the sensations pulsing through him. Lenora concentrated her tongue action around the top half of his cock, while stroking the lower half with her hand.

"Fucking hells, fucking hells…," Sandor chanted breathlessly, bucking against Lenora's face.

"Mmm, mmm," Lenora encouraged him, picking up the pace and taking as much as she could into her mouth. He felt himself touch the back of her throat, and he came undone, body tensing, grasping the edges of the chair stack under him. He grunted into the close air of the storage room, filling Lenora's mouth.

Sandor slumped against the chairs, relaxing, chest heaving; Lenora sucked him off and withdrew, digging inside her clutch for facial tissue to clean up. He tucked himself back into his trousers and straightened up his clothing. Lenora leaned in for a lingering kiss.

"So...a few more dances?" she smiled.

Sandor chuckled. "Aye, Sweetness, I owe you that at least!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Sevenmas yet??!! 😩😣😅
> 
> Thank for reading! ❤


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to make plans for Sevenmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in much of a headspace for writing, unfortunately ☹  
> However, here is a little snippet at least 🤷♀️

CHAPTER 88

"We need to talk about Sevenmas, love," Lenora told Sandor over their Saturday breakfast. "How much leave can you take? Are we bringing Stranger? Are we flying or driving? My mum insists you bring a guitar, for the kitchen parties, and a helmet, for quadding or snowmobiling…," she bombarded him.

Sandor coughed. "Are we  _ moving  _ to Deepwood?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

Lenora shrugged. "I'm sure you could  _ borrow _ a guitar and a helmet…," she conceded. "I get a fortnight off work at that time, and I usually spend almost all of that up north...what did  _ you  _ have in mind for our stay?"

Sandor contemplated. "I wouldn't want to leave Stranger for that long; if I were to take a fortnight away from the office, I'd likely be bringing work with me for at least part of the time...but I wouldn't want to be a rude guest."

Lenora shook her head. "Nobody would bat an eye, Sandor; the family business only shuts down officially for four days, the rest of the time it's technically open, and everyone is working at least some of the time! Would you consider a road trip? I don't want to leave Stranger behind either, and if we drove, we could make frequent rest stops for him. It might be less stressful than flying, although much longer," she thought out loud.

"How long of a road trip is it?"

"We'd have to do it over two days, staying somewhere overnight in between; same coming back. Likely looking at 12 to 13 hours behind the wheel each day," Lenora grimaced. "It's a long haul!"

Sandor gave a whistle. "That's long alright...but, the Jeep could handle it, and Stranger is good in the car. I think we can consider it. We'd have to make our stay worthwhile though, to spend that much time getting there and back. Four days travel time," Sandor sat thinking. "We ought to stay out there 5 or 6 days."

Lenora bit her lip, feeling excited. "You'd need to put the hard top on...and does the Jeep have a block heater on the engine? It gets cold up north, you have no idea; a vehicle can die if you don't plug in a heater for a few hours overnight!"

Sandor's brow creased in consternation. "Are you sending me to the Wall, Glover?!" He teased. "I'm sure I can get an after-market block heater. I'd plan on taking the Jeep in for a full tune up before we go anyway," he assured her.

"Oh my gods, is it really going to happen? I'm getting so excited!" she clapped and bounced in her chair as Sandor chuckled. "You can bring your guitar, after all!"

***

L: Hi Mum! Just letting you know our plans...we will be driving up rather than flying...We would leave KL on the 20th (early morning), arrive at the house on the 22nd, stay until 27th or 28th, then head back. Is that alright?

Renata: OH lovely sweetheart! I'm so excited but Are you sure about driving that's a very long trip! You will be stopping for the night to break it up I suppose

L: Yes. We want to bring the dog, and felt driving would be easier on him 🐶 We think we can make it up to the Twins on the first leg, but of course it will depend on roads and weather

Renata: of course Leni the roads should be fine up to the Twins, North of moat cailin you will start to see snowy and icy conditions. Oh I'm so excited it's going to be such a lovely holiday, we are all very much looking forward to meeting Sandor and Stranger finally, we will do all we can to make them feel at home! please remind him to bring his guitar also his vehicle should have a block heater, if he cant get one installed down there we can find an extra here once you arrive please let him know sweetheart okay?

L: Thank you Mum, yes I'll let him know! 😀 Start sending your requests for what we can bring you from here!

Renata: Yes I'll give it some thought spices always welcome LOL and wine of course

L: 🤣🤣🍷🍷🍷

***

"So, have you got your flight booked yet?" Lenora asked Camille. Cam always spent a few days in Sunspear over Sevenmas.

Camille nodded. "Just did. I'll be there from the 23rd until the 26th. Did you talk to Mrs Shawney about looking after Moira for a few days?"

"I did!" Lenora confirmed. "She's fine with it, I'll just confirm the dates for her. I've promised her two fruitcakes, one light and one dark," she chuckled. "But I'm going to slip her a Pycelle's gift card as well...she practically lives there, so I know she'll use it!" 

"Good idea!" Cam laughed. "She can stock up on her liniments and her chili garlic crisps!"

Every year when Lenora and Camille spent time out of town for the holidays, they asked their neighbour, the now-78-year-old Mrs Shawney, to take care of Moira for them. Whenever the ladies returned home, they found Moira exactly as they'd left her, but the flat always smelled of arthritis cream and savoury snacks for weeks afterward. Even so, the women appreciated Mrs Shawney for her willingness and reliability, and Lenora often did extra baking to bring her, as a thank you for being such a lovely neighbour.

With just three weeks remaining until Sevenmas break, Lenora was busy: both at work, tying up end of semester business, and in her free time, shopping and preparing for her trip north with Sandor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone ❤


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora and Sandor travel north.

CHAPTER 89

The night before hitting the road for Deepwood, Sandor and Lenora packed the Jeep with everything they would need for the trip: luggage, emergency kits, plenty of water, dog food and bed, winter outerwear (which Sandor had shopped for) and lots of unhealthy snacks. At five o'clock the next morning, they had a quick shower, breakfast and dog walk before getting on their way.

They took frequent 15-minute breaks on the drive, both for Stranger's sake and their own; traffic on the Kingsroad Highway was smooth and steady, but driving for hours on end got tiresome and tedious. 

Lenora had booked a pet-friendly AirBnB condo for their overnight stay at the end of their first very long day of travel. It was in a sleepy suburb of the Twins, a fairly large city which sat in the narrowest part of Westeros dubbed "The Neck". There they found themselves a late dinner and then crashed onto their bed, exhausted.

The next morning was another early one. Lenora suggested they stop frequently between the Twins and Moat Cailin, where the highway would still be fairly easy and towns close together. After Moat Cailin, they would officially be in the north, with communities farther apart, and the potential for unpredictable weather. Lenora's hope was that they would reach Deepwood before dinner time, but it would be dependent upon highway conditions.

Sandor checked his weather app for the forecast. "It says 'scattered flurries' for Winterfell and region today," he announced. "What the fuck are scattered flurries?"

Lenora chuckled. "It means the area can expect some light snow off and on," she explained. She sometimes forgot that Sandor had never seen snow in person; the closest he'd come to snow was from watching sappy Sevenmas movies on TV.

"So why doesn't it just say 'snow'?" he wondered.

"Well, there are lots of different types of snowfall: freezing drizzle, sleet, ice pellets, flurries, blizzards, squalls, diamond dust, etcetera," Lenora listed casually. "Knowing what type of snowfall to expect helps you prepare for your day. Like, on a rainy day, the difference between a light shower and a torrent would tell you whether you need an umbrella, or you need to just stay put indoors!" she explained. "Going out in a blizzard or squall could be extremely dangerous, even life threatening; so just calling it 'snow' in that scenario would be a drastic understatement."

"How do you people survive to adulthood up there?" Sandor shook his head at her in wonder. "How the fuck am  _ I  _ going to survive up there?!"

Lenora smiled and kissed him, amused. "I think you're going to be just fine. You'll have me to keep you warm, remember?"

***

Moat Cailin was the midday snack, rest and stretch the legs break. Lenora took over the driving, hoping to reach Winterfell by noon or just after. As they drove ever northward, the predicted flurries began to appear; Sandor gazed out the windows, fascinated by the feathery, delicate patterns drawn by the breeze in mid-air, and drifting across the highway in front of them.

In spite of the light snowfall, the roads remained in excellent condition and the sprint to Winterfell was made in good time. By noon, they were seeing highway exits for the major northern city, but Lenora made for Wintertown instead. The northeastern suburb was a quieter spot for a rest break where they wouldn't have to deal with heavier city traffic on their way back onto the road.

Lenora stopped at a large truck stop fuel station where they picked up a quick diner luncheon, then sent Stranger for a good run in a neighbouring field. This was the pup's first dance with snow; Lenora and Sandor laughed as they watched the enormous dog curiously plunge his snout into a snow pile and rear back, sneezing, then take off frolicking like a baby goat through the powdery field. They were almost sorry to call him away from his fun, but knew he would have plenty more opportunities to enjoy the climate once they reached their destination.

Lenora sent a text to her mother, letting her know they were just leaving Winterfell, the roads looked good, and they could be expected at the house between 330 and 430 pm.  Sandor wiped down Stranger's wet and snowy coat and paws, and settled him back into the Jeep; with that, the trio got on their way.

***

For the most part, people in the north of Westeros were not strict adherents to the Faith of the Seven, although there were pockets where the religion flourished. In general, the north was a region which, while largely secular, still remembered and respected the Old Gods. However, one tradition of the Faith had been enthusiastically adopted, and that was Sevenmas. Admittedly, northerners liked an excuse to feast, drink and be merry, and Sevenmas provided such an excuse. As the trio rolled through the settlement of Deepwood, they saw that the citizens had taken great pride in the festive decking out of the streets and storefronts in all directions.

Lenora pointed out the family's Deepwood Inn and Wilderness main office in town, but drove past without stopping. She was anxious to get to the house and settled in, and she knew Palya and Allyn would stop by the house after work anyway.

She couldn't help glancing at Sandor every so often, watching his face as he observed the landscape and scanned the town. They drove past a couple of men loading furniture into the back of a heavy-duty pickup truck, and Sandor had done a double take: the men were big, nearly Sandor's height, with full beards frosted by their freezing breath. Lenora smiled to herself; he's about to find out just how well he fits in up here, she thought.

Heading out of town, Lenora turned northwest onto the highway that wove between forest, field and coastline towards the Glover property, driving until she reached the familiar Deepwood Inn sign. She turned onto the long, winding driveway flanked by ancient spruce and birch, flushing a hare from its burrow near the corner. The driveway opened out and there was the farmhouse, cheerfully decorated with string lights and wreaths. Lenora stopped the Jeep in front of the house.

"We're here!" she announced with a grin; she loved coming home for Sevenmas, and couldn't wait for all of the associated aromas that awaited her inside the house. "We can unload here, and then park the Jeep round back later. Better get our coats on," she suggested. 

"Right," Sandor agreed, opening his door to a frigid blast of winter air. At that moment a pickup truck pulled in behind the Jeep; Lenora jumped out and ran to the truck, into the arms of a tall, scruffy bearded, jolly looking middle-aged man…

"Daddy!" she cried, as Gordon Glover chuckled merrily and hoisted his youngest daughter into a bear hug.

"Here's my Leni love!" Gordon laughed. "How was the drive, my girl? Has your arse melted into the car seat?" he joked, and kissed her cheeks. "I'm so glad to have you home." He lifted his head and dropped Lenora to her feet, and looked toward Sandor standing next to the Jeep with Stranger sitting obediently next to him. He walked towards the man and dog purposefully, Lenora following.

"And here is Sandor!" 

Sandor began to extend a hand to shake, but Gordon opened his arms wide and embraced the larger man heartily; Sandor looked at Lenora in helpless shock, and awkwardly patted her father on the back. Lenora stifled a giggle.

Gordon drew back but clasped Sandor's shoulders in a strong, leather-gloved grip. "Welcome, son, we are so pleased you've come to spend the holidays with the family!" he exclaimed genuinely.

Sandor looked humbled, and glanced gratefully at Lenora before replying to her father's welcome. "Thank you sir, I've been looking forward to finally meeting everyone. Hope we don't take up too much space," he cocked his head at Stranger.

Gordon barked out a chuckle. "Plenty of space around here, don't you worry," he swept his arms around. "And we'll put a stop to the 'sirs' here and now; you call me Gordon, or Gord," he insisted, and Sandor nodded, grinning. "And once you've married my daughter, you can all me dad," he cackled loudly. Sandor's eyebrows nearly flew off his face.

"Daddy!" Lenora protested, aghast.

"Oh I'm just teasing," he winked at Lenora, slapping Sandor on the back. "Now let's have a look at this magnificent beast," Gordon crouched in front of Stranger. He gave the dog's ears a rub. "I'll bet you're in need of a bit of a stretch, eh hound dog?" he addressed Stranger, who smiled and smacked his tail on the snowy ground. Gordon turned to Sandor.

"What say we take the hound out back, show you boys the property; then we'll come back and see to getting your things inside. Leni, you'll know where to find your mother? She'll show you to your quarters, milady!" He saluted his daughter with a grin, patted Sandor's shoulder, and led the man and dog out into the property. 

Lenora stood looking after them helplessly. "What just happened?" she asked aloud, to no one. Then the front door of the house opened up.

"Sweetheart, you've arrived! Come in now, love, don't just stand there in the cold!" Renata waved Lenora up the porch steps and inside the house. "Where is Sandor?" she asked. 

"Daddy's taken him," Lenora replied, a little worried. "Will I ever see him again??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a lamb to the slaughter?? 🤣🤣
> 
> Thank you for reading, happy weekend ❤


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor receives a warm welcome in the Glover household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had desperately hoped this fic would be completed by chapter 100 (!!!), but that is looking unlikely 🙈 Seriously, I do hope it won't go too far over 100...I never thought it would get this long 😬 and it certainly didn't need to be, but alas. What can I say. It is long! 🤷♀️

CHAPTER 90

Sandor and Gordon trudged side by side over the snowy driveway, around the back of the house toward the outbuildings. The cold winter air stung Sandor's lungs every time he inhaled, but he relished it: the air smelled fresh and clean, like trees and a hint of the sea, a far cry from the hot urban stench of King's Landing. Snow crunched under his boots; he tried to think of a sound or feeling he could compare it to, but came up empty. On impulse, he reached a long arm down to the ground and grabbed a big fistful of the white powder. Gordon just glanced at him and smiled, seeming to enjoy watching Sandor take in his surroundings as they walked along.

To their left was the inn, the former barn that the Glovers had transformed into the current bed and breakfast accommodations. Beyond that was a glass garden, inside which grew tomatoes and other herbs, vegetables and fruits year-round. Farther still were the stables; Sandor could smell horse coming from that direction, and so could Stranger.

The dog had been weaving his way down the driveway with the two men, stopping here and there to investigate a smell. Now, his moist nose was up in the air, breath puffing out in steam, detecting larger animals nearby; he looked up at Sandor expectantly.

"Heel," Sandor commanded. This was not their territory, and they needed to respect that. Sandor turned to Gordon. "He's decent with other animals," he assured Lenora's father, "but I don't want him to spook the horses." 

Gordon chuckled. "That's a good dog there, heeds his master," Gordon commented. "You must have gotten him young."

"Aye," Sandor confirmed. "His litter was dumped in a box at my company lot, he was the runt, believe it or not!"

"Gods be good!" Gordon coughed. "Ha, you've done well by him, that's plain to see." 

Sandor smiled at the compliment. He shrugged. "Stranger's a natural follower. First time he met Lenora, he fell to the grass and showed her his belly," he snorted. "And then when he met Lenora's  _ cat _ , well...he quickly learned who was in charge there."

Gordon guffawed loudly as they entered the stables. The horses whickered a greeting at their approach; Stranger behaved and stayed by Sandor's feet, but sniffed at the barn air with a blissful expression.

"You ride?" Gordon asked.

Sandor shook his head. "Back home on the farm, we had a couple of work horses for a while, but we never rode them. Never had an opportunity to try it since then, either."

Gordon sucked his teeth thoughtfully. "Eh, well, if you're interested, winter time is not a bad time to learn," he mused. "Horses go slower through the snow; and if you fall off, it's a fairly soft landing!" He cackled at Sandor's dubious expression. "Let me show you the machine shed, then we'll unload your car and get inside for something to warm our bellies!"

***

By the time the men returned to the house, Lenora and her mother had unloaded the Jeep; Renata had directed Lenora to take the larger room on the second level of the house. It had a king bed and it's own ensuite bathroom. They had set up Stranger's doggy bed at the end of the hall, just outside of the bedroom door. He would only have to be shown the spot, and he would know it was to be his sleeping place for night. His food and water supplies went into the large kitchen.

The women were in the kitchen prepping dinner for eight: Renata and Gordon, Lenora and Sandor, Palya and Allyn, and the twins, Garrett and Ronson.

"Marla and Ron's girlfriend are both flying in tomorrow," Renata had told Lenora. "Their flights are about an hour apart, so Ron will fetch both of them."

Presently, they heard the stomping of boots and Gordon's boisterous laughter coming from the mudroom at the back of the house; the dog was giving his snowy coat a shake.

"Ah fuck, sorry about that," Lenora heard Sandor apologize for his wet dog.

Gordon replied, "Nah! Renata wisely keeps old towels in here for shit like that; some of us are worse than a wet dog, hehehe! We can leave the coats and boots in here," he instructed.

Renata smiled at Lenora excitedly and went to wash her hands before greeting Lenora's boyfriend. Gordon appeared in the kitchen, followed by Sandor and Stranger. Renata bustled across the kitchen, reached up to grab Sandor's face, and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Ahh, welcome Sandor, here you are in the flesh, how lovely to finally meet you!" she gushed. "Come in, come in! Warm yourself, sit down, let me fetch you a cup of hot mulled wine," she told him, and rushed off to get Sandor a drink.

Sandor thanked her as he pulled out a chair at the kitchen table. "You should have left the heavy things for me to bring in," he told Lenora as she sat down next to him.

Lenora wrapped her hands around his chilly arm. "Well, we figured you two had gotten to commisserating over something in the machine shed, and I wanted to get settled in; besides, there was nothing Mum and I couldn't handle," she winked. "Let me show you where Stranger can eat."

They rose from their seats and led Stranger into the corner where his food and water had been placed, and the dog happily helped himself.

Renata returned with a tray of glasses and dainties, and the foursome settled down for a warm drink together. They chatted casually about the drive from the south, Lenora's parents asking Sandor twenty questions about his first impressions of the northern climate. He admitted that he'd not been sure what to expect, and that he'd worried his blood would freeze in his veins; but he was pleasantly surprised to find the weather quite invigorating, compared to the often oppressive heat in the capital.

Lenora suggested a tour of the house, and hauled Sandor away from the table. They had Stranger follow along. Renata stayed behind to continue with food prep, and Gordon disappeared into the basement.

They started upstairs, with their assigned bedroom, showing Stranger his bed at the same time. "This is our room," Lenora showed Sandor. "Do you need a nap before dinner? You look a little dazed!" she teased, giggling at him.

Sandor smirked, but reached out and pulled Lenora against him in a tight embrace, sighing as he dropped his nose to the top of her head. 

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed?" Lenora asked Sandor's chest.

"Aye, maybe, but not in a bad way," he rumbled. He pulled back to look at her face. "It's nice here, the property's amazing...your folks are fucking great."

Lenora chuckled at Sandor's wary facial expression. "You look like you can't quite believe it," she commented with amusement. She knew how nervous he had been leading up to this trip, and today in particular. This type of situation, meeting his girlfriend's family, was brand new to him.

Sandor shrugged, considering. "I do kind of wonder if they're just lulling me into a false sense of security…," he admitted sardonically.

"You mean, before they take you into the forest and shoot you with a hunting rifle?" Lenora teased. "Don't worry, if it comes to that, I'll give you fair warning for a head start out of town!" she chortled.

***

Dinner had been planned for 630; just past 6, Lenora's sister and brothers arrived. The twins had been out with friends for much of the day, playing pool or darts at the pub in town. Palya and Allyn had each wrapped up their work days.

Sandor was introduced all around: Lenora differentiated her twin brothers as Ronson being 'the goofball with tidy hair' and Garrett being 'the weirdo with rat's nest hair', earning herself a wet willy. Palya welcomed Sandor warmly, kissing his cheeks, and introduced her boyfriend Allyn Wells.

Lenora watched Sandor's face in fascination; she had never seen him look at anyone that way before, not even  _ her _ ...bashful, star-struck and slightly geeked out.

Sandor shook Allyn's hand. "It's a fucking pleasure to meet you. I hope this won't sound too weird, but I'm a big admirer of yours," he enthused with a lopsided grin.

Allyn brought his free hand to his chest, looking truly touched. "Ah fuck, I appreciate you saying so, mate," he said. "I always say, plumbers are underappreciated and don't get enough respect!" He lowered his voice and leaned in. "Not to toot my own horn, but I believe we're amongst the unsung heroes of the modern world!" 

Sandor gazed at Allyn uncertainly. Palya rolled her eyes. "I think Sandor might be talking about your Strong Man accomplishments, Muffin, not your plumbing," she explained with an indulgent but withering smile. Lenora puffed a giggle through her nose.

The lightbulb turned on for Allyn. "Oh, right, hahaha! Aye, thanks mate, ah, it's just a hobby, really…," he waved a hand, and looked Sandor up and down. "You ever think about trying it out? You look strong...a little bit skinny, but you've got good height...if you put some meat on those long bones, you could really make an impression on the circuit!" he suggested, to Sandor's undisguised surprise.

Lenora couldn't hold her laughter in. She was quite sure no one had ever described massive, muscular, hard-as-granite Sandor as 'skinny' before; then again, Allyn was a very burly man.

Soon enough the group sat down to a feast of crown roast pork, baked potatoes, roasted vegetables, freshly baked rye bread, and various salads accompanied by wine and ale. That was followed up with miniature cheese tarts, cinnamon coffee cake, and cider. The twins brought Sandor into the basement to show him the power rack and benches with full weights for working out, telling him he was welcome to make use of it anytime, and hoped they could perhaps work out together.

The family visited well into the evening before Palya and Allyn took their leave. The twins excused themselves as well, after helping with clean up. As Lenora and Sandor relaxed in the bed in their upstairs room, Sandor absently rubbed his belly and heaved a great big sigh.

Lenora snuggled into his side. "How's your tummy?"

Sandor grunted. "Fucking stuffed like a sausage. I'm afraid I'm going to gain 100 pounds!"

"You might!" Lenora laughed. "You're going to have to burn off the extra calories somehow," she purred, stroking his chest hair.

"Got any suggestions for how I might do that?"

"Mmm," Lenora hummed. "Well, you can hit the power rack with the twins every morning...and work out again in the evenings, up here with me," she kissed his shoulder.

Sandor growled and grabbed Lenora's arse cheek. "Might be you're the one having to do all the work though, I can't even roll over!" he lamented.

Lenora gave him a baleful look. " Aw, you poor thing! Well I suppose I don't mind, just this once…," And she kissed her lazy stallion, mounted, and rode him by the light of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, dear, ditzy Allyn ❤ A bit more brawn than brains, I'm afraid 😃
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranger gets an early Sevenmas present; Gordon enlists Sandor's help.

CHAPTER 91

Having run a bed and breakfast business for nearly 30 years, the Glovers tended to be early risers. That suited Sandor just fine, he wasn't usually one to sleep in; even if he wanted to, Stranger wouldn't let him. The dog liked his early morning run, and that wasn't about to change just because he was far from home.

Sandor knew without looking that Stranger was sitting in front of the bedroom door, waiting. He could hear the odd tail thump, and impatient snuffling. Sandor rolled out of bed, threw on a henley and a pair of casual trousers, and splashed some cold water on his face in the bathroom.

"I'm going to bring Stranger outside," he told a bleary-eyed Lenora. She sat up in bed and stretched.

"Right behind you," she yawned. "Mum's probably got coffee on, just help yourself, love."

Sandor led Stranger down the stairs and into the kitchen; sure enough, there was Renata, throwing a tray of bacon into the oven. There was hot coffee, and a basket of fresh eggs ready to be cooked to order.

"Ah! Good morning Sandor! Did you sleep well?" Renata asked cheerfully.

"Aye, like a log," he confessed. "It's peaceful here, quiet...I could get used to it."

Renata beamed at him. "Aw, I'm so pleased! Are you bringing the dog out? Would you mind waiting a moment, I just want to fetch something for him…," she requested, and Sandor waited. In the meantime, Lenora appeared and went straight to the coffee maker, still yawning.

Her mother returned with a package. "Oh good morning sweetheart!" she greeted her daughter, and turned back to Sandor. "I've made a little Sevenmas gift for Stranger; instead of waiting for the day, I thought he could have it now, in case you want to make use of it," she said as she handed the parcel to Sandor.

Sandor looked surprised and cracked a smile. "For Stranger? That's kind of you, Mrs Glover!"

Lenora's mother clucked at him. "Sandor please, it's Renata! Go ahead and open it!"

Sandor did as he was told, and Lenora looked on with curiosity. The wrapping fell away onto the table top; Sandor held up a large, black woolen doggy sweater, and matching booties with non-slip leather soles.

"Awww!" Lenora cooed, grabbing one of the booties. "Mum, did you really make these? How adorable!" she giggled. "Stranger, come, let's have a look!" She beckoned to the dog and he came trotting over.

Sandor inspected the sweater and with Lenora's assistance, got it onto the dog. Next came the booties. Stranger was unbelievably tolerant with the procedure, patiently allowing his humans to outfit him in gear so foreign, and heretofore unnecessary. The people stood back to appraise the result.

Sandor snorted in amusement, not so much at the ensemble, as at poor Stranger's demeanor. He seemed to have frozen in place, undoubtedly thinking that these were devices meant to restrain him, and wondering what wrong he had unknowingly committed to have earned himself such a punishment. Stranger's doleful eyes shifted between Sandor and Lenora, silently beseeching one of them to take pity and free him from these shackles.

Sandor schooled his face into seriousness. "Walkies?" he rasped.

There was a single hesitant tail wag in reply.

"Come on then," Sandor commanded. By now, Lenora had pulled out her phone and began recording, trying not to dissolve into hysterics. She trailed behind Sandor and the dog as they made for the mudroom; Stranger gingerly lifting his feet like a prancing pony, then stopping for a full body shake before resuming his awkward journey out of doors. Sandor made a show of donning his own coat and boots, then opened the door. Stranger took one sniff and seemed to remember how much there was yet to explore out there; he pranced down the steps, gave one more big shake, then off he went in search of a good tree to pee on.

***

Both Marla and Ron's girlfriend were due to arrive that day. Ron and Garrett had left for Winterfell shortly after breakfast; they were expected back with the ladies late in the afternoon. Renata wanted to do some shopping in town, and Lenora volunteered to ride along. Gordon requested Sandor's help with the outdoor chores, since the twins were gone for the day, and Sandor readily agreed. Lenora's father was easy to be around, Sandor felt comfortable spending time with him, and he was also keen to learn more about what it took to maintain the property.

The first order of business was to see to the horses: let them out into the fenced pasture, fill the troughs, toss out hay; then muck out the stables and lay down fresh straw. There were four horses, all shaggy with their winter coats. On especially frigid days, they spent only short periods of time out to pasture; but this was a relatively mild day with gentle winds, and the beasts would enjoy their exercise.

Gordon showed Sandor how to inspect and haul the hay, spreading it in low, wide piles in several different spots, and put him to work finishing that job. Stranger stayed nearby but away from the horses. He sniffed out a hare trail and followed it to some bushes, then returned to the stables to investigate the smells in there.

Sandor finished with the hay and entered the stables to help with the mucking. Gordon regarded him with an appraising eye.

"Not one to shy away from a bit of manual labor, I see," he winked. His expression turned introspective. "Ah, the time will come when I'm too old for this shite," he chuckled. "Upkeep's a bit more challenging with the kids gone...Palya manages the business end brilliantly, but then there's the hands-on work...winter is low season for us, we don't hire as much staff, but there's still a shit-ton to do!" he laughed ruefully. "Renata and I miss having the other kids around, not just to lighten the load, but for the companionship! Having someone working alongside you seems to make it hells of a lot more pleasant."

The two men worked in thoughtful silence for a time, then Gordon spoke up again. "Lenora's mentioned that you don't have much family around," he prompted.

"Aye," Sandor confirmed. "Parents and siblings all deceased...holidays are pretty quiet, usually; spend a bit of time with friends, and my dad's childhood friend who sort of looked after me in my teens." He shrugged, thinking. "Got to confess, I was pretty nervous coming up here. Wasn't sure if I'd fit in, or whatever...but you've all made me feel welcome, and I'm grateful," he said humbly.

Gordon looked Sandor in the eye and nodded. "You know, what I want more than anything is for my children to be happy, whatever that means to them," he began. "I see my Leni happy now, and that does my heart good, let me tell you. We almost lost Lenora," he shook his head, deep emotion in his expression. "As a parent, nothing makes you feel as powerless as when you can't protect your child, or take away their pain; but she's damn near indestructible, that girl. I'm proud of her. I trust her choices."

Sandor stared at the ground for a long moment, then took a deep breath. He pointed to his scarred face. "My brother did this, and worse...he ruined our family, and my father didn't do enough to protect my sister and me. I've always hated seeing people victimized; it's why I got into the security business," he looked up at Gordon, who listened with rapt attention. "When Lenora told me what had happened to her, I reverted to security mode. I wanted to protect her, shadow her, clear the fucking streets in front of and behind her," he smirked self-deprecatingly.

Gordon chuckled. "I'd love to know what she had to say about that…," he mused.

Sandor cocked an eyebrow. "She told me she wanted a friend, not a fucking body guard. Minus the F-word," he smiled.

Gordon let out a long, loud cackle. "That's my girl!" he exclaimed.

Sandor looked at Gordon openly and directly. "I know she doesn't need a protector; you and her mother raised her to be strong enough on her own," Sandor said. "But I love her, and I've got her back. For the rest of my life, or as long as she wants me," he vowed.

"Good enough for me," Gordon nodded. "We're just about done in here," he swept his gaze around the stables. "How do you feel about milking some goats?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, Sandor embracing the country lifestyle! 😃🐎🐐🐓
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora brings Sandor out into nature; the family have fun together at dinner.

CHAPTER 92

Numbers at the Glover household had increased by two: Marla had come from Duskendale, and Ronson's girlfriend, Jess Umber, was also spending a few days of her university break here, being introduced to the family for the first time. 

Jess was an engineering student at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, along with the twins. She originated from Last Hearth, a northeastern community only a two hour drive from the university. Jess was a top student, much like the boys. Tall and athletic, Jess had a mass of bright orange ringlets and her creamy skin was covered in beautiful freckles. The Glover women immediately fell head over heels in love with her; they whisked her away, and Ron barely saw her the evening of her arrival.

The next day was Sevenmas Eve. All kinds of preparations were taking place: on the following night, Sevenmas proper, the Glovers would host a large gathering of relatives for dinner, gift exchanges, and of course music. Sandor had brought along both an electric guitar and an acoustic, as Lenora had warned him that he would be asked to play.

This Sevenmas Eve morning was spent double checking food supplies and making last-minute runs into town. Gordon made sure the bar was fully stocked, and rearranged some of the household furniture in order to accommodate a large number of people.

In the afternoon, Lenora wanted to show Sandor some of her favourite outdoor places. She felt bad that since they'd arrived, much of their time had been taken up with prep and chores, and there hadn't been many opportunities to spend time alone together, relaxing. So they bundled Stranger and two buckets and spades into the Jeep, and headed for the coast.

It was frosty, but at low tide, it was still possible to find clams on the flats, and Lenora wanted to try their luck. Sandor was thrilled: ever since early summer, when Lenora had sent him a photo of chowder made with clams she had dug herself, he had dreamed of coming here one day to experience it for himself. Granted, it was much colder at this time of year; they would have to work quickly.

Lenora led Sandor out into the estuary. It was a sunny afternoon, and ice crystals sparkled in the salty air around them. Stranger roamed the flats as his humans poked around for buried treasure. 

"I hope we'll have time to do a forest hike this visit, or ride some trails," Lenora commented as they dug. "I think you'd enjoy going out on the sleds. The local snowmobilers' club keeps the trails well groomed."

Sandor cocked his head in thought. "We could always stay an extra day...you only have to be back at work on the 5th anyway, right?"

Lenora snapped her head up in surprise, grinning. "Listen to you! Stay an extra day? Careful, love, people might get the impression that you like it here," she teased. "You'll be Daddy's new hired hand, faster than you can say 'minimum wage'!"

Sandor smiled and chuckled, looking out over the Bay of Ice toward Bear Island. Lenora fixed her gaze on him, noticing that he looked so relaxed...like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his broad shoulders. She watched him laughing at Stranger's antics, sneezing into crab holes and barking at dovekies. He looked  _ happy _ .

A vague thought entered her mind, not fully formed, and she couldn't have articulated it in that moment; it was more of a feeling of warm, sparkling potential that began at the roots of her hair and radiated out to the tips of her fingers and toes. Someday…

An hour later, the buckets were filled. They hauled everything back up to the Jeep and scraped their mucky boots off in the snow drifts, towel-cleaned the dog and headed for home. The house was unusually quiet; Lenora checked her phone...everyone had gone out and about on various errands. She texted to let her mother know of the successful clam hunt, and that she would get a start on dinner soon. Sandor settled Stranger, and followed Lenora up the stairs to their room.

Lenora closed and locked the door behind them and whipped off her sweater and t-shirt in one motion. Sandor's big paws clamped around her ribcage; Lenora unbuttoned his tartan flannel as he bit down on her shoulder, then licked the bite marks he'd left there. She peeled the flannel down and off of his arms and it joined her sweater on the floor; next came his white undershirt, then she unbuckled his belt.

That was where she stopped and walked to the bathroom, to turn on the shower, hot and steamy. Her jeans and underthings came off and she stepped into the spray, sighing at the heat. Sandor wasn't far behind. Divested of his attire, he followed Lenora into the cramped space and shut the shower door. He pressed her back against the glass wall and lifted her up, parting her thighs to wrap her legs around his waist, trapping his erection between them.

His big hands cupped her arse and his long thick fingers reached towards her center, exploring the folds as their hungry mouths met in a frenzy of lust. Lenora breathed into him, whimpering, bucking, aching for the closeness of joining, and Sandor didn't make her wait a moment longer. As she clung to his neck, he reached between them, guiding his tip into her pulsing cleft; in a smooth thrust he sheathed himself with a triumphant groan.

He held himself in check for a five count, allowing Lenora to adjust. She rocked her hips forward and he took the cue, gripping her thighs securely in the wet of the shower before pounding out a rhythm to which Lenora hummed along.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, huuuuhhhh...Oh! Oh! Sandor, ahhh!" she sobbed in release, belly exploding in heat, her shuddering channel greedily claiming her lover's offering. Sandor pressed his forehead into the glass next to Lenora's ear, grunting his way to completion, giving his all.

"Fuck," he barked with a ragged breath. He massaged her nipples, encouraging some serious aftershocks, which she punctuated with whimpers in his ear.

Sandor let her down to her feet, and after some moments of recovery, they helped each other scrub clean. 

Out of the shower and getting dressed, Lenora heard some activity downstairs; they no longer had the house to themselves. She smiled at Sandor. The privacy had been nice while it lasted.

"I'm going to go down and wash the clams, want to help?" she asked.

Sandor cocked a brow at her. "I thought we just did that," he said, shooting a glance at the junction of Lenora's legs; that earned him a feather pillow to the face.

"Let's go, clam hunter!"

***

Sevenmas Eve dinner was a boisterous affair with ten around the table. The meal was a more casual one: a big pot of clam chowder sat on the kitchen stove, and accompaniments of crispy bacon, rolls and biscuits, tomato salad, fennel salad, and a big board of cheeses sat throughout the kitchen; everyone helped themselves. For dessert, Lenora had made a custard with pineapples she had brought along from the south. Sandor had more than one helping of that…

With everyone pitching in, leftovers were quickly cleared away, dishes washed, and the kettle put on for tea; then Palya loudly made an announcement:

"Who's for a game of 'Truth or Drink'? I'll play the role of moderator!" She held up a box containing question cards for the drinking game.

"What do you mean, you'll play 'moderator'?" Marla scoffed. "Since when do you pass up a chance to whip our arses at drinking??"

"Since I'm on antibiotics for a foot fungus!" Palya shouted gregariously, while everyone else grimaced. "All who are playing, fill up your glasses with your poison of choice. Just a reminder of the rules: if you're asked a question you refuse to answer, you must take a reasonable sip of your beverage. If you empty your glass, you're done playing; we don't need any dead weight on Sevenmas!"

Gordon appeared with a tray of glasses and several bottles and joined the table to play along, while Renata took on camera duty, taking photographic shots rather than alcoholic ones. Others quickly ran into the kitchen for refills of ale or wine, then returned to the table.

Palya spun a bottle in the center of the table to determine who would answer (or drink) first, and they would go clockwise from there. The bottle chose Marla, and she laced her fingers together, flexing in preparation.

"Lay it on me," she challenged.

"Okay, first question goes to Mar," Palya smiled. She read the card, "Have you ever been hancuffed; if so, by whom, and under what circumstances?"

The question drew a collective "ooohhh" around the table. Marla's face fell. "Ah for fuck's sake, right off the bat??" She took a sip of her red wine, to a chorus of laughter.

Next was Allyn. "Have you ever farted loudly during sex? Oh for the love of dragons, please don't answer that, Muffin," Palya begged.

"Princess," Allyn winked, "You know I'm an honest man...and a gassy one!" He raised his glass of ale, but didn't drink, eliciting loud guffaws from the group.

Beside Allyn was Sandor. Everyone eyed him nervously, noting the deep scowl on his face. Sandor was a wild card, the strong silent type; would he answer nothing, and drink himself to oblivion, or would he surprise them and be an open book?

"Sandor," Palya said, raising her eyebrows, "If you had to choose between going naked or having your thoughts appear in thought bubbles for everyone to read, which would you choose?"

Lenora snorted. "Can I choose for you?" she asked Sandor cheekily; he smirked back at her.

"Aye," he replied, a challenge in his eyes.

Lenora considered, while the group held their collective breath. "Drink," she decided, and Sandor drank.

"Awwww," the group groaned in disappointment. 

"What?? This isn't strip poker, guys, come on!" Lenora scolded, giving away what her choice for Sandor would have been.

Palya cleared her throat. "Alright Len, you're next; has anyone ever walked in on you taking a dump on the toilet?"

Lenora honked sarcastically. "Uh,  _ yes,  _ of course,  _ you  _ have, Palya! So many times! Despite this house having  _ several bathrooms to choose from _ !!" she grimaced haughtily at her eldest sister. Palya just shrugged nonchalantly, not bothering to explain herself. 

She plucked up the next card in the pile, for Gordon. "Oh fuck, I can't ask you this! I'm going to the next one…," she moved to place the card at the bottom of the pile.

"No! No! Read it! Read it!" the group chanted, and Palya relented with some obvious misgiving.

"Okay...Daddy...have you ever sent anyone a dick pic?" she asked, looking ill. 

Gordon chuckled and slid a glance in Renata's direction, then smiled as he took a large swig of whiskey.

"EWWWWW!!" everyone cried, traumatized. Renata giggled girlishly in the corner, taking video and photos of her rowdy family.

The game carried on. No one was surprised that Marla's glass was the first to be emptied, but there was some bemusement that Gordon's was second. Sandor was the third player out of the game. The clear winner, with a full glass of ale, was the guileless Allyn Wells.

"FINALLY! I get to drink my fucking ale!!" he exclaimed when his victory was declared.

The group rose their glasses in a toast to Allyn before standing up to stretch legs, breaking off into smaller groups to visit or take some fresh outdoor air. It was Sevenmas Eve and it was tradition for the entire family to wake up together on Sevenmas Day morning, therefore even Palya and Allyn would be spending the night. With the inn empty of guests for the holiday period, there was plenty of room to spread around.

Everyone stayed up late, but kept their wits about them; the next day would be a busy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sevenmas Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A looong chapter, because it's Sevenmas! 🎉 (In their world 😄)

CHAPTER 93

Sevenmas Morning

_ The house was like a maze...twisting corridors, left turns, right turns, staircases up and up. Endless rooms...each door he came across, he opened, taking a mental picture, trying to map things out as he went along. There was a lot to remember; he needed help. But he pushed through, followed the maze, climbed the steps until he reached the end, the pinnacle. One last door. He pushed it open and stepped inside. The room was all sunshine, almost blinding, but it was so warm, so inviting, comforting, accepting...slender arms wrapped around him, and then he saw her face...her smile, from which the light came. _

He never tired of dreaming of her. Especially nowadays, because he knew that when he woke up, chances were good that the dream would be real, and she would be right there next to him. 

Bright sunlight streamed in through the window. Sandor squinted in the morning light and rolled over to see Lenora still dozing beside him. Without disturbing her, he rose from the bed and threw on some clothes, tip-toed out of the bedroom and brought a waiting Stranger down the stairs.

A few others of the household had already begun to emerge: Renata and Gordon, naturally, getting a start on coffee and breakfast, and as Sandor stepped outside with the dog, Palya and Marla came shuffling over from the inn across the yard. They waved to each other, and Sandor walked with Stranger out to the back of the property.

He looked in on the stables; the twins were there, seeing to the horses. He offered to pitch in, and between the three of them the chores were finished quickly. The boys thanked Sandor for the help.

"Don't mention it," he waved. "Gonna head inside for a shower," he said, whistling for Stranger.

"Hey, do you mind if we run around with him for a while? Our folks haven't had any dogs since before we left for uni," Garrett asked Sandor. "Does he fetch?"

"Aye, knock yourselves out! He'll be happy with any big stick, to be honest."

"Nice!" said Ronson. "Come on buddy, you want to play fetch?" he asked the dog, waving a heavy hank of braided rawhide. Stranger looked at Sandor.

"Go ahead," said Stranger's master, and the dog eagerly followed the twins outside.

***

Lenora was still in bed when Sandor got back to their room. He swatted her backside, but she begged for a few more winks, so he stripped down and showered alone.

As he shut off the running water in the shower stall, he heard Lenora tell him that she was running down to fetch something from the kitchen and would be right back.

I'll have a nice Sevenmas present for you when you get back upstairs, Sandor smirked to himself as he dried off and brushed his teeth, feeling the beginnings of arousal.

A few minutes passed and he heard the bedroom door creak open.

"That was quick," he said. He started walking out of the ensuite bathroom and into the bedroom with his towel draped around his shoulders, and nothing else on, except for a growing erection. "I hope you brought some of that pineapple custard, so I can lick it off your luscious p - Fucking Hells!!" He whipped the towel off his shoulders and hastily wrapped it around his waist, backing into the bathroom. 

"Mrs Glover! I thought you were Lenora coming back!" he rasped out in shock.

The door being ajar, Renata had let herself into Lenora and Sandor's room, and stood frozen upon discovering a very nude, very large and in charge Sandor striding out of the bathroom. She found her voice, apologizing profusely.

"Oh dear, Sandor, I'm so very sorry, I was just bringing up some fresh linens! I thought you were still outside with Stranger, please forgive me!! It won't happen again, I'll announce myself from now on, I really should have known better! Do you by chance know where Lenora went??" she asked, flustered.

Sandor replied, from behind the bathroom door, that Lenora had gone to the kitchen; Renata thanked him, apologized again, and went back downstairs.

***

Lenora's mother indeed found Lenora in the kitchen, chatting with Palya and Marla. 

"Leni, there you are!" Renata put her hands up to her own reddened cheeks. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry…," she began, wide-eyed.

"Mum? What is it, what's happened??" asked Lenora, concerned.

Renata puffed out an embarrassed laugh. "Ah, I was bringing fresh bedding up to your room, and I'm afraid I barged in on poor Sandor whilst he was quite unburdened of his clothing!"

Lenora gasped and covered her mouth, stifling a giggle; her sisters didn't bother stifling theirs. 

"I feel terrible! I thought he was out in the yard with the dog! I will knock in future, I promise! But Leni, let me just say...WELL DONE." She gave Lenora a suggestively approving look. Palya and Marla hooted loudly. 

"MOTHER!!" Lenora exclaimed, mortified, while her sisters leaned in and begged for details: size, shape, direction, etcetera. "Shame on all of you!" Lenora gasped. "You are objectifying my boyfriend! Right in front of me!!" she exclaimed, red-faced.

"Damn right," confirmed Palya. "Your boyfriend is a snack and a half! We've all been dying to know what kind of horsepower he's packing under the hood!" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Mmhmm," Marla agreed.

Lenora covered her eyes, then her ears. "May the Red God take me," she muttered. She quickly gathered up what she had come for, and as she swept out of the kitchens, called out imperiously, "I will not be party to your lasciviousness!" She stopped abruptly, turned around and poked her finger into the kitchen. "And do not disturb!!" she ordered sheepishly, her sisters' cackles fading as she marched up the stairs.

She returned to their bedroom…

"Sandor?" she said, as she placed her basket on a nearby table.

"Did you come alone? Is it safe to come out?" he called from behind the closed bathroom door.

Upon confirmation that the coast was clear, Sandor warily opened the door and emerged dressed in shorts and t-shirt, and wrapped in a bathrobe.

Lenora snorted out a laugh. She couldn't help herself, he looked so traumatized. And very overdressed. "My mum told me what happened," she tried to stop giggling. "She feels terrible...are you okay, love??" She approached him and unwrapped the robe.

"I'll get over it, I suppose," he grumbled, "What about your mum, is she rinsing her eyes out under the faucets??"

"Well actually," Lenora cringed and chuckled at the same time, "She let me know that she's quite impressed with what you have to offer; she approves of my choice!" She bit her lip and smiled. 

Sandor looked like he was about to faint, so Lenora gently walked him backward toward the bed. His legs hit the mattress and he sat down, but not before Lenora had loosened his shorts from around his waist. They dropped to the floor as he sat on the bed, and so did Lenora as she shoved Sandor's knees apart.

"Take off your shirt," she told him sweetly. "The door is locked, it's just the two of us."

He did as he was told and let out a long sigh. He reached out and stroked Lenora's cheek with his thumb. His body responded to her attention, and he was starting to forget all about the incident with her mother. Lenora gave the stiff head of his penis a chaste little smooch and looked up, smiling, into Sandor's darkening eyes. She removed her own shirt, leaving her lace bra. Then she opened her mouth, never taking her gaze away from Sandor's, and slowly allowed his engorgement to slide up her tongue to the back of her throat. She closed her lips around his girth and sucked, pulling her head back so very slowly and incrementally, causing Sandor to groan her name. She released him from her mouth. 

She licked her lips. "By the way, I brought up some pineapple custard...can you think of anything interesting to do with it?" she asked cheekily.

***

The family gathered for brunch together, then moved to the living room for gift exchanges. Because they were a large family, they generally kept a modest cap on the cost of individual gifts given: things like bottles of booze, specialty foods, books or small items of clothing were common and always appreciated. 

Stranger came away the most spoiled by far, receiving all types of treats and toys, and even a new car blanket. From Lenora's parents, Sandor received a bottle of northern whiskey, and a hand-knitted fisherman's sweater in a lovely charcoal wool, which brought out Sandor's already distinctive grey eyes. He immediately put it on, to Renata's delight.

Lenora and Sandor exchanged their gifts, laughing as they each handed the other a flat envelope. Sandor opened his first: a voucher for full custom ink at his favourite tattoo studio. Lenora had called the place some time ago with the idea; of course they knew Sandor, and they worked out a deal with Lenora for some future work that Sandor might want done. He was very surprised, and pleased...he thanked Lenora with a sweet kiss.

Lenora opened her envelope next, and pulled out printed tickets: round-trip boat passage for two to Tyrosh, with seaside villa accommodations for four nights. Lenora couldn't stifle the ecstatic squeal that issued from her mouth; she clapped her hands to her face in reaction to the unexpected gift.

"Sandor!! Oh my gods!! Really??" she gushed, beside herself. "You're incredible! It's  _ perfect _ !" She flung her arms around his neck in a happy embrace.

"I booked it for Reading Week, if that's alright…," he rumbled with a grin, pleased that  _ she _ was so pleased.

"Yes of course!" Lenora giggled. "I'm so excited!! We're going to have to review all of our old class notes," she laughed.

"Aye, Sunflower...well,  _ I  _ will anyway," he snorted.

***

The afternoon was a flurry of activity. Both the inn kitchen and the house kitchen were in use, prime rib of aurochs roasting in one and chickens roasting in the other. Sandor and Garrett brought extra chairs out from storage, while Gordon and Ronson cleaned up the fire pit, and cleared recent snowfall away from the parking spots.

Relatives began arriving around 5 pm, with kegs, food, games and of course musical instruments. Lenora introduced Sandor to aunts, uncles and cousins as they came through the house. Sandor did his best to retain the information, but his go-to for remembering people was to mentally give them nicknames, like Jelly Bean Lady (Aunt Joan) or Donkey Laugh (cousin Marq).

Some family members made more significant impressions though: Lenora's Uncle Timbo (Renata's fraternal twin) took to Sandor straight away, knowing he was a fellow musician. Timbo secured Sandor's promise to play a few songs together later on.

And, there was Lenora's Granddad, Manfred Tallhart: bushy-browed and blunt as a bludgeon, he shook Sandor's hand firmly and eyed him keenly.

"So...you're the beau, eh? When's the wedding?" he asked gruffly. 

"Granddad!!" Lenora gasped, rosy-cheeked, glancing at Sandor who could only stand there in stunned silence.

"Don't 'granddad', me, young lass," Manfred scolded affectionately. "Do I look like I'm a gettin' younger?? Dinna think I've not noticed," he looked back at Sandor, "My Renata's offspring been laggin' behind in the procreation department!" 

He poked a gnarled finger at Sandor's chest. "What's your excuse fer waiting, by the gods? My Tana and I married a month after we met! Oh, she was a live wire, mind you, hehe…," he winked, and Lenora's hand flew up to stop the squeak from escaping her mouth.

"Point being, life's awful short; you like each other," he waved a finger between Sandor and Lenora, "Make it official! Go forth and multiply! Where's the whiskey?" He rubbed his arthritic hands together and shuffled off to find the beverages.

***

Lenora watched Sandor as he gamely tried to absorb his first big family Sevenmas event. The aunties fawned over him, making sure his plate and cup were never more than half empty...uncles peppered him with dozens of questions about his career and hobbies...cousins wondered how much weight he could lift. Finally, a moment came when he was left standing alone and Lenora took her chance.

She grasped his arm and led him to the mudroom where they donned their coats, calling Stranger for a walk. It was well past sunset, so Lenora pulled a torch from a shelf and they made their way out into the yard.

The twins, Jess, Marla and some cousins were sitting around the roaring fire pit, wrapped up in woolen blankets. Lenora and Sandor waved but walked on by, heading to the quiet of the pasture. The night sky was clear and glittering with constellations. They stopped and leaned together on the pasture fencing, staring up at billions of twinkling pinpricks.

"These big family things can be a bit much; are you okay?" Lenora asked, wrapping her arms around Sandor's waist.

He peered down at her. "Aye. Just trying to take it all in." He inhaled the crisp night air. Lenora waited, and Sandor continued. "It is a lot...and I'm not used to it; but none of it's bad," he half-smiled. "It's fucking amazing, actually. I didn't expect to just be accepted so readily. I guess part of me wonders why they would."

Lenora's heart cracked, and she gave Sandor a tight squeeze. "No family is perfect, Sandor, all have their share of issues but...family are  _ supposed  _ to support each other! Why wouldn't you be accepted? You're my love, and you belong here, that's all there is to it." 

Sandor sighed, and leaned down for a kiss, melting the frost in his beard. They called to Stranger, and walked back to the house...to their family.

***

Timbo snagged Sandor as soon as he set foot inside the house; it was time for music. Sandor had brought out his acoustic guitar earlier, and left it in the living room. He reached for it now, and Timbo had his fiddle in hand.

"Oy, you Tallharts and Glovers! Lookie here, fill your cups, and we'll have us a song!" Uncle Timbo hollered, and everyone's attention focused onto the musicians. Timbo looked at Sandor, nodding.

Sandor strummed out a few chords, testing the guitar strings, then plucked out a sweet melody. The room went quiet as he began to sing, soft and gravelly:

_ The lamp is burnin' low upon my table top _

_ The snow is softly falling _

_ The air is still in the silence of my room _

_ I hear your voice softly calling _

_ If I could only have you near _

_ To breathe a sigh or two _

_ I would be happy just to hold the hands I love _

_ On this winter night with you _

Now Uncle Timbo lifted his fiddle and bow to join in harmony, adding texture to the pretty tune.

_ The smoke is rising in the shadows overhead _

_ My glass is almost empty _

_ I read again between the lines upon each page _

_ The words of love you sent me _

_ If I could know within my heart _

_ That you were lonely too _

_ I would be happy just to hold the hands I love _

_ On this winter night with you _

_ The fire is dying _

_ Now my lamp is growing dim _

_ The shades of night are lifting _

_ The morning light steals across my window pane _

_ Where webs of snow are drifting _

At last a few scattered voices joined in for the final chorus, amongst them Lenora's Granddad Tallhart; she saw a tear roll down his cheek as he sang. Her heart lurched, and she felt the stinging of tears behind her own eyes, knowing he must be thinking of his late wife.

_ If I could only have you near _

_ To breathe a sigh or two _

_ I would be happy just to hold the hands I love _

_ On this winter night with you _

_ And to be once again with you _

Sandor and Timbo brought the ballad to a poignant instrumental close, leaving only a few sniffles to be heard in the room; then applause and whistles as the spell broke and the family showed their approval of Sandor's song choice.

The clapping died down and Sandor cleared his throat. "I uh, learned a little shanty to play as well…," he leaned over and whispered to Uncle Timbo, who nodded happily and hollered for some percussion to be played, and Sandor began strumming and singing a silly song about fish. Almost everyone knew the words and joined in loudly...the house rang with music late into Sevenmas night.

_ Rodney Cod, oh so odd _

_ All dressed up in seaweed sod _

_ Off he went to the bottom of the sea, saying _

_ Wouldn't you like to be just like me? _

_ Sing, wouldn't you like to be just like me! _

_ In rows of fives and rows of tens _

_ There they sit, those cocks and hens _

_ If you can't see them, do not pout _

_ You'll see them when the tide goes out _

_ You'll see them when the tide goes out! _

_ A lobster named Larry so wanted to marry _

_ Lila the lobster next door _

_ That when he proposed and she turned up her nose _

_ He wept all over the floor _

_ He wept all over the floor! _

_ Cabot Codfish on a snooze _

_ Dreamt Jim Long ate fish and brewis _

_ And in his dream, for goodness sake _

_ Jim Long got a stomach ache _

_ Jim Long got a stomach ache! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ballad is "Song for a Winter's Night" by legendary Canadian singer-songwriter, Gordon Lightfoot 🎶  
> And the fish song is excerpts of rhymes from the collection, "Down by Jim Long's Stage: Rhymes for Children and Young Fish" by Al Pittman (also Canadian! 🇨🇦)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sevenmas surprise!

CHAPTER 94

Nobody rose early at the Glover household the day after Sevenmas.  _ Nobody _ . Sandor had to let Stranger outside for a piss, but came straight back inside and returned to bed. The chores got seen to in due time, but certainly not before 9 am; the horses were none too pleased, so they each got an apple for their trouble. 

White Walkers emerged sporadically before noon, in singles or in pairs, congregating in the kitchen to graze on leftovers. There would be  _ no cooking _ today. This was another Glover tradition: the day after Sevenmas, the family gathered for the late afternoon and evening at The Sentinel, a pub in town, mainly to avoid cooking and cleaning. Until then, there would be very little besides lounging around going on.

Sandor could only do so much lounging before growing restless; he decided to head outside with the dog and make the rounds of the property. The twins had told him the day before that they had brought Stranger to play with the goats in their enclosure, just to see what would happen. Apparently, they'd gotten along like butter and bread, and Sandor wanted to see it for himself.

Sure enough, once inside the sheltered pens, Stranger's tail wagged happily and his tongue hung out in a big doggy grin. The goats bleated a greeting and butted their heads against the dog when he approached. Sandor had noticed that Stranger seemed more content around other animals: he enjoyed Moira's company when they stayed at Lenora's flat, and here in the country he seemed to love interacting with the horses and goats. They tolerated him well in return.

Sandor reflected, not for the first time, that he and his dog had both been so much happier since expanding their circle of companionship; maybe it was time to think about making that circle complete, and permanent.

***

By late afternoon, the Glover household were rolling out and heading to town. The twins, Jess and Marla went earlier than everyone else, wanting to get in few rounds on the pool tables. Renata and Gordon, and Lenora and Sandor went later, in separate vehicles; Sandor would want to run back to the house to check on Stranger at some point, if they were to be gone for several hours at a stretch. Palya and Allyn had already gone to their own home once festivities had concluded the night before, and would meet everyone at the pub.

Most of the citizens of Deepwood spent the day after Sevenmas recovering in their own homes, or visiting friends; therefore, the vast majority of those patronizing the pub were Glovers and Tallharts. A few of the relatives that Sandor had met the day before were turning up now, including Uncle Timbo and Lenora's Granddad.

Lenora had suggested Sandor bring along his guitars in case he was asked to play, which he was. He joined in on a few songs while everyone else milled about visiting, snacked on pub food, or took a turn on the dance floor. Lenora noticed that Palya seemed to have taken extra care with her hair, pinning it up in a loose roll with romantic strands of waves framing her face. She had worn a pretty winter dress as well. Allyn too, had cleaned up nicely: beard neatly trimmed, hair combed, and dressed in his newest-looking flannel shirt and smart trousers.

She didn't spend too much time mulling it over...she was busy enjoying watching Sandor play music with her relatives, songs she had never heard him play before. However, after only about 45 minutes of music, the owner of the pub, a middle aged man by the name of Brandon Moss, approached the mic and cheerfully asked for everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon folks, a Happy Sevenmas to you! I bet you thought this was going to be a nice ordinary, relaxing time at the pub, and it will be, but we do have one matter to attend to first…," there was murmuring all around as Mr Moss paused for dramatic effect.

He continued: "Now this is a matter that has been about seven years in the making, and I'm sure some of you had lost hope of it ever coming to fruition," he stopped to look pointedly at Renata and Gordon. "But here we are; without further ado, Palya and Allyn, please come forward and stand in front of me here!"

Now there was a buzz in the room, and as Lenora's sister went to stand near the microphone with Allyn, everyone else came close and crowded around. Sandor remained seated with the other musicians where they had been playing, and Lenora went to stand next to him.

"As a legal officiant, it is a tremendous honor for me to have been asked to assist in uniting these two in marriage today," Mr Moss announced to excited shouts and applause. "Are you both ready?" he asked the surprise bride and groom. They looked at each other, smiled and held hands, then nodded to Brandon Moss.

"Who comes to be wed this day?" he asked, looking first to Palya.

"I do, Palya Glover."

Brandon then nodded to Allyn.

"I do, Allyn Wells."

"Turn to face each other, and make your vows. Palya, you may go first."

"I, Palya Noria Kelly Tallhart Glover, take you, Allyn Harvey Wells, to be my husband in equal love, as a mirror of my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor, cherish, and love unconditionally in all ways, forever."

Brandon nodded to Allyn, who was mopping his leaky eyes with a handkerchief. He cleared his throat and heaved a deep breath.

"I, Allyn Harvey Wells, take you, Princess Palya Noria Kelly Tallhart Glover, to be my wife in equal love, as a mirror of my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor, cherish, snuggle, and love unconditionally in all ways, forever and ever, baby!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, eliciting laughter from the onlookers.

Mr Moss smiled broadly. "Then in the presence of these witnesses, it is my pleasure to declare you wed! You may seal your vows!"

Roars, cheers and whistles of approval erupted as Allyn swept his new bride into his arms for a dramatic kiss.

That was the end of the very brief ceremony; Palya and Allyn sat down to sign the official documents, and the deed was done. Family and friends applauded and hollered congratulations, approaching the newly married couple for embraces and handshakes.

Granddad Tallhart spoke up. "Nicely done," he said, patting Palya's cheek with one hand and Allyn's shoulder with the other. "Now, for the love o' the gods, I do hope it won't be another seven years before you get a start on makin' bairns," he groused. 

"Really Dad!" Renata huffed. "Don't be so nosy about things like that!"

"That's okay Mum," Palya waved it off. "It won't be a seven year wait, more like seven months!"

There followed a stunned silence in which those who heard Palya's words tried to register their implication….Renata gasped and put a hand over her heart, while Allyn burst out laughing.

"Seven months!" he exclaimed. "I'm no genius, but even I know it takes a little more time than that, Princess," he kissed Palya's cheek affectionately. "We would have to have gotten a big head start to get a bairn in seven months!" he chuckled.

Palya smiled at Allyn indulgently. "We  _ did  _ get a head start, Muffin." Allyn looked confused.

" _ That's  _ why you haven't been drinking, you little shit!" Marla shouted with glee.

Allyn stared at Palya, bewildered. "But you said that was because of your foot fungus medication…," he said slowly. "You don't have a foot fungus?"

Palya shook her head. "I do not have a foot fungus."

"You've got a baby?" Realization was beginning to dawn on Allyn.

"That's right, my love."

"Is it  _ my baby _ ?" he asked hopefully.

Palya frowned and lightly cuffed the side of his head. "What the fuck?? Of course it's yours, knucklehead!"

Allyn lost it. His face crumpled, the air flew out of his lungs, and his eyes became moist all over again. "Truly, Princess? I'm going to be a papa??" At Palya's nod, the big, beefy Strong Man fell into her arms and wept on her shoulder. "You've made me the happiest man in Westeros today!" he cried, then drew back and raised his arms in the air. "Drinks on me, everyone! I'm going to be a papa!"

A great big cheer erupted and family crowded around again to repeat their congratulations.

Lenora wiped away a tear and took her turn to squeeze her sister. "I'm so happy for you!" she grinned, then lowered her voice slightly. "Do you know if you've got a singleton, or two-for-the-price-of-one?" Twins ran in the family on the Tallhart side…

"That's the first thing I asked the doctor when I found out," Palya admitted, grimacing. "She found just the one heartbeat, besides my own...not gonna lie, I was a bit relieved!"

Sandor shook Allyn's hand, then turned to come face to face with Lenora's Granddad.

"Aye, seems yer off the hook for now, but not  _ indefinitely _ …," he warned, wagging a bony finger; then he gave Sandor a good natured slap on the shoulder and headed to the bar.

***

Sandor stood with his back against the bar, observing all the excited chatter and happy toasts taking place all around. Something caught his eye and he turned, seeing Lenora making her way across the floor, beaming a smile at him...at  _ him _ , Sandor Clegane: damaged loner. Only he didn't feel like either of those things anymore. Right now, he felt pretty close to complete. Lenora Glover, the total package, stopped in front of him and turned around, leaning back into his chest, watching her family celebrate a wedding and a baby. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and dropped his nose to the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

"Did you have any idea about any of this?" he asked her.

Lenora laughed out loud. "Not a clue! I've got to give Palya credit," she chuckled, "She is damn good at surprises! I'm shocked that Allyn didn't spill the beans about getting married, although Palya did say she had to threaten his life multiple times…"

Sandor snorted; poor Allyn...loveable, unaffectatious and uncomplicated. Nothing like what Sandor had imagined the Strong Man competitor would be like, and he was glad for it. Lenora continued, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"The pregnancy though…," she mused. "There seemed to be  _ something _ different about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it! She'll be a great mum...and Allyn is so happy, it's sweet," she turned to look at Sandor; he leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her lips. Lenora gave him a long, intense look, sending a shiver up his spine. "I have to say, all this excitement is making me randy, and I'm dying to fuck your brains out," she murmured.

Seven hells! That was precisely what was on  _ his _ mind..."Sweetness," Sandor growled. "This isn't Edd and Oly's wedding...people are going to notice if we disappear."

"I'll tell my mum we're going to run over to check on Stranger, then come right back; all true, but we'll just make a quick stop in between…"

"I'll go start the Jeep," Sandor told her, and made for the door, grabbing his coat on the way out. Lenora pulled her mother aside to make her excuses, then left the pub and climbed into the Jeep with Sandor.

To their credit, they made it all the way to the Glovers' driveway. Sandor parked behind the house and eased his seat back as far as it could go; Lenora kicked off her boots and hiked up her wool skirt, and came over to straddle Sandor's lap with the steering wheel at her back.

Their mouths met eagerly, laughing at their own lack of restraint, their hot panting breaths steaming up the vehicle's windows. Sandor got his trousers down, finally allowing his aching erection to spring loose, but Lenora struggled with her undergarment…

"Sorry," Sandor muttered as he ripped the gusset of her panties apart. Lenora let out a feral grunt and attacked, feeding on Sandor's mouth, tasting his tongue; she grasped his rigid cock and sat on it, her slick arousal giving her an easy ride down his length and girth. Sandor reached a hand down to recline his seat, giving Lenora more room to move.

For some reason, he was alarmingly turned on by this unusual situation: clad in winter coats, humping in the front seat of the vehicle, just outside of Lenora's childhood home...it felt so wrong, and so fucking  _ good… _

"Baby," Sandor groaned. "I need you to come...I'm about to fucking blow my load."

"Touch me," Lenora whimpered. He did his best to reach between them, under her heavy skirt, to help her along; his thumb found her clit and rubbed, while the thumb of his other hand found its way inside Lenora's mouth. She worked on it the same way she would have done had it been Sandor's cock, tongue sliding and sucking up and down. Something about that must have driven her to the edge, because mere moments later she was shouting and gripping Sandor's open coat, her release slamming down all around him. Sandor was hot on her heels, letting himself go with a roar.

They collapsed in a passionate kiss, devouring and drinking each other in...but passion turned to levity as they came to their senses, and they dissolved into fits of laughter at the absurdity of their position.

"Quick and dirty," Sandor snorted.

"Just the way I like it!" Lenora grinned. "Right...you see to Stranger, and I'll see to my underpants," she laughed. "Then we'd better get back to town, where your  _ musical _ talents are required!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times continue in Deepwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting near the end, folks! Yay?! 🎉😭🎉  
> Maybe, plus or minus five more chapters? 🤞🤞

CHAPTER 95

"When are you two heading back south? Mum said you might stay a day or two longer than you'd planned," Marla asked her sister. They'd shuffled into the kitchen at about the same time that morning. It had been quite a lively evening at the pub after the surprise wedding, although not a terribly late one for a change.

Lenora nodded. "The 29th, I think; early. Sandor hasn't even looked at his work emails, and he's a little afraid of leaving that alone for too much longer!" she grimaced. "I'm back at work on the 5th, but I'd like a couple of days to settle back in, beforehand. What about you, Mar?"

"I've booked a flight for the afternoon of the 29th! Can I beg a ride to the airport, since you'll be going that way?"

"Of course! Are you sure you wouldn't rather do the road trip back with us? We could make a little detour through Duskendale for your sake…," Lenora suggested.

"Fuck, no!" Marla said emphatically. "I mean, I love you both, but that is too much time to spend in a vehicle with  _ anyone _ ...I'd be tempted to fling myself out halfway through."

"Marla, don't be so dramatic! It's not  _ that bad _ ," Lenora chortled. 

"What's not that bad?" Ronson came strolling into the kitchen, and Jess along with him. Jess and Ron would both be flying to Last Hearth that afternoon.

"The road trip back to KL," Lenora replied. "We take lots of breaks!"

"Lots of snogging breaks??" Ron snickered at Lenora's blushing face, and she whipped a kitchen towel at him.

"I live for the snogging breaks," came a raspy reply from the mudroom doorway. A frosty looking Sandor came ducking into the kitchen, followed by Stranger, who went straight to his water and food. To prove his point, Sandor bent over Lenora's shoulder and planted a kiss on her warm lips. Marla grinned, looking on.

She shivered at the touch. "Oh my gods, it must be cold out there this morning! What time are you guys leaving?" she asked Ron and Jess. "Have you checked road conditions?"

The group discussed flight times and highways before the young couple went off to finish packing their bags. Sandor helped himself to coffee and a plate of bacon and toast, sitting down with the ladies.

"So, how do you feel about hot springs, Sandor?" Marla enquired. He lifted his brows in curiosity. "There are some nice ones about an hour's drive from here."

He glanced at Lenora. "Didn't bring my swimming shorts."

Marla waved nonchalantly. "You don't need them! Everyone just goes commando in there," she claimed with a straight face.

Lenora clucked at her sister. "Honestly Marla, you're such a brat!" She looked at Sandor apologetically. "Nobody goes commando at the hot springs...it will be annoyingly crowded though, it's the middle of the holidays!"

Marla conceded. "We could always invade Palya's hot tub instead…"

"That's not a bad idea, why not text her and see if they'd mind some company this evening?" Lenora suggested. "I was thinking we might drive out to the peninsula later this morning, for a little seaside walk with Stranger, maybe pack a lunch to bring along; tomorrow we'll do some sledding. I want to see if Motte Hill is accessible."

***

The family bade farewell to Jess and Ronson that morning; Ron was off to spend the remainder of his school break with the Umber family, and Garrett took shuttle duty, driving them to the airport.

The peninsula walk proved to be very brisk, and Lenora and Sandor didn't stay long, despite Stranger having a fabulous time running up and down the sand spit. They returned to the house for a cozy lunch indoors, then opted to try a little horseback riding within the relative shelter of the property. 

Gordon was on hand to to assist Sandor with the basics, and they rode around the pasture a few times to get a feel for things. Then Gordon led them out onto some easy trails at the back of the property, declaring Sandor a natural at the end of their ride.

Yet another thing I could get used to, Sandor thought. The more time he spent up here, the more he was beginning to regret having to leave so soon.

***

Lenora, Sandor and Marla turned up at Palya's house for dinner, with an offering of aurochs pie made from the Sevenmas leftovers. Allyn gushed that the trio were his and Palya's first guests as a married couple; he was obviously over the moon with his new role as husband and father-to-be.

The group had an animated dinner together, then quickly cleaned up; Marla called "ladies first" for the hot tub. Lenora had borrowed one of her mother's swim suits, and Allyn had offered a spare to Sandor. The men commisserated indoors, talking shop, while waiting for their turn in the tub.

Marla and Lenora both sighed in delight as they sank down into the hot water. Palya sat outside with her sisters but stayed out of the tub: "The doctor advised against it during pregnancy," she told them.

"So Pal, I'm dying to know," Marla began. "How are you so good at keeping secrets? How did Allyn not know that you were knocked up??"

Palya honked a laugh. "Allyn is exceptionally skilled at many things, but he isn't particularly observant! Getting pregnant came as a total shock, even to me," she explained. "A while ago I decided to go off the pill, to take a break from it; I was going to start on the patch, but in the meantime, we just...you know...covered up. But apparently, the man shoots bullets," she said sarcastically, as Marla and Lenora giggled.

Palya carried on. "I really was going to tell him right away, when I found out. I knew he would want to get married...so then I just started thinking, with Sevenmas coming up, everyone will be around, why not make it a nice surprise? In that case, I couldn't tell Allyn  _ anything.  _ I planned it all out, made all the arrangements, and told Al yesterday morning that we were going to get married."

"YESTERDAY MORNING??" The other two shouted in unison. "What did he say?? Didn't he wonder why?" asked Lenora incredulously. 

"No, he was thrilled, you know Al; Mr Go With The Flow," Palya chuckled. "I just told him I thought it was about time, and he agreed! 'Just tell me when and where', he said! And then he wanted to call everybody, and that's when I had to hide the phones and keep him locked indoors."

"What about his dad?" Marla asked. Allyn's father was his only relative, and he lived a very different lifestyle in Yi Ti, rarely traveling to visit with his son.

Palya nodded. "He called his dad last night, and gave him all the news at once. Gavin told him he'd like to come out when the baby is born, but we're not holding our breath," she said neutrally. Although Allyn kept in contact with his father, he had no expectations of him; Al had adopted the Glovers as his family, and they him.

***

The women climbed out of the hot tub and toweled off, and Palya went into the house in search of the men. They were nowhere to be seen; she went to the basement door, and heard Allyn's animated voice coming from the depths. She hollered down.

"Hey! Muffin! What have you done with poor Sandor? Lenora won't be happy if she catches you bench pressing her boyfriend…"

"I'm just showing Sandor my pipe collection, Princess!" Allyn yelled back. Not smoking pipes...Allyn was a proud plumber, and he had a glass case full of examples of the many generations of plumbing pipes: brick, clay, wood, cast iron, concrete, PVC, pex, and everything in between.

Palya rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of…," she muttered under her breath. "Shouldn't you save  _ something  _ for the second date, bear?" she yelled. "You boys can take your turn in the hot tub now!"

***

The two big men soaked blissfully in the hot, bubbling water, each with an ale in one hand. Sandor marvelled how with each day that passed here, he felt more and more at ease. He actually began to wonder if he was letting his guard down  _ too much _ ; what if somebody figured he was just too broken, that his past was too messed up, and he really didn't belong amongst these people after all? He decided to punt that thought away...just fucking live in the moment, isn't that what Tarly always says?

He returned his focus to Allyn, who was chattering away about his renovation contract on Bear Island. Suddenly, he grew quiet and took a long draw on his bottle of ale.

"So," Al spoke again. "You from the capital originally? Got any family around?" he asked curiously.

Here we go...Sandor liked Allyn, very much. He figured the whole story would be best, brutal as it was; he owed a good man like Al that much. 

He shook his head. "Grew up on a farm, couple of hours outside of Lannisport. No family left: my older brother died of cancer a few months ago. He's the one who burned my face, and he killed our sister...my mum took her own life, and my dad had a fatal heart attack some years after that," he recounted flatly. "Got no extended family, or none that gave a shit about me, anyway."

Allyn had listened raptly, and put a hand over his heart as Sandor finished talking. "Fuck mate, that wasn't a fair hand, what you got dealt!" he said sympathetically. "The Last Clegane. Respect." He thumped his chest and gave a manly nod.

Sandor raised his brows and nodded back in gratitude, for the easy acceptance; why was he constantly surprised by these people? They were Lenora's people after all…

Allyn sniffed. "Aye, my dad's still living, but I don't see much of him anymore," he continued. "I was born down in Saltpans. My mum passed when I was just a wee lad; don't even remember her much, sad to say," he explained. "After that, my dad sort of lost direction, like, literally, almost! We moved around a lot...he worked in the trades, so he could find a job anywhere. Eventually, we ended up here. A few months later, he got the itch to move on, like usual, but I liked it here, and I told him I was staying. I was old enough...so I stayed, and he took off! Ah, he's somewhere in Yi Ti now…," Allyn finally paused again, sipping at his drink thoughtfully.

"Does he know he's got a grandbaby coming?" Sandor asked.

"Oh, aye!" Allyn exclaimed. "I called him, let him know; got no expectations though, you know what I mean?" he shrugged. "Family ain't always your blood, that's what I've learned; it's the folks that really care about each other, that are there through thick and thin...that's family," he declared with conviction. He raised his bottle to Sandor. "Cheers, brother," he grinned. The two men touched bottles and drank, then Allyn abruptly changed the subject.

"You know mate, I didn't realize what you had going on under those winter sweaters," he chuckled, pointing at Sandor's biceps. "You're more fit than I thought! I bet I could take you in arm wrestling though…," he said with a cocky wink.

Sandor scowled and snorted. "How much do you want to bet?" How did he keep getting himself roped into ridiculous wagers?

Allyn spread his hands wide. "Name your price," he challenged.

They agreed that an 18-year-old bottle of whiskey would suffice...they chugged down the rest of their ale, and climbed out of the hot tub.

*** 

The ladies were in the basement when they heard loud footsteps, and the scraping of chairs and table against the floor. Curious, the three of them made their way upstairs into the dining room, and walked in on two shirtless, glistening muscle men, leaning forward with elbows on the table, grasping hands and staring each other down.

"What the fuck? Muffin…," Palya uttered in a menacing tone.

"Sandor!" cried a worried Lenora.

"Nice!" exclaimed Marla, grinning appreciatively.

"3, 2, 1, go!" shouted Allyn, and the two men pushed and twisted their locked hands, each grasping the edge of the table, trying to gain leverage. Sandor was the taller man by far, and was obviously very strong, but Allyn had an excellent base combined with his bullish Strong Man training. The two of them were in a dead heat.

The strain was beginning to show on Allyn and Sandor's faces as the seconds ticked by, the women looking on in wry disbelief. The guys were already warm from the the hot tub, and now their effort came out in dripping sweat and popping veins. Allyn started to push, and Sandor gave some ground, surprised by Allyn's brute strength; but then Sandor pushed back and Allyn had to bear down.

Suddenly there was a loud creak, then a snap: two table legs gave way and the mens' end of the table dropped to the floor with a crash, the men tumbling after. The ladies gave a collective shriek. The dust settled. Marla let out a honk, then a cackle, then fell to the floor in hysterics...Allyn and Sandor looked at each other sheepishly, then at Lenora and Palya's irate faces.

Allyn cleared his throat. "Well," he coughed. "I think we can call that a draw!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw snap! 🤣🤣 
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone!


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora brings Sandor to a special place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in the first half of this chapter! 🔥🔥

CHAPTER 96

_ They were painting, she and Sandor...room by room, level by level, side by side, just painting together. On the face of it, a rather mundane activity; Lenora had painted many walls in her time, and there was nothing particularly exciting about it. It was hard work...satisfying, yes...it felt good to put effort into something, to make it better, brighter. Painting with Sandor was fun though. Every room was a different colour, always a surprise. She dipped her brush into a paint can and brought it up to the wall in front of her, brushing up, then down in a steady rhythm; dipping and brushing, repeating and repeating…then she stopped...Sandor had stopped...he stood right behind her, his arms bringing her close... _

Sandor's morning wood was pressed against her arse, tempting her. His chest still rose and fell with the deep, steady breaths of slumber; the sun hadn't come up yet to nudge him awake. Stranger wasn't waiting at the door yet either...she should really let Sandor get his rest, she thought, trying to ignore the hot poker at her backside.

But sleep wouldn't find her again, try as she might...the insistent ache at her core made her restless, and a little bit selfish, which she justified with the knowledge that Sandor probably wouldn't mind this kind of wake up call…

She arched her back, rubbing her plush butt cheek against his boner. He sighed, but didn't wake. Lenora shifted, reached down to tuck his cock between her thighs, and backed up against his furry abdomen. His arm tightened around her as she gently rubbed her thumb around the tip of his very stiff cock. She pressed her arse against him again, and this time a growl came from deep in his throat. The slow, steady breathing had turned ragged. Ha, Lenora thought, it's just that easy…

Sandor's arm moved down her body; his big fingers stroked her from knee to hip, then tucked themselves into her undercarriage, pushing his erection aside to touch her moist folds. She moaned and sighed as he slid a finger into her depths, probing, gathering wetness and bringing his touch back up to her sensitive pearl. He kissed the top of her head and took his hand away from her center to give her breast a squeeze, then he disengaged from her completely to sit up in their bed. Lenora gave a disappointed grunt and turned to see what was wrong.

He flung the heavy covers back, exposing Lenora's naked body; her parents kept the house warm in winter, and with the thick comforters on the bed, pajamas were unnecessary. Which was very convenient at a time like this...with a sleepy smirk, Sandor opened her legs and positioned himself in front of her, on his knees, his engorged manhood bobbing at her just a few agonizing inches away.

"You woke me up, Sweetness," he rumbled at her, his voice gravelly with sleep. He stared at her throbbing pussy, then looked back up at her face. "Just for that, you're going to have to let me have my way with you," he scolded with a mock scowl. Lenora squeaked out a whimper, swallowed and nodded, breasts heaving in anticipation.

Sandor reached forward and stroked her bottom lip with a big thumb, then dragged his hand slowly down, gently over her throat, down her sternum avoiding her breasts, much to Lenora's chagrin...she squirmed when his hand lingered on her belly, willing him to move his touch lower. She held her breath, waiting, then puffed it out impatiently when he brought his hands to her knees, and stroked down her thighs, watching the goosebumps raise on her flesh.

"Sandor, I  _ need  _ you," she whined.

His eyes snapped up to her face. "What do you need baby?" he rasped. "You need me to fuck you?" Lenora nodded eagerly, panting. He looked at her benevolently. "Have some patience, Sweetness. I'll fuck you...but first I'm going to taste you." He rested a big palm over her mound, then flipped his hand over, ran two fingers between her labia, and pushed them slowly into her cleft.

Lenora clamped her eyes shut, arched her back and suppressed a cry; she didn't want to wake the household as Sandor drove her to the brink. She felt him move and she opened her eyes to find him leaning over her, taking a nipple into his mouth, suckling at her while his fingers worked their magic. He moved again to give the other nipple equal attention, then sat up, withdrew his slick fingers and slid them into his own mouth, tasting.

" _ Sandor...gods _ !" Lenora could hardly stand it anymore! He wasn't usually such a tease; then again, she'd been naughty to wake him from such a peaceful sleep, she supposed she owed him his indulgence. The corner of Sandor's mouth turned up in a cheeky grin, and he dove face-first into her wet cunt. 

He lapped at her like a thirsty dog, growling with pleasure. He gripped Lenora's thighs with trembling hands, and she knew that he was barely keeping himself reigned in. Not much longer now, she knew…

Sandor drew back and sat up on his haunches. "Roll over, baby, show me your sweet arse," he commanded hoarsely. Lenora smiled triumphantly, flipped herself over and raised her bum in the air. He grabbed her hips and shoved his face right back in, tongue working, his nose bumping in her crack; that lasted all of five seconds though, and then he was on her like an animal in rut.

There was no need to take her slowly...she had been ready for him,  _ so ready _ , and he had taken his sweet time to get to this point…she felt Sandor position himself at her entrance, and she pushed backwards, taking him before he could take her. He puffed out a rough chuckle at her wanton behaviour, and proceeded to pound into her, tossing the art of the slow tease out the window. 

Now they just fucked: panting, frantic, ball-slapping, squelching, grunting, ungraceful, sheet-ripping sex. Lenora grabbed a pillow and pushed her face into it, stifling her noisy gasps of pleasure as she felt her climax creeping up on her. Sandor palmed her ass cheeks: one thumb pressed on her clit below his sliding prick, the other on her taint as he thrust in and out, edging her closer, closer…

"Come on, come on," he whispered urgently, and that was all Lenora needed. The feather pillow muffled her high, passionate song. There was a surge of wetness between her legs, followed by wave after wave of orgasmic tremors. Her body seized, electrified, then finally slackened. Only Sandor's strength held her up; the wet slapping of his body on hers echoed in the bedroom as he finished off with gritted teeth. He collapsed onto his side, bringing Lenora with him.

Their breathing slowed, and Lenora rolled over, turning into the warmth of Sandor's chest. She kissed him over his heart. "Sorry I woke you," she said with a grin.

"I fucking doubt that," he snorted, squeezing her bum. "Anyway...with an alarm clock  _ this fine _ , I'd say sleep is over-rated."

***

An hour-long snooze later, Sandor hopped out of bed and dashed into the shower for a two minute rinse, then left Lenora undisturbed while he brought Stranger outside into the frosty morning air. They sauntered out to the machine sheds, where they came upon Gordon looking over the snowmobiles.

"Morning!" Gordon called cheerfully, and Sandor waved a greeting as he approached with the dog. "Got them fuelled up; I'm just about to load the cargo sleds. Want to help?" 

Sandor agreed, and they walked inside the shed. Gordon indicated a long, deep sled with a cover. He lifted the cover off, and began hoisting full jerry cans into the bottom. 

"Lenora wants to check out Motte Hill, it's only about a half-hour ride out, but it's always best to have extra fuel along," Gordon explained. 

Sandor added the other full cans to the sled, and Gordon secured them to prevent tipping. He pointed to a large orange duffel bag on a shelf. "There's the emergency gear, grab that would you?"

Sandor did as he was asked, then watched as Gordon covered up the cargo sled with the hard top and secured it. Together they dragged it outside, where Gordon attached it to the rear of one of the snowmobiles.

"We'll load the smaller one with our food and water just before we go," Gordon said. "Marla wants to come along, she'll ride with me; Leni can ride with you. I imagine you'll get the hang of it quick, but I'll set an easy pace anyway," he chuckled.

"Looking forward to it," Sandor grinned. Straddling a powerful motor, zipping through the snow...this was going to be fun, he thought.

***

Before long, almost half the morning was gone. Sandor had joined Garrett in the basement for a workout, talking routines. Garrett planned to spend a good part of the day tinkering in the machine shed; he offered to keep Stranger with him while Sandor was out sledding.

After breakfast and clean up, the second cargo sled was packed up and attached to the other snowmobile. Gordon ran through the controls with Sandor and explained some of the safety protocols and rider etiquette to remember when out on the trails, then the fired up the machines and got on their way.

With Gordon in the lead, they drove through to the back of the property onto established sledding trails that led into Wolfwood National Park. At first, Sandor just concentrated on riding, getting a feel for both the machine and the landscape. It wasn't as much like riding a motorcycle as he imagined it would be: the trails were wide and clear, but soft in spots. This wasn't pavement, it was snow; Gordon had warned that as a beginner sledder, Sandor should not ride off trail, as he could quickly run into trouble not knowing what was under the snow drifts.

Gordon did set an easy pace as promised though, and after some time Sandor was able to relax into the ride and cast his gaze around. The landscape was breathtaking. Mile after mile of powdery snow glittered in the bright winter sunlight; they passed through dense patches of forest, then burst out into long, broad clearing, scattering small groups of deer pawing at the cold ground in search of hay. Sandor saw ptarmigan as well, fluttering out of some brush next to the trail.

The land gradually rose in elevation the further along they rode, and Sandor noticed the snowfall was shallower as well. Soon Gordon raised a hand to indicate that he was stopping, and Sandor pulled to a stop along side him.

Gordon raised the visor of his helmet. "There's a rest stop 5 minutes from here, we'll park the sleds there," he shouted. Sandor gave a nod, and they carried on. Sandor soon spotted the little shack; it was just three walls and a roof, with some benches built inside and a stack of fire wood along one wall. Outside the shack was a fire pit. Gordon pulled in next to the shack and Sandor followed suit.

The four of them removed their helmets and met up in front of the shelter. They were partway up a long hillside; Gordon cocked his head uphill. "You two go for a hike," he smiled. "Mar and I will get a little fire going outside, and we'll see you when you get down!"

"Have fun," Marla added, "but not  _ too much _ fun...remember, the Heart Tree sees all," she warned with a snicker.

Sandor looked at Lenora, clueless. Lenora laughed. "Come on, it's a bit of a hike; I'll explain it to you at the top!"

***

A half hour of uphill hiking in the snow and weighed down with outdoor attire had Lenora and Sandor both huffing and puffing. 

"I shouldn't have worked out with your brother this morning," wheezed Sandor. "I think all the holiday feasting has made me soft," he complained, but his fatigue evaporated as he crested the hill behind Lenora. 

Before them was the broad, flat hilltop of Motte Hill; the snow was sparse up here. He could see that at one time, the whole area must have been clear of forest growth, but now pockets of brush peppered the hilltop. As he swept his gaze across, his eyes rested on a completely foreign sight: it was an enormous, twisted tree, its bark pure white, the tangled mass of branches supporting a wide canopy of whispering blood red leaves. 

Lenora took Sandor's gloved hand and led him toward the white tree. As they got closer, he saw the face carved into the impossibly broad trunk: wise eyes weeping red sap, above a benign, craggy smile; a shiver ran up Sandor's spine at the sight of it.

"This was the lordly seat of House Glover, in ancient times," Lenora explained. "There was a motte-and-bailey keep, and a watch tower...and this weirwood tree was the Heart Tree of the godswood."

Sandor looked around. Nothing was left of what Lenora was describing, except this tree. He wondered exactly how old that tree was, and how many generations of Glovers those weeping eyes had watched over.

"Weirwoods live forever, if left unmolested," Lenora continued. "They're considered sacred to those who hold to the old gods. In the old days, people used the Heart Tree as a living witness, for things like oaths or marriages."

Sandor nodded slowly. "So it's true…," he rasped solemnly.

"What is?"

"That you northerners are a bunch of weird, creepy, tree-worshipping heathens," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye, the corner of his mouth twitching up. 

"Hey!" Lenora shouted, aghast. She scooped up a load of sticky snow off the ground and tossed it at Sandor, but he was ready for it. He raised his arms up to block his face, chuckling, then reached down for some ammunition of his own. He tossed blindly, striking nothing, and Lenora pelted him with a second volley, and a third; Sandor fell to the ground, gasping with laughter.

"I give up! I'm sorry I called you a heathen!" he cried, still giggling as Lenora piled snow on top of his chest. 

"What about the rest of it?" she demanded

"Okay...you're not a creepy tree-worshipper," he wheezed out, hands up in surrender. "You are weird, though, so I can't take that back." He covered his face and laughed helplessly as Lenora dropped handfuls of snow onto his head. He gave up hope of protecting himself from the onslaught and brought his hands down, grabbing Lenora around her middle and pulling her down on top of him for a melty kiss.

"If the tree sees all," he rasped, "then I want it to see how crazy I am about you," and he kissed her again, with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! 💕


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last night in Deepwood, then heading back south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one to wrap up their time in the north...just a few more chapters left! 🙈

CHAPTER 97

The family gathered at the Glover house for one more dinner all together; Marla, Lenora and Sandor were leaving the next morning. The meal was a simple but hearty stew with crusty bread, and plenty of ale to go around. Conversation was lively, with Sandor and Allyn being relentlessly teased about their dining table mishap two nights prior...

As for the broken table, Sandor and Allyn had immediately made amends for it. Allyn had gone into the basement for some tools and the two men had done their best to reattach the legs, at least temporarily. Palya reasoned that with a little one on the way, it wouldn't do to have such flimsy furniture in the house; it was better to replace it now, with something sturdier. So they'd gone onto the website of a furniture shop based in Winterfell, and picked out a solid oak dining set. Allyn and Sandor shared the cost and placed the order...it would be delivered in a week's time.

They could laugh about it now; Gordon declared that if he ever needed any demolition work done, he would know whom to call.

After dinner, the guys got to playing cards and talking shop. Allyn promised that if Sandor came back to Deepwood in the summer, he would bring him out to Bear Island to have a look at the seemingly never-ending retrofits he'd been hired to work on. He also gave some details on dates and places for upcoming Strong Man events, which Sandor was very excited about.

Meanwhile, the women drank wine (except for Palya) and chatted about the baby, and about their expectations for the new year. Marla wondered out loud if Palya's marriage and pregnancy were giving Lenora and Sandor any ideas...Lenora only smirked and kicked her sister under the table.

The evening passed; Palya and Allyn both had work the next morning, and eventually got up to take their leave. The sisters said an emotional goodbye...the next time Lenora saw Palya, she would be looking much rounder. Allyn was emotional too; he embraced Sandor fondly.

"It's been a riot getting to know you, brother," he told Sandor. "Don't be a stranger, you keep in touch!"

"Aye, you too," Sandor replied. "I've had a fucking blast up here. Can't wait to come back. Looking forward to seeing you crush the circuit this year," he said with admiration.

***

Sandor triple checked their bags and parcels, and all of Stranger's things in the back of the Jeep, then closed up the back. He opened up the rear passenger door to let the dog hop inside, and turned to watch the Glovers approach the vehicle together. Marla and Lenora said goodbye to their parents and brother Garrett, each with a long, tight embrace. Sandor shook Garrett's hand, and hugged Renata, who kissed his cheeks and gushed about how much she had loved having him there.

Finally, Gordon took Sandor into a hearty embrace. "It's been a pleasure to have you here with us, son," he said. "If you like the north in the winter time, you'll love it in the summer! We hope you'll be back with Leni then," he winked jovially. "Not that you need to wait that long; you're welcome here anytime!"

Sandor swallowed the lump in his throat; he was suddenly feeling a little emotional. He'd unexpectedly fallen for this place, cared deeply for this family, and he felt regret at having to leave so soon.

"Thank you very much, for everything, all of you," he told the family as they grinned back at him affectionately. "We'll have to come back soon, I think Stranger's going to miss the goats," he joked.

With that, the three humans joined the dog inside the Jeep; Sandor pulled out and headed down the driveway with a honk...the remaining Glovers waved in farewell.

***

Sandor pulled into Departures at Winterfell Airport and got out of the Jeep, going round back to pull out Marla's bags. Marla kissed the dog, her back seat partner for the past three hours, then climbed out. Lenora walked over to grab a luggage trolley for her sister; she and Marla embraced, but knew they would get together soon.

"Safe travels, you two," Marla told them. "Take a drive up to Duskendale sometime!"

"We will," promised Lenora, kissing her sister goodbye. "Text me when you're back home!"

***

Sandor and Lenora made it to the Twins by dinnertime, and stayed overnight. The got on the road again early the next morning, Lenora behind the wheel with the sun rising bright. They made their next rest stop near Palisade Village, then another at Darry; the weather was perfect, roads stayed dry the farther south they went...they were going to make it home in record time.

***

After Darry, it was Sandor's turn to drive; in order to stave off some of the tedium of the road trip, Lenora had borrowed a couple of books from her mother's shelves, and she pulled out one of them now. It was a collection of classical Valyrian poetry that had belonged to Lenora in her school days, and it had been many years since she'd read it last. It was full of beautiful sketches, which Lenora spent as much time studying as she did reading the poetry. As she paged through the book though, she couldn't help noticing that Sandor seemed a little fidgety; he kept glancing her way, as if he wanted to say something but didn't want to interrupt her reading. She closed up the book.

"Are you okay, love?" she asked him.

"Aye," he replied right away, then shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry," he rasped. "Didn't mean to disturb you," he shook his head. "We can talk later."

Now Lenora was curious. She put the book down on the floor of the Jeep. "No, you're not disturbing me, I'd much rather talk with you! You've got something on your mind...I'd love to know what it is!" she insisted.

He glanced at her again, thinking, and gave a half-grin. "How many mornings in a row now have we woken up together?" he asked fondly. Lenora looked up at the vehicle's ceiling, counting in her head.

"What's today, the 30th? So, eleven mornings in a row?" she said with a smile.

Sandor nodded. "Aye, eleven." He raised his brows and looked at Lenora. "I like waking up with you." His grey eyes were soft; her belly always flipped when he looked at her like that.

She returned the look, biting her lip. "Me too...I'll stay over with you tonight," she promised, "And get back to my place sometime tomorrow." She felt a twinge of sadness that their holiday was coming to an end. Sandor was right; it _ did _ feel good to wake up together every morning.

Sandor turned away and looked forward at the road, quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking again. "I guess I'm wondering...is it time to talk about maybe moving in together?" he asked tentatively. "I mean, is it too soon for that? I don't want to push it...it's just been on my mind this past week. A lot," he admitted. 

Lenora smiled, and her heart beat a little faster. "I don't think it's too soon. I've been thinking about it too. It's becoming a bit of a hassle, running back and forth between two places," she conceded. "I'm going to talk with Cam about it once we're back; my main concern is not leaving her in a difficult position! Before I move out, I need to know that she'll be okay."

"Of course," Sandor agreed. "We've got to be thoughtful about it. For Camille's sake, obviously...but for your  _ other _ roomie as well," he cocked an eyebrow.

"Moira!" Lenora giggled. Then she frowned, thinking...moving could be stressful for the little cat, she thought. Maybe she would be happier staying with Camille? But what if Cam moved into a different place, then Moira would be moving too, anyway...Then again, she'd become close with Stranger, maybe that would help her settle into Sandor's condo? No, she thought, she wouldn't make any decisions for Moira until everything else had been worked out.

She gazed at Sandor. "You've lived on your own for a long time, love...you've got your space the way you like it...having to share and compromise on all of that will be a big change. Are you sure you want me around full time?" she asked candidly.

Sandor looked back at her, love and absolute certainty in his eyes. "More than anything, Sunflower." Lenora's heart skipped; she knew she wanted it too.

***

By 5 pm they'd reached the Ring Road of the capital; they hit a drive-thru to pick up a quick dinner and headed straight to Sandor's place. He pulled into his parking spot and turned off the Jeep. Sandor tried not to think about all the emails that awaited him on his laptop, or the city odours and sweltering heat that would assault his senses as soon as he opened his car door.

He looked over at Lenora. "Home sweet home?" he asked. Lenora smiled.

"Wuff," came a reply from the backseat. Stranger had the right of it; their holiday had been amazing, but now it was time to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home again, and some changes are coming!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora talks with Camille.

CHAPTER 98

Lenora stayed with Sandor for a couple of nights before getting back to the apartment she shared with Camille. The morning after they had come back from the north, Sandor had opened up his laptop to face the deluge of work correspondence that awaited him; the look on his face told Lenora that he was going to need time, without any distractions, to deal with the avalanche.

She still had several days of free time before having to return to work. Camille, on the other hand, was quite busy, and there hadn't been much opportunity for Lenora to sit and talk with her yet. In the meantime, she took advantage of being able to spend hours at a time cuddled up with Moira and a good book.

Finally though, Camille had a day off, and was eager to spend time catching up with her friend and roommate. Lenora asked about Cam's holiday in Sunspear, and told her all about her own time in Deepwood...eventually getting around to mentioning the possibility of moving in with Sandor.

"Gods, babe, I've been wondering when we were finally going to have this talk!" Camille exclaimed. "So...is Sandor a sure thing, or what?" she teased.

Lenora laughed, knowing that Camille had thought so long before she herself had. "You know, I think maybe he is!" she smiled. "I just want to make sure I won't be leaving you in a lurch," she said seriously. "I won't go anywhere until you're comfortable with your situation, whether that's finding a different place on your own, or finding a new roommate, or being okay with staying right here."

"We'll actually," Cam began, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you about too, that  _ could _ have a bearing on the living situation...something I wasn't sure about, for quite a while, but now...maybe it's time," she said cryptically.

Lenora was intrigued, and it showed on her face. "Do tell!" she encouraged her friend, wide-eyed. 

Camille bit her lip. "Well, I've got someone in my life...someone I really like...maybe  _ more than like _ …"

Lenora gasped in happy shock. "Oh my gods!! Is it serious?? Cam!!" Her hands flew to her chest; she was on pins and needles waiting for Camille to spill the beans.

"Oh, it wasn't serious at all, for a long time! Not for  _ me _ , anyway…," Cam started off. "We met basically a year ago now, randomly...I don't know if you remember me going out for laser tag that one time, for a stupid 'team building' thing with work?" She paused, and Lenora nodded. "Well, our team got matched against his team, and in the end we all went out for drinks. And after drinks, I went home with him," she smirked. 

Lenora giggled. "Well obviously he made an impression; it sounds like this guy has turned into a lot more than just a hook up," she commented, regarding her friend closely. 

Cam wasn't one to kiss and tell. She had rarely dated anyone seriously, and the vast majority of the men she did go out with...well, more often than not, Camille didn't even bother making mention of them. If she chose to spend intimate time with a man, it was usually just for fun.

Camille sighed. "I've flip-flopped a lot on the poor guy; I dunno, I've been independent and happily single for so long, the thought of committing sort of freaked me out!" she continued. "But...when Arianne had the baby, he came out to Sunspear for a couple of days, met the family," Cam confessed.

Lenora gasped, and Camille put her hand up: "And then I broke up with him," she grimaced. "I was scared! I had to think it through, you know? I was having some pretty serious feelings, and I just wasn't entirely sure what to do with that." Cam paused, smiling dreamily. "We worked it out though; he's been  _ so patient _ ...I've never met anyone like him...he's so sweet, thoughtful...and  _ incredible  _ in the sack," she looked at Lenora with a satisfied grin, and they both laughed. "I think I might actually want to keep him," Camille said quietly.

"Ahhh!" Lenora cried, hands on her cheeks. "Oh my gods, Camille Vaith is  _ in love _ ?? Can it be true??"

Camille actually blushed, and gave a little chuckle. "Anyway, me trying to figure out my own heart is the reason I haven't said anything about it until now," she explained. "That, and you've had plenty going on yourself!"

"Aw Cam, you don't have to explain yourself! I understand how it is, trying to work through feelings and figure out exactly what you want. I'm just happy for you," she hugged her friend. "So...do I get to meet this guy, or are you going to keep hiding him?" she asked facetiously. 

Camille appeared to be considering. "I could tell him to come for dinner on Saturday...tell Sandor to come too...like a double date at home?" she suggested. 

Lenora clapped her hands. "Sounds perfect to me! I can't wait!"

***

Saturday came...Lenora had spent Friday night with Sandor, as usual, so they arrived to dinner together at the appointed time on Saturday evening. Camille wasn't much of a cook: she had ordered in a very casual dinner of pizza and wings. Sandor brought along a contribution of beverages, and Lenora had made a trifle for dessert.

The couple greeted Grenn Hill as they walked into Lenora's building, and she reflected a little wistfully that soon, it wouldn't be "her" building anymore. She would be moving in with Sandor gradually over the next few weeks. She was very excited for that, but at the same time, a little sad at the thought of leaving her long-time residence.

They stepped into the elevator and rode up to the ninth floor. Lenora hugged Sandor's arm. "I don't know about you, but I'm a little nervous about meeting this guy!" she confessed. "I hope he's everything Cam deserves; I so want her to be happy!"

Sandor grunted in agreement. "If he's dodgy, I'll know; I can sniff bullshite from a mile away," he muttered, cracking his neck.

They approached the door to the flat she still shared with Camille and knocked, just to be safe, before keying open the door.

"Hello," Lenora called out, crossing the threshold. "We're here!" Sandor followed her in, and as they turned into the dining area, both stopped dead in their tracks to see Camille standing there with her boyfriend.

Lenora's jaw dropped to the floor, and the glass dish of trifle in her arms nearly did too. 

There was a long, stunned silence, finally broken by Sandor's gravelly exclamation.

" _ Fucking hells _ !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀
> 
> Who is it???
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 😃


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conspiracy results in a love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is A BIT DIFFERENT 😄  
> Basically, a super condensed version of the story: different POV, parallel storyline.  
> I hope it all makes sense in the end! 🤞🤞

CHAPTER 99

~ The Secret Life of Camille Vaith ~

Approximately one year ago…

Camille rolled over in the bed with a languid smile. "I'd better get going," her voice husky from all the screaming and moaning. By no means was Cam a greenhorn when it came to men: she'd been with younger ones, older ones, all shapes, sizes and persuasions...but this guy was something else. He looked like such a young, sweet, innocent and respectable guy, but gods, the things he could do in bed…

Podrick Payne leaned over and took Camille's perky nipple into his mouth. "Are you sure?" he mumbled against her breast. "What's the rush? You can stay the night...I don't mind!" He looked up at Cam's flushed face, grinning cheerfully.

She looked at the ceiling, biting her lip. Why not? She asked herself. Lenora wasn't alone, Marla had come down for the weekend...and it had been a while since Cam had had fun like this…

"Oh, what the hells!" she giggled, and Podrick got back to business. 

The next morning…

Camille gathered up her things, and Pod walked her to the door of his tiny bachelor flat.

"Can I see you again? Can I call you?" he asked hopefully.

Camille studied his sweet, pink-cheeked face, thinking. "Sure, but I need to make something clear: I'm not interested in dating, or being a girlfriend; whatever we do, it's just for fun, no strings attached...and definitely not public knowledge," she stressed. Cam preferred to keep her private life private; things were simpler that way, and she could avoid the judgement of others in regards to her lifestyle.

Pod nodded rapidly. "Oh, aye! No problem! Acolyte's Honor," he placed a hand over his heart, "My lips are sealed!" He smiled, and kissed her goodbye.

They saw each other the following weekend, and the weekend after that. Several weeks later...

Camille stretched herself out in Podrick's messy bed, then rolled onto her side to talk. They hadn't done much talking since she got here tonight; they'd greeted each other by ripping their clothes off.

"Everything okay at work? How's your grumpy boss?" she asked him lazily.

Pod chuckled. "Ah, work's fine, Sandor's alright...you know, I called him grumpy last time, but that's not to say I don't like him! He's actually a really great guy; high expectations, but he's fair, you know?"

Camille nodded. "Okay, so why do you think he's so crotchety? Too focused on work? Not enough play?" she speculated.

Pod considered. "Could be," he shrugged, looking thoughtful. "He's got so much going for him: he's successful, obviously, and super smart! Loyal, principled...Plus, he's really talented; he plays lead guitar in our classic rock cover band! Oh, and he's an excellent doggy dad," he smiled fondly. "But I think his looks intimidate people...and I think he might be kind of lonely, because of that. Maybe that's why he's a bit...crusty."

Camille grunted in amusement. "Well he's got at least one member in his fan club!" she teased. "What makes him look so intimidating?"

"Ah," Pod replied, "he's massively tall and muscly, like a giant, granite statue...but a really hairy statue...and scowling all the time...oh, and half of his face is covered in terrible burn scars." He frowned sadly.

Camille's eyebrows flew up. "Scars, you say? How did he get those?" she asked curiously; Pod's physical description of this man, minus the scars, made him sound just like some of the northmen she'd met, when she had visited Lenora in Deepwood, she mused.

Pod shrugged. "Well I don't know the details, exactly, just that it happened in his childhood. He's had to live with it most of his life, people staring at him, even being afraid of him...but he's really a good person. It's too bad that most people don't see that. I'd like to see him happy!" he asserted.

Camille hummed thoughtfully. "Reminds me of my roommate, my friend, Lenora! She's gone through so much, a terribly difficult time, and has overcome a lot to get her life back; her difficulties aren't  _ outwardly  _ visible...but there aren't many people who would understand what she's been through, and I think it's a lonely feeling for her too," she explained. "She's been a bit withdrawn lately, so her boss and I encouraged her to get involved in something that interests her, just in hopes it might lift her spirits, get her out meeting new friends, you know?" 

"Hm," Pod nodded. "So is she gonna do it?"

"Yeah! She works at the university, so she enrolled herself in a language class there. She doesn't even have to leave her workplace, it's really convenient; she loves learning, so I think it will be good for her," Camille smiled.

"University, eh?" Pod cocked an eyebrow. "Funny you should mention that...Sandor's been working on his business degree - for  _ years, _ " he rolled his eyes. "He's got just a few credit hours to complete. A letter came from the uni a couple of weeks ago, giving him a deadline to pick a course; he's super busy though, so he told  _ me _ to deal with it! I don't know what to pick for him..."

"What courses does he have to choose from?"

Pod got up out of bed, rifled through some papers on a desk, and found what he was looking for. "Ah, here's the list," he held it up. "Let's see...Philosophy Through Science Fiction, Public Speaking, Speech Writing, Tyroshi - Intermediate…"

"Wait!" Camille interrupted. "Tyroshi?? That's what Lenora enrolled in!"

"No kidding!" Pod grinned. "Ha, wouldn't it be funny if your roomie and my boss ended up in a class together? Hehe," he chuckled.

Camille narrowed her eyes. "Yeah…that would be funny...I wonder if they'd get along, or even talk to each other?" She stared at Podrick. "How is Sandor's Tyroshi?"

He snorted. "Passable...if he wanted to solicit a favour in a dark alley, maybe...definitely not 'Intermediate'!"

"What would it take to get him into that class?" 

"The prerequisites, of course! Or," Pod quickly looked up admissions requirements on his phone. "An essay. Well that's a no-go for him; his Tyroshi just isn't good enough. If it were  _ me _ applying, I could manage it I think! My Tyroshi is a hells of a lot better than his…"

Camille sat up and looked at Pod. "So you're saying,  _ you'd  _ be capable of writing an admissions essay, for Sandor?" she said in a conspiratorial tone.

Pod looked surprised and a little uncomfortable. "Oh aye, but...well, that would be  _ cheating _ !" he frowned. "Plus, once he got in, he'd be  _ lost _ , he wouldn't be able to keep up!" His face fell as Camille's eyes bored into him; he swallowed. " _ He would kill me _ !"

"You said he's really smart; he'd figure it out, wouldn't he? Find a way to keep up?" Camille grinned. "You could help him with his homework!"

Pod came back to the bed, and wrapped his arms around Camille's bare waist. "Aye, I could, but that would eat into my free time," he warned her, kissing her neck.

Camille giggled. "Hmm...true...what if Lenora helped him? What if they actually got to be friends?" She tried to imagine it. Lenora had had a terrible few years, she deserved to find some enjoyment, meet new,  _ good  _ people, people to whom she might be able to relate...maybe this Sandor was someone like that? Pod certainly thought highly of him...maybe if they met, they'd hit it off; or maybe not, but still, given a chance…

"Your boss, Sandor...he's trustworthy? He's a  _ safe person _ ?" she asked, wanting to be sure.

"Pfftt," scoffed Podrick. "The safest! Protection is his middle name; can't think of anyone more reliable, or trustworthy!"

Camille looked at Pod decisively. "Let's write that essay."

***

Pod: OMG Cam, he was accepted into the class 😨 He saw the course package 🤖 He was  _ pissed _ !! 😵 But he's going to go for it 🎉🎉 I told him all the other courses were full 😈

Cam: 🤣🤣👏👏👏 Do you still have all your bits??

Pod: Aye 😉 all the important ones

***

After the first Tyroshi class...

Pod: How was first day of class. Did she say anything...about anything?

Cam: SHE SAT RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!!! ON PURPOSE! 🤓 She went on and on about him! She had a dreamy look I've never seen before...I am flabbergasted...💣

Pod: OMG! 

A week and a half later…

Cam: They are study partners now...like,  _ outside of class time _ ...🤷♀️

Pod: 😁🎉🎉 He does seem kind of cheerful lately...if you can call it that 🤔

A few more weeks passed by…

Cam: She has offered to dog sit his Rottweiler while he is in White Harbor?? Tell me this is legit 😨

Pod: Really? Wow! 😃 Aye, fully legit, he's going to WH for work

Cam:  _ She will be staying at his condo!!  _ Is she going to be safe??

Pod: He's the Security King 🛡 Plus the dog will be there, trust me, she's going to be fine! Hey, does this mean you'll be alone in your flat? 😉

Cam: ummmm...yeah...💋

***

One spring morning...

"We're still keeping things casual, right?" Camille asked Pod at breakfast. "I like things just the way they are: you, me, chilling on the down low, nobody knowing our business…"

Pod smiled benignly. "Aye, casual...super chill...it's cool, I just wanna spend time with you," he told her, weaving their fingers together.

"Okay, cool," Camille relaxed. "By the way, I've met your boss, down at the Eel with Lenora; he's got a nice vibe," she commented. "And he's smoking hot!"

Pod spit out his coffee.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist!" she laughed. "He's definitely not interested in  _ me…" _

***

Camille picked up her phone. Her stomach flipped. She didn't want to do this, but she felt she had to...she had known Podrick for months now, had been seeing him regularly, all the while telling herself - and him - that it was only casual, nothing serious. But Camille hadn't gone out with any other man since meeting Pod, hadn't even looked twice at anyone else...and it freaked her out. She wasn't the girlfriend type, that's what she had always told herself. She had to back off with Pod, before she found herself getting in too deep.

Cam: Hi Pod...

Pod: Hey babe, I was just thinking about you 😍 Am I gonna see you tonight?

Cam: Hey Pod, listen, I've been thinking. Maybe we should just cool it for a while, just be friends or whatever...I never wanted this to be exclusive, I want you to feel that it's okay to see other people…

Pod: Aye, you've said that, and I get it...just haven't met anyone really interesting I guess...not as interesting as you...are  _ you  _ seeing someone else?

Cam: No, but that's not the point...I just feel like, maybe we need some breathing room...let's take a break, okay? 

Pod: Okay...whatever you want. I'll still be thinking of you though ❤

***

After Lenora's first time at the Black Anvil...

Pod: Camille, it was great seeing you at the Anvil last night...I've been thinking of you, a lot...I know you said you just want to be friends but...I'd really like to hang out with you. What do you think? 🤔🤞

Cam: Hmmm. Convince me.

Pod: Okay….I'll cook you dinner? My famous chorizo and pasta? 🍽

Cam: And??

Pod: Some nice Dornish Red? 🍷

Cam: Keep going

Pod: Raspberry mousse 🍨

Cam: 😑

Pod: I'll fuck you senseless 😊

Cam: Sold

Pod: 🎉🎉🎉

***

In early summer, the two got back to seeing each other more frequently again, but still quietly...

Pod: Hello there Miss Vaith, this is Sworn Shield's newest Junior Operations Manager, contacting you to extend an invitation to celebrate my fucking promotion with me!! 🎉🎉🎉

Cam: AHHH POD!! 🎉🎉🎉 THAT'S AMAZING!!! CONGRATULATIONS! 🍾🥂 I can't wait to show you how I like to celebrate...😉💋

Pod: 🤤🌋

***

With all the friends at Halleck's Inlet…

Pod finished lighting the fire in the beach BBQ pit and walked back into the hut.

"You look amazing," he whispered to Camille as she set out some of the snacks. She smiled and glanced at him beneath her long lashes. "I wish we could hold hands and walk along the beach together," he said wistfully, standing close. 

"Pod," Camille responded hesitantly. "I know...and I'm getting there, but I'm not there yet. I'm sorry...believe me, I know that I'm being such a flake," she whispered apologetically. "You deserve better; I'm not sure why you put up with it."

"Well," shrugged Pod, "A lot of it has to do with your incredible tits," he grinned dreamily, making Camille snort loudly. "But mostly it's because I'm just crazy about you," he confessed.

Camille sighed. "I think I'm kind of crazy about you too," she murmured.

***

Discussing Sandor's Name Day...

Pod: How are Lenora's plans coming along? For you-know-who's you-know-what? 🎉🎂

Cam: LOL 🤣 wow, you're so discreet, you should be a PI 🔎

Pod: Do you think so? 🕵️♂️

Cam: No! Don't quit your day job, LMAO! Anyway, plans are going well, I think it's all ready...he's going to love it ❤🎉

Pod: Nice 😊 Do you think this will finally be the catalyst to make them fall into each other's arms and declare their love? 💕👫

Cam: "catalyst"?? How dramatic! 🤣 But gods, I hope so!!

***

Cam: It  _ was _ the catalyst!!! They are in looooove!!! 😍💖💃🎉 I'm doing a little dance! 💃🎉

Pod: Ah, I'm so happy for them 😊 I gotta say, I kind of understand the feeling…❤

Cam: Podrick Payne...🙄

Pod: 😉😘

***

Camille was happy to see her friend so in love, and loving life; it had been a long time coming, Lenora deserved the happiness she was finding with Sandor. Cam was starting to think it was rubbing off on her. She was starting to feel that with herself and Podrick, there might be relationship potential.  _ Serious relationship potential.  _ She still had reservations, but she was running out of reasons for why it shouldn't happen for her too. When her niece was born, Camille saw an opportunity to test this potential: she would ask Pod to meet her in Sunspear. It was far enough away from her life here in King's Landing that if it didn't work out, she at least wouldn't have to face questions from anyone on the daily, or worse... _ sympathy _ .

Cam: My sister had a baby girl!! 👸🎉💗 (sends pic)

Pod: Adorable! 😍 Are you going to go see the wee one?

Cam: Yes, end of the week. Saturday to Saturday. I was thinking...and maybe this is crazy, but...would you like to join me in Sunspear for a couple of days?

Pom: 😀 Really?? Are you sure? Like, you want to stow me in your luggage, or you want me to meet your people? If you want me in your luggage, I'm afraid I'll have to insist on a hard shell suitcase. With a plush liner. And ventilation. Perhaps a snack.

Cam: LOL Pod 🙄 

Pod: I'd love to 😘

Two weeks after coming home from Sunspear, Camille went to Pod's flat.

"Hi gorgeous," he greeted her, opening the door and allowing her to enter. He leaned forward to kiss her, and she gave him her cheek. Pod looked puzzled. "Everything okay? You look a little pale; do you want to sit down?"

"No, Pod, I won't stay long," Camille replied stiffly. "Listen, I'm just going to come out with it...I don't want us to see each other anymore." 

Pod was stunned. "What? But why? I thought...I thought we were good, things were good...you wanted me to meet your family...why, Cam?" His face was crumpled in confusion.

Tears were falling down Camille's cheeks. "I know! I know, I'm sorry...Pod, I care for you, I just...don't know if I can give you what you want, and deserve," she sniffed through ragged breaths. "I can't be around you right now; I need space and time to think. I need to go." She turned away from Pod, toward the door.

Pod's eyes were wet now. "Okay...I'll give you time, and space, whatever you want...Camille, I love you."

"I know," she sobbed softly. "I'm sorry." And she walked out the door.

***

At Eddison and Olyvar's wedding…

Camille had many talents. She was an excellent photographer, with a keen eye for composition. She was a good dancer, and she could kill it at karaoke. And she was fantastic at keeping secrets, and hiding her true feelings; the latter, even from herself sometimes. As she sat and watched her friends exchange their marriage vows, Camille was amongst those who shed a few tears; Lenora rubbed her arm in 'wedding crier' solidarity, never knowing that Camille was really crying for herself, and for Pod, and for the sinking realization that she had made a huge mistake in letting Podrick go. She wanted to call him, beg his forgiveness, but felt it must be too late. They hadn't seen each other in nearly three months. 

At first, after Camille had broken things off, she had felt relief, from the pressure: the pressure of her blossoming feelings, the pressure of hiding them...she was free again, to see whomever she chose, and not be tied to just one thing; just one person. But soon, the relief turned to regret. She had given something up out of fear, and hated that she'd done that. She had always considered herself to be bold, fearless, ambitious; but as soon as love stared her in the face, she had turned tail and run like a coward.

Camille dried her tears and celebrated with her friends, drank and danced the night away...she watched as Sandor came to the reception late, from a business trip, just to take a few turns on the dance floor with Lenora...and Cam was heartsick. 

The next morning, she found herself at the threshold of Podrick's flat, with her fist poised to knock on his door. I shouldn't be here, she thought. He won't want to see me; I've used up my chances. Her hand dropped to her side, and she hung her head, ready to turn and leave. Then the door opened.

"Cam?" Pod said, surprised. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

Camille jerked her head up, her lip trembling; she couldn't speak. Pod didn't say another word...he reached out and grabbed her, holding onto her for dear life.

***

During the Sevenmas holidays…

Podrick had joined Camille in Sunspear for the few leave days she was able to take. This time, her reservations about a serious relationship were non-existent. This time, they got home to King's Landing and started  _ almost _ making plans.

"I'm pretty sure Lenora is  _ this close _ to moving in with Sandor," she told Pod, squeezing her fingers together. "She hasn't said anything yet, but I can feel it coming. She almost spends more nights at his place now than she does here."

Podrick raised his eyebrows. "Hm...so where will that leave you?" he wondered.

"Well, I can look into vacancies here in this building, something smaller," she replied. "Or, I could stay right here and get a new roommate…" she looked pointedly at Podrick.

He grimaced. "Sounds like a bit of a hassle…" He stopped, sat up straight, eyes wide. "Wait...do you mean  _ me _ ??" He looked like an eager puppy. "Could  _ I  _ be your roommate??"

Camille giggled. "I was thinking you could be my live-in boyfriend," she corrected. 

"Really?" He asked cautiously. "I don't want you to rush a decision like that. I want you to be sure."

"We don't have to rush living together, we can take our time with it," Cam conceded. "But I  _ am  _ sure about  _ you. _ I just want you to know that."

Present day, at dinner with Lenora and Sandor…

After the initial shock of Camille introducing Pod as her secret boyfriend, Lenora told them that she couldn't eat a bite until she heard the story of how this all came to be...so the four of them had sat down in the living room, while Cam and Pod took turns telling the family-friendly version of the tale, but not leaving out the bit about the Tyroshi class.

"I can't believe I had  _ no idea _ !!" cried Lenora, still bowled over, but happy for her friend.

"So what you're saying is…," Sandor interjected with a deep scowl, pointing a big finger at Podrick, "...that you  _ cheated  _ to get me enrolled in the Tyroshi class because you knew Lenora would be there?!" Of all that Pod and Camille had just recounted, that was really the only bit he'd heard.

Pod swallowed hard and nodded sheepishly. "I did that, aye…" he admitted with trepidation.

Sandor rose to his feet, all 6'8" of him looming large in the modest living room. Pod also stood, involuntarily, ready to dive or run for his life if necessary; then Camille quickly popped up next to Pod.

"I urged him to do it!" she came to Pod's defense. "Please, if you're going to be angry with Pod, then be angry with me too!" 

Sandor stepped closer; Pod cringed. "Fucksakes, I'm not angry...I'm bloody grateful," Sandor rasped, enveloping Podrick in a tight embrace, swinging an arm over to bring Camille in on it. It seemed he'd picked up the art of hugging during his time up north. Lenora stood up and joined the cuddle puddle, laughing at the absurdity of it all, at the twists and turns of life; marveling at the power of friendship and love.

"Guys, this is really nice, but...I'm starving," Lenora announced. "Can we eat now?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot hatched from a place of love must yield love, right? 💖😍
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor and Lenora take a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks *sweaty palms*...this is it...Chapter 100, the final chapter!! 🎉🎉  
> This is where the main story comes to an end...  
> I do have an Epilogue in mind, but it definitely won't be up tomorrow! 😂  
> I'm not even sure how much interest there would be in an Epilogue; that might be more for myself, than anything else 😜  
> Either way, I think I'm happy with everything as it stands: so Epilogue or no, I think this chapter will leave things off in a happy place! 💖  
> (If you wonderful people have an opinion on it, I'd be happy to hear it 😃)  
> Otherwise, enjoy!

CHAPTER 100

Hands down, the best part about living with Lenora full time was waking up next to her every morning. It was Sandor's dream come true. Well that, and getting into bed with her every night; so there was a tie for the best part. Not forgetting the part about her cooking, which was  _ so much better  _ than  _ his  _ cooking...oh, and what about driving to work together and coming home together,  _ every day _ ? Fuck, everything about living with Lenora was bloody perfect, a fantasy come to life...even better than a fantasy.

Sandor loved their routines, the rhythm of their life, and the beautiful, easy way they just  _ fit _ together. Domestic bliss was the life for him, and he knew he'd never tire of it.

As for Lenora...she had found her bliss as well. The kind that came from one hundred percent acceptance and unconditional love, from knowing that it was a two-way street, and permanent. She felt secure, treasured; and she turned that around to make sure Sandor felt it too.

Moving Moira into the condo had been easier than expected. Lenora had asked her vet for advice on the matter. The good thing was, Moira was already familiar with Stranger and Sandor, and the scents associated with them, the main hurdle would be establishing herself in a new territory. They began by keeping Moira in the spare room, allowing her to get comfortable with the new sounds and space. Then they had let her out into the main area, Sandor keeping Stranger at his side. Moira made the rounds, twice, then approached the dog with a loud meow. Sandor released him; he trotted over to his doggy bed and Moira followed, and they lay down together for a nap. And that was that.

It seemed that love was in the air...after the revelation about Camille and Podrick, even Tyrion and Shae began to make their relationship more public. This was possibly helped along by the fact that Tyrion's father and sister had both been indicted for serious corporate crimes, including fraud and blackmail, and Lannister Corp had gone into federal receivership; Tyrion no longer felt any potential threat from them.

Another happy surprise was that Donal Noye, Sandor's long-time friend and father-figure, had started dating a nice lady, a customer of the body shop...All seemed right with the world, and for Sandor personally, the only thing that remained was to make things official. 

Reading Week was coming up, and that meant the vacation in Tyrosh with Lenora. Sandor had big plans for that vacation. He was ready for it: he had everything he needed, he had made phone calls to the appropriate people and asked the respectful questions that in his mind, were essential before proceeding. Even so, nothing was ever a sure thing, was it? There was always the possibility that things wouldn't work out the way he hoped they would. But he had to go for it; for Lenora, he would put anything on the line, even his heart.

***

Bags were packed, pet care was sorted; Sandor and Lenora headed to the airport for their crack-of-dawn flight to Cape Wrath. From there, it was a three hour ferry ride around the Stepstones through the Narrow Sea to Tyrosh. They were both only bringing carry-on luggage: they were spending just four nights away from home, and Tyrosh was always warm. All they really needed were toiletries, a few lightweight items of clothing, and each other...and just that one other little thing, thought Sandor, anxiously checking the small inner pocket in his bag.

The flight was on schedule and the couple made it to the ferry rendezvous point in plenty of time. It was still morning, only 9 o'clock. The ferry was scheduled to leave at 10, and it would get them to their destination by early afternoon.

Sandor went over his mental check list as Lenora wandered the docking area, perusing some of the merchant's tables that were set up nearby. He had confirmed accommodations with the manager of the seaside villa he'd booked; once they disembarked the ferry in Tyrosh, they would go straight to the place to check in, maybe break in the bed before heading out to explore the city, he thought with a grin. His stomach growled. They had just eaten a very quick bite of toast and cheese very early before leaving home, and now his stomach was echoing despondently. 

He wandered over to Lenora. "I think I'm going to grab a little something to eat, you want anything, Sunflower?" he asked.

"Hm, maybe just a smoothie? Thanks love!" Lenora gave Sandor a peck, and he made for one of the little food stands down the way. He ordered two egg and sausage sandwiches for himself, and a fruit and vegetable smoothie for Lenora with a little surprise honey cake on the side. By the time they finished their belated breakfast, it was time to board the ferry.

***

Sandor had been on boat rides many times in his life, but he couldn't remember ever having been seasick on one before...then again, this wasn't exactly sea-sickness. The problem was coming from the bottom, not the top.  _ His  _ bottom. Relentlessly.

For the third time in an hour, he hustled into the ferry's lavatory for a ten minute appointment with the cleanest toilet available; when he returned to Lenora, she was genuinely concerned.

"Love, is everything alright? You look absolutely ghastly, and you've been sprinting to the loo as if your life depends on it," she whispered, her brow creased in worry. "Is it the motion of the boat?"

Sandor sighed heavily, looking incredibly uncomfortable. "I think it might have been the breakfast from the docks," he guessed. "My whole fucking stomach is pouring out my arse," he grated out reluctantly. Fucking embarrassing, revolting, unromantic way to start a vacation, he thought, closing his eyes against a stomach cramp.

"Oh goodness, why didn't you say something straight away?" Lenora exclaimed, as she began digging through her toiletries bag. "I'm sure I've got something in here that will help you, hang on…"

"Hold that thought," muttered Sandor as he ran back to the rest rooms. At least it wasn't far to run.

***

Finally, thought Sandor as the ferry approached the vibrant city of Tyrosh. He was feeling quite a lot better by now; Lenora had been feeding him activated charcoal capsules and keeping him hydrated, plus he was pretty sure there was nothing left for his body to expell. All he wanted to do now was get to the villa and take a fucking shower.

Foot passengers disembarked first; they made their way down the broad gangway and across the docks, toward a long switchback cobblestone staircase leading to the city streets above, where they would be able to hail a taxi. Ordinarily, the climb up to the street would be a piece of cake for a man as fit as Sandor: but it was hot, and he was tired and weak, still a little queasy from his stomach upset. As he dragged himself up the steps, huffing, puffing and sweaty, he hoped he wasn't being too much of a killjoy.

At the top, the city came to life in front of them. They were in an old neighbourhood, the brightly painted stone and brick buildings crammed side by side, restaurants and shops buzzing with activity. Traffic was a complicated muddle of vehicles and pedestrians, weaving and yielding in an intricate and dangerous dance; to Sandor, there appeared to be little rhyme or reason as to when vehicles should stop or go, and people wanting to cross the street seemingly took their lives in their hands in order to do so.

Sandor stood with Lenora next to the low stone wall between the street and the staircase they had just crested, looking around for a taxi to hail. Taxis in Tyrosh were blue; before long he spotted one, and stepped forward, left arm raised high in the air. He made eye contact with the driver, who began to make his way over to the side of the street and pull up next to his passengers. Just as Sandor took another step forward, a zippy little moped dashed in between Sandor and the taxi; Sandor jumped backwards, tripped on the walkway, and his flailing left arm cracked against the stone wall behind him as he crashed down like a felled oak tree.

"SANDOR!" cried Lenora, rushing to his side. "Are you alright? Don't move!" she exclaimed, visually checking him over. He was holding onto his left forearm; it appeared to be bent at a slightly odd angle.

"Aye, I'm fine, just a bump," he grimaced as he looked down at his arm. Fuck, he thought, his head swimming momentarilty. That's broken. Seven bloody buggering hells...

The taxi driver got out of his vehicle and came to see if he could help. "You okay?" he asked Lenora; she nodded in reply.

"I think he's hurt his arm," she told the driver. "Can you bring us to the nearest hospital?" she asked in perfect Tyroshi.

The taxi driver grinned, showing tobacco-stained teeth. "Of course, you come...your man can stand?"

Lenora turned to Sandor, who was already getting to his feet. He hissed at the pain, but lifted his bag off the ground and shuffled over to the taxi in resignation...what the fuck else could go wrong? He wondered. 

Lenora settled into the cramped backseat next to Sandor and the taxi lurched as the driver pulled into the chaotic traffic. Sandor had to admit, the bloke knew how to get around on these streets. They wove their way through narrow alleys, under bridges, and around crowds of unconcerned pedestrians to arrive at the front doors of a hospital after just a few minutes' ride. Lenora paid the driver and carried the bags, and walked into the medical building with Sandor.

The admitting area wasn't very busy, and the patients awaiting treatment were mainly older women and men. Lenora pulled a number ticket, and she sat down with Sandor to wait their turn. Their number was called moments later, and they approached the intake nurse's desk. 

"Veteran card, please," she said in Tyroshi.

"What?" replied Sandor. 

"Your veteran card?" the nurse repeated, bewildered. She narrowed her eyes. "Ah...you are Westerosi?"

"Aye," confirmed Sandor through gritted teeth. "I don't have a veteran card. But I do have a broken arm; can someone here fix that?" he asked, holding up his swollen arm.

"Oy, Trios be good!" the nurse exclaimed. "I am so sorry! We are not for Westerosi here," she waved a hand, indicating the hospital. "You are needing the  _ general  _ hospital," she paused and wrote an address on a piece of paper. "You go here," she said, handing Lenora the paper. "You are needing an x-ray!"

Sandor looked at Lenora somewhat defeated. Lenora thanked the nurse, and they turned to leave. "Gods Sandor, I'm so sorry this is happening! We'll get another cab…"

"Wait, please!" the nurse called behind them; she came trotting over from behind her desk, holding an ice pack and a sling. She gently wrapped up Sandor's arm with a loose bandage over the ice, then fitted it all into the sling, strapping that around his neck and shoulder.

"To be stable," the nurse explained, and Lenora thanked her profusely. The nurse gave her a wink: "I am just wanting to touch his big muscles," she confessed in a whisper, flexing her arm, and Lenora laughed out loud.

***

The general hospital was across town, but Tyroshi taxi drivers were the magicians of the roadways; they arrived at the hospital quickly, were seen by a doctor quickly, and Sandor was x-rayed and casted up faster than he could say "Fuck me sideways". Somewhere in all the action, he'd remembered to contact the villa manager, letting him know they would be late to check in. The man was understanding; he wasn't far from their rental, and if they texted him when they arrived, he would meet them there promptly.

"Are you in much pain, my love?" Lenora asked Sandor on the way to the villa. She studied his face; behind the usual grumpy expression, she could see that he was in some discomfort. He had only accepted the mildest painkillers at the hospital, wanting to remain in full control of his faculties.

"It's manageable, Sunflower," he rumbled. "But it's been a fucking long day, and I need to fucking lie down."

Lenora rubbed his good arm and kissed his strong shoulder. "Do you think we should cancel the trip and head home tomorrow? We can always come back another time…," she asked tentatively. 

They had both been looking forward to this trip; Lenora had been especially excited, as it was a perfect opportunity to put their language skills to use. She tried to imagine herself in Sandor's place: in a strange city, in pain with a broken limb...would she want to stick it out, or just go home?

"Fuck no!" Sandor exclaimed, perking up. "There's no bloody way I'm going to go crawling home just because of a little misfortune! Granted, things didn't get off to the smoothest start," he conceded. "But I doubt it can get any worse from here. We're staying, and we're going to fucking make the best of it!" he declared with conviction, and Lenora smiled. She loved her tough, determined Grumpy Gus.

Their home for the next four nights was one of a row of pink-washed stone buildings along the cliffs on the west-facing edge of the city; they glowed spectacularly in the setting sun as their taxi climbed the hill to their address.

"Sandor, it's breathtaking," Lenora gasped, and he had to agree. The view would be amazing...at least  _ that _ might make up for the poor beginning of this holiday…

The cab parked and they paid; the manager of the villas was waiting at the gate.

"You are Sandor Clegane?" he asked, and Sandor confirmed with a nod. "Oy, oy, oy!" he clucked, shaking his head at Sandor's broken arm. "Bad luck! So sorry, man! Good evening, lovely lady!" he turned to Lenora, taking her hand. "I am called Lazyrio. You come now, I am showing you the place, you are gonna be  _ loving  _ it!" he promised, and bustled them in through the gate and into the airy villa.

Lenora's gaze took in the high ceilings, a big overhead fan whirring above them...there was a sweet galley kitchen with a sit-down island, all done up in beautifully decorated terra cotta tiling. The main space looked out onto the west-facing balcony, upon which was a small infinity pool; Lenora grinned at Sandor. He'd done well with this place.

Lazyrio led them into the bedroom suite: a king sized four-poster draped in gauzy, fuschia-dyed silks centred one wall, and a low settee and table sat opposite. 

"You come see the BIG bathtub," Lazyrio exclaimed. "For you, it's nice, yes? You are gonna be  _ relaxing _ , I will show you."

Sandor grunted impatiently. "I just need to know that the fucking toilet works," he grumbled, shuffling tiredly behind Lazyrio. 

"Sandor!" giggled Lenora; my poor love, she thought. He is having a rough time…

"Oh of course! Of course!" promised Lazyrio, and to prove that all was in working order, he flushed the toilet. There came a low gurgle from under the floor, then a groan...then a geyser erupted from the toilet bowl, straight up to the ceiling for one glorious burst before collapsing in on itself, sloshing onto the tile floor.

Nobody moved, or spoke. Lenora cautiously looked at Sandor, who closed his eyes, seemingly trying to will them into an alternate universe. Finally Lazyrio cleared his throat.

"Okay, you don't worry, I am giving you another place," he said as he led them out of the bedroom suite. "It's gonna be nice, I will show you…"

***

Lenora and Sandor stretched out on the king sized four-poster bed in their new villa up the hill...they had eaten a wonderful traditional Tyroshi meal for dinner, courtesy of an apologetic Lazyrio...they had inspected the kitchen and found a fully stocked bar with a good supply of pear brandy...and most importantly, the plumbing worked as it should.

Sandor took Lenora's hand in his good one and wove their fingers together. "I'm sorry Sunflower, this holiday is a fucking disaster," he rasped, fatigue and resignation in his voice. "I dread to wonder what else might be in store for us here...the night is dark, and full of terrors," he quipped sardonically.

"Don't say that!" Lenora clucked at him. "It's only the first day…"

"Aye, that's what I'm afraid of!"

Lenora turned to look him in the eyes. "Ha, Sandor Clegane isn't afraid of anything!" she said firmly. "Except Shae. And weirwood trees...oh gods, I think I've suddenly realized how much you need me, love!" she smiled, teasing him.

"You've only just figured that out now??" he asked earnestly.

She snuggled up to her grouchy patient, dragging her fingernails across his hairy chest. "My poor baby. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of you." She paused, giving him a sidelong glance. "You can still wipe your own arse, right?"

***

Three nights later...

Sandor plucked the ring out of its little box and stuck it onto the tip of his pinky finger. Yellow gold band, jubilee cut yellow tourmaline centred on a mount of delicate, miniature diamond-encrusted petals: it was a perfect match to the sunflower jewellery set that Sandor had given Lenora, at the start of their relationship.

He thought back to the day he'd purchased that set; how he had been tempted to peruse the glass case full of engagement rings, even that early on. Ultimately he had walked away with just the necklace and earrings, but he'd eventually returned to Dayne's Fine Jewellery, and Ros, with a custom request. 

He had known that he loved Lenora with all his heart and soul, that he wanted and hoped for her to be in his life long term...but after Lannisport, his brother's death, and the intensity of what had happened in his farmyard sept, it was crystal clear to Sandor that Lenora was the one: the one who accepted him, loved him as he was, and would stand by him no matter what. And he wanted to be that for her, too. More than anything in this world.

Sandor's intention for this trip to Tyrosh had been to propose to Lenora. When he had booked it, looking through website images of the villa, he had daydreamed a scenario for how it ought to go…

He imagined that perhaps they would be sitting poolside out on the balcony, watching the pinks and purples of the setting sun over the Narrow Sea, sharing some pear brandy after a romantic, candlelit dinner...he would reach into his pocket and pull out the ring box, fall to one knee in front of Lenora, and spout some flowery speech about soul mates and the future, and whatever other poetic shite his meat brain might come up with...she would cry, happy tears of course, and throw her slender arms around his broad shoulders; he would place the delicate ring on her dainty finger, and then sweep her up into his arms and carry her off to the four-poster bed to make sweet love all night long.

But things hadn't exactly gone as expected, he thought wryly; almost as soon as they'd stepped onto the ferry to cross the sea, romance had seemed determined to boycott their vacation. Still, after a decent first night's rest, Sandor had been as undeterred by the mishaps as Lenora. Sure, he had to bathe or shower with a plastic bin bag tied over his arm, but Lenora was there to help him wash...making love was slightly awkward and cumbersome, but they made it work. And they'd had a pleasant, leisurely few days wandering around the city's many colourful districts, stuffing themselves on honey cakes, tossing coins into the Fountain of the Drunken God, and having Sandor's plaster arm cast vibrantly painted and decorated at a merchants market.

They had one night left in the Essosi city of Tyrosh, and Sandor was going to make it count. He'd arranged for that candlelit dinner out on the balcony, with some divine Tyroshi cuisine ordered in, and he couldn't have hoped for a more colourful sunset over the sea...now he just sat and waited as Lenora tidied up in the pretty little galley kitchen; he breathed deeply in an effort to calm his racing heart. He was just beats away from the biggest moment of his life, the moment that would determine his whole future.

Lenora glided back onto the balcony and took her seat opposite Sandor, smiling and sighing in the evening sea breeze,  _ glowing like always _ , Sandor thought, his pulse picking up the pace again. He closed his right hand into a fist, concealing the little ring on his pinky.

She gazed at him and gave a little chuckle through her nose. "You're looking very thoughtful and serious," she observed. "Are you feeling alright? Is your arm bothering you?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Sunflower...never better," he rumbled. "Sitting here with you...it's magical, it's a dream come true."

His grey eyes were soft, but focused on her face in a look of pure devotion, adoration; Sandor slowly filled his chest and shifted in his seat, suddenly nagged by nerves…

Lenora detected it, and sat up straighter, her eyes glued to Sandor's. "What's on your mind, love?" she asked with a slight tremble in her rosy lips.

Sandor shifted again and cleared his throat. "There's...something I want to ask you…"

"Yes. Whatever it is, the answer is yes!" Lenora blurted out.

Sandor cocked an eyebrow at her, smirking, and relaxing just a little. "Just let me ask it, would you?!" he rasped.

Lenora nodded rapidly, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. "Okay! Sorry! Go ahead!" Her lips drew back in a dreamy smile.

Sandor scooted forward in his chair, and dropped to one knee in front of Lenora, who gasped audibly and pursed her lips together, struggling to contain herself. He could see moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes, and it gave him that one last burst of confidence he needed to see this moment through. He took another deep breath.

"Sunflower…" he rasped, a small tremor in his gravelly voice. "Lenora...will you be my wife? Marry me?" His grey eyes shone in the candlelight, her own hazel orbs reflecting his emotion right back to him.

"Yes," Lenora replied breathlessly.

"Will you let me spend my life with you?"

"Yes! I can't wait!" she gushed, laughing joyfully.

He paused for a second, wheels turning in his mind. "Would you wipe my arse for me if I broke both my arms?" he asked cheekily.

She tipped her head sideways. "Y-yes?"

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question, Glover," Sandor teased. For better or worse; he really didn't have any doubts about that...

"Right, sorry...okay, the answer is yes, as long as  _ you'd  _ wipe  _ my _ arse too," she chortled, leaning forward and placing her hands on Sandor's cheeks.

Sandor shot her a mischievous, smouldering look. "Oh, I'll do all kinds of things to your arse if you'll let me…," he growled.

Lenora just raised her brows and bit her lip, replying to his assertion with a seductive grin.

"One last question, then," Sandor said with a contented sigh. "Will you wear this ring?" He held up his hand, finally revealing the sparkling little sunflower to his future bride.

Lenora's eyes glittered like the tourmaline that slid onto her finger, a perfect fit. "YES!" she cried, and threw her slender arms around Sandor's broad shoulders, her plush, rosy lips melting into his smiling ones in a passionate promise.

Sandor swung his good arm around Lenora's waist, tugging her forward and off her chair; he tucked his arm under her rump and lifted her with him as he rose up off his bended knee. Giggling, she held on tight as he turned to leave the balcony, the sunset, and the sea behind in favour of the king sized four-poster bed, draped in gauzy, vibrantly dyed silks. 

He would make sweet love to his beautiful Sunflower all night long, and nothing was going to get in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh.....happy endings 🤗❤🎉😍💖
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read along, gave kudos, and left wonderful comments on this story! Many of you are writers here, and I'm sure you understand how motivating it is to receive that kind of encouragement ❤ Well, this was my first "rodeo" in fan fiction (or ANY fiction for that matter 😨) and I've learned so much and had so much fun...thank you from the bottom of my heart for floating down this lazy river with me! 💖💕🌻
> 
> And hey, check back, if you like...there might be more to come from these two 💕


End file.
